Aoshi's Moemon Adventure
by Espeon of Shadows
Summary: Aoshi, a young boy, is beginning his adventure into manhood with his moemon, Cara.  What is a moemon, you may ask? Well, they're exactly like humans, except they have fearsome powers and will do anything their trainer asks.
1. Chapter 1

A young trainer heads out on his pokemon journey, with one tiny little detail. Pokemon are all people who resemble the pokemon. Review!

Disclaimer: Pokemon does not belong to me. This story was inspired by the many "moemon" pictures floating around certain… sites that will not be named.

Aoshi's Moemon Adventure

Chapter 1

"Alright, I can't wait to head off on my moemon journey!" Young trainer Aoshi Karita said, heading off to Professor Oak's Lab.

"Ah, Aoshi." Professor Oak said, greeting Aoshi as he entered the lab. "I assume you've come here for your moemon?"

"Yes, Professor." Aoshi said, nodding eagerly, his brown hair shaking with his head.

"Well, I have here three moemon inside their moeballs. Choose whichever one you wish."

"Hey, grandpa can I have one?" Aoshi's childhood friend, Sharon, asked, running a hand through his jet black hair. "I was here first, after all!"

"Yes, but Aoshi is the older of the two of you, so he may choose first. Now, which one would you like?" Professor Oak pressed the button on the three moeballs, and three moemon emerged from them.

The first of the three had long green hair that reached her neck and wore a green bulb-like hat on her head. She wore a bright blue mini dress that reached her knees, and she shyly looked up at Aoshi with her big red eyes, as if she was about to cry.

The second of the trio had a constant smile on her face, and wore an oversized yellow t-shirt and bright blue shorts with a big tail sticking out the back. Her brown hair reached down to her back and she also had bright red eyes which had a playful look to them.

But the third moemon was the one that caught his eye. She wore a simple outfit of an orange t-shirt and miniskirt with a tail, but it was her bright blue eyes that looked smug yet angry was what really got to him. Her orange hair did well to accentuate them, making a beautiful contrast over her pale skin.

"Professor, I would like to choose Charmander as my starting moemon." Aoshi said, confidently, taking the moemon's moeball.

"Alright, then I'll choose the Squirtle." Sharon said, taking the blue moemon's moeball.

As Aoshi was preparing to leave, Sharon grabbed his arm.

"Hey, Aoshi, how about we train our two moemon right now by having a moemon battle?"

"Sharon, you shouldn't be so hasty…" Oak cautioned.

"It's alright, gramps." Sharon said, smiling. "We'll be sure not to take it too far."

"Fine." Aoshi said, holding out the pokeball. "Charmander, get ready for battle!"

"Why?" The Charmander asked incredulously. "You haven't made a pact with me. Hell, you haven't even named me yet! Why should I fight for your sake?"

"Charmander, Aoshi here is your new master!" Oak said. "You need to listen to him!"

"Fine…" Charmander muttered, flipping her orange hair to the side. "But until he names me, there's no way I'm going to call him master."

"Figures that the one I would choose is the one who has obedience issues…" Aoshi said, face palming.

"Master, would you like me to battle?" Sharon's Squirtle asked, smiling.

"Yeah!" Sharon said, smiling.

"Alright, Squirtle, use tackle!" Sharon commanded, as his Squirtle slammed into Charmander, knocking her backwards.

"You bitch…" Charmander muttered, wiping the blood from her lips.

"Um…" Aoshi said, freezing up.

"What are you doing, you idiot?" Charmander shouted.

"What?" Aoshi asked.

"Don't you know anything about moemon battles?" Charmander demanded, standing up. "You have to command me to use an attack, or I can't do anything!"

"Okay… Um, use scratch!" Aoshi ordered. Charmander ran up to Squirtle, and slashed her nails across Squirtle's face.

"Ow!" Squirtle exclaimed, grabbing her face. She then used another tackle attack on Charmander.

"Alright, now I'm mad…" Charmander said, growling. She charged at Squirtle, and sliced into her with her nails. She then grabbed Squirtle by her shirt, and threw her to the ground.

"Alright bitch, you're toast." Charmander growled, smiling evilly, sitting atop the Squirtle, her nails extending.

"I'm stopping this match before it goes any further." Oak said, prying Charmander off her opponent. "Aoshi, you're the winner of this match."

"Aw man…" Sharon said. "Squirtle, we'll need to train stronger to beat the two of them!"

"Yes, master!" Sharon's Squirtle said, standing up.

"Well, we'll need to take care of your wounds, but first, I need to give the both of you a moedex." Oak said, handing Aoshi and Sharon their moedexes.

"Wow, so this is a moedex…" Aoshi said, looking at the red device. "Wow, it's so cool!"

"Well, now, the two of you will begin you exciting journey of moemon, to become a moemaster." Oak said, smiling. "I'm so proud of you two. Good luck on your journeys, the two of you!"

"Hey, you." Charmander shouted to Aoshi, as the two of them made their way out of Pallet Town.

"What?" Aoshi asked, turning to his moemon companion.

"When are you going to name me?"

"Name you?" Aoshi asked incredulously.

"Yes. My god, do you know ANYTHING about moemon?" Charmander asked, face palming.

"Well…"

"Fine, fine, fine." Charmander said, swinging her arms to the side. "Listen, a naming process is what makes a moemon unique. Until I get a name, I'm no different than any other Charmander in the wild."

"Really?" Aoshi asked.

"Yes." Charmander said, nodding. "So are you going to give me a name, or not."

"I'm thinking!" Aoshi said, sitting down in the shade of one of the many trees that lined the route. "I'm not that good with coming up with names on the spot.

"Well, I'll be sleeping, so when I wake up you can tell me." Charmander said, sprawling under the tree. She then raised her head and looked at Aoshi.

"And don't even think about waking me up, got it?" Charmander's eyes went down to cold glare, before she closed them and lowered her head.

"Alright, got to think of a name…" Aoshi said, leaning down against the tree trunk.

"Ah, that was a nice, long nap~" Charmander yawned, smiling. "So, have you come up with a name for me yet?"

"I'm still thinking." Aoshi said.

"Well, I'll go look for something to eat." Charmander said, standing up, yawning.

"I've got it!" Aoshi said suddenly.

"Really?" Charmander asked, turning around.

"Yes." Aoshi said, standing up. "As of now, your name is officially Cara."

"Seriously?" Charmander asked, looking at Aoshi. "I was asleep for like two hours and the best you could come up with is Cara?"

"Look, I think Cara is a name that really suits you." Aoshi said.

"Well, I guess its fine." Cara said, smiling. "So, now you can look up my data in the moedex."

"Really?" Aoshi asked, taking up his moedex, and flipping through it until he found Cara's data.

**Moemon**: Charmander

**Name**: Cara

**Species**: Lizard Moemon

**Type**: Fire

**Scarcity**: Ultra Rare

**Current Level**: 8

**Diet**: Omnivorous Consumes many kinds of berries as well as meat

**Ability**:Blaze

**Height**: 4'11"

**Weight**: 97lbs

**Cup** **Size**: B

**Strong Against**: Bug, Grass, Ice, and Steel

**Weak Against**: Water, Ground, and Rock

**Attacks**: Scratch, Growl, Ember

**Evolves into**: Charmeleon (Lvl 16)

**Evolves From**: None

**Info: **Charmander are incredibly hotheaded pokemon, who have a tendency to speak their minds. Charmander often display contempt for people who cross them, but also dislike people she sees as unworthy. It is very hard to gain the trust of a Charmander, and they often refuse to acknowledge their owners. However, once their trainer has gained their trust, they will lay down their lives for them.

"Okay, that is interesting." Aoshi said, closing his moedex.

"So, when are you going to make a pact with me?" Cara asked.

"Make a pact?" Aoshi asked.

"Of course." Cara said, pushing Aoshi up against the tree. "After all… How am I supposed to acknowledge you if you don't act like a trainer?" Cara reached down and place her hand on Aoshi's crotch.

"Wait, what?" Aoshi asked, pushing Cara off him.

"Listen, 'master'." Cara said. "Until you take my virginity, therefore proving that you're my master, I cannot be considered your moemon. The first trainer who does, however, take my virginity, I become their moemon."

"Are you serious?" Aoshi asked, backing as far into the tree as he could. "Why? There's no way can have sex with someone I just met!"

"Why not?" Cara asked, leaning against him, smirking. "I'm sure your childhood friend Sharon is having the time of his life with that slut of a Squirtle he got."

"Look, what Sharon does isn't any of my concern." Aoshi said. "But I'm not having sex with you."

"Really…" Cara said, smirking. "Most people, out on a journey with a hot girl like me, willing to do a-n-y-t-h-i-n-g they say, wouldn't hesitate to violate me until long after the sun goes down."

"Well, I'm not most people." Aoshi said, blushing. "I'm not going to have sex until I'm emotionally ready.

"Figures." Cara muttered, standing up. "Out of all the trainers in Kanto, I'm given to the one who doesn't have the balls to take the virginity of their own possession, even when she asks for it."

"That's just the way I am." Aoshi said. "I'm sorry if that disappoints you, but…"

"Then you better change the way you are, and fast." Cara said, smiling. "Because the Moemon League Rules state that if a trainer does not make a pact with a moemon within twenty-four hours, then that moemon is free to leave that trainer in search of another. And I'll be damned if I'm going spend my life chained to man without any balls."

Cara walked away to go find her food, and Aoshi just sat there, incredibly confused and frightened at the same time.

So, how was that first chapter? This seems like something I can go a long way with.


	2. Chapter 8

Alright! I got reviews!

J1hkb: Yes. Yes, you do meet your rival in Cerulean. You always figure out what I'm going to do! Leaf probably might blow Aoshi, but not now. Eventually. And the other thing was a typo. I'm working on a digimon story in my other file, and I was really tired last night… anyways, I changed it!

MaddenWars: Thanks for helping me find mistakes! I was tired last night… Anyways, once again, thanks for pointing it out!

Shadowed Genius: Thanks for pointing that out. I'm glad you pointed out so many good things about my story!

Disclaimer: Pokemon does not belong to me. This story was inspired by the many "moemon" pictures floating around certain… sites that will not be named.

Aoshi's Moemon Adventure

Chapter 8

* * *

"So, how are we going to be training?" Cara asked, as the three of them followed Aoshi out to the pier. "I can kick there asses even if they have type advantages over me."

"I'm not going to take that chance." Aoshi said. "I'm not going into battle unless it's a sure thing. After all, I wouldn't want you guys getting hurt…"

"You're so nice, master!" Cleffy said, hugging Aoshi as hard as she could.

"Cleffy… please… can't breathe…" Aoshi manage to get out.

"Oh, sorry, master!" Cleffy said, letting go.

"So, how should we be training?" Cara asked.

"Well I've got an idea." Aoshi said, revealing a handful of small rocks. "Cara, I want you to hit these with ember attacks when I throw them off the edge of the bridge, okay?"

"Sure, I guess." Cara said. Aoshi grabbed three rocks out of the pile in hand, and threw them out over the water. Cara opened her mouth, and fired off three short blasts of flame, each one hitting a rock, causing them to catch fire before falling into the pond.

"Wow, Cara, you were so good!" Haru said, clapping. "I wish my attacks were that accurate."

"Well, once you reach second stage, maybe your attacks will be that good." Cara said, smirking.

"Um, I'm already a second stage." Cleffy piped up.

"Aoshi?" A voice asked, keeping Cara from coming up with a witty remark.

"Sharon!" Aoshi said, turning around to see his childhood friend with a Butterfree and Wartortle behind him.

"Well, who would believe we would see the other two second stage starters in the same day?" Cara muttered under her breath. "Let alone three from the same lab."

"You!" Sharon's Butterfree exclaimed.

"Kaya, you know him?" Sharon asked.

"Yeah, he helped me out when a group of Beedrill attacked me."

"That Caterpie was you?" Aoshi asked.

"Yeah." Kaya said, nodding. "I can't believe master is friends with you."

"Friend is a little… vague." Aoshi said. "We're rivals."

"Is there a difference, really?" Shelly asked.

"Some may say so." Cara said, staring at the Wartortle.

"Hey, Aoshi, we're trainers now, right?" Sharon asked, smirking.

"Yeah, why?" Aoshi asked.

"Well, when two moemon trainers meet each other, they have to battle!" Sharon said, taking out a moeball.

"Right here on the bridge?" Aoshi asked.

"Sure, why not?" Sharon asked. "After all, it's not like there's anyone here."

"Alright, I guess…" Aoshi said, returning his moemon to their balls, and taking a few steps back. "We were going to train anyways."

"Alright, Kaya, are you ready?" Sharon asked, staring at his Butterfree.

"Yes, master!" Kaya said, jumping out in front of Sharon.

"Alright, Cara! Go!" Aoshi shouted, throwing out his moeball, which Cara emerged from.

"Butterfree use stun spore!" Sharon ordered. Kaya fluttered into the air, her wings delivering gold powder onto Cara.

"You call that an attack?" Cara asked, spitting an ember attack directly at Kaya, knocking her into the water.

"Aw…" Kaya said, crawling her way out of the water, giving Aoshi and Sharon a little fanservice. "I wanted to be of more use against master…"

"It's alright." Sharon said, smiling. "You did exactly what I wanted you to!"

"Yay!" Kaya said, as Sharon returned her to her moeball.

"Alright, Shelly, go!" Sharon said, tossing out a moeball, which Shelly emerged from, smiling.

"Cara, use metal claw!" Aoshi ordered.

"Got it." Cara said, her claws going silver. Before she could charge at Shelly, however, she was frozen in place.

"What's wrong?" Aoshi asked.

"I'm paralyzed!" Cara shouted. "I can't move!"

"Shelly, use water gun!" Sharon ordered. Shelly fired a blast of water out of her mouth, hitting Cara head on, knocking her into the water.

"Alright, send out your next moemon." Sharon said. "But first, make sure Charmeleon's okay."

"Hold it!" Cara said, climbing out of the river, soaked from head to toe. "I'm not out yet!"

"Cara, are you sure?" Aoshi asked.

"Sure am!" Cara said, smiling. "The river washed all that powder off!"

"Shelly, use water gun!" Sharon ordered. Shelly fired another blast of water, but Cara was too fast for her this time, ducking beneath the blast and hitting Shelly with a metal claw.

"Shelly, are you alright?" Sharon asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Shelly said, standing up. However, upon doing so, Cara kicked her into the air, and use metal claw to slam her into the bridge.

"Now, I'm not so fine…" Shelly said, fainting, as Cara finally collapsed out of fatigue.

"Return, Shelly." Sharon said, holding up his moeball, which Shelly returned to.

"You too, Cara." Aoshi said, returning Cara as well.

"Rachel, go!" Sharon shouted, throwing out a moeball, which a Ratatta emerged from. The Ratatta, Rachel, was dressed from head to toe in purple clothes, and she had messy purple hair and a mischievous smile.

"Alright, Cleffy, can you handle this one?" Aoshi asked, throwing out a moeball, which Cleffy emerged from, smiling.

"Rachel, use bite!" Sharon ordered. Rachel ran towards Cleffy, and tried to bite down on her, but Cleffy danced out of the way and used pound against her.

"Rachel, use quick attack!" Sharon ordered. Rachel charged forwards at Cleffy, slamming into her, but Cleffy used the edge of the bride post for balance, and used doubleslap on Rachel, htting her repeatedly.

"Rachel, use bite!" Sharon shouted. Rachel bit down on Cleffy's arm, causing her to scream.

"That hurt, damn it!" Cleffy shouted, prying Rachel off. "Now you're going to sleep!"

Cleffy used sing, causing Rachel to fall into a deep sleep, laying unconscious on the ground.

"Alright!" Cleffy said, beating her again with several more doubleslaps, until Rachel woke up, and bit down on Cleffy once more.

"Same old trick, huh?" Cleffy asked, slamming her fist into Rachel, knocking her down onto the bridge.

"Rachel, use quick attack!" Sharon said. Rachel charged forwards, and slammed into Cleffy headfirst, knocking her to the ground.

"We're not done yet!" Aoshi said. "Cleffy, use doubleslap!" Cleffy raised her hands and began slapping Rachel repeatedly, until she collapsed to the ground again.

"I'm not done yet, either!" Rachel said, standing up, hitting Cleffy in the face. Quickly, this battle just sunk down to a slap fight, with both moemon beating the shit out of their opponents.

"Listen, you guys have to use real attacks!" Aoshi and Sharon shouted simultaneously, prying their respective moemon off of each other, intent on getting back on task.

"Alright, now that we've got that settled, Cleffy, use pound!" Aoshi ordered, as Cleffy leapt forwards, punching Rachel in the face.

"Rachel, use quick attack!" Sharon shouted.

"Cleffy, counter it with pound!" Aoshi ordered. The two moemon collided with each other, Rachel slamming into Cleffy as Cleffy hit Rachel in the face, causing them both to collapse.

"Alright, Cleffy, return." Aoshi said, returning Cleffy to her moeball.

"Rachel, return. You did good." Sharon said, returning Rachel to her moeball.

"Alright, Haru, it's up to you." Aoshi said, throwing out a moeball, which Haru emerged from, smiling.

"Geot, go!" Sharon said, throwing out a moeball, which a red-haired moemon wearing a brown and tan dress with tand and white wings growing out of her emerged from. A Pidgeotto.

"Oh, crap." Aoshi said.

* * *

So, how will Haru defeat a flying type? That'll be worth watching! Remember to review!


	3. Chapter 9

Alright! New chapter! I'm very, very sorry if it's a little short. Review!

Cannonymous: So am I…

MaddenWars: Yes! No mistakes! Not sure if I'll keep it consistent through the whole thing, I just write when I feel like it. (which is often…)

J1hkb: Once again, you realized what I was going to do. Haru will evolve, but not in this chapter. Soon, though. And I was originally planning to use that name as a way for Aoshi to question his masculinity again.

1 fan: Thank you? But there are definitely better fanfics out there.

Disclaimer: Pokemon does not belong to me. This story was inspired by the many "moemon" pictures floating around certain… sites that will not be named.

Aoshi's Moemon Adventure

Chapter 9

* * *

"How the hell am I supposed to do this?" Haru asked. "I can't defeat a flying type moemon!"

"Geot, use quick attack!" Sharon ordered. Geot ran towards Haru, and slammed into her body, knocking Haru down, causing her to fall onto the bridge painfully.

"Haru, use poison powder!" Aoshi shouted. Haru launched a violet powder over Geot, who was charging at her. Geot was hurt by the poison, flinching for a second, giving Haru the chance to jump out of the way.

"Geot, use wing attack!" Geot jumped into the air, and shot down towards Haru, slamming her wing into her, knocking her off the bridge and into the water below.

"Haru, are you alright?" Aoshi asked, running over to the edge of the bridge.

"I-I'm fine!" Haru exclaimed, surfacing. She grabbed the edge of the bridge, pulling herself up and onto the bridge.

"Not for long!" Geot said, shooting towards Haru, fists raised.

"Haru, use acid!" Aoshi shouted. Haru spit acid down onto the bridge melting hole in it as she jumped out of the way, so as Geot shot towards Haru, she jumped out of the way, causing Geot to fall through the hole burning its way through the bridge.

"Darn it!" Geot said, climbing up. "My wings are soaked, I can't fly anymore!"

"Now we're on equal ground!" Haru said, spitting more acid attacks, some of which Geot dodged, which ate through more of the bridge. The ones she couldn't dodge, however, began eating through Geot's clothing.

"This stuff is so gross!" Geot shouted, scraping some of the acid off, when Haru kicked Geot in the stomach, and then launched sleep powder at Geot, putting her to sleep. Geot fell through the bridge, and into the water below, beginning to sink.

"Return, Geot." Sharon said, returning Geot to her moeball.

"Yes! We won!" Aoshi said, smiling.

"So what do we do about the bridge?" Sharon asked, gesturing to the bridge filled with holes.

"Run." Aoshi answered.

"I agree with you there." Sharon agreed. The two of them made a break for it, not stopping until they reached the moemon center.

"Hey, Aoshi, can I ask you something?" Sharon asked, leaning against a couch.

"Sure, what?" Aoshi asked.

"Are you going to challenge the Cerulean Gym?" Sharon asked.

"Yeah, why?" Aoshi asked.

"Well, I already defeated it, and if you want, I can give you some information on it." Sharon said, smiling.

"Well, that would be nice, but I want to beat it myself." Aoshi said. "And I'm going to start by challenging it now."

* * *

"Well, I didn't expect to get another challenger so soon." The gym leader, Misty, said, smiriking. She was standing on the far edge of a pool with several floating platforms in it. Misty was dressed in a swimsuit, and she had orange hair tied back in a pony tail.

"Alright, so how will we do this?" Aoshi asked.

"How about a three on three moemon battle?" Misty asked.

"Sounds good." Aoshi said, taking out a moeball. "Go, Cara!" Aoshi threw out the moeball, which Cara emerged from, landing on the platform.

"Alright, Starry, go!" Misty said, throwing out a moeball, which a Staryu emerged from. She wore a gold and yellow one piece swimsuit with a red jewel in the center. The swimsuit ended in points on her shoulders and thighs, and she had golden hair down to her neck, along with red eyes.

"Cara, use ember!" Aoshi ordered. Cara shot a stream of fire at Staryu, who jumped into the water to avoid it.

"Hey, you can't get in the water like that!" Aoshi shouted. "How am I supposed to win?"

"This is a water gym!" Misty shouted. "I can use the whole field how I like!"

"Alright, so how do we do this?" Aoshi asked himself. "Cara, wait for Staryu to surface."

"Who says she has to surface?" Misty asked. "Starry, use bubblebeam!" Starry fired a stream of bubbles at Cara, hitting her head on, knocking her into the water.

"Cara, are you alright?" Aoshi shouted.

"Of course I'm alright, you idiot!" Cara said, climbing onto one of the platforms, completely soaked. "A weak attack like that isn't enough!"

"Well, how about one like this?" Starry asked, jumping out of the water, hitting Cara head on with a rapid spin attack, knocking her into one of the gym walls.

"Damn it… that hurt…" Cara muttered, standing up, clutching her stomach. "You'll pay for that…"

"Cara, return." Aoshi said, holding up Cara's moeball. "I don't want you to get hurt."

"But I can still-" Cara being sucked into the moeball cut off what she was going to say.

"Alright, Cleffy, go!" Aoshi said, throwing out a moeball, which Cleffy emerged from, smiling.

"Starry, use bubblebeam!" Misty ordered.

"Cleffy, counter it with minimize!" Aoshi shouted. Cleffy shrunk to an incredibly small size, avoiding all the bubbles before returning to normal.

"Alright, Starry, use rapid spin!" Starry jumped in the air, and shot at Cleffy spinning.

"Cleffy, dodge!" Aoshi ordered. Cleffy jumped into the air, dodging the attack, landing back on the platform, as Starry hit the water.

"Metronome!" Cleffy said, smiling, wagging her finger side to side. Suddenly, a bolt of lightning shot out of her hand, electrocuting the water, charging electricity into Staryu, fainting her.

"Starry, return." Misty said, holding up a moeball, which Starry returned to.

"Goldy, go!" Misty shouted, throwing out a moeball, which a Goldeen, clad in a white and red dress, emerged from.

"Alright, Cleffy, do that again!" Aoshi ordered. Cleffy wagged her finger from side to side again, only this time a flamethrower emerged from it, harmlessly hitting the water Goldeen had jumped into.

"What's wrong?" Aoshi asked.

"Don't you know that metronome uses any attack randomly?" Misty asked, smirking. "You can't control it!"

"Sorry, master…" Cleffy said, looking down sheepishly.

"Goldy, use water gun!" Misty shouted. Goldy fired a stream of water from the pool, slamming into Cleffy, knocking her into the water.

"Cleffy, use metronome!" Aoshi ordered. Cleffy waved her finger, and used self-destruct, knocking both her and Goldeen out.

"Return." Misty and Aoshi said, returning their moemon to their moeballs.

"Alright, Haru, go!" Aoshi said, throwing out a moeball, which Haru emerged from.

"Miea, come out!" Misty shouted, throwing a moeball, which a young girl with violet hair in a purple swimsuit like Starmie's, but with more points on the sides.

"Alright, Haru, are you ready?" Aoshi asked.

"Yes, master!" Haru said, smiling. _I'm not going to lose in this gym battle._

* * *

I'm so evil, cutting you all off like that.


	4. Chapter 11

Here's my new chapter!

That Random Guy Everyone Loves: Thanks on all counts!

MaddenWars: Thanks. I'm not really good at writing girl/girl, so I was kind of unsure.

Dragonfang20: Yup! Think we all know what that is!

J1hkb: I was actually agreeing with you. The problem with fanfiction is you can't transmit vocal patterns… Anyways, Leaf will probably be leaning back and forth between what she thinks is right and what her body needs. The reason Cara said that was because Cara is kind of open (and at that point horny as hell), whereas Cleffy isn't as accepting. So she said that to Cleffy in order for Cleffy to accept it and get her off (which never happened).

L3gendary Ess3nce: Moemon hold items the same way they do in the show. They say they're holding it, but you don't actually see it. And with the battling thing? I kind of rushed that in order to get to the lemon faster. At least I didn't do it like some lemon stories where the gym battle is basically a foot note, right? Right?

1 grim reaper fan: Thank you? Anyways, you are a very... unique person. I mean that in a dubious way.

Disclaimer: Pokemon does not belong to me. This story was inspired by the many "moemon" pictures floating around certain… sites that will not be named.

Aoshi's Moemon Adventure

Chapter 11

* * *

"Cara, what's wrong?" Aoshi asked. The two of them were walking down Route 24, with Cara in the lead, obviously upset.

"I'm pissed." Cara answered, turning around.

"Why?" Aoshi asked, catching up to her, panting.

"I couldn't get off before." Cara answered. "I had to resort to using my fingers, since you all were asleep. So I'm a little upset."

"Cara, what can I do to make it up to you?" Aoshi asked. The minute he said that, he regretted it.

"Well, there are many things you can do to make it up to me." Cara said, stroking Aoshi's chin, smiling. "It just matters whether or not you will do them."

"…Let's change the subject." Aoshi said, sweating.

"Fine." Cara said, smiling. "But I will have sex with you next."

"Alright…" Aoshi said, sighing. "Let's just keep going on to Bill's house…"

"Why are we heading there?" Cara asked.

"Sharon told me that I could ask him for some information on my moemon." Aoshi said. "So I'm going to see if I can learn anything that could help on our quest."

"Alright, that seems acceptable." Cara said, smirking. "Let's go."

* * *

"Hey, Bill, are you here?" Cara asked, opening the door.

"Cara, knocking would be nice…" Aoshi said.

"Aoshi? What are you doing here?" Leaf asked, sitting up from where she was seated.

"Leaf? What are YOU doing here?" Aoshi asked.

"Oh, I came here to ask Bill what he knew about Mew." Leaf said, smiling. "Since he's more of computer geek type, he's not really a guy."

"Ouch." The man, Bill, Aoshi assumed, seated at the table said, smiling. His house was very messy, only a few chairs, a table, and a desk. There was also a large machine in the back, but Aoshi wasn't paying much attention to that.

"So, Leaf, are you about done with what you needed done?" Aoshi asked. "Because I need to ask for something as well."

"Alright." Leaf said. "But I'd like to ask a favor from you."

"What?" Aoshi asked.

"Do you mind if I download your moedex data?" Leaf asked, holding up her moedex. "Bill showed me how."

"Why?" Aoshi asked.

"It's rumored that Mew will only show up to a trainer that contains data on all 149 Moemon. So I need to copy some of your data, while you copy mine." Leaf said.

"So this is to find Mew?" Aoshi asked.

"Yes!" Leaf said, smiling. "In exchange, I'll give you this."

"What is that?" Aoshi asked. "Tickets?"

"Yes. Tickets to the S.S. Anne. Bill gave me them for testing his download data on Eevee and its evolutions." Leaf said. "But there's two. Wanna go?"

"Alright, so what do I have to do?" Aoshi asked, holding up his moedex.

"Oh, let me take care of that!" Bill said, taking the two moedexes, and placing them side by side in the large machine. "In a few seconds, trainer data and moemon data will be exchanged completely!"

The machine beeped, indicating the process was done.

"Alright, let's see…" Leaf said, flipping through Aoshi's data. "Oh, your Oddish evolved?"

"Yeah…" Aoshi said, pocketing his moedex.

"What, don't you wanna see my data?" Leaf asked, disappointed.

"Maybe later…" Aoshi said. "So, Bill, I need to ask you about some moemon data."

"All moemon data I have was copied into Leaf's moedex." Bill said, smiling.

"Alright, so can we go?" Cara asked. "I'm getting rather bored."

"Wait, can I go?" Leaf asked.

"What?" Aoshi asked. "Why would you want to come with me?"

"Well, we're going to the same place, right? So we might as well go together!" Leaf said, smiling.

"Why?" Aoshi asked.

"Well, if I'm with you, guys will stop pestering me for dates."

"Sounds logical." Aoshi said, nodding.

"Aoshi, what are you doing?" Cara whispered. "If we go with her, then we won't be able to have sex. AT ALL."

"Would you rather her be attacked on the road?" Aoshi asked.

"Well, something tells me that she won't be in that much trouble." Cara said. "She's been fine on her own."

"Look." Aoshi said, gesturing to Leaf, staring at him pleadingly. "You want me to just tell her to get lost?"

"Yes." Cara said, nodding.

"You're a little cold sometimes…" Aoshi said. He turned to Leaf, smiling. "If you want to come with us, it's fine."

"Yay!" Leaf said, smiling.

"Alright, the whole personality switch thing?" Aoshi asked Leaf. "I kind of liked you better before, so why are you like this?"

"This is how I normally am around people." Leaf said. "Would you like me to act antagonistic to you again?"

"Well, just keep this bubbly nature down, okay?" Aoshi asked. "It just doesn't seem to be like you."

"Well, I'm the way I am, and you can be the way you are, and everything will work out fine." Leaf said, smiling. "But if you make a move on me, I'm telling the police, got it?"

"Now THAT'S the Leaf I know." Aoshi said, laughing. "All business, no time for fun."

"Yep!" Leaf said, smiling. "So, let's get on the road then! After all, we don't want to miss the big party!"

* * *

So, how was that chapter? I'm sorry if it was too short. The next one will be much, much longer.


	5. Chapter 12

Here's my new chapter!

That Random Guy Everyone Loves: I'm probably not going to make male moemon. It would be a little weird. Let's say they reproduce strangely. They create an egg when they feel the need to reproduce. Let's put it like that.

J1hkb: Leaf is warming up to Aoshi, but for a reason I will reveal at a later date. And I will never break my daily updates! (Though now that I've said that, I've jinxed it…)

Fan reaper: Sorry. I didn't know.

InfiniteLunacy: Yeah, that description sounds pretty accurate.

That Random Guy Everyone Hates: No, it's just a picture.

Disclaimer: Pokemon does not belong to me. This story was inspired by the many "moemon" pictures floating around certain… sites that will not be named.

Aoshi's Moemon Adventure

Chapter 12

* * *

"Alright, so which way should we go?" Aoshi asked Leaf, opening up the town map. The two were in Cerulean City, standing at the divide between Route 5 and Route 9.

"Well, Vermilion City is pretty far away." Leaf said. "If we go down Route 5 through Saffron, we'll reach Vermilion, but if we go through Route 9, we'll go through Rock Tunnel and Lavender Town."

"Well, let's try going through Route 5, since it seems to be quicker." Aoshi said, pointing at the straight path.

"Sounds good." Leaf said, closing the map, putting it in her bag. "After all, the shortest distance between two points is a straight line."

"Ironic…" Aoshi said.

"What?" Leaf asked, preoccupied.

"Nothing, let's just keep going." Aoshi said.

"If the two of you are done…" Cara said, tapping her foot impatiently. "We really need to be going…"

"Oh, right." Leaf said. "And since we're going to Route 5, we can make a stop at the moemon daycare center."

"Moemon daycare center?" Aoshi asked. "What's that?"

"Oh, it's a place to drop off moemon so they can be more powerful." Leaf said. "I was planning to go there anyway to pick up one of my moemon."

"Really?" Aoshi asked, surprised. "Which one?"

"Well, you'll see when we get there." Leaf said, smirking. She ran ahead to catch up to Cara, patting her on the shoulder.

"Are you upset with me?" Leaf asked, walking next to Cara.

"A little." Cara said. "If you weren't traveling with us, I could have sex with Aoshi."

"What, do you think I'm a prude?" Leaf asked, smirking. "Why don't I see what I can do for you?"

"Aren't you being a little hypocritical?" Cara asked. "I mean, you made this big speech about how guys shouldn't take advantage of their moemon, and what are you doing to me?"

"I'm not taking advantage of you, Cara." Leaf said, smiling. "Just tell me if you ever have an urge to go the other way."

"…You do realize that Aoshi has two moemon besides me, right?" Cara asked. "So if I had the urge, I could ask one of them."

"You honestly think they're as skilled at pleasing girls as I am?" Leaf asked.

"Good point." Cara said, remembering her incident with Cleffy. "Fine, but only if I need you."

"That's all I'm asking." Leaf said, smiling.

"Hey, so what are you guys talking about?" Aoshi asked, finally catching up to them.

"Oh, nothing really. Just how men are ruining the planet with their acts of violence." Leaf answered.

"Leaf, don't corrupt Cara, okay?" Aoshi asked.

"No promises." Leaf said, smirking.

"I guess that'll have to do then." Aoshi sighed. "So which way did you say the daycare center was?"

"Oh, you see that large house with the huge field next to it?" Leaf asked, pointing at a large house. "It's the shack right next to it."

"So, this is the daycare center?" Aoshi asked, as the three walked in. "It's kind of small…"

"Ah, Leaf, good to see you again." The man at the counter said, smiling. "Are you here for your Vulpix?"

"Yes, please." Leaf said, smiling. "How much do I owe you?"

"400 moe, please." The man said, smiling. After taking the money, he handed Leaf a moeball, which opened, revealing a young girl with a red dress, red sweater, red hair, red fox ears, red tails, and red eyes, smiling.

"Kyube, it's so good to see you!" Leaf said, hugging the young moemon. "Did you have a nice stay?"

"Yeah!" Kyube said, smiling. She then noticed Aoshi and Cara.

"Wh-who are they?" Kyube asked, hiding behind Leaf.

"Those two are my friends, Aoshi and Cara." Leaf said, patting her moemon on her red head.

"B-but he's a boy…" The Vulpix said, blushing. "You said boys were evil…"

"Well, he's more of a monkey then an actual human boy, so it's alright." Leaf said, smiling.

"Wow, backhand full of knuckles on that comment." Aoshi said.

"Hello…" Kyube said, reaching out her hand, shyly.

"Hi." Aoshi said, shaking her hand. After releasing, she pulled her hand back to her body, resuming her hiding behind Leaf.

"Kyube, just return for now, okay?" Leaf said, laughing. She held up Kyube's moeball, returning her. She then looked up at Aoshi. "So, you think we should be heading to Saffron now?"

"That would probably be best." Aoshi said, nodding.

* * *

"What do you mean we can't go through?" Aoshi asked.

"Sorry, but we have strict orders not to let anyone through." The guard at the gate to Saffron said.

"I'll give you 2000 moe if you let us through." Leaf said, to which Aoshi responded with a light slap on the back of her head.

"What the hell was that for?" Leaf asked, holding her head.

"You were seriously trying to bribe a guard into breaking orders!" Aoshi exclaimed. "What do you think would happen?"

"Well, you didn't have to respond with violence!" Leaf shouted back. "That's so typically male of you!"

"How else am I going to keep us from being sent to prison?" Aoshi asked.

"Look, we either go through Saffron, or we have to go all the way around through Lavender." Leaf said. "And I don't know about you, but I would actually want to go to the party." She then turned to the guard. "Are you sure you can't let us pass?"

"Yes, I'm very sorry." The guard said, nodding.

"Damn it…" Leaf said, turning around and walking out of the gate room, Cara following her.

"Sorry for all the trouble." Aoshi said, bowing apologetically.

"It's quite alright." The guard said.

* * *

"So, which way should we go?" Aoshi asked, catching up to Leaf and Cara.

"Well, Cara and I have decided on going through the underground path here." Leaf said, pointing at a building. "That will lead us to Route 6, then we just head north until we reach Vermilion. Sound good?"

"Sure, I guess…" Aoshi said, choosing to not start an argument with her.

"Alright, if this map is accurate, we should head that way." Leaf said, pointing. The group of three walked a ways, until they reached a large building. After entering said building, they descended down a staircase until they reached a well lit path.

"Wow, that's a really long pathway." Aoshi said, staring off into the distance. "I can't even see the end of it."

"Well, it's not going to get any shorter with us just standing here." Cara said, walking down the pathway.

"Yeah, let's go." Leaf said, following after Cara.

"I'm not sure if Cara is becoming more like Leaf, or if Leaf is becoming more like Cara." Aoshi said. "And either way, I'm not sure I like it."

"Hey, Aoshi, are you coming?" Leaf shouted, turning around. "We'll never get to Vermilion if you just keep standing there."

"Sorry!" Aoshi shouted, running up to the two.

* * *

"Daylight at last!" Aoshi said, as they walked out the door, in the open fields of Route 6. "Alright, let's head to Vermilion City!"

"You know, we are a day early." Leaf said, smiling. "We could go look around for some wild moemon."

"No, I just want to go to the moecenter, where I can sleep in a nice, soft bed." Aoshi said, yawning. "I'm so tired…"

"You're no fun." Leaf said. "Well, if you're going to the moemon center, do you mind if I borrow Cara for a while?"

"I'm not going to ask what for, since I don't want to know. Just come to the moemon center in the morning, okay?"

"Got it!" Leaf said, smiling. "So, Cara, you ready to have some fun?"

"You are a very strange girl." Cara said, shaking her head. "Fine, but just this once."

"Alright!" Leaf said, smiling.

* * *

So, I'm going to deprive you of lesbian sex this chapter. I'm very sorry. But this way, you have something to look forward to!


	6. Chapter 14

Alright, here's a new chapter! Remember to review! Please?

The Destroier of Dots: Congrats on getting a file! I guess I'm just dedicated, though.

Disclaimer: Pokemon does not belong to me. This story was inspired by the many "moemon" pictures floating around certain… sites that will not be named.

Aoshi's Moemon Adventure

Chapter 14

* * *

"What was that about?" Aoshi asked, pushing Leaf away after a few seconds of the intense kiss, surprised.

"I wanted to see what it was like to kiss a guy." Leaf said. "I don't see what was so impressive about it. It's not any different then kissing a girl."

"You seriously did that just to experiment?" Aoshi asked.

"No, that wasn't the only reason." Leaf said, shaking her head. "I wanted to show men that I was off the market. The easiest way to do that was to show that I was already spoken for. And I did that by kissing you."

"Somehow, I'm not too comfortable with that." Aoshi said.

"Men have been using women for social standing for years." Leaf said. "Is it wrong for me to do the same?"

"…I'm going to have to agree with you there." Aoshi agreed.

"Aoshi? What are you doing here?" Sharon asked, walking up. "Did you honestly get an invitation?"

"Yeah." Aoshi lied.

"Wait, who's she?" Sharon asked, looking at Leaf. "A new moemon?"

"I'm human, jackass." Leaf said, glaring at Sharon.

"Wait, Aoshi, you got yourself a girlfriend?" Sharon exclaimed, surprised.

"Well…" Aoshi said. "Not exactly…"

"Our relationship is difficult to understand." Leaf said. "But it's not something you would understand. You view woman as toys."

"I do not!" Sharon exclaimed. "I love my moemon more than most people! Everyone from Pallet Town does!"

"You mean there are decent men from Pallet?" Leaf asked.

"Yeah." Sharon said, nodding. "Aoshi is from Pallet."

"Well, that makes sense." Leaf said, pondering. "Aoshi is an okay guy…"

"So what are you doing here, Sharon?" Aoshi asked.

"I came here to pick up some trainer tips." Sharon said. "You know, things that'll help me be a better moemon trainer."

"Hey, do you two wanna swap data?" Leaf asked.

"Swap data?" Sharon asked.

"Yeah." Leaf said. "Before we left, Bill gave me something called a connector cable." Leaf held up a purple and grey cable, attaching it to Sharon and Aoshi's moedexes.

"Now, you can press the button 'initiate trade' to copy data and give it to each other." Leaf said.

"Alright." Sharon said, as he and Aoshi pressed the button, connecting the two moedexes, mixing data.

"Okay, are you two done yet?" Leaf asked after a little while.

"Yeah." Aoshi said, disconnecting his moedex. Leaf then attached her moedex to Sharon, and began copying his data as well.

"Why are you doing this exactly?" Sharon asked.

"Oh, she's trying to complete the moedex in order to obtain Mew." Aoshi said.

"Really?" Sharon asked. "I thought Mew was a legend."

"So did I." Aoshi said. "But apparently she's real."

"Hey, let's change the subject. So what exactly are we supposed to do at this party?" Leaf asked.

"Well, mostly just drink and eat." Sharon said. "And talk about what sort of moemon we have."

"That's sounds boring." Aoshi said.

"It is kind of boring." Sharon said. "But that's what parties are for."

"Well, then we'd better live it up as much as we can, right?" Leaf asked, smiling.

* * *

"Leaf, I don't think you should have gotten so drunk." Aoshi commented. He was leading the drunk Leaf back to the room they were supposed to be sharing. Apparently, the two of them were too inebriated to really care that two horny adolescents were sharing a room.

"Alright, we've reached the room." Aoshi said.

"Um, Aoshi… There's only one bed…" Leaf said, looking at the grand double bed.

"Oh, that might be a problem…" Aoshi said, blushing. "So, I'll take the floor."

"That won't be necessary…" Leaf said, smiling evilly. "How about we share the same bed?"

"Um…"

"What's wrong?" Leaf asked, bringing her face closer to Aoshi. "I'm sure that you're as horny as I am. Why not just throw caution to the wind and just fuck each other mad tonight?"

"I don't think so." Aoshi said, backing up.

"Why not?" Leaf asked, pressing him further back until he reached the wall. "Just this once…"

"No, I can't take advantage of you in this state!" Aoshi exclaimed.

"You're so naïve…" Leaf said, reaching down, undoing Aoshi's pants.

"Sorry, but I won't unless you're sober!" Aoshi said, pushing Leaf off, redoing his pants. "Please, just go to sleep!"

It was a bit too late for that, as the alcohol had already gotten to Leaf, and she'd fallen into a deep sleep.

Aoshi lightly picked up Leaf's body, laying her down on the bed, as he pulled a sleeping bag out of his bag and laid it on the ground, as he climbed in and went to sleep.

* * *

"Ugh, my head…" Leaf muttered, sitting up, rubbing her head. "What happened last night?"

"Oh, you're up." Aoshi said, looking at her.

"Wait, what happened last night?" Leaf asked, blushing.

"Oh, you tried to have sex with me." Aoshi said matter-of-factly.

"Y-you took advantage of me, didn't you?" Leaf exclaimed.

"No, I actually tried to get you to settle down and go to sleep."

"Alright." Leaf said, glaring at Aoshi. "I'm going to hope you didn't do anything to me, but I can swear if you ever do anything to me like this, I am going to find you and kill you."

"Alright…" Aoshi said, shaking. "Don't worry, I won't do anything to you unless you ask me first."

"Good luck with that happening." Leaf said, smiling.

"Alright, let's get going." Aoshi said. "But first, you should take a shower."

"Yeah, you're right." Leaf said, blushing, looking at the sweat covering her body.

* * *

"So, this where we part ways." Aoshi said, looking out as the S.S. Anne sailed off into the distance.

"Yes." Leaf said. "So where are you both going after this?"

"I'm heading to Lavender Town." Sharon said. "I have something I need to do there.

"I'm heading back to Celadon to meet with an old friend." Leaf said. "And Aoshi, you're going to battle Lt. Surge, aren't you?"

"You got it." Aoshi said, nodding. "I'm going to get my third badge!"

"Good luck." Sharon said, patting him on the shoulder. "He's a difficult opponent."

"I'll keep that in mind." Aoshi said, waving as the two walked away in their separate directions.

Aoshi released Cara from her moeball, who began stretching.

"So, are they gone?" Cara asked.

"Yeah." Aoshi said, nodding.

"So, does that mean we can finally have sex?" Cara asked, smiling seductively.

"Maybe later…" Aoshi said, blushing.

* * *

So, how was that chapter?


	7. Chapter 15

So now, Aoshi will battle Lieutenant Surge! But will he win? Or lose?

The Destroier of Dots: Thank you very much for your diligence.

J1hkb: Yes. Leaf wants him. She just doesn't know it yet (Evil laugh). And the sweat is from certain dreams. And yes, the friend is Erika. And they're not friends, they're "friends".

That Random Guy Everyone Loves: AoshixLeaf will come later. Much later, but it will come. It will come...

MaddenWars: Unfortunately, only when drunk...

Disclaimer: Pokemon does not belong to me. This story was inspired by the many "moemon" pictures floating around certain… sites that will not be named.

Aoshi's Moemon Adventure

Chapter 15

* * *

"Alright, kid, so you want to battle me, huh?" Lt. Surge asked, smirking. Aoshi was standing on the opposite end of the battlefield, ready to battle.

"Yes, sir." Aoshi said, nodding.

"Alright, let's battle!" Lt. Surge said, smiling.

"Alright, go, Cleffy!" Aoshi said, throwing out a moeball. Cleffy emerged from the moeball, smiling.

"Biri, go!" Lt. Surge shouted, throwing out a moeball, which a Voltorb emerged from. The Voltorb wore a red shirt and white shorts, with red and white hair down to her neck, and black eyes.

"Alright, Cleffy, use double slap!" Aoshi ordered. Cleffy charged forwards, repeatedly slapping Biri in the face.

"Biri, use sonic boom!" Surge shouted. Biri shot out a wave of sonic energy at Cleffy, knocking her into the air, before she landed on the ground hard.

"Cleffy, are you alright?" Aoshi shouted.

"Yeah…" Cleffy said, standing up. "That took a lot out of me, though…"

"Cleffy, use metronome!" Aoshi ordered. Cleffy waggled her finger, releasing a blast of flame at Biri. The flames hit Biri, but didn't deal a finishing blow.

Biri used a tackle attack, knocking into Cleffy.

"Cleffy, use metronome again!" Aoshi ordered. Cleffy waggled her finger again, this time releasing a mud shot, hitting Biri in the head, temporarily blind her.

"Now, use double slap!" Cleffy began slapping Biri with an intense force, but still not doing much damage.

"Biri, use shock wave!" Surge ordered. The Voltorb released a shockwave of energy, slamming into Cleffy.

"How did you hit me?" Cleffy asked. "You can't see!"

"I don't have to see." Biri said. "Shock wave always hits."

"Well, I can use strong moves too!" Cleffy shouted. She used metronome again, this time, slamming her fist into the ground, destroying the arena completely with an earthquake attack.

"Damn, that's a powerful attack!" Aoshi exclaimed.

"Return, Biri." Surge said, returning his unconscious moemon to her moeball. "Go, Volty!"

A Pikachu emerged from the moeball, smiling. She wore a yellow shirt and skirt, with yellow hair and yellow and black ears.

"Alright, Cleffy, use double slap!" Aoshi ordered. Cleffy charged at the Pikachu, slapping her repeatedly.

"Volty, use thunder wave!" Surge ordered. Volty shot out a bolt of electricity, paralyzing Cleffy in place.

"Now, use quick attack!" Volty charged forwards, slamming into Cleffy, knocking her into the air, as Volty used another shock wave, knocking her unconscious.

"Return, Cleffy." Aoshi said, returning his moemon to her moeball. "Go, Cara!"

"Alright, I'm ready to go!" Cara said, emerging.

"Cara, use flamethrower!" Cara fired a large blast of flame at Volty, who jumped out of the way, smiling, and used quick attack again, slamming into Cara.

"Metal claw!" Cara shouted, charging her hand with energy, slamming her claw into Volty, knocking her backwards.

"Shock wave!" Volty countered, releasing a shockwave of energy. The shockwave slammed into Cara, knocking her backwards.

Cara landed on her feet, and charged at Volty with another metal claw, as Volty slammed into Cara with another quick attack, knocking the two of them towards opposite sides of the field.

"Flamethrower!" Cara shouted, spitting fire at Volty, lighting her clothes on fire. Volty charged forwards, and slammed into Cara with a quick attack.

"Alright, that's it!" Cara shouted, standing up. She charged her hand with energy, hitting Volty into the air, firing a blast of flame at Volty in mid-air, lighting her on fire.

"Return!" Surge said, as an unconscious Volty returned to her moeball.

"Alright, Cara!" Aoshi said, smiling. "That was amazing!"

"You got that right." Cara said, smiling. "I'm amazing!"

"Rai, go!" Surge shouted, throwing out a moeball, which a large Raichu emerged from. She had an orange shirt, orange skirt, orange hair, and brown eyes.

"Cara, use flamethrower!" Aoshi shouted. Cara fired a flamethrower attack at the Raichu, who jumped out of the way.

"Rai, use shock wave!" Surge ordered. Raichu fired a shockwave of energy at Cara, electrocuting her.

"Cara, are you alright?" Aoshi asked.

"I've already said yes!" Cara shouted, turning around. "I'm always alright!"

"Quick attack!" Rai shouted, slamming into Cara, knocking her towards Aoshi.

"Okay, how about now?" Aoshi asked.

"I already told you I'm fine!" Cara shouted, standing up. She turned on her tail, and launched a blast of flame at the Raichu.

"Whoa, that hurt!" Rai shouted, swatting the flames off her clothes.

"Metal claw!" Cara shouted, slamming her hand into Rai, badly injuring her side.

"Double team!" Surge shouted, as Rai created several copies of herself, and then launched out shockwaves of electricity at Cara, hitting her from all sides.

"I'm not down… yet…" Cara said, standing up, shaking. "Flamethrower!" Cara launched a flamethrower out at one of the Rai, hitting a mirage copy. Cara fired several embers of fire at the copies, hitting the real Rai, lighting her on fire. As Rai began slapping the fire out, as Cara charged forwards, slamming her fist into Rai, knocking her into a wall, as Cara fired more flame onto Rai, burning her even more.

"Return, Rai." Surge said, returning his Raichu to her moeball.

"Pretty good, kid." Surge said, walking up to Aoshi, smirking. "I didn't expect you to win! Well, here's the Thunder Badge! And also, a gift from me, the TM 34! It contains shock wave! Use it one an electric moemon!"

"Thanks!" Aoshi said, returning Cara to her moeball.

* * *

"Your moemon have been restored to full health!" Nurse Joy said, smiling. "We hope to see you again!"

"So, how are you guys?" Aoshi asked, releasing his three moemon.

"Yay, back to full health!" Cleffy said, smiling.

"Hey…" Haru said, yawning, waving her hand. "I've had a nice nap the last few days…"

"Oh, sorry 'bout that." Aoshi said, smiling.

"So, where are we going?" Cara asked.

"Well, we should head off to Celadon." Aoshi said, opening up his town map. "But to get there, we have to go back through Cerulean, then through the rock tunnel to Lavender and then to Celadon."

"That sounds like a long journey…" Haru said, sighing. "Maybe we should have some quality time before set out, huh?"

"What?" Aoshi asked.

"Do I have to spell it out for you?" Haru asked, moving up Aoshi's body, licking his lips, smiling seductively.

"Maybe later…" Aoshi said, backing up uncomfortably, while an equally uncomfortable bulge began appearing in his pants.

"Would you like a room?" Nurse Joy asked, smiling.

"That would probably be best." Aoshi said, nodding.

* * *

So, how was that chapter? Remember to review!


	8. Chapter 17

Alright, people, here's the next chapter! Aoshi finally arrives in Lavender Town and Celadon!

MaddenWars: Nothing worse than a male rapist, but what's worse than a female rapist is someone who won't even give you sex.

The Destroier of Dots: It really depends. I'll probably go with Bellosom, but maybe not. And the next moemon he gets is in Celadon, where any game fan will know what pokemon you get there.

That Random Guy Everyone Loves: As stated, I'll probably go with Bellosom, but it really depends on what moemon pics I can find on the two of them, and which matches my personal view of her.

L3gendary Ess3nce: I don't know what happens in a moeball. I'd say it's probably the equivalent of a long nap. Or maybe it's like a mini condo.

J1hkb: Aw, I'll miss your reviews… DX Anyways, yes, that could only happen with Aoshi. Aoshi doesn't like sex. He's one of those traditional types who thinks that sex is only for marriage. Which brings me to the next point. Aoshi probably won't be having sex with any humans for a while. While he can accept doing it with moemon, people are a whole different story. He has to do it with moemon, but he doesn't have to do it with humans.

Person named Joaquin: Don't worry, I will!

Disclaimer: Pokemon does not belong to me. This story was inspired by the many "moemon" pictures floating around certain… sites that will not be named.

Aoshi's Moemon Adventure

Chapter 17

* * *

"So, this is the Rock Tunnel?" Cara asked, staring up at the large cave.

"Yeah." Aoshi said, looking at the town map.

"How did we get here?" Haru asked.

"We walked." Cara answered.

"Yeah, but how did we get here?" Haru asked. "Last thing I remember was the four of us in the moemon center in Vermilion City. Now, we're here."

"Just never mind." Aoshi said. "Why don't we just go?"

* * *

"This place is dark." Cleffy said, looking around. "I mean, this is even more dark then Mt. Moon."

"Um, why are you grabbing my crotch?" Aoshi asked.

"Oops, sorry, that's me!" Haru said. "I was looking for a stick to use for a torch."

"Alright, so any clue how we're going to get out of here?" Cleffy asked, after bumping into another wall.

"Hey, Cara, can you use ember on the ground?" Aoshi asked.

"Sure, I guess." Cara said, spitting fire on the ground, lighting up the cavern for a few seconds.

"Alright, the ladder is over there." Aoshi said. He took Cara's hand, who took Haru's, who took Cleffy's. Aoshi led them to the ladder, and pulled himself out to the next level.

"Alright, Cara, can you repeat the process?" Aoshi asked.

"Sure." Cara said, creating another flash of light.

Several levels and battles later, the group made their way into the last level, seeing the light at the end of the tunnel.

"Yes!" Cleffy said, running out of the rock tunnel. "We made it out! I haven't been so happy to see light!"

"Well, we've been in there all day." Aoshi said, smiling. "It's nice to have some fresh air."

"So, this is Lavender Town?" Haru asked, looking around.

"Yeah." Cara said, looking up at the tower.

"So what now?" Cleffy asked Aoshi.

"Alright, so Celadon is that way." Cara said, having taken the map from Aoshi's bag. "So, let's head out."

"Can't we rest first?" Haru whined. "I'm tired…"

"Come on, guys." Cara said, putting away the map. "We need to go."

"No, let's go to the moemon center." Aoshi said. "I want to get some sleep."

"How about sex?" Cara asked.

"SLEEP." Aoshi said, as they entered the moemon center.

* * *

"Ah, that was a nice, long sleep." Aoshi said, yawning, sitting up. "Nice to have a night with actual resting."

"So, master, are we heading to Celadon, or do you want to go to the moemon tower?" Haru asked, sitting up from the bed.

"I think we should pay our respects to the moemon who died." Aoshi said.

"Sounds good." Cara said. "It would be a nice change of pace."

* * *

"I sense something." Aoshi said. "A presence I haven't felt in a long time."

The group arrived at the moemon tower, and were heading up to the first floor.

"So, this is where moemon go when they die." Aoshi said, looking at the tombstones.

"Leave now…" A voice exclaimed.

"What?" Haru asked, looking around. "Did you guys here that?"

"I did." Cara said. "It sounds like a voice."

An enormous cloud of gas began appearing overhead, scaring the wits out of everyone there. The four turned tail and ran as fast as they could out of the moemon tower.

"Wow. That was strange." Aoshi said, panting. "Was that a moemon?"

"Not one I've ever heard of." Cleffy said, shaking. "It was so scary! It must have been a ghost!"

"Alright, so what do we do now?" Cara asked.

"I can tell you what you need." A Channeler said, staring at the group. "What you need is a silph scope to see the ghosts of the moemon tower."

"A silph scope?" Aoshi asked.

"Yes…" The Channeler cackled, smiling. "But the only place you can find them is in Celadon…"

"Then that's where we're headed." Aoshi said, smiling. "Celadon City!"

As the group made their way to Celadon, they beat down several bikers and scientists who got in their way. They finally made their way to the underground passage, and headed down the stairs. They ran across the pathway, before finally reaching the end. They headed up the staircase, out the building, and finally arrived in Celadon City.

"So, this is Celadon City." Aoshi said, looking around. "The place of building, gamblimg halls, large shopping districts, pollution, and a grass gym leader. How nice."

"So, where should we head first?" Cleffy asked.

"I think we should go to the game corner." Aoshi said.

"Are you sure?" Cara asked. "That doesn't seem good… You are a minor…"

"That doesn't matter that much." Aoshi said, entering the game corner. He then sat down at one of the blackjack tables, putting the coins he paid for on the table.

"Place your bets." The dealer said. Aoshi put all of his coins out (guess he's an idiot…) and took his cards. A jack and a ten.

"Hit me." Aoshi said.

"Um, Aoshi…" Cara said, patting him on the shoulder. The dealer flipped over an ace, putting it on his other cards.

"That's twenty-one." The dealer said.

"Hit me." Aoshi repeated.

"That's thirty." The dealer said.

"Hit me." Aoshi said again.

"Gladly." Cara said, irritated, hitting Aoshi on the head, dragging him out.

"So, where are we going now?" Cleffy asked, looking up at Cara.

"The gym." Cara said. "A little battling will do him good."

"Hey, Cara, where are we going?" Aoshi asked, looking at Cara as she dragged him into the gym.

"The gym." Cara said, letting go of him, and he stood up and walked into the inner door.

"Oh. My. God." Aoshi said, staring at the sight before him. Leaf and Erika, the gym leader, were rubbing against each other, making out with an intense passion, their clothes half off.

* * *

I've decided to be evil and cut you off again! Please review!


	9. Chapter 18

Alright, here's the newest chapter! Please review!

The Destroier of Dots: Yes! Someone got that reference!

The Final Lament: I'm not going to give Aoshi a Porygon, but one of the main characters will get one. And a lot of the stuff you suggested will come!

That Random Guy Everyone Loves: Don't worry, Aoshi encounters (but doesn't catch) a new moemon in this chapter!

MaddenWars: Yeah, I thought it was a little choppy, too.

L3gendary Ess3nce: Yeah, you should! When they use fly, their wings get larger and their trainer holds onto them, and when they use surf their trainers hold onto them as they swim across.

Aoshi's Moemon Adventure

Chapter 18

* * *

"Uh…" Aoshi just stuttered, staring at the incredibly hot sight in front of him.

"Eek!" Leaf exclaimed, noticing Aoshi's presence. She jumped back, and attempted to cover whatever her bra couldn't. Erika, on the other hand, still mostly clothed, simply wondered who this boy was.

"Um…" Aoshi said, but Leaf cut him off.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Leaf shouted, an intense blush across her face. "I thought you were staying in Vermilion!"

"I'm here for my gym battle…" Aoshi offered, but Leaf simply shoved him out of the gym, shutting the door behind him.

A few minutes later, when Cara opened the door to let him know it was okay to come in, Aoshi was stunned. Before, he only got a good look at what the two of them were doing, but now he could see that the gym was pretty impressive. The field itself was like a meadow, and there were flower bushes all along the walls. The flowers gave off a fine smell, adding a little more class to the gym.

"Ah, hello there." Erika said, smiling. "My name is Erika. I'm the gym leader of the Celadon City Gym. And from what Leaf has told me, your name is Aoshi?"

"Yeah." Aoshi said, nodding. Erika wasn't anything special, even a little plain, really, but it was just that that he was attracted to. Her hair was black and tied back with a red band, and she was wearing a rather simple kimono that anyone could buy. But she had an air of elegance and class around her that made her really stand out.

"So, Aoshi, mind explaining why you were peeping on us?" Leaf asked, frowning.

"It was an accident, I swear!" Aoshi said, shaking. "I just wanted to battle the gym leader!"

"Leaf, Aoshi seems like a decent person." Erika said, smiling, using her hand to push down Leaf's fist. "Can't you let him go just this once?"

"Er, fine…" Leaf growled, stepping back.

"So, are you ready to battle me?" Erika asked, smiling. "I'm sorry, but I need you to battle a trainer from my gym first in order for me to gauge your strength."

"Are you sure?" Aoshi asked.

"Yes." Erika said, nodding.

"So who is this trainer?" Cara asked.

"Well, how about Leaf?" Erika asked.

"No way." Leaf said, shaking her head. "I don't want to battle him."

"Is there anyone else I could battle?" Aoshi asked.

"I'm sorry, but my gym trainers have all left…" Erika said, frowning sadly. "You'll have to wait until tomorrow…"

"Alright…" Aoshi said, sighing. "Come on, Cara. We'd better go check into the moemon center…"

* * *

"So, now what?" Cara asked, smiling. "We could have a little fun to pass the time."

"No thanks." Aoshi said, standing up from where he was sitting on the bed. "I'm going to go out and find a new moemon. We'll need all the help we can get in our next battle."

"Fine, I'll come with you…" Cara said, sitting up, getting up from the bed.

* * *

"Alright, so this is where the wild moemon are…" Aoshi said, looking around the open field. "Alright, Cara, are you ready?"

"Always ready." Cara said, smiling. She caught a slight bit of movement out of the corner of her eye, and ran after the moemon, who was fleeing.

"Got you!" Cara said, tackling the moemon to the ground.

"Please, don't hurt me!" The moemon exclaimed, holding her arms in front of her face in fear.

The moemon had brown hair down to her neck, and wore a brown dress with tan trim, as well as brown fox ears and brown eyes. She looked up at Aoshi and Cara fearfully, shaking.

"What moemon is this?" Cara asked. "According to the moedex data I got from Leaf, it's an Eevee."

"An Eevee huh? Wanna catch it?" Cara asked, raising her fist.

"Okay, I guess…" Aoshi said.

"Sorry, but this is going to hurt for a little while." Cara told the young Eevee, frowning. Cara shot a small stream of fire at the Eevee, burning her badly. Just as Aoshi was about to take another moeball out and throw it at her, another moeball shot out, capturing the Eevee.

"Yes! I caught an Eevee!" Leaf said, picking up her moeball, smiling.

"Leaf, I was going to catch that!" Aoshi exclaimed.

"Well, too bad, I caught it." Leaf said, smirking. "You were a little too slow." "But I was the one who weakened her enough to capture her!" Aoshi said. "I should be the one to o"

"But I was the one who weakened her enough to capture her!" Aoshi said. "I should be the one to get her instead of you!"

"Listen, Aoshi, you might have battled her, but I caught her, so she's my moemon."

"Um, excuse me…" Erika said, appearing, presumably following Leaf. "As a gym leader and member of the moemon association, it's my duty to decide things like this."

"You can do that?" Leaf asked. "Why didn't you tell me? I didn't know I could do stuff like that!"

"Except you're not a gym leader." Aoshi said.

"How do you know?" Leaf asked. "I might be one, and you just don't know."

"Yeah, I don't buy that." Aoshi replied. "You would have told me."

"Fine, you're right…" Leaf sighed. "I'm not a gym leader…"

"Alright, why don't the two of you battle?" Erika asked. "The winner gets the Eevee."

"Alright, I'm fine with that." Leaf said. "How many moemon do we each use?"

"How about three?" Aoshi asked.

"Sounds good!" Leaf said, smirking. "Poli, come on out!"

"Hurray!" Leaf's Poliwhirl emerged, smiling. "I can't wait to fight my opponent!"

"Haru, are you ready?" Aoshi asked his moeball, throwing it out, which Haru emerged from.

"Yes, master!" Haru said, smiling. She turned to Poli, and shot an acid attack at her, but Poli jumped out of the way, smiling.

"Bubblebeam!" Poli said, shooting out several blasts of bubbles, bursting on Haru, knocking her back.

"Haru, are you alright?" Aoshi asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine!" Haru said, standing up. "That was a water move, so it wasn't very effective."

"Well, how about this?" Poli asked, shooting a mud shot at Haru covering her in the slimy gunk.

"Ugh, this stuff is so gross!" Haru exclaimed, pulling some of the mud out of her hair. "And that hurt! I'm going to totally take you down!"

Haru used a giga drain attack, draining energy from Poli. Poli collapsed to the ground, before slowly standing up, as Haru kicked her back to the ground.

"See ya!" Haru said, smiling, charging energy into her hand, using an even more powerful giga drain, knocking Poli unconscious.

"Alright, Puffy, come on out!" leaf said, throwing out another moeball with a dramatic flourish, a small pink moemon emerging, smiling.

"Puffy, use sing!" Puffy began singing, slowly lolling Haru to sleep, making her lose consciousness.

"Return, Haru." Aoshi said, retuning his moemon, before throwing out another moeball which Cleffy emerged from, smiling.

"Alright, so who do I fight?" Cleffy asked.

"That moemon." Aoshi said, pointing at Puffy. Cleffy charged at Puffy, using a double slap.

"Puffy, counter that with bitch slap!" Leaf ordered. Puffy slapped Cleffy, who slapped Puffy back. The two moemon began slapping each other back and forth, before it began escalating.

"Mega punch!" The two moemon shouted at the same time, punching the other with enough force that the two fainted.

"That was strange." Leaf said.

"Agreed." Aoshi said, nodding. The two returned their moemon, before sending their last moemon out.

"Cara, go!" Aoshi ordered. Cara, pissed about not fighting, was more than willing to battle, as Leaf sent out another moeball, which a Venusaur- yes, a Venusaur- emerged from.

"Holy crap." Aoshi said, staring at the moemon.

* * *

So, how was that chapter? I didn't like it very much, but what's your opinion?


	10. Chapter 19

Alright, Aoshi here's the conclusion of the battle! Read and review!

Person named Joaquin: Thank you!

MaddenWars: Glad you liked that one better!

TBS: I understand. The whole reason I created this file was because people might not like me making lemons. So, let's see if I can answer your questions…

1. I think you're probably seeing things. Then again, most of my other pokemon stories (on my other file) are canon-based, so my mind might be mixing their aspects

2. It really depends. If I'm enjoying the scene I'm writing, it's more natural. If I'm trying to get to the meat of the chapter, then it's a bit more rushed.

3. I probably won't do anything with Sharon, but I'll probably do a one-off of his adventures.

The Destroier of Dots: Lesbianism. Pure lesbianism.

Aoshi's Moemon Adventure

Chapter 19

* * *

"What the heck is that?" Aoshi exclaimed.

"Well, that's a rude thing to say!" Leaf exclaimed. "This is Ivy! She's just evolved, is all!"

"Wait, that's your Ivyaur?" Aoshi asked. She looked much different, now a tall woman with loose, long green hair flowing down her back, with a pink flower on top of her head. She also had deep, red eyes and a wide smile, and wore a blue long sleeve shirt combined with a blue dress.

"Yes." Leaf said, nodding.

"Then what will Cara evolved into?" Aoshi asked, afraid to picture it.

"Never mind." Leaf said. "Let's just battle!"

"Alright, Cara, use flamethrower!" Aoshi ordered. Cara fired a blast of flame at Ivy, who jumped out of the way, firing a leech seed at Cara. Cara's reflexes, however, were great as she burned the seed with a blast of flame, before firing another at Ivy.

Ivy jumped out of the way again, shooting several leaves at Cara.

Cara shot a small ember at every leaf, burning them up.

"Yes!" Aoshi said, smiling. "I knew that training would pay off!"

"Will you shut up for once?" Cara asked, turning to face Aoshi. "You're making me lose concentration!"

"Cara, look out!" Aoshi shouted. Cara whipped her head around, only to catch a vine whip in the side of the face.

"Bitch!" Cara shouted, clutching the side of her face. Ivy shot another vine whip at Cara, who, now that she could see it coming, grabbed the vine, shooting fire along the end of it, hitting Ivy head on, badly burning her.

"Ivy, are you alright?" Leaf asked.

"I'm fine." Ivy said, using sunny day, making the sun light up, before using synthesis, healing most of her wounds.

"Oh, no you don't!" Cara shouted, her blaze ability kicking in, shooting out the most powerful flamethrower she could muster. And with the added effects of sunny day, it was much more powerful, hitting Ivy head on, knocking her out.

"Alright." Erika declared. "I declare Aoshi the winner of the battle. In accordance to the rules stated by the Celadon City Gym Leader, Aoshi gains possession of the moemon."

"Alright, I suppose a deal is a deal…" Leaf said, handing Aoshi the moeball with the Eevee inside of it. "But take care of her, okay?"

"Leaf, you should be able to trust me by now." Aoshi said, smiling.

"Oh, and you owe me 200 moe or a new moeball to pay for the one I used." Leaf said, holding out her hand.

"Okay, okay…" Aoshi said, taking out his wallet. _Same old Leaf, I guess…_

"Aoshi, since you've proven yourself a strong opponent, I'll take your gym challenge." Erika said, smiling. "But in the morning. I'm tired."

Suddenly, a thought came over Aoshi.

"Did you organize this battle in order to see what moemon I had?" Aoshi asked suspiciously.

"Me?" Erika asked, smiling. "Oh, no, I would never do something like that."

"Uh huh…" Aoshi said, nodding. "I'm not sure I should trust you…"

"Well, come along Leaf." Erika said, changing the subject. "We were interrupted earlier."

Erika and Leaf left to go back to the gym and have some fun, leaving Aoshi, Cara, and their new moemon.

Aoshi pressed the button on the moeball, and Eevee popped out, yawning. When she saw Aoshi and Cara, she immediately ran behind a tree, hiding.

"D-did you catch me?" The Eevee asked.

"Yeah." Aoshi said, nodding.

"Then I have to have sex, don't I?" Eevee asked, looking down. "I don't think I'm ready…"

"Don't worry." Aoshi said, smiling. "I'm not going to have sex with you until you're ready."

"Yeah, you can trust him." Cara said, nodding. "He won't even have sex with someone who IS ready."

"Are you sure?" Eevee asked. She had come out from behind the tree, but still looked a little scared.

"Yes." Aoshi said, petting her head, causing her to purr happily. "But, we need to come up with a name for you."

"Do I need a name?" Eevee asked, her ears drooping.

"I'm afraid so." Aoshi said. "How about Eve?"

"Eve?" The Eevee asked. "Yeah, that sounds like a good name."

"Alright." Aoshi said. "As of now, your name is Eve."

"So, now that I have a name, you're my master?" Eve asked.

"I guess…" Aoshi said, not liking where this was going.

"Alright, master, I'll serve you in any way you want, but could you please not make a pact with me until I'm ready?" Eve asked, smiling.

"Alright, but could you please not call me master?" Aoshi asked.

"Master, can you look up my data?" Eve asked.

"Alright." Aoshi said, opening up his moedex, surprised to see he already had data on an Eevee. He flipped through the Eevee section, until he found Eve.

**Moemon**: Eevee

**Name**: Eve

**Species**: Evolution Moemon

**Type**: Normal

**Current Level**: 25

**Scarcity**: Ultra Rare

**Diet**: Eevee consume mostly vegetables, fruit, and wheat, so they are mostly herbivorous, but still eat meat.

**Ability**:Adaptability

**Height**: 4'06"

**Weight**: 92.8lbs

**Cup** **Size**: A

**Strong Against**: None

**Weak Against**: Fighting

**Attacks**: Quick Attack, Tackle, Bite, Tail Whip, Growl, Sand Attack

**Evolves into**: Vaporeon (Water Stone), Jolteon (Thunder Stone), Flareon (Fire Stone), Espeon (Happiness Day), Umbreon (Happiness Night), Leafeon (Mossy Rock), Glaceon (Frozen Rock)

**Evolves From**: None

**Info: **Eevee are very rare, and they are well liked, due to the fact that they can evolve into multiple different types. They are well liked due to their shy nature and their cheerful personality, as well as their loyalty to their trainers. They are often very cautious, and are not very good in bed. However, they make up for it with sweetness.

"Wow, so Eve can evolve into different moemon?" Aoshi asked, surprised.

"Yep!" Eve said, smiling. "I've been wondering for a long time what to turn into, though…"

"Well, that's something we can think of later." Aoshi said, smiling, rubbing Eve's head. "For now, we can go to the moemon center."

"And have sex." Cara said.

"No, I need to be rested for my battle." Aoshi said, shooting that down.

"Fine…" Cara sighed.

* * *

Alright, so how was that chapter? Aoshi now has four moemon!


	11. Chapter 20

Okay, here's a new chapter! Review!

TBS: Yep. And in this case, evolutions are a personality point.

The Destroier of Dots: Yeah, that was long! I think I'm going to use normal eeveelutions, though… And I will eventually have a trainer with Garchomp, though.

Aoshi's Moemon Adventure

Chapter 20

* * *

"Alright, Aoshi, are you ready for your gym battle?" Erika asked, smiling. "Oh, and if you haven't made a pact with your Eevee, you can't use her."

"What?" Aoshi asked.

"You didn't know that?" Leaf asked. "You're not allowed to use any moemon you haven't made a pact with in a gym battle."

"Oh." Aoshi said. "Alright." Aoshi pressed the button on the moeball, and Eve emerged, smiling.

"Eve, I need you to watch my match with Erika, alright? Please, go to the stands with Leaf." Aoshi said, patting Eve on the head.

"Alright…" Eve said, looking down sadly, ears drooping.

"Come on, Eve!" Leaf said, smiling. "It'll be fun!"

"Alright…" Eve said, smiling a little, following Leaf to the bleachers.

"Okay, are you ready, Erika?" Aoshi asked, taking out a moeball.

"Yes." Erika said, smiling. "Belle, come out!" Erika threw out a moeball, which a Victreebell emerged from, glaring. She had green hair down her back, and wore yellow dress. She had red eyes, and an evil smile, as well as a long vine mixed into her hair.

"Alright, Cleffy, come on out!" Aoshi said, throwing out a moeball, which Cleffy emerged from, smiling happily.

"Belle, use vine whip!" Erika ordered. Belle shot out vines from her dress, striking Cleffy, knocking her into one of the bushes, which she pulled herself out of, pulling thorns from her clothes.

"Ouch!" Cleffy cried, rubbing her scratches. "That really hurt! Wah! Wah!"

"Cleffy, are you alright?" Aoshi asked.

"Boy, you're naïve!" Belle exclaimed. "She's using fake tears!"

"Tch…" Cleffy muttered, wiping the tears from her eyes. "Figured that wouldn't work on you. Alright, metronome!"

Cleffy waggled her finger back and forth, launching a rainbow colored beam. This caught Belle by surprise, knocking her backwards into the wall.

"Damn it…" Belle muttered. "Giga drain!" Belle began draining energy rapidly out of Cleffy, who, upon realizing what was happening, charged towards Belle, using mega punch, knocking her unconscious.

"Return." Erika said, returning Belle to her moeball, before reaching for another. "Tammy, go!"

A small moemon, a Tangela, emerged, wearing a blue dress with wild blue hear going all over and black eyes.

Alright, Cleffy, use another mega punch!" Aoshi ordered. Cleffy charged towards Tammy, fist raised, but the Tangela simply stepped out of the way, then proceeding to us vine whip to tie up Cleffy.

"Darn it…" Cleffy muttered, struggling against the blue constraints. "I can't move!"

"No, you can't." Tammy said, smiling evilly. "Now, you're all mine…"

"Return." Aoshi said, returning Cleffy. "Cara, come on out!"

"Oh, yeah." Cara said, emerging, smiling. "I've been wanting to fight a grass gym leader for a while!"

"Tammy, use vine whip!" Erika ordered. Tammy shot blue vines at Cara, who burned them immediately.

"You should know better than that, Erika." Cara said, smiling. "After all, you saw me do that before."

"Bind!" Tammy said, binding up Cara in a blue bondage harness, pulling her towards herself.

"Metal claw." Cara said, cutting through the bonds, striking Tammy, before using a flamethrower on her.

"Return, Tammy. You did good." Erika said, smiling. "Go, Flora!" Erika threw out a moeball, which a Vileplume emerged from, smiling. She had orange-brown hair down her back, big blue eyes, a dark blue dress, and a red flower on her head.

"Cara, use flamethrower!" Aoshi ordered. Cara fired a blast of flamethrower at Flora, who just stood there, smiling.

"Petal dance!" Flora said, smiling, launching a whirlwind of petals around her body, pushing the fire away.

"See?" Flora said, smiling. "Fire is useless against me!"

"Alright, metal claw!" Cara said, charging at Flora, who used another petal dance to blind Cara, before slamming into her, pinning her to the ground. Flora grabbed Cara's wrists, pinned them to the ground, then got on top of her, lowering her head, and began making out with Cara.

"Whoa, is that allowed?" Aoshi exclaimed, blushing. "She can't do that!"

"Why not?" Erika asked.

"I like fire types." Flora said, smirking. "Once you take away their domination, they become so weak and powerless."

"I'll show you weak and powerless." Cara said, kicking Flora in the stomach, knocking her off. "Metal claw!" Cara charged at Flora, her claws glowing with energy, but Flora simply danced out of the way, smiling, hitting Cara in the back with a solarbeam.

"Damn it…" Cara said, struggling to get up, before finally collapsing on the ground.

"Cara, return." Aoshi said. "Well, Haru, looks like it's up to you."

"Hello, master!" Haru said, smiling. "Who am I up against?"

"That Vileplume." Aoshi said, pointing at Flora, who waved.

"Wait, I have to battle my evolution?" Haru asked.

"Basically." Aoshi said, nodding.

"Alright…" Haru said. "But I don't think I can win…"

"Petal dance!" Flora said, smiling, shooting a whirlwind of petals out at Haru, who jumped out of the way.

"I can't fight my evolution!" Haru exclaimed. "She's too strong!"

"Am I?" Flora asked, smiling, appearing in front of Haru. "That's not all I'm better than you at."

"What?" Haru asked, not understanding.

"You see, we Vileplume can…" Flora whispered into Haru's ear, causing her to blush.

"No kidding?" Haru asked, blushing.

"Nope." Flora said, smirking. "And Bellosom can do it, too!"

"Wow…" Haru said, blushing. "Well, I'm going to beat you to get enough experience to evolve!" Haru slammed her foot into Flora, before launching some acid at her.

"Damn it…" Flora said, wiping the liquid off. "You try to be nice, and look where it gets you…"

"Sleep powder!" Haru said, launching green powder over Flora, causing her to fall asleep.

"Return, Flora." Erika said, smiling. "Well, Aoshi, it looks like you've managed to defeat my best grass moemon."

"Yeah." Aoshi said, smiling. "Now, I have four badges!"

"Yes." Erika said, smiling, handing Aoshi the badge. "And I also want to give you a little personal gift as well…"

"Help, I need an adult!" Aoshi exclaimed, backing away.

"What?" Erika asked, tilting her head. "Anyways, here's TM containing the move giga drain. You should probably use it on your Gloom."

"Alright, I'll do that." Aoshi said, returning Haru to her moeball.

"Ah, coming!" Eve said, jumping up, running after Aoshi.

"See ya, Leaf!" Aoshi said, waving his hand, as he stepped out of the gym.

* * *

"Well, well, well." Erika said, smiling. "I can see why you think Aoshi is different guy."

"Huh?" Leaf asked, walking up.

"He's very cute for his age." Erika said, smiling. "I bet he'll grow up well…"

"Erika, you do realize that he's 15, while you just turned (–) last year." Leaf said.

"What's wrong, Leaf, are you jealous?" Erika asked, smiling.

"Why would I be jealous?" Leaf asked.

"Oh, I saw that little twinge you had when I said he was cute." Erika said, smiling. "I can read you far better than you think."

"Then you should know that I don't have any feelings for him." Leaf said. "I just don't want you to turn him into your little boy toy."

"Leaf, I'm shocked!" Erika said, gasping. "I would never do something like that! Don't you trust me?"

"Would you?" Leaf asked, scoffing.

"Touché." Erika said, chuckling. "Touché…"

* * *

Yes, I know, I made Erika a little mischievous. But I have to admit, she's much more fun this way. And she's openly bi. That's a plus.


	12. Chapter 21

Alright, this chapter is Leaf centered, showing her journey to Fuchsia, while Aoshi heads off to Lavender Town. So, what will happen after that? Review!

XxObssesiveReaderxX: Yes. Yes I do. I usually spend most of the night thinking up them. I think I need more reviews, also… DX

TBS: Thank you. Don't worry, there will be romance.

Aoshi's Moemon Adventure

Chapter 21

* * *

"See ya, Erika." Leaf said, smiling, waving. She headed out of the gym she had been staying at, intent on going to Fuchsia.

"Oh, Leaf, if you're heading out to Fuchsia?" Erika asked. "Be careful, there are several biker gangs around there that might rape you."

"Come on, Erika." Leaf said, smiling. "You should know me better than that."

"Good luck, Leaf." Erika said, waving her hand lazily.

"Alright, so this is the bike path?" Leaf asked herself. She reached into her pack for her folding bike, hopping onto it. She made her way through the building before arriving in biker territory.

"Well, what are you doing here, girl?" One of the bikers asked, riding up to Leaf in his motorcycle.

"I'm just trying to get through." Leaf said, narrowing her eyes in a derogatory manner.

"Well, to get through, you need to pay us a fine." The biker said, smirking.

"Do I…" Leaf said.

"Yes." The biker said. "Unless of course, you have something else to offer us."

"Really?" Leaf asked. "Why do you think I should just roll over? The only reason people listen to you is because you have a big gang."

"Well, my big gang is still strong enough to beat you down!" The biker shouted, pissed.

"What, are you going to hit a girl?" Leaf asked, raising her eyebrow.

"It's the age of equality." The biker said, throwing his fist at Leaf.

"Geez, you guys are scum!" Leaf said, pulling a wheelie, blocking the fist with her bike tire. She jumped off her bike, letting it fall to the ground, raising her fists.

"Do you think you can take us all on?" The biker shouted.

* * *

"You're right." Leaf said, rubbing her hand. "It is the age of equality."

'How can one girl be that strong…?" The gang leader asked, as he and his gang were lying on the ground, badly beaten, bikes destroyed.

"Bye-bye!" Leaf said, waving goodbye to them, smiling innocently. She rode down cycling road, humming happily to herself.

* * *

"Hello?" Erika asked into her phone, having just rung.

"I see." Erika said, frowning. "Alright, I'll be there as soon as I can."

* * *

"So, this is the Safari Zone?" Leaf asked the person at the counter.

"Yes." The woman said, smiling. "You can catch moemon all you want, for 500 moe. Would you like some safari balls?"

"Yes, please." Leaf said, smiling.

"Alright, here are all the moemon I caught." Leaf said, handing the cashier thirty safari balls. "I'd like to, but I can't look after them all. So, I'd like for you to return them out to the safari where they can be raised, okay?"

Leaf rushed out of the safari zone, leaving the cashier with all the moeballs.

"What exactly did she come here for?" The cashier asked herself.

* * *

"Alright, I suppose you're wondering why I called you here tonight." The woman seated at the round table said, frowning.

"Yeah, so what's this about?" Surge exclaimed. There must be some reason you called the seven other gym leaders here!"

"Yes." The seven gym leaders, Brock, Misty, Surge, Erika, Koga, Sabrina, and Blaine were seated around the round table. "Now that the eight of us gym leaders are here, I'll explain the situation. Recent data has told me that there has been the rediscovery of the moemon Mewtwo.

"Mew…two?" Erika asked.

"Yes. Several years ago, under the government of my predecessor, Giovanni, a moemon known as Mewtwo was created out of the cells of the moemon Mew.

"But I thought Mew was a legend!" Misty exclaimed.

"No." the woman said, shaking her head. "She is not. Just incredibly rare. It is believed that the only moemon capable of detaining Mewtwo is Mew. So, here are your orders. Use every resource at your control to find Mew, which we believe to be in the Kanto Region."

"So we need to catch Mew, and use her to defeat Mewtwo." Blaine said.

"Yes." The woman said. "We have reason to believe that Mew is in Saffron, so our psychic expert, Sabrina, ordered both a physical and psychic lockdown. No one is able to enter or leave without her knowledge, not even Mew. So it's only a matter of time. No one can find her without letting us know."

"Great." Brock said, smiling. "We have to find Mewtwo in order to restore peace."

"Oh, that's simple." The woman said, smiling. "We already know the location of Mewtwo, the trouble will be restraining it. Remember, it's the most powerful moemon in the world."

"Um, I'd like to bring something up." Erika said, raising her hand. "A good friend of ours, Professor Oak, has decided to entrust moedexes to three children, Aoshi Karita, Sharon Oak, and Leaf Green. I believe that they have the power to defeat Mewtwo."

"Fine." The woman said, smiling at the situation. "If they can defeat all eight of us, myself included, then I shall allow them the right to find and detain Mew. I shall also grant them the right to enter and leave Saffron. Sabrina, instruct your guards accordingly.

"I understand." Sabrina said, nodding.

"Alright, you may be excused." The woman said, smiling.

* * *

"Ah, so this is Lavender Town!" Leaf said, smiling, landing in Lavender Town on a Fearows' back.

"Return, Fia." Leaf said, smiling, returning Fearow to her moeball, smiling.

"Leaf?" Aoshi asked, just staring at Leaf.

"Oh, hey Aoshi." Leaf said, waving, smiling.

"I thought you were heading to Fuchsia." Aoshi said.

"I was." Leaf said, smiling. "But I accomplished what I wanted to there, so I came here."

"How?" Aoshi asked.

"Oh, I rode over here on my Fearow, Fia."

"Wait, you have a Fearow?" Aoshi exclaimed. "Why haven't I seen her?"

"Oh, there are a lot of things you don't know, Aoshi." Leaf said, smirking.

"So why are you here?" Aoshi asked.

"I'm here to pay my respects to the dead moemon in the Moemon Tower." Leaf said, smiling sadly. "When I think of what happened to them…"

"Yeah, you're right. We should go to pay our respects." Aoshi said.

"You do have a silph scope, right?" Leaf asked. "I mean, that was the whole reason you came to Celadon, right?"

"…Oh, crap." Aoshi said, face palming. "How could I have been so stupid?"

"Don't worry, I bought one for you." Leaf said, handing Aoshi a silph scope. "You owe me 5000 moe."

"Fine…" Aoshi said, pulling a wad of bills from his wallet.

"Thanks." Leaf said, smiling, putting the money in her bag, spinning on heal, heading to the moemon tower.

"Alright, let's go…" Aoshi sighed.

* * *

So, how was that chapter? I decided to make Leaf crazy strong, because it seems more believable that a teenage girl on her journey would know some form of self defense. Let's just say she's a black belt in "anime-fighting". You know, the skill that allows teenagers to fight off biker gangs. And it looks like there's a conspiracy going on.


	13. Chapter 22

Alright, here's Aoshi's battle with Sharon! Remember to review!

XxObssesiveReaderxX: I know, but I'm going to keep Viridian Gym Leader's identity secret. What I can tell you is that she has little faith in our main heroes.

TBS: I know, Leaf's my favorite character (besides aoshi), so I keep looking for excuses to bring her back.

Flame of water: I know. This story is an attempt to stay away from those stories that are little more than pointless lemons. However, ironically, all my other story ideas are just the opposite.

L3gendary Ess3nce: I like Leaf as well. I am going to update on Christmas, but since I might not always be in wi-fi areas (I go traveling around now) so I might just post all the chapters in one burst to get ahead and keep you all satisfied. I guess when you know that over 1000 people are reading your chapter daily, it kind of helps get it out faster.

Destroier of Dots: Yes, it was very jumpy. I know.

Aoshi's Moemon Adventure

Chapter 22

* * *

"Hey, Aoshi." Sharon said, waving at Aoshi as the two walked up the stairs.

"Oh, so you were that presence I felt earlier." Aoshi said. "You mind letting us through?"

"Sorry, but how about a battle?" Sharon asked.

"No thanks." Aoshi said, shaking his head. "I don't want to fight right now."

"Fight." Leaf said, raising her fist. "I want to see you to go at it to prove which one of you is more manly."

"Why do you want that?" Aoshi asked.

"I enjoy seeing men fight in front of me." Leaf said.

"Everything you say seems to be cancelling out other things you say." Aoshi said. "But I don't want to do it."

"Do it." Leaf said, raising her fist.

"I warn you Leaf, if you strike me down I will become more powerful then you can ever imagine!" Aoshi said, raising his hands in defense.

"Aoshi…" Leaf asked, pleading.

"Fine, I'll do it…" Aoshi sighed, face palming.

"Wow, Aoshi, puppy dog eyesdid get you every time." Sharon said, smirking.

"Whatever, let's just battle." Aoshi said, face palming.

"Alright, Kaya, come on out!" Sharon said, throwing out a moeball, which Kaya emerged from, smiling.

"Alright, alright, Cara, are you ready?" Aoshi asked, throwing out a moeball, which Cara emerged from.

"Kaya, use psybeam!" Sharon ordered, Kaya shooting a colored beam of light at Cara, hitting her dead on.

"Cara, are you alright?" Aoshi shouted, as Cara stood up, wobbling, looking around.

"Ember!" Cara shouted, shooting flames from her mouth, going nowhere near Kaya.

"Cara's confused!" Leaf shouted. "You need to snap her out of it."

"Cara, snap out of it!" Aoshi shouted, having no effect.

"Flamethrower!" Cara shouted, hitting Kaya with a lucky blast of fire, knocking her out.

"Return, Kaya." Sharon said, returning his Butterfree to her moedex. "Go, Shelly!"

Shelly emerged from her moeball, smiling.

"Alright, at least you still have a Wartortle not a Blastoise." Aoshi said, sighing.

"Water gun!" Shelly said, shooting out a stream of water at Cara, hitting her head on.

"Cara, are you alright?" Aoshi asked.

"Ugh… My head…" Cara muttered, rubbing her head. "That hurt…"

"Cara, use metal claw!" Aoshi ordered. Cara charged energy into her claw, charging at Shelly, missing her, as Shelly slammed Cara into the wall before using a water gun on her.

"Return, Cara." Aoshi said. "Come out, Haru!" Aoshi said, tossing out a moeball, which Haru emerged from.

"Haru, use giga drain!" Aoshi ordered, as Haru used the move she learned through TM. She began absorbing more energy from Shelly, and then slammed into her.

"Shelly, are you alright?" Sharon asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine…" Shelly said, standing up, before Haru shot violet powder onto Shelly, poisoning her.

"Giga drain!" Haru shouted, absorbing the last of Shelly's energy, making her collapse to the ground.

"Shelly, return…" Sharon said, returning Shelly to her moeball. "Come on out, Geot!" Sharon tossed out a moeball, which his Pigeotto emerged from, smiling.

"I beat you once!" Haru said, smiling. "And I'll do it again!"

"I doubt it." Geot said, smirking. "Aerial ace!" Geot shot at Haru at a super fast speed, slamming into her, knocking her into the wall.

"I'm alright!" Haru said, preempting Aoshi, pulling herself off of the ground. "Poison powder!" Haru shot a violet powder out at Geot, covering her, poisoning the bird moemon.

"Geot, are you okay?" Sharon asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine!" Geot said, smiling. "Aerial ace!" Geot shot out at Haru, who shot acid over Geot, as the two collided, knocking each other out.

"Return." The two said, returning their moemon to their moeballs.

"Abby, go!" Sharon said, throwing out a moeball, which a Kadabra came out of. She wore a brown shirt with a yellow skirt and tail, as well as yellow hair down to her neck, with brown eyes.

"Cleffy, come on out!" Aoshi said, throwing out a moeball, which Cleffy emerged from, smiling.

"Abby, use psybeam!" Sharon ordered.

"Light screen!" Aoshi shouted, as Cleffy created a barrier of light, blocking most of the colored beams.

"Metronome!" Cleffy said, moving her hands from side to side, creating a sphere of dark energy, which slammed into Abby, but unfortunately didn't knock her out.

"Psybeam!" Abby shouted, shooting out a beam of color, striking Cleffy, still blocked by the light screen.

"Mega punch!" Cleffy shouted, slamming her fist into Abby, knocking her back into the wall.

"Return, Abby." Sharon said, frowning. "Wendy, come out!" Sharon threw out a moeball, which a Growlithe emerged from, smiling. She wore an orange and black striped shirt and skirt, with tan hair down to her neck and red eyes.

"Cleffy, use metronome!" Aoshi ordered. Cleffy moved her finger side to side, and use water gun, hitting Wendy head on.

"Wendy, use roar!" Sharon ordered.

Wendy roared loudly, sending Cleffy back to her moeball, switching her out for Eve.

"Wow, you caught an Eevee?" Sharon asked.

"No, but let's just say that to make it easy." Leaf said.

"Alright, Wendy, use bite!" Sharon ordered. Wendy bit down on Eve's arm, causing her to scream out.

_This is bad…_ Aoshi thought. _This'll be Eve's first battle, and I'm not sure she's ready…_

"Well, I'll bite you back!" Eve said, biting down on Wendy. The two of them went back and forth for a while, before finally separating.

"Flame wheel!" Wendy shouted, charging at Eve covered in flames. Eve jumped to the side, using quick attack, and slammed into Wendy, using her momentum to slam Wendy into the wall, knocking her out.

"Darn it, I can't believe I lost again!" Sharon said, returning Wendy to her moeball. "I'm going to be stronger next time we battle!"

"Oh yeah, you still haven't beaten me." Aoshi said, smiling. "And neither have you, Leaf."

"Yeah, I know…" Leaf said, glaring.

"You know, as long as we're here, we might as well go pay our respects at the top of the tower." Aoshi said.

"Help… us…" Three voices in unity said, freaking the three of them out.

"Who's there?" Leaf asked, looking around.

"Help us…" The three moemon said, appearing. A Gastly, Haunter, and a Gengar.

The Gastly wore a black leotard with black hair down to her and black eyes, and she was covered in violet smoke.

The Haunter wore a violet shroud over her body, concealing most of it but her arms clad in violet gloves, with violet hair down to her neck, and black eyes.

The Gengar wore a violet dress, with violet hair down her back, and red eyes and a big grin.

"What can we help you with?" Leaf asked, hiding behind Sharon and Aoshi, shivering.

"We need to get up to the top floor, but a ghost is blocking our way. We need your help to pass her on to the next world." The Gengar said.

"Alright…" Aoshi said, nodding. "We'll see what we can do…"

"Thank you, sir." The three moemon said in unison, bowing.

"So, you made sir now?" Leaf asked, smirking. "What's next, master?"

"Will you please be quiet?" Aoshi asked.

* * *

So, how was that chapter? Hope you liked it!


	14. Chapter 23

Alright, so here's a new chapter! Review!

XxObssesiveReaderxX: Yes, and I will continue to do so.

IfakeoutI: Actually, it was from Star Wars, though parodied in family guy.

MaddenWars: I don't think I made Leaf THAT dirty. Anyways, Eve could fight because it wasn't a gym battle, just a trainer battle.

Destroier of Dots: Star Wars references are due to the fact that I'm excited about "It's a Trap!"

TBS: Since they won't be caught, they won't get entries, but my other story will get to that.

Aoshi's Moemon Adventure

Chapter 23

* * *

"So, this is the staircase to the top story of the moemon tower?" Leaf asked.

"Yes." Gastly said, nodding. "It's hard to get to, due to the moemon ghost."

"You mean a ghost moemon." Sharon corrected.

"No, a moemon ghost." Haunter said, turning around. "A dead moemon is haunting this tower. We are moemon that are based off ghosts, though still living beings."

"So, this thing will be a real, dead ghost?" Leaf asked.

"Yes." Haunter said, nodding.

"Alright, in that case, why don't you go first?" Leaf asked, pushing Aoshi forwards towards the staircase, which began execrating a violet smog, which reformed into a cloud with yellow eyes.

"Ghost!" Leaf exclaimed, screaming, shoving Aoshi into the cloud. The cloud moved off of him, and reformed into a human form.

"It's a Marowak!" Sharon said, looking at the moemon. It had a brown shirt and brown pants, as well as brown hair down to her shoulders and a strangely shaped skull on her head and a bone club in her hand.

"So, this is the ghost?" Aoshi asked.

"Yes." The Gengar said, shaking. "Even we can do nothing against it!"

"Alright, Shelly, go!" Sharon said, throwing out a moeball, which Wartortle emerged from.

"Shelly, use water gun!" Shelly shot a stream of water at the Marowak ghost, knocking it backwards.

"Alright, moeball, go!" Sharon shouted, throwing a moeball, which passed right through the moemon. The Marowak then threw her bone at Shelly, hitting her in the head, knocking her out.

"Alright, my turn!" Aoshi said. "Ready, Cara?" Aoshi threw out a moeball, which Cara emerged from, charging at the Marowak, using metal claw. Cara hit the Marowak head on, who then raised her bone, bringing it down on Cara's head, knocking her to the ground.

"Oh, yeah?" Cara said, shooting a blast of flame at Marowak, who began spinning her bone, pushing the flames to the sides, then throwing the bone at Cara, knocking her backwards, into the wall. The bone then returned to Marowak, who began looking for her next opponent.

"Alright, Ivy, go!" leaf said, throwing out a moeball, which Venusaur emerged from.

"Ivy, use vine whip!" Leaf ordered. Ivy shot her vines out at the Marowak, who dodged to the side, throwing her bone at Ivy, hitting her in the head. The bone then returned to Marowak, who charged at Ivy. Marowak swung her bone at Ivy, hitting her head on, knocking her to the ground. Marowak raised her club once more, throwing it at Ivy, who ducked to dodge it. Ivy then charged at Marowak, but the returning arc of the bone hit her in the back of the head, knocking her to the ground.

"Alright, guys, we need to go all at once!" Leaf said.

"Alright, I guess…" Aoshi said.

"Ivy, use vine whip!" Leaf ordered. Ivy shot out vines from her body, wrapping around the Marowak.

"Cara, use flamethrower!" Aoshi shouted.

"Shelly, use water gun!" Sharon shouted.

"Ivy, use solarbeam!" Leaf shouted.

The three combined attacks hit the Marowak head on, knocking her unconscious. The Marowak then dispersed, smiling.

"The ghost moemon has passed on." Gengar said, smiling. "So, we will be heading up to the top floor, now. Thank you."

"Alright, we'll come with you." Leaf said, smiling. The three of them followed the three moemon up the staircase, before reaching the top floor where an old man stood, smiling.

"Ah, children, it's good to see you coming to pay your respects to the lost moemon of this tower." The man said, smiling. "My name is Mr. Fuji. I run a moemon orphanage."

"Wait, what happened to those three moemon?" Leaf asked, looking around.

"What three moemon?" Mr. Fuji asked, smiling.

"A Gastly, Haunter, and Gengar." Aoshi said, looking around. "They led us up here."

"Ah, those three…" Mr. Fuji said, smiling. "A long, long time ago, three moemon, a Gastly, a Haunter, and a Gengar, were caught in a fire that engulfed the moemon tower. Since then, the tower was rebuilt and designated as a tower to bury moemon to honor the moemon that died."

"So those were real ghosts…?" Leaf asked, shaking.

"I'm not sure…" Mr. Fuji said, smiling.

* * *

"So, we're splitting up again?" Leaf asked. "Wouldn't it be easier to just travel together?"

"No, I'm heading to Saffron." Sharon said.

"Saffron's closed off for a while." Leaf said. "But go ahead and try…"

"I will, thanks." Sharon said, smiling.

"I'm going off down that pier and see where it takes me." Leaf said, pointing down a water walk. "What about you, Aoshi?"

"I'm going to stop off at the moemon orphanage, then I'm going off to Celadon." Aoshi said.

"Oh, going to pay a visit to Erika, eh?" Leaf asked, smirking, poking Aoshi in the chest.

"No way." Aoshi said, shaking his head. "I'm going down to Fuchsia."

"Alright, here, you can use this." Leaf said, pulling out a bike. "Give it back next time we meet."

"Aoshi." Sharon said, grabbing his arm. "Be careful not to damage her bike"

"Why not?" Aoshi asked.

"Because." Sharon whispered. "Women get REALLY pissed when you destroy their bikes."

"Got it." Aoshi said, nodding.

"What are you guys whispering about?" Leaf asked.

"Well, let's just get going." Sharon said, smiling, heading off down to Saffron.

"Well, I guess this is goodbye, again." Leaf said, smiling. "Just please, make sure you don't arrive in the town I'm heading to again."

"Well, I'll do the best I can." Aoshi said, smirking.

"Well, I guess that'll be good enough." Leaf said, smirking. "See ya!"

"Bye…" Aoshi said, waving his hand.

* * *

"Ah, young man, it's good to see you again." Mr. Fuji said, smiling. "Are you here to adopt a moemon?"

"Not really, no." Aoshi said. "I just came here to visit them."

"Really?" Mr. Fuji asked, smiling. "How nice of you. We have several rare moemon here, including a young Lapras who was left behind for not being strong, as well as a Nidorina for refusing to have sex, and a young Chansey who was abandoned.

"Wow, that's so sad…" Aoshi said, looking down.

"Hello, are you here to adopt one of us?" A young girl, dressed in blue, with a grey jacket and ice blue hair down to her shoulders, as well as black eyes asked.

"Ah, Lapras, you're here!" Mr. Fuji said, smiling. "This is Aoshi. He's come here to visit you all."

"Oh, so he's not here to adopt one of us…" Lapras said, looking down sadly. "And I had such high hopes this time…"

"Don't worry, Lapras, someone will adopt you eventually…" Mr. Fuji said, smiling.

"Yeah, I hope so." Lapras said, her cheerful mood returning. "After all, I'm cute, right Mr. Aoshi?"

"Um, sure…" Aoshi said, nodding.

"Thank you!" Lapras said, jumping onto Aoshi, hugging him.

"Um, get off, please?" Aoshi asked.

"Oh, sorry!" Lapras exclaimed, blushing. She climbed off of Aoshi, blushing.

"Oh, yes, I've got one last thing to give you." Mr. Fuji said, reaching into his pocket for something.

* * *

Alright, let's go on to the next chapter!


	15. Chapter 25

Yes! 100 reviews! Next up is one thousand! Okay, that's a little big… How about 200? That shouldn't be to difficult, right?

Dragonfang20: Give the man cigar, ladies and gentlemen! Not only is the hundredth reviewer, but he hit the nail on the head!

XxObssesiveReaderxX: Yup, fixed! Jet lag does horrible things to your mind…

Looneyman: Never was much of a proof reader, but I'm only human! Changed it!

Sorakeyblade99: Oh, yes. VERY ticked off. In a rip-off-your-genitals kind of ticked off.

The Final Lament: Yeah, too bad. Now, Iris just seems creepy for following Ash.

MaddenWars: That might be it…

Flame of water: Okay, I'll try!

Aoshi's Moemon Adventure

Chapter 25

* * *

"Ah, so I tell you not to get a scratch on my bike, and what do you do?" Leaf asked, smiling with an irritation mark on her face. The two of them had rented a room in the moemon center to give Leaf time to dispose of the body. Leaf was standing over Aoshi, who was simply looking down, having come to terms with his fate.

"I totaled it…" Aoshi said, looking down.

"You totaled it!" Leaf exclaimed, grinding the heal of her foot into Aoshi's genitals. "Do you have any respect for personal property? Do you?"

"Hello, Officer Jenny?" Nurse Joy asked into the phone. "I believe we have a domestic abuse case. No, the other way around. Yes, I know it's rare, but if you don't hurry she could kill him."

* * *

"Look, Leaf, I'm sorry, but there was nothing I could do about it!" A thoroughly beaten Aoshi said.

"Well, I'll forgive you if you pay me back." Leaf said, smirking.

"Alright." Aoshi said, smiling. "How much could a bike cost, anyways?"

Leaf just laughed, laughed, laughed.

* * *

"I'm going to be in debt the rest of my life…" Aoshi said.

"Yeah, and don't expect me to forget, either!" Leaf exclaimed. "I mean, I can't even imagine someone who would forget about a guy destroying their bike!"

"Don't worry." Cara whispered. "I'm pretty sure she'll forget in about 24 hours."

"I hope so…" Aoshi said.

"Alright, so are you going to challenge the gym?" Leaf asked.

"Yeah, why?" Aoshi asked, looking up.

"Well, allow me to show you the way. It's pretty far out." Leaf said, grabbing Aoshi by the wrist, pulling him out of the moemon center, Cara following behind.

* * *

"Wow, are you sure this is a gym?" Aoshi asked when he and Leaf entered it. "It looks like an open field room.

"Yeah, Koga's gym is specially designed." Leaf said. "If you make it to the end of the room, you can challenge him."

"Oh, that shouldn't be too hard." Aoshi said, walking forwards, into a glass wall.

"Yeah, the whole room is a glass maze." Leaf said, smiling. "So, good luck with that!" Leaf then went through a side door, emerging in the next room of the gym.

"Are you my challenger?" Koga asked, surprised.

"No, of course not." Leaf said, smiling. "I'm his viewing party, silly. No, you're challenger should be coming in shortly."

"I'm here…" Aoshi said, finally making his way into the next room. "Where's my battle?"

"Ah, hello, boy." Koga said. "I have heard much about you. However, here is where your test ends, for you will not be able to defeat me."

"Test?" Aoshi asked. "What test? What the heck are you talking about?"

"Well, good luck in your battle, Aoshi!" Leaf said, patting Aoshi on the shoulder. "I hope you win!"

"Me too." Aoshi said, smiling.

"Go, Koro!" Koga shouted, throwing out a moeball, which a small girl in a purple jacket and skirt emerged from, smiling. She had violet eyes and violet hair down to her neck, with a skull and crossbones on her jacket.

"Alright, Eve, go!" Aoshi said, throwing out a moeball which Eve emerged from, smiling.

"Koro, use sludge!" Koga ordered. Koro shot a blast of violet sludge out at Eve, who jumped to the side using quick attack. She then charged at Koro, slamming into her with quick attack, knocking her back.

"Koro, use smokescreen!" Koga ordered. Koro inflated her cheeks, and shot black smoke out of her mouth, covering the field.

"Eve, can you see?" Aoshi shouted.

"No, the smoke's getting into my eyes…" Eve said, rubbing her eyes, trying to look around.

"Alright, now, Koro, use self-destruct!" Koga ordered. The Koffing released an enormous explosion of gas from her body, clearing away the smoke, hitting Eve head on, knocking her back into the gym wall.

"Eve, are you alright?" Aoshi asked, running over to his injured moemon.

"Yeah… I think so…" Eve said, struggling to stand up before collapsing.

"Master… did I do good?" Koro asked, looking up at Koga.

"Yes." Koga said, closing his eyes. "Return."

"Why would you ask your own moemon to blow herself up?" Aoshi demanded.

"She understood that I needed to win this battle, and chose to do the noble thing and sacrifice herself." Koga said. "Kono, come out!"

Koga threw out another moeball, which an identical Koffing emerged from, smiling.

"Not this again…" Aoshi said, returning Eve to her moeball. "Go, Haru!"

"Hello, master, I'm ready for battle!" Haru said, smiling.

"Haru, use stun spore!" Aoshi ordered. Haru shot a yellow powder out at Kono, who jumped to the side.

"Sludge!" Kono said, shooting a blast of violet sludge out of her mouth, hitting Haru head on.

"Ugh, I can't see!" Haru shouted, rubbing the sludge out of her eyes. When she looked up, Kono hit her head on in the stomach, knocking her to the ground.

"You bitch…" Haru muttered, spitting some blood out of her mouth. "Let's see how you like this!" Haru brought her fist into Kono's mouth, knocking her back, before standing up and kicking Kono in the stomach.

"Don't get cocky!" Kono said, grabbing Haru by the arm, flipping her onto the gym floor. "Let's see how you like a smokescreen to blind you!"

Kono inflated her cheeks once more, shooting out a black fog, which was so thick it was impossible for Haru to see through.

"Alright, how is it now that you can't see?" Kono asked, hitting Haru repeatedly in the face. "Now, how about a self-destruct?"

"Oh, not again…" Aoshi said, face palming. Kono shot out a gas explosion, blowing the fog away, creating a crater where Haru and Kono lay, unconscious.

"Haru!" Aoshi shouted, running over, picking up Haru, returning her to her moeball.

"Return, Kono. You've done a good job." Koga said, returning Kono to her moeball.

"Darn it…" Aoshi shouted. "How am I supposed to win against someone who keeps blowing up his own moemon?"

* * *

So, how was that chapter? I hope you all will have a merry Christmas!


	16. Chapter 26

Wow. Christmas Day and still I post a chapter. I have no life… Oh, well, at least my lack of a life makes chapters come out, so it's all good! On with the chapter!

XxObssesiveReaderxX: Yes. Leaf is crazy. But it's the kind of crazy you get used to after a while. (If that makes any sense…)

Dragonfang20: Yes. Koga's gym was annoying, but after a minute or so you figure it out. Anyways, there will be another chapter tomorrow! Or today. But tomorrow, too.

Sorakeyblade99: Yes. never get on Leaf's bad side. Or any woman's bad side for that matter. I've learned that from experience…

The Destroier of Dots: Thank you for that well thought out review!

MaddenWars: Yes. Yes he will. But I write chapters daily, and if I can't do that I have a ton of filler chapters saved up (usually the choppy ones)

The O: I'm trying to keep it as consistent to the game verse as I can. The gym battles are professional, and the sex is necessary. Don't know if that makes sense, but it's all I got.

Aoshi's Moemon Adventure

Chapter 26

* * *

"Alright, Korono, come out!" Koga said, tossing out a moeball, which a Wheezing emerged from. She wore a long violet dress, with violet hair down to her shoulders tied back in a ponytail with a two violet spheres, and she had black eyes.

"Alright, Cleffy, I'm going to have to rely on your help!" Aoshi said, throwing out a moeball, which Cleffy emerged from, smiling.

"Korono, use sludge!" Koga shouted. Korono fired several blasts of sludge out at Cleffy, who blocked them with a light screen.

"Cleffy, use mega punch!" Aoshi ordered. Cleffy charged forwards, fists raised, and punched at Korono, who jumped to the side. Cleffy's fist hit the side of the wall, burying it in.

"Now, Korono, use toxic!" Koga ordered. Korono fired a violet stream of energy from her mouth, which enveloped around Cleffy, badly poisoning her.

"Cleffy, are you alright?" Aoshi shouted.

"I'm… fine…" Cleffy coughed, spitting up blood, clutching her stomach.

"No, you're not!" Aoshi shouted.

"Let her be." Koga said. "She was badly poisoned."

"Master… please, let me keep fighting…" Cleffy panted, standing up.

"Korono, use smokescreen!" Koga ordered. Korono inflated her cheeks, shooting out more black smoke.

"Oh, great…" Aoshi said, face palming. "Cleffy, use metronome!" Cleffy wiggled her finger, using metronome.

Cleffy used explosion. Cleffy created an explosion from her body, striking into Korono, knocking her out.

"Cleffy, are you alright?" Aoshi shouted, running over to his moemon.

"I'm alright…" Cleffy said, smiling. "I'm going to be with Allah, now…" (No offense intended)

"Wait, what?" Aoshi asked.

"Never mind…" Cleffy said, falling unconscious.

"Return, Cleffy…" Aoshi said, returning Cleffy to her moeball. "Cara it looks like it's up to you now."

"Go, Mukuyo!" Koga said, throwing out a moeball, which a Muk emerged from, smiling evilly. She wore a long, violet dress down to the ground, with long sleeves and messy violet hair down her back, with black eyes.

"Cara, go!" Aoshi said, throwing out a moeball, which Cara emerged from, smiling.

"Mukuyo, use sludge!" Koga ordered. Mukuyo fired sludge from her mouth, which Cara incinerated with a flamethrower, before firing another one off at Mukuyo, badly burning her.

"Mukuyo, use toxic!" Koga shouted, Mukuyo shooting a wave of toxic energy at Cara, dousing her with the liquid, badly poisoning her.

"Cara, are you alright?" Aoshi shouted.

"I'm fine!" Cara shouted, standing up, panting.

"No, you're badly poisoned!" Aoshi shouted. "I'll forfeit!"

"Shut it!" Cara shouted. "You're not forfeiting on my watch! You haven't lost yet, and I'm not going to be the one responsible for your first loss!"

"Cara…" Aoshi said.

"Listen, I'm going to win, so just sit back and drink some coffee or whatever it is you people do!" Cara shouted. "For once, just trust me, damn it!"

At this point, a white light began enveloping Cara, as she looked around at what was happening to her body.

"I thought this might happen." Leaf said, smiling. "I'm just glad I got a front row seat!"

The light around Cara faded, to reveal a tall moemon, her hair and clothes now back to their original color, except her hair was much longer, now down her back, and she had orange wings sticking out of the back of her shirt.

"Cara, you evolved?" Aoshi asked.

"Oh, yeah." Cara said, smiling. Cara fired a blast of flamethrower out at the Muk, hitting her dead on, nearly killing her.

"Return, Mukuyo." Koga said, returning his moemon to her moeball.

"Alright, Aoshi, you won!" Leaf said, smiling. "And Cara, you finally reached your third stage, just like Ivy!"

"Yeah, I guess so!" Cara said, smiling. "I'm much more powerful now!"

"Aoshi, you defeated the best my moemon had to offer." Koga said, walking up to Aoshi. "But I was greatly impressed by the will you showed, and the bond between you and your moemon. I am happy to award you with the Soul Badge, and a gift of TM06 for showing your bond. That TM contains toxic. Use it wisely. It has little power on its own, but it will grant you victory if you draw out the battle."

"Thanks…" Aoshi said, taking the badge and disk. _That's one move I won't be teaching…_

"Wow, I can't believe you won, though!" Leaf said, smiling. "And not only that, you won right after evolving!"

"Yeah, Aoshi, I think we should stop off at the moemon center…" Cara said, coughing.

"Oh. Right." Aoshi said. "We need to treat you poisoning…"

After the group left, Koga opened his phone, and searched his caller ID for the right person.

"Listen." Koga said into the phone. "The one named Aoshi just defeated my gym."

"Really." The voice said into the phone. "Interesting… I also just learned the Sharon defeated Sabrina. I guess that means I should be expecting a visit from one of them soon."

"Except your gym is still closed." Koga said.

"I know. I need to go back and reopen it again…" The woman said into the phone. "Anyways, did you learn anything else?"

"On thing." Koga said. "Don't underestimate the one named Aoshi. The bond between him and his moemon are the sort of bond you only see once in a lifetime."

"Got it." The gym leader said, shutting her phone.

* * *

"Are you worried about Cara?" Leaf asked Aoshi. "I mean, that poison looked pretty bad…"

"Nope, I'm all healed up!" Cara said, walking out. "Just needed an antidote, and I'm back to normal."

"Good…" Leaf sighed. "I was worried that badly poisoned might not have been so easy to heal…"

"Oh, right, so what did you get me?" Leaf asked.

"I was supposed to get you something?" Aoshi asked.

"You moron, it's Christmas!" Leaf said. "Can't you see the tree?"

"Oh, Christmas." Aoshi said. "The day where we celebrate the birth of Christ."

"Sorry, I was never much of Christmas person." Aoshi said. "The fact that an old guy breaks into our homes to eat our food and leave presents in our socks and under our trees just seems strange. And when you factor that with the fact that people all over the world believe in Santa, it seems impossible for him to reach all the houses in one night. While I believe in god, I personally believe that Christmas isn't a reasonable holiday anymore, seeing as people are focusing more on Santa instead of Jesus."

"Go fuck yourself." Leaf muttered.

"What, can't I be realistic?" Aoshi asked.

"Not on Christmas." Leaf said, shaking her head. "Christmas is a day of believing and happiness, not a day of realism! No matter how impossible it might seem, on Christmas you have to believe and be happy!"

"Fine…" Aoshi said. "I guess my brother has corrupted me to the point I don't believe in Christmas…"

"Oh, I almost forgot." Nurse Joy said, interrupting their conversation. "Aoshi, there's a moemon who wanted to see you."

"A moemon?" Aoshi asked.

"Yes." Nurse Joy said. At that point, a moemon came out of the back room, looking up at Aoshi.

"Wait, you're that Lapras from before…" Aoshi said.

"Yep!" Lapras said, nodding.

"You know this Lapras?" Leaf asked, surprised.

"Yeah." Aoshi said, nodding. "I met her back in Lavender Town."

"Wait, she followed you all the way here from Lavender?" Leaf asked, surprised. "Take it from me, that's a long journey! And the way you went was even longer!"

"Why did you follow me all the way here?" Aoshi asked.

"Well, I wanted to join you on your quest!" Lapras said, smiling. "Please, can I come? I've been stuck in the adoption place for so long…"

"Well, Aoshi?" Leaf asked. "I have a full party, so I can't take her in. What are you going to do?"

"Well, I can't tell her no!" Aoshi said. "She'd be all alone!"

"Yay!" Lapras cheered. "I'm gonna have a master!"

"Well, good luck, Aoshi." Leaf said, smiling. "Water moemon are very energetic."

"Great..." Aoshi said, face palming. "I'm in for a long night..."

"Yep!" Lapras said, smiling. "Good luck!"

* * *

So, how was that chapter? Sorry if it seemed a little too realistic in the Santa explanation. My brother told me that when I was a kid.


	17. Chapter 27

Alright, here's my new chapter! Sorry if it's a little short... Well, please review!

The Destroier of Dots: Yes. Yes.

Dragonfang20: Their wings grow larger and they can carry someone, they release a flash of light, they swim as the trainer holds them, they cut tree's down, they smash rocks, they push rocks.

MaddenWars: Thank you!

Aoshi's Moemon Adventure

Chapter 27

* * *

"So, master, what's my name?" Lapras asked, poking Aoshi in the face. Aoshi was seated on one of the sofa's in the moemon center, Lapras crouched on the cushion beside him, poking Aoshi.

"I'm thinking…" Aoshi said, rubbing his temples. "It's not that easy to come up with names, you know."

"How about Lori?" Leaf asked, poking Aoshi in the face.

"Could you not do that?" Aoshi asked.

"I like Leaf's suggestion, master!" Lapras said, smiling.

"Fine…" Aoshi sighed. "As of now, your name is officially Lori."

"Yay, I even got a name!" Lori said, cheering.

"Well, I might as well see your meodex info…" Aoshi sighed.

**Moemon**: Lapras

**Name**: Lori

**Species**: Transport Moemon

**Type**: Water/Ice

**Current Level**: 35

**Scarcity**: Ultra Rare

**Diet**: Lapras consume meat and fruit, but are mainly omnivorous.

**Ability**:Water Absorb

**Height**: 5'06"

**Weight**: 109.8lbs

**Cup** **Size**: C

**Strong Against**: Fire, Rock, Ground, Grass, Flying, Dragon

**Weak Against**: Fighting, Rock, Grass, Electric

**Attacks**: Ice Beam, Surf, Confuse Ray, Perish Song, Body Slam

**Evolves into**: None

**Evolves From**: None

**Info: **Lapras are very rare moemon, stemming from the fact that they've been hunted down to near extinction. However, Lapras are very kind and energetic moemon, willing to help anyone who needs their help. They are very good at using surf, which allows them to ferry someone over the water, and will do anything for their trainers.

"While I'm at it, I'd better see Cara's too." Aoshi said, looking up Cara's new data in the moedex.

**Moemon**: Charizard

**Name**: Cara

**Species**: Flame Moemon

**Type**: Fire/Flying

**Current Level**: 36

**Scarcity**: Ultra-Rare

**Diet**: Charizard are a species that are almost completely carnivorous, enjoying meat and other human foods, but dislike but can still consume fruit and vegetables.

**Ability**: Blaze

**Height**: 6'01"

**Weight**: 112lbs

**Cup Size**: DD

**Strong Against**: Grass, Ice, Bug, Steel, Fighting

**Weak Against**: Water, Electric, Rock

**Evolves into**: None

**Evolves From**: Charmeleon

**Info**: Charizard are a very powerful species that are well liked for their intense passion in sex, although they have strange sexual desires, often being horny at strange times. They are also very protective of their trainers, and are also rather selfish, preferring to keep their master all to themselves. It takes Charizard a long time to get used to a new trainer, but when they do, they become a useful battler and sexual partner.

"Alright, so we'd better be heading to the next closest gym." Aoshi said, putting away his moedex and taking out his map. "According to this, it's on Cinnabar Island."

"Well, then we should head there, of course!" Lori said, smiling.

"But it's in the middle of the ocean. How do we get there?" Aoshi asked.

"Oh, duh." Lori said. "You can just ride on me."

"Uh…" Aoshi said, mouth open.

"Oh." Lori said, blushing. "Well, let's get going!"

* * *

"So, this is the ocean." Aoshi said, looking out across the blue ocean. "Smells nice…"

"Well, let's go!" Lori said, jumping into the water, smiling.

"How exactly do we do this?" Aoshi asked.

"Simple." Lori said. "Wrap your arms around my waist."

"Okay…" Aoshi said, getting into the water, wrapping his arms around Lori. "Now what?"

"Hold on tight!" Lori said, smiling, kicking her legs, shooting forwards across the water, as Aoshi felt the sea wind blow in his face.

"Hey, Aoshi, how's your surfing?" Leaf asked, as her Fearow pulled up next to the two.

"What?" Aoshi asked.

"To bad you can't fly." Leaf said, smirking. "Then you wouldn't get wet."

Leaf and Fia pulled ahead, heading off towards Cinnabar.

"Lori, use ice beam." Aoshi said.

"But if I do that now, it'll hit them." Lori said.

"Bingo." Lori shot a small ice beam from her mouth, hitting Fia, knocking her into the water.

"Need a ride?" Aoshi asked, pulling up next to the soaked Leaf, treading water.

"You're jerk." Leaf said, grabbing on to Aoshi, returning her unconscious Fearow to her moeball.

"You know that I can totally see you now that you're soaked, right?" Aoshi asked, looking back at Leaf.

"Pervert!" Leaf shouted.

"We're here!" Lori said, pulling up to the island.

"Are you sure this is Cinnabar?" Aoshi asked, climbing onto the cold island. "It looks so…"

"No, you moron." Leaf said. "This is the Seafoam Island, the island between Cinnabar and Fuchsia."

"Well, then let's go to Cinnabar then." Aoshi said.

"We can't." Leaf said. "For some reason never explained, we need to go through Seafoam Island before we reach Cinnabar."

"Alright, I suppose we might as well go through then…" Aoshi sighed, face palming.

After returning Lori to her moeball, the two teens headed into Seafoam Island, but they didn't get very far. After moving through several levels, Aoshi accidently set his foot on a more fragile floor, as he and Leaf feel through the hole down into an enclosed, blue stone pit.

"Well, that was nice." Leaf said, standing up. Any idea on how we're going to get out of here?"

"Well, that's easy." Aoshi said, pulling out a moeball, throwing it out, as Cara emerged from it.

"Cara, can you fly us up there?" Aoshi asked.

"Sorry, I can't." Cara said, shaking her head. "You haven't taught me how to fly, so I can't fly."

"Is she serious?" Aoshi asked Leaf.

"Yep." Leaf said, nodding.

"Well, back to the drawing board." Aoshi said, returning Cara to her moeball. "Wait, what about using Ivy to use vine whip or Fia to use fly?"

"Ivy's being trained with Erika and Fia's fainted." Leaf said.

"That seems a little convenient." Aoshi said.

"Yeah, I know…" Leaf said, blushing. "It's almost like god destined the two of us to be inside this pit together…"

"What?" Aoshi asked, turning back to face Leaf.

"Well, I'm just saying that no one in the entire world knows where we are…" Leaf said, pushing Aoshi against the rock wall. "It's just the two of us… We could have a moment by ourselves… With no one the wiser."

Leaf pressed her lips against Aoshi's thrusting her tongue into his mouth, instigating a dance of passion between the two of them.

* * *

So, how was that? I cut you off again. I'm evil. Deal with it. Remember to review!


	18. Chapter 28

So, here's the new chapter. First off, I would like to point out that this is probably the most reviews I've gotten for a chapter. Anyways, let's move on. Yes, there will be LeafxAoshi. However, before you get your hopes up, I just want to tell you all something. Leaf and Aoshi will not be having intercourse. Leaf will provide Aoshi with certain "services", but… well… just read on.

Sorakeyblade99: I don't know why. I guess it's my nature. But yes, Aoshi will encounter legendaries. He will encounter the Mew duo, and maybe the Bird Trio…

RS: Yes.

The Destroier of Dots: Yes. Good joke.

Mei name is Earl: Not exactly. I hope it will be enough to tide you over, though.

Flame of water: Maybe just a little… And I'm pretty sure that there are descriptions of him here and there, but if not I'll just put it at the end of the chapter.

MaddenWars: Thank you.

Dragonfang20: You're welcome. But yes, he is a horrible gambler. Probably because he's so naïve.

Aoshi's Moemon Adventure

Chapter 28

* * *

"Leaf, what are you doing?" Aoshi exclaimed, staring at his friend, who was kneeling on the cold ground undoing the zipper to his pants.

"Look, Aoshi, I have needs, you have needs." Leaf said. "This is going to happen, so you might as well accept it. You'll enjoy it much more that way."

"Leaf, I thought you hated guys…" Aoshi said, wracking his brain for excuses as to why the two shouldn't have sex.

"I do." Leaf said. "But as I said, I'm a girl with needs, and right now I need something only a guy can give me. Now, would you rather I just ask some guy off the street, or you?"

"…Uh…" Aoshi's words turned into groans, as Leaf finally succeeded in getting his zipper down and his dick out, and had begun squeezing it.

"So, does that feel good?" Leaf asked, looking up at Aoshi, whose back was pressed up against the icy wall. "Squeezing a dick isn't really all that different from massaging a chest, it's just with a harder object."

Aoshi's body was numb due to the freezing temperatures of the cave, but the warm stimulation on his dick was a complete contrast, one that felt better than anything he'd ever experienced before.

"Aoshi, answer." Leaf said, squeezing Aoshi's dick harder, driving pain up his spine.

"Y-yes!" Aoshi almost squealed, the intense pain another (less pleasurable) sensation on his body.

"Good." Leaf said, smiling, releasing Aoshi's dick from her vice grip. "Now, let me do something to male your injuries all better."

Leaf wrapped her mouth around Aoshi's dick, moving her head up and down the length of it.

"Leaf… That feels… so good…" Aoshi moaned, feeling worried. If he didn't stop this soon, then all self control would fly out the window, and he would take Leaf then and there. While he wanted it so badly and was sure she did too, something about doing it with a human felt so… taboo somehow. Living in a world where moemon were used for sex. It was strange to do it with a human girl.

At this point, Leaf had escalated her ministrations on his lower region, moving her tongue across his dick while sucking at the same time.

"Leaf… please… stop…" Aoshi moaned, putting his hand on her head, trying to force her off, but it only served to move her harder on him.

"Why?" Leaf mumbled out, looking up.

"Please… Before it's too late…" Aoshi moaned.

"What?" Leaf asked, pulling her mouth off of him, looking up.

"I'm cumming!" Aoshi shouted, shooting his cum over her face and in her hair.

"Aw, you got it in my hair…" Leaf said, running her hand through her brown hair, pulling out some of the white liquid.

"Sorry about that…" Aoshi said sheepishly, running his hand through his hair.

"You know, this isn't half bad…" Leaf said, licking some of the cum off her face.

"Really?" Aoshi asked.

"Yeah!" Leaf said, nodding. "Wanna try some?"

"…No thanks." Aoshi said.

"Well, now that I've got all that off me, what say we get down to the real deal?" Leaf asked, smiling seductively, reaching under her skirt, pulling her panties down.

"Um…" Aoshi started, but was interrupted by a shout.

"Aoshi, Leaf, you down there?" Sharon asked, looking down the pit.

"Oh, crap." Leaf said, pulling her panties up, while Aoshi redid his zipper and belt.

"Yeah, we're down here!" Aoshi shouted up. "Can you help us? We're stuck!"

"Leaf, I thought you had an escape rope!" Sharon shouted down.

"Oh. Right." Leaf said, turning her head the other way. "Heh-heh… Kind of slipped my mind…"

"You are evil." Aoshi said. "I can't believe you! All this time you had a way to get out!"

"But we would have skipped out on all our bonding!" Leaf said, staring up at Aoshi with her puppy dog eyes.

"Fine…" Aoshi said, face palming.

_I can't believe he bought that._ Leaf and Sharon thought at the same time.

Leaf tossed one end of the escape rope up to Sharon, who had his Blastoise hold it as he helped us up.

"Thanks." Aoshi said. "Due to certain manipulative women, who could have guessed when we would have got out of here?"

"Gosh, women these days!" Leaf said. "You can't trust anyone, can you?"

"Yeah, sure." Aoshi said, before turning to Sharon. "How did you know we were down here?"

"See this blue light on your moedex?" Sharon asked, demonstrating with his own. "It lights up if you're in a hundred feet of another moedex."

"Oh, I never noticed that…" Leaf said, taking out her own. "I guess I just spend so much time with Aoshi, I thought it was always like that."

"Wait are you guys… You know…?" Sharon asked.

"Well…" Leaf said. "It's a little strange."

"You're ready, he's not?" Sharon asked, smirking.

"Bingo." Leaf said, nodding.

"Yep, he's always been that way." Sharon said. "He's too timid. He needs something to protect to actually get him to fight.

"Alright, so any idea's how we get out of here and back to Cinnabar?" Aoshi asked, getting on topic.

"Oh, sure." Sharon said. "I was just coming back from Cinnabar, after all."

"You were?" Aoshi asked.

"Yeah." Sharon said, nodding. "After getting my fifth badge in Saffron, I headed off to Viridian. But the gym leader's still not there…"

"Who is the Viridian Gym Leader anyway?" Aoshi asked.

"No one knows." Leaf said, frowning. "Before, it was Giovanni, the leader of Team Rocket. But the gym was up for grabs for a while, and then the current leader took over."

"Any idea what he's like?" Sharon asked.

"Enough to know it's a she, not a he." Leaf said. "Since I'm good friends with Erika, she told me the gym leader is a mysterious woman who's hardly ever done her job. She spends all of her time as diplomat with the Moemon League and searching for Mew."

"So, she's looking for Mew." Aoshi said. "But unlike you, she's got the connections to find Mew, she's got charisma, and she shirks her work."

"Well, actually, that sounds a lot like Leaf. At least the shirk work part." Sharon said, laughing.

"Ha ha, let's all have a nice laugh at my expense, shall we?" Leaf said sarcastically.

"Well, anyways, the way to Cinnabar is over here." Sharon said, walking over to a large boulder.

"Sharon, that's a rock." Aoshi pointed out.

"Yes, I know it's a rock." Sharon said. "Raina, come on out!"

Sharon threw out a moeball, which a Rhyhorn emerged from. She wore a dark grey shirt and pants, had grey hair down to her neck, red eyes, and a horn on her forehead.

"Raina, use strength!" Raina pushed against the rock, and began pushing against the rock, before pushing it out of the way to reveal a passage.

"Now, when using strength, be careful." Sharon said, returning Raina to her moeball. "If you use it in a cave, then some debris might fall on your head, knocking you out or killing you.

A few stones then fell from the ceiling, hitting Sharon in the head.

"Oh my god, are you alright?" Leaf asked, as she and Aoshi ran over to Sharon.

"I… I see… a white… light…" Sharon said.

"Good!" Aoshi said. "Light is good! Go towards the light!"

"No, you idiot!" Leaf said, hitting Aoshi on the head. "Light is bad! Go AWAY from the light!"

"It's alright, Leaf." Aoshi said. "Those rocks weren't big enough to kill him."

"Okay, but we're still without a guide." Leaf said.

"Oh. Right." Aoshi agreed.

* * *

So, how was that chapter? Okay, here's Aoshi. Aoshi wears a black jacket over a red shirt, with a yellow bag, brown eyes, jeans, and black hair down to his neck. Also, how exactly does an escape rope work? Any ideas? Remember to Review!


	19. Chapter 29

Alright, here's another chapter! I'm kind of depressed at the lack of reviews, but whatever. That doesn't matter, so please review, okay?

Sorakeyblade99: Yes Sharon is a cockblock and Leaf is VERY sneaky. **VERY SNEAKY**.

Flame of water: Yeah, but it doesn't really make sense in that way.

MaddenWars: No, it's not. But Aoshi's reaction is actually because he's very naïve.

Aoshi's Moemon Adventure

Chapter 29

* * *

"So, our guide's unconscious now?" Aoshi asked. "What are we going to do now?"

"Well, we're alone again…" Leaf said, smiling.

"NO!" Aoshi said, running away, hiding behind the large rock.

"What?" Leaf asked, pouting. "Aren't I good at sex? Don't you like me?"

"Wah!" Leaf shouted, crying. "Why don't you like me?"

"Um, Leaf, I'm sorry…" Aoshi said, walking up to Leaf.

"How do you fall for it every time?" Leaf asked, smirking. "You do realize that women can execrate tears at any time, right?"

"Oh. Right." Aoshi said, nodding.

"Um, excuse me…" A small voice said.

"Yeah?" Leaf asked, turning around.

"I could show you out if you want…" The moemon said, walking into the cavern.

"Who are you?" Aoshi asked, looking at the moemon.

"My name is Ryoko." The moemon said. "I'm a Dratini." The Dratini wore a blue and indigo leotard, with indigo hair down to her neck and fins on the sides of her head.

"You have a name? So you have a trainer already?" Leaf asked.

Tears began welling up in Ryoko's eyes, and she began crying.

"Leaf, what did you do?" Aoshi asked.

"I-I don't know!" Leaf shouted, holding the moemon, who was shaking at that point. "Ryoko, what's wrong?"

"I… I was abandoned!" Ryoko cried out tears falling down her face even greater.

"Oh, I'm so sorry…" Leaf said, rubbing the young moemon's head. "Can you tell us what happened?"

"Well, my previous trainer caught me in the Safari Zone." Ryoko said. "However, when he came to the Seafoam Islands, he caught a Dragonair and released me.

"That's terrible…" Leaf said, hugging the young moemon, patting her back. "Come here, you poor thing…"

"Well, you're welcome to come with us if you want." Aoshi said.

"Aoshi, I have a full party." Leaf said.

"Well, then would you like to come with me?" Aoshi asked.

"Really?" Ryoko asked, looking up, smiling.

"Um, you can't do that." Leaf said, pulling out a copy of the moemon league rules. "You can't take someone else's moemon."

"But he released her." Aoshi said.

"But he didn't OFFICIALLY release her." Leaf said. "Unless he goes through channels, Ryoko is still his moemon."

"So I can't even have a master now?" Ryoko asked, tears welling up in her eyes.

"I'm sorry, but unless you get Ryoko's moeball, you can't have her on your party." Leaf said sadly.

"That's not fair!" Aoshi said, sighing.

"Well, do you know where your old master is?" Leaf asked. "Maybe we can go steal your moeball from him."

"Alright, I'll show you where he is." Ryoko said.

"Alright, I'm going on record to say I'm not comfortable with this." Aoshi said. Ryoko led us through winding passageways, until we reached another cavern.

"There he is." Ryoko said, pointing at the young man lying back against an ice wall.

"Alright, any idea's how we'll do this?" Aoshi asked.

"Oh, sure." Leaf said, smiling. "You just leave this to me."

"Oh, great." Aoshi said, face palming.

"What?" Ryoko asked.

"That face Leaf has? That smile? It means she's gonna kill that guy." Aoshi said. "And you do not want to be around when she does that."

"Um, excuse me…" Leaf said, walking up to the young man. "I'm lost. Do you think you can show me out?"

"Oh, sure." The man said, smiling. "Anything for a pretty girl!"

"Thank you so much!" Leaf said, smiling, trying to keep the irritation off of her face. _All men think with the wrong head._

"Oh, don't worry about it!" The man said.

"Well, actually, how about I give you some repayment?" Leaf giggled, pushing the man down to the ground.

"Well, what did you have in mind?" Ryoko's trainer asked, smiling.

"Well…" Leaf said, straddling the man, smiling. "I want to know where Ryoko's moeball is."

Leaf reached in her bag for a switchblade, flipping it open, pressing the blade against the man's neck.

"W-what the hell are you doing?" The man asked, looking up at Leaf, the feel of cold steel against his neck.

"I asked you where Ryoko's moeball was." Leaf said, smiling.

"I-It's in my bag." The man gasped. "The camouflaged one!"

"You know what will happen to you if you're lying?" Leaf asked. "I will find you."

"I'm not lying!" The man exclaimed.

"Good." Leaf said, taking the ball from his bag. "I knew you would cooperate. See ya!"

"Aoshi, your girlfriend is scary!" Ryoko said, shaking.

"Yeah." Aoshi said, nodding. "She really is. Wait, she's not my-"

"Not your what?" Leaf asked, walking over to the two of them.

"Oh, nothing." Aoshi said. "Did you get the moeball?"

"Right here." Leaf said, tossing the Safari Ball over to Aoshi.

"Alright, moeball, go!" Aoshi said, tossing the moeball at Ryoko, absorbing her into it, and he picked the ball up.

"So, now you have a full party." Leaf said, smiling.

"Ryoko, come out." Aoshi said, throwing out the moeball. Ryoko emerged, smiling.

"Master, what do you want from me?" Ryoko asked, smiling.

"Um, do you want a new name, or is Ryoko fine?" Aoshi asked.

"Well…" Ryoko said, looking down. "It's got some bad memories, but I really have been going by it so long, it would seem pointless to change it now."

"Alright, then. I don't have to make a pact with you, right?" Aoshi asked.

"Wrong." Leaf said. "She's still your new moemon, and you still have to make a pact with her."

"Oh." Aoshi said. "That's nice."

"You don't like me?" Ryoko asked, tear welling up in her eyes.

"No, it's not that!" Aoshi said. "It's just that I'm not ready, yet."

_How can he fall for it every time?_ Leaf thought, face palming. _Statistically that shouldn't happen._

"Aoshi." Leaf interrupted. "Remember, you still have to make a pact with your Lapras, so you might as well have a three way."

"Thank you for that, Leaf." Aoshi said, smiling.

"Well, why don't you at least check out the data?" Leaf asked.

"Alright." Aoshi said, opening up his moedex.

**Moemon**: Dratini

**Name**: Ryoko

**Species**: Dragon Moemon

**Type**: Dragon

**Scarcity**: Rare

**Current Level**: 34

**Diet**: Dratini consume mostly meat, but also fruit and vegetables.

**Ability**:Shed Skin

**Height**: 4'05"

**Weight**: 83.9lbs

**Cup** **Size**: A

**Strong Against**: Dragon

**Weak Against**: Dragon, Ice

**Attacks**: Thunder Wave, Twister, Dragon Rage, Slam

**Evolves into**: Dragonair (Lvl 30)

**Evolves From**: None

**Info: **Dratini are very rare moemon, who live at the bottom of the ocean, and due to this are very hard to find. They are playful moemon at heart, just wanting to live with their trainers in peace. They are like naïve children, and are not very good in combat or in the bed department. However, many trainers like them for their cheerful attitudes.

"Wow, I can't believe I got a dragon moemon!" Aoshi said, putting away the moedex.

"Yep! And my species is the only dragon moemon species in Kanto!" Ryoko said, smiling.

"Well, let's go!" Ryoko said, leading them out of the Seafoam Islands.

"Hey, Aoshi, have you ever had that feeling you've forgotten something?" Leaf asked.

"Yeah. I usually just forget about it and it goes away." Aoshi said.

* * *

"Hello?" Sharon asked, waking up, sitting up from the cold ground of the Seafoam Island. "Anyone here? Aoshi? Leaf? How long was I out?"

* * *

"So, how was that chapter? Good, I hope! And Aoshi finally has a full party! Now, please review!


	20. Chapter 31

Here's another chapter!

Sorakeyblade99: Yes. In this story, Leaf has a special psychosis, making her kind of unpredictable. She also has mob ties. And a really big gun.

The Destroier of Dots: With a little thing known as Viagra. (jk)

InfiniteLunacy: Yes. Yes I do.

Dragonfang20: Yeah, but Leaf's buddies are a little violent. They'd wipe Seafoam Island off the map.

Aoshi's Moemon Adventure

Chapter 31

* * *

"Ryoko, I'm so glad you got out of the hospital!" Leaf said, hugging the moemon.

"Yeah, but I can't have sex with my master anymore, so it's a little sad…" Ryoko said, frowning.

"Don't worry!" Leaf said, smiling. "Remember, sex with woman doesn't involve penetration, so if you ever need release, you can come with m-"

"Don't corrupt my moemon." Aoshi said, lightly whacking Leaf on the head.

"Oh, you finally woke up?" Leaf snickered. "I can't believe you actually sat next to her all night, and then fell asleep before she was released!"

"What's so bad about that?" Aoshi asked, blushing.

"Nothing!" Leaf said, smiling. "It's a little sweet, honestly. I mean, what girl wouldn't want a guy to never leave her side during a crisis?"

"Hey, guys!" Sharon said, walking out of his room in the moemon center, yawning. "Aoshi, is Ryoko alright?"

"Yup!" Leaf said. "Aoshi's love conquered all!"

"That has got to be the cheesiest line in the world." Aoshi said.

"Aw, I kind of liked it!" Ryoko said, smiling.

"So any ideas of what to do now?" Sharon asked.

"Well, you still need to challenge Blaine, so how about we do that?" Leaf asked.

"Alright, Aoshi, Blaine uses fire types." Sharon said. "He has four moemon in all. So what moemon are you going to use?"

"Well, Ryoko should stay behind." Aoshi said. "And Haru won't be very strong against fire types, so I'll use Cara, Cleffy, Eve, and Lori."

"That sounds good." Leaf said, smiling. "I'm sorry, but I can't watch."

"Good luck, Aoshi." Sharon said, patting him on the shoulder. "I'm heading off to Fuchsia now."

"See ya!" Leaf said, waving, as Sharon walked out of the hospital.

"Leaf…" Aoshi said, turning to his friend. "The wallet?"

"Tch…" Leaf muttered, digging into her skirt pocket for Sharon's wallet, handing it to Aoshi.

"And the money?" Aoshi asked, sticking out his hand.

"Fine, fine…" Leaf said, handing him the money.

"Hey, Sharon, you forgot your wallet!" Aoshi shouted, running out after Sharon.

"Heh heh heh…" Leaf laughed, reaching into her other pocket for Aoshi's wallet. "Fool…"

"Alright, let's go to the Cinnabar Gym." Aoshi said, walking into the moemon center.

"Yep! Good luck!" Leaf said, smiling. "I'll show you the way!" Leaf led Aoshi to the Cinnabar Gym, where he tried to open the doors.

"Uh, allow me." Leaf said, pushing Aoshi out of the way, reaching into her skirt pocket for a key, which she unlocked the door with.

"Leaf, how did you…" Aoshi asked.

"Uh, let's move on." Leaf said, patting Aoshi on the shoulder. "Good luck!"

After Aoshi walked into the Cinnabar Gym, Leaf ran off to the abandoned moemon mansion.

"Hey, kid, if you want to reach Blaine, then you have to answer these questions." The man standing by the gym doors said. "For each question you get wrong, you'll have to face a trainer."

Aoshi arrived at the first question machine, and engaged the question.

"Caterpie evolves into Metapod?" The computer asked in its mechanical voice.

"Okay, let's think…" Aoshi said. "Yes."

"Correct. You may go through." The computer said, the doors opening.

"There are nine certified gym badges?" The computer asked.

"Alright, this is a lot harder." Aoshi said. "Is it there are nine only, or at least nine? Well, I'm going to say no."

"Correct. You may go through." The computer said, the doors opening.

"Poliwag evolves three times?" The next computer asked.

"No." Aoshi said, shaking his head.

"Correct. You may go through." The computer said, the doors opening.

"Are electric moves effective on a ground moemon?" The computer asked.

"Nope." Aoshi said.

"Correct. You may go through." The computer said, the doors opening.

"Moemon of the same type and level are not identical?"

"Wow, that's a difficult one…" Aoshi said, thinking. "Yes. They are not identical."

"Correct." You may go through. The computer said, sounding rather irritated, the doors opening.

"Alright. Last question." Aoshi told himself.

"TM 28 contains Tombstony?" The computer asked.

"Not a chance." Aoshi said, shaking his head. "TM 28 is dig."

"Correct! The computer said. "You may now face the gym leader!" The doors then opened.

"Ah, so you've managed to make it through my quizzes!" Blaine said, dodging the punch Aoshi threw at him.

"That stuff was hard!" Aoshi said. "I became a trainer so I wouldn't have to go to school!"

"Ah, but you can't be a good trainer without a brain." Blaine said, smiling beneath his mustache. "Now, are you ready to battle?"

"Yes." Aoshi said, nodding.

"Good." Blaine said, walking over to the other side of the field.

"Alright, Eve, go!" Aoshi said, tossing out a moeball, which Eve emerged from.

"Alright, Penny, come out!" Blaine said, throwing out a moeball, which a Ponyta emerged from. The Ponyta wore a yellow shirt and yellow shorts, with red-orange hair tied back in a ponytail and black eyes.

"Eve, use quick attack!" Aoshi ordered, Eve charging at Penny, who jumped over her, launching a fire spin at Eve, hitting her in the back, badly burning her.

"Penny, use stomp!" Blaine ordered. Penny stomped down on Eve's head, burying her face in the ground.

"Eve, use quick attack!" Eve began kicking her legs at a high speed, finally managing to shake Penny off, before slamming into her.

"Penny, use fire blast!" Blaine ordered, his Ponyta shooting a star of fire at Eve.

"Eve, use quick attack into the fire!" Aoshi shouted. "That's the only way to avoid the brute of the flames!"

"Got it!" Eve said, charging at the flames, jumping into them, curling into a ball, rolling through the flames, then rolling them out on the ground.

"Eve, use quick attack again!" Aoshi said, Eve charging into Penny, knocking her to the ground.

"I'm not done yet!" Penny shouted, firing another fire blast directly into Eve, who was standing above her.

The flames hit Eve head on, knocking her back and into the fireproof wall, covering her entire body into a blaze of flames.

* * *

So, how was that chapter? I hope you enjoy it!


	21. Chapter 32

Alright, here's another chapter! Sorry if it's a little short. I didn't have much time. Please review!

The Destroier of Dots: Sorry, no.

TORI: Thank you.

Sorakeyblade99: Yes. Yes she does. Sharon's moemon are: Blastoise, Growlithe, Pidgeotto, Rhyhorn, Butterfree, and Kadabra.

Dragonfang20: More than that.

The Final Lament: Yeah.

Flame of water: You too.

Nekomakie: Yeah, it was a little choppy.

Aoshi's Moemon Adventure

Chapter 32

* * *

"Eve, are you alright?" Aoshi asked. The flame ceased, leaving a badly burned Eve, the flames burning away most of her clothes.

"Damn it, this is really pissing me off…" Eve growled. "Even I have a breaking point!"

Eve charged at Penny, fist raised, punching her repeatedly, knocking her into the ground, then repeating the process, striking at her again and again.

"Return, Penny." Blaine said, returning his Ponyta to her ball. "Go, Robin." Blaine threw out another moeball, which a Rapidash emerged from. The Rapidash wore a white shirt and white pants, with long flowing red-orange hair, with black eyes and a horn on her head.

"Quick attack!" Aoshi ordered, Eve charging at the horse moemon. The Rapidash, however, fired a jumped out of the way with her super speed, as Eve flinched due to the pain of her burns.

"Eve, you need to return or your burns will get the best of you." Aoshi said, holding up his moeball. "Return."

"Alright, go, Cleffy!" Aoshi said, throwing out a moeball which Cleffy emerged from. "Cleffy, use metronome!"

Cleffy wiggled her fingers from side to side, then using mud slap.

"Robin, use bounce." Blaine ordered. His Rapidash jumped into the air, then landing on top of Cleffy.

"Cleffy, use mega punch!" Aoshi ordered. Cleffy, still pinned under the Rapidash, raised her fist, slamming it straight into Robin's gut, knocking her off, before using metronome again, which turned into hyper beam, hitting Robin head on, knocking her into a wall.

"Return." Blaine said, returning his moemon. "Go, Genna!"

Blaine threw out a moeball, which a Growlithe emerged from.

Genna fired off a fire blast, hitting the unmoving Cleffy, knocking her back.

"Metronome!" Cleffy shouted, wiggling her finger from side to side, using aeroblast, striking in Growlithe, knocking the both of them back, knocking Cleffy out.

"Return, Cleffy." Cleffy returned to her moeball, as Aoshi threw out Lori's moeball.

"Alright, ice beam!" Lori said, shooting a beam of ice at Genna, which hit her head on, barely hurting her.

"Take down!" Genna tackled into Lori, who pushed her back, then used confuse ray. The sphere hit Genna head on, confusing her, allowing Lori to hit Genna head on with a surf attack.

"Return, Genna." Blaine said, returning Genna, sending out his next moemon.

"Arkie, go." An Arcanine emerged from the ball, smiling. She wore a form fitting orange and black striped outfit with white hair to cover the chest, as well as fluffy white-yellow hair tied up in a ponytail and black eyes.

"Arkie, use fire blast!" Blaine ordered, his moemon firing a large star of flame at Lori, who countered it with ice beam, which shot through the star into Arkie. The star, now weakened, slammed into Lori with little damage.

"Alright, master, it's time for my last move!" Lori said. "Perish song!" Lori released a ring of sound waves from her body, hovering over both of the moemon, knocking them both out.

"Well, that was kind of anti-climatic." Aoshi said.

"Yes, but nevertheless, a trainer needs to know when to use his moemon's moves and how they can be most effective." Blaine said. "And the fact that a moemon you've had for a very short time is willing to sacrifice herself for you is also a plus."

"Really?" Aoshi asked, returning the unconscious Lori to her moeball.

"Yes." Blaine said, nodding. "I am proud to give you the Volcano Badge, as well as TM 38, which contains fire blast. Don't waist it on a water moemon."

"Alright, I've got six badges!" Aoshi said, smiling. "I just wonder what happened to Leaf."

Well, Leaf was a ways away, collecting research notes from the burned mansion.

"So, that's how to catch Mew!" Leaf said, smiling, looking through the sheets she'd collected. "And Mewtwo, as well! The only problem is that we can't have anyone duplicating the research, so I'll just have to take these with me!"

Leaf stuffed the papers into her bag, and made her way out of the burned mansion, where she met up with Aoshi.

"So, Aoshi, where are we heading next?" Leaf asked, smiling.

"Oh, Leaf, there you are!" Aoshi said. "Well, you can go wherever you're heading off to, and I'm going to head off to Pallet Town."

"Really?" Leaf asked. "Why?"

"Um, no reason, I just wanted to go see my mom again." Aoshi said.

"Wow, your mom, can meet her?" Leaf begged.

"No way." Aoshi said, backing away. "I don't want you anywhere near my family."

"Please?" Leaf begged.

"No." Aoshi said, shaking his head. "Lori, let's go." Aoshi threw out Lori's moeball, hopping onto her, as she shot out, swimming away from Leaf.

"You can't get away from me!" Leaf said, hopping on her Fearow, flying off after him. As the two continued their strange chase, they finally arrived in Pallet Town, Aoshi entering his house.

"Ah, Aoshi, you're back!" Aoshi's mom said, smiling. "Who's your friend?"

"My friend?" Aoshi asked, turning around to see Leaf standing there, with a smile more pure than a newborn baby.

"Hi, I'm Leaf." Leaf said, smiling. "I'm Aoshi's girlfriend."

"You're my Aoshi's girlfriend?" Aoshi's mom gushed.

"Sure." Aoshi gave in.

"Great!" Aoshi's mom said, grabbing Leaf's arm, dragging her into her room.

"Um, Aoshi, what's your mom doing?" Leaf asked.

"Don't ask." Aoshi said, face palming.

"Alright, so what sort of wedding dress do you want?" Aoshi's mother asked, closing the door to her room.

"What?" Leaf asked.

"Well, aren't you planning to marry him?" Aoshi's mother asked.

"W-what?" Leaf asked, blushing. "Of course not! Not now!"

"So you just want to go out with my son to have sex?" Aoshi's mother asked.

"No, I was kind of messing with him when I said I was his girlfriend." Leaf said.

"Still, I have a dress I want to give you." Aoshi's mother said, pulling a light blue dress out of the closet.

"Sorry, but I don't… wear dresses." Leaf said.

"Why not?" Aoshi's mother asked.

"Well, I think a dress is just a way to put a restriction on women, and if we were truly equal then we should both be able to wear the same clothes." Leaf said.

"Still, just take it. Wear it when you try to seduce my son." Aoshi's mom said, smiling.

"I already told you I don't like him that way." Leaf said.

"Of course you don't!" Aoshi's mother said, laughing.

"So, how was it?" Aoshi asked, looking up from his book as Leaf walked out.

"Does your mom do this to every girl in your life?" Leaf asked.

"That would be a yes." Aoshi said, nodding.

"You poor, poor thing…" Leaf said, face palming.

* * *

So, how was that chapter? Yes, it's a little short, but oh well.


	22. Chapter 34

Alright, so now the group is making their way to Saffron City! What will happen there? Read on to find out!

Sorakeyblade99: Yes. Very sore.

Infinity-Destroier of Dots: But what about teenagers like Aoshi? This is a different society, where moemon aren't really living beings (though they are)

Dragonfang20: Yes. She's very passionate in bed.

Flame of water: No, she hasn't. Aoshi is about 15.

RS: Because I'm one evil SOB.

SpencerDH: Yes. Recurring theme is sex.

The O: Easily relatable to. Though it's better than having a girls' father grill you for a while.

TORI: I can see that!

Aoshi's Moemon Adventure

Chapter 34

* * *

"So, how was last night?" Leaf asked, smirking. The two of them were on the road to the gate to Saffron, enjoying a conversation.

"Very exhausting." Aoshi groaned. "I never knew Cara could be that passionate in the bed department."

"That passionate, huh?" Leaf asked, smiling. "I'll have to go for a ride with her…"

"If you do you'll regret it." Aoshi said, smirking.

"We'll see." Leaf said, smiling mysteriously.

"Hello, we'd like to enter Saffron City." Leaf said, smiling.

"Names?" The guard asked.

"Aoshi Karita and Leaf Green." Leaf said.

"Ah, yes, we've been notified of you. Please enter." The guard said, smiling, unlocking the doors inside to Saffron.

"Ah, Saffron, the city of giant golden buildings!" Leaf said, looking around. "First things first, we need to go to Silph Co."

"Really? Why?" Aoshi asked.

"I need to pick up my order." Leaf said. "It'll take too long to deliver, so I'm just going to pick it up."

"Hello, welcome to Silph Co. How can we help you?" The clerk at the desk asked when we arrived.

"Hi, I'm Leaf Green, and I came here to pick up my Upgrade!" Leaf said, walking up to the counter.

"Ah, Ms. Green. Here you are." The clerk said, handing Leaf a disk in a transparent case.

"Alright, Cory, come on out!" Leaf said, throwing out a moeball, which a Porygon emerged from, smiling. She had blocky red hair down to her neck with blue streaks in it, wore a blocky red shirt with blue sleeves, and a blue skirt.

"Mistress, what is it?" The Porygon asked, cocking her head to the side.

"Look what I got you!" Leaf said, smiling, holding up the Upgrade.

"An Upgrade!" Cory said, clapping her hands, smiling.

"Here you go!" Leaf said, handing the Upgrade to the Porygon, who loaded it into a slot in her body, and she began glowing, the light fading and she was now a little smaller and more human-like. Her red-blue hair was now down to her shoulders and much smoother, as well as her completely identical outfit, minus the smoothness and sleekness of her body.

"Yay! I evolved!" Cory said, smiling, looking at her new body.

"Porygon has a new evolution?" Aoshi asked. "I didn't know that!"

"There are many things we don't yet know about moemon." Leaf said. "It's hard to imagine all the secrets we've been missing."

"Well, now that you've evolved you're Porygon, how about we get moving to my gym battle?"

"Geez, Aoshi, you're so impatient." Leaf said. "Why don't we go check out the fighting dojo first? I mean, it's not like the gym is gonna go anywhere, right?"

"Fine…" Aoshi said, face palming. "We'll go to the fighting dojo. But do you even know where it is?"

"Yeah, it's right next to the gym." Leaf said, returning her Porygon2 to her moeball.

The two of them exited the Silph Co. building, and headed off to the fighting dojo.

"Hi, can I challenge this place?" Leaf asked, walking in arrogantly.

"Mistress Leaf!" The karate men in the room said, bowing.

"Ah, hello, Koichi!" Leaf said, waving her hand, smiling. "It's good to see you guys again!"

"I see you're creepily well known around here." Aoshi said, looking at the karate men.

"Koichi, would it be troubling to challenge you to a two on two match?" Leaf asked.

"Of course not, Mistress!" The Karate Master said, shaking his head. "It would be an honor!"

"Leaf, what are you doing?" Aoshi whispered.

"I need to battle someone to test out Cory and make sure she won't get hurt, and these guys seem like the best option.

"Go, Lee!" The Karate Master said, tossing out a moeball, which a moemon clothed in brown shorts and a brown sleeveless shirt emerged from, with brown hair down to her shoulders.

"Whoa, so that's a Hitmonlee!" Aoshi exclaimed.

"Come on out, Cory!" Leaf said, throwing out a moeball which her Porygon2 emerged from, smiling.

"Lee, use high jump kick!" Koichi ordered, his Hitmonlee jumping up in the air, aiming her foot down at Cory.

"Cory, counter it with tri-attack!" Cory fired a triangle, with three colored balls on the points out at Hitmonlee, striking into her body, knocking her back into the wall.

"Now, psybeam!" Leaf ordered, her Porygon2 firing a beam of colored energy out at Lee, striking into her, knocking her out.

"Return, Lee." Koichi said, returning his moemon to her moeball. "Chan, go!"

A Hitmonchan emerged from the moeball, who had tan hair down to her shoulders, and wore a violet dress and had red boxing gloves.

"Cory, use conversion 2!" Cory transformed into the psychic type, and fired another psybeam at Chan, confusing her.

"Chan, use ice punch. Chan used ice punch, completely missing her.

"Alright, Cory, use zap cannon!" Leaf ordered. Cory fired a black and yellow sphere of energy at the confused Hitmonchan, covering her in electricity,knocking her unconscious.

"Return, Chan." Koichi said, smiling. "Mistress Leaf, you are as strong as always."

"Oh, I'm nothing special!" Leaf said, smiling. "My friend Aoshi here is much stronger than I am."

"You know, for someone who hates men, you sure do spend a lot of time around them." Aoshi said.

"Well, these are karate guys." Leaf said. "Karate guys are all about discipline, so I know they aren't bad people. They're just as calm as any girl I know."

"So you're basically stating that you're a hypocrite?" Aoshi asked.

"No." Leaf said, shaking her head. "I've got my own views that I interpret."

"Okay, fine…" Aoshi sighed. "Let's just go to the Saffron Gym."

"Oh, do we have to?" Leaf whined.

* * *

Alright, that's a new chapter! Please review!


	23. Chapter 35

Alright, now the time for the battle with Sabrina is here! Review!

Apoy ng tubig: Yes, but it's only SYMBOLICAL virginity.

Sorakeyblade99: Of course! And every other region.

Infinity-Destroier of Dots: Of course!

Dragonfang20: Yes, she's very, very crazy.

Maddenwars: And Hitmontop = Carrot Top. Hitmonnorris would be the strongest pokemon in the world.

InfiniteLunacy: Yes. He has mastered the face palm.

Aoshi's Moemon Adventure

Chapter 35

* * *

"Hmph. You puny boy. Do you think you can stand up to my psychic moemon?" The gym leader Sabrina asked, smirking.

"He might be a stupid boy, but he is in no way puny!" Leaf exclaimed. "His dick is-"

"That's enough of that." Aoshi said, clamping his hand over Leaf's mouth. "I'm ready to battle!"

"Alright then." Sabrina, standing on the other side of the field, said, smirking. "Then I'll battle you."

"Alright, she uses psychic moemon, so I'll go with Eve." Aoshi said, throwing out a moeball, which Eve emerged from.

"Kardia, go." Sabrina said, throwing out a moeball, which a Kadabra emerged from.

"Eve, use quick attack!" Aoshi ordered. Eve charged at Kardia, who teleported out of the way, then firing a psybeam at Eve, hitting her in the back.

"Ow…" Eve said, standing up. She charged at Kardia again, who teleported out of the way again.

Eve repeated the process, attacking Karda again, but she kept teleporting out of the way.

When Kardia appeared again, Eve turned around and bit down on her arm.

"You bitch!" Kardia screamed slamming her fist into the side of Eve's head, but she refused to let go of her arm.

Eve raised her fist, slamming it into Kardia, knocking her down, before mounting her and slamming her fists into Kardia's face repeatedly before she teleported out of the way.

"Hmph." Eve said, turning around, punching Kardia as she reappeared behind her.

"See?" Eve said, smiling. "I can read through your teleportations."

"Psybeam!" Kardia said, shooting a colored beam of energy at Eve, who ducked and charged into Kardia, slamming her to the ground.

Eve mounted Kardia, holding her hand over Kardia's head, creating a violet and black sphere of energy, and fired it at Kardia.

"Whoa, Eve learned shadow ball?" Leaf, sitting in the viewers box, exclaimed. "Wow, that's a pretty good move!"

"Return, Kardia." Sabrina said, returning KKardia to her moeball. "Go, Mieme."

Sabrina threw out a moeball, which a Mrs. Mime emerged from. She wore a white shirt with red sleeves and a red dot in the center, as well as red shorts and blue hair pulled up in two ponytails, and she wore white gloves.

"Eve, use shadow ball!" Eve shot a sphere of energy at Mieme.

"Barrier!" Sabrina ordered. Her Mrs. Mime created a barrier of energy in front of her, blocking the shadow ball, firing the barrier forwards, shooting the shadow ball back into Eve with more power, knocking her unconscious.

"Good job, Eve." Aoshi said, returning his Eevee. "Ryoko, are you ready?"

Aoshi tossed out a moeball, which Ryoko emerged from, smiling.

"Mieme, use psybeam!" Mieme fired a colored beam of energy at Ryoko, who just barely dodged it.

"Dragon rage!" Ryoko shouted, firing a blast of violet flame at Mieme, who created a barrier, blocking the flames, firing them back at Ryoko.

"Twister!" Ryoko exclaimed, creating a twister of energy around her body, rotating the flames around her.

"Psybeam!" Mieme said, shooting a rainbow beam at Ryoko, but it was simply absorbed into the twister.

"Alright, thunder wave!" Ryoko shouted, shooting a small stream of electricity down to Mieme paralyzing her, and she then used aqua tail, striking Mieme back before finishing her off with a twister-dragon rage combo.

"Alright, Vena, come out." Sabrina said, returning Mieme to her moeball, then tossing out another moeball which Venomoth emerged from. She wore a long purple dress, with purple wavy hair down to her shoulders and wings out of her back.

"Okay, return for now, Ryoko." Aoshi said.

"Why, master?" Ryoko asked, looking up at Aoshi.

"I have a better moemon to deal with her." Aoshi said, returning Ryoko to her moeball. "Cara, come out!"

"So you finally decided to use me, huh?" Cara asked, smirking.

"Yeah." Aoshi said, nodding.

"Alright, flamethrower!" Cara shouted, shooting a blast of flame out at Vena, who used a gust attack to create a tornado to divert the flames, protecting her body.

"Hey, that's what I did!" Aoshi exclaimed.

"I know." Sabrina said, smirking. "Vena, use psybeam." Vena fired a colored beam at Cara, who used fire spin to counter it.

"Alright, fire blast!" Cara shouted, firing a star of flame at Vena, who use gust to try and blow the flames away, but the fire blast blew through the gust, hitting Vena head on, knocking her out.

"Return, Vena." Sabrina said. "Alright. I can't believe you've brought me down to my last moemon."

"Go, Azuki!" Sabrina said, throwing out a moeball, which an Alakazam emerged from. She wore a brown shirt and a yellow miniskirt, and she had long yellow hair down her back, with two parts sticking out on her head, and she held a spoon in both hands.

"Alright, Cara, use flamethrower!" Aoshi ordered. Cara shot out a blast of flame out at Azuki, who let it hit her.

"Recover!" Sabrina ordered. Azuki began glowing, and restored her health and used psychic, badly injuring Cara.

"I'm not done yet." Cara said, her hand glowing, as she hit Azuki head on with a metal claw.

"Now, fire blast!" Cara said, hitting the Alakazam with her most powerful fire blast, however, she recovered her health using recover.

"Oh no you don't!" Cara shouted, shooting a blast of flame out at Azuki, burning her, and she kept up the barrage of flamethrowers, stopping her from recovering, before she finally hit Azuki with a fire blast, knocking her unconscious.

"I can't believe I lost." Sabrina said, returning her moemon to her moeball.

"Yes!" That's seven!" Aoshi cheered.

"Yeah!" Cara said, smiling. "All we need to do is defeat the Viridian Gym Leader!"

"Here." Sabrina said reluctantly, handing Aoshi the Marsh Badge. "And I also want to give you the TM 04 which contains calm mind. I know you'll need it in your next battle."

"Congrats, Aoshi!" Leaf said, patting Aoshi on the back. "I bet you want to battle the next gym, right?"

"Yeah. Right, Cara?" Aoshi asked.

"Yep." Cara said, nodding. "So I guess we'll head back out to Viridian."

* * *

Alright, now we need them to battle the Viridian Gym next! And Mr. Mime. Did not think that one through.


	24. Chapter 37

Alright, here's the new chapter! Leaf and Aoshi's battle! Who will win this?

Sorakeyblade99: That's a very good guess.

The O: I don't know how many more, but I'm going to do the Sevii Islands Arc too.

MaddenWars: …Interesting guess, but no.

Dragonfang20: Yes, she is.

InfiniteLunacy: Yeah, I wanted that to be a major surprise.

Addy4: Thank you.

RS: Yes, but this is in the world where nobody gets pregnant, the stork just brings children.

Aoshi's Moemon Adventure

Chapter 37

* * *

"Hello, Aoshi!" Leaf said, waving her hand, smiling. "It's nice to see you again!"

"Leaf? What are you doing here?" Aoshi asked.

"I'm the Viridian City gym leader, stupid!" Leaf said, smiling. "I told you I was one, remember?"

"Yeah, I do have some vague recollection of that…" Aoshi said. "So I have to beat you, then I get the badge?"

"Yep!" Leaf said, smiling. "But you can't beat me."

"Alright, so what will the battle be?" Aoshi asked.

"A six on six battle!" Leaf said, smiling.

"Alright." Aoshi said. "Go, Eve!" Eve emerged from the moeball, looking at Leaf.

"Master, why are we fighting Leaf?" Eve asked.

"She's the Viridian Gym Leader." Aoshi said. "It's strange, but that's how it is."

"Alright, go, Cory!" Leaf said, tossing out a moeball, which her Porygon2 emerged from.

"Quick attack, Eve!" Aoshi ordered. Eve charged at Cory, who jumped out of the way, but Leaf brought her fist up, punching Cory in the stomach.'

"Zap cannon!" Cory said, smiling, shooting a black and blue sphere at Eve, who used quick attack to dodge it.

"Bite!" Eve said, biting down on Cory's leg, and punching her in the face repeatedly.

"Psybeam!" Cory said, shooting a violet beam into Eve's face, blinding her for a few seconds.

Cory kicked Eve off of her, hitting her head on with a zap cannon.

"Eve, are you alright?" Aoshi asked.

"Yep!" Eve said, standing up, rubbing her eyes to see the psybeam coming towards her. In split second timing, she held up her hand, shooting a shadow ball into the psybeam, striking into Cory head on.

"Cory, return." Leaf said, returning Cory to her moeball. "Aoshi, you're pretty good! But you can't beat my Fia!"

Leaf tossed out a moeball, which her Fearow emerged from, smiling.

"Alright, Eve, use quick attack!" Aoshi ordered. Eve charged forwards at Fia, but Fia flew into the air to avoid the attack.

"Shadow ball!" Eve shouted, shooting a violet ball at Fia, hitting her head on, but barely did any damage to her.

"Take this!" Eve shouted, jumping in the air, slamming her fist towards Fia.

"Fia, use steel wing!" Leaf ordered. Fia's wings began glowing silver, and she hit Eve in the stomach, knocking her to the ground.

"Return, Eve. You did good!" Aoshi said, returning Eve to her moeball. "Alright, Lori, go!" Aoshi threw out a moeball, which Lori emerged from.

"Ice beam!" Lori said, shooting a beam of ice at Fia, who narrowly dodged to the side, and used drill peck into Lori, knocking her into the wall.

"Surf!" Lori said, standing up, launching a wave of water over Fia, soaking her wings, causing her to fall to the ground.

"Ouch!" Fia said, standing up, only to see Lori, who jumped on top of her.

"How do you like my body slam?" Lori asked, standing up.

"Aerial ace." Fia said, disappearing, slamming into Lori, before disappearing again, and slammed into Lori repeatedly.

"Perish song…" Lori moaned, shooting out soundwaves, knocking the two moemon out.

"Alright, Cleffy, go!" Aoshi said, throwing out a moeball, which Cleffy emerged from.

"Puffy, come on out!" Leaf said, throwing out a moeball, which Puffy emerged from.

"Metronome!" Leaf and Aoshi ordered, both moemon wagging their fingers, shooting out a flamethrower and ice beam at each other, countering each other out.

"Double slap!" Cleffy and Puffy began slapping each other, trying to knock each other out, and after a few seconds it escalated to an exchange of mega punches.

"Meteor mash!" Cleffy shouted, her fist striking into the Jigglypuff, knocking her back into the wall, knocking her out.

"Return, Puffy…" Leaf said, returning her moemon to her moeball. "Alright, Ivy, go!"

Leaf's Venusaur emerged, glaring at Cleffy.

"Solarbeam!" Ivy shouted, shooting a beam of light energy into Cleffy, knocking her out.

"Good job, Ivy, return." Leaf said, returning Ivy to her moeball. "Come on out, Kyube!" Leaf threw out a moeball, which her Vulpix emerged from, smiling.

"Alright, return, Cleffy." Aoshi said. "Go, Ryoko!" Aoshi threw out a moeball, which his Dratini emerged from.

"Oh, Ryoko! You're looking well!" Leaf said, waving at Ryoko. "Okay, Kyube, use flamethrower!"

Kyube shot a blast of flame at Ryoko, who used a twister attack to divert the flames away from her body. Ryoko then shot out a thunder wave, freezing Kyube in place temporarily, but Kyube shot out a will-o-wisp at Ryoko, burning her.

Ryoko's shed skin ability kicked in at that point, shedding the burn from her body, and she charged her tail with an aqua typhoon, striking her tail into Kyube's body, knocking her back

"I'm not down yet!" Kyube said, standing up. "Shadow ball!" Kyube launched a sphere of shadows at Ryoko, hitting her in the stomach, but Ryoko shot several flames of dragon rage into Kyube, knocking her out. At that point, Ryoko began glowing.

"I'm evolving!" Ryoko exclaimed, smiling.

The light around Ryoko's body faded, and she was now much taller, her blue hair down to her shoulders, with wings on the side of her head, and she wore a blue and light blue leotard.

"Master, please look at my data!" Ryoko begged.

"We're in the middle of a battle." Aoshi said.

"Please?" Ryoko begged.

"Okay, fine…" Aoshi said, taking out his moedex.

**Moemon**: Dragonair

**Name**: Ryoko

**Species**: Dragon Moemon

**Type**: Dragon

**Current Level**: 38

**Scarcity**: Ultra-Rare

**Diet**: Dragonair are omnivorous creatures, who eat mostly meat, but all other foods.

**Ability**: Shed Skin

**Height**: 5'1"

**Weight**: 94lbs

**Cup** **Size**: C

**Strong Against**: Dragon

**Weak Against**: Dragon, Ice

**Attacks**: Dragon Rage, Thundewave, Twister, Aqua Tail, Dragon Rush

**Evolves into**: Dragonite (Lvl 55)

**Evolves From**: Dratini

**Info: **Dragonair are very, very rare moemon, who live at the bottoms of oceans. They are very loyal to their trainers, and it is legend that if a trainer owns a Dragonair, then he will have good luck forever. They can make people feel better with their voices, and can heal others with their tears, healing most of their wounds.

"Ice beam." Leaf said. Her Poliwhirl shot a blast of ice, freezing Ryoko solid in mid smile.

"Return, Ryoko!" Aoshi said, returning Ryoko to her moeball. "Okay, go, Haru!" Haru emerged from her moeball, ready to fight.

"So, we're going to do this dance again?" Poli asked, smiling.

"Yep!" Haru said, smiling. "Acid!" Haru shot acid at Poli, who jumped out of the way, shooting an ice beam at Haru, who blocked it with more acid.

"Giga drain!" Haru began absorbing more energy from Poli, and used the energy to launch a solar beam into Poli.

"Now, petal dance!" Haru charged into Poli, covered in a veil of petals, knocking Poli out.

"Haru, are you okay?" Aoshi asked.

"D-don't tell me when I've had e-enough…" Haru slurred. "I'll… tell you when I've… had enough…" She then collapsed to the ground.

"Return, Haru." Aoshi said, smiling. "So, Leaf, it seems we're both down to out last moemon."

"Yep!" Leaf said, smiling. "And we both know what our last moemon are!"

"Cara/Ivy!" Aoshi and Leaf shouted, throwing out their moeballs, their two third stage moemon emerging, glaring at each other.

* * *

Alright, how was that for a cliff hanger?


	25. Chapter 40

Alright! I finally made it up to 200 reviews!

That Random Guy Everybody Loves: Soon. Soon.

InfiniteLunacy: I know, I like her to! Who doesn't like evil, plotting women?

Galalithial: Thanks for sticking with me. I know it's amateurish, but hey, it's my first lemon story, so cut me some slack!

Sorakeyblade99: I know. I know someone like her too, and while she's a lot of fun to be with, she's a little… crazy would be a good word.

Risen Demon Kitsune: Yes. Very sneaky. And Sharon one.

Jelly pin: I know. It's a little… off center. I'll give you that. I don't like objectifying women, so Cara is sort of a total opposite of the norm.

MaddenWars: Thank you!

RS: D, all of the above.

XxObssesiveReaderxX: It's alright. And congrats on 200th review!

Dragonfang20: NTR stands for Netorare, which means, (and I quote) "sub-genre of hentai, where male protagonist is being betrayed by his wife or lover."

Aoshi's Moemon Adventure

Chapter 40

* * *

"So, you're going to take the moemon master challenge?" Leaf asked. Aoshi and Leaf were standing before Route 22, the route that lead to the Moemon League, where the Elite Four were located.

"Yep." Aoshi said, nodding. "After Sharon won your battle, we decided that we should go there together."

"Alright." Leaf said, nodding. "But first, I want you to have something." Leaf reached into her bag for a green and brown stone, and handed it to Aoshi.

"What's this?" Aoshi asked, looking at the stone.

"It's a Leaf Stone." Leaf said. "Use it on Haru when the time is right, okay? But only if she agrees to it!"

"Got it." Aoshi said, nodding.

"What, don't I get anything?" Sharon asked.

"You should just be happy I gave you the badge." Leaf said, glaring at him. Her face then turned smily again, and planted a kiss on Aoshi's cheek. "Good luck, Aoshi! Just make sure Sharon doesn't become champion!"

"Man, that was harsh…" Sharon said, as he and Aoshi made their way towards the moemon league building.

The two of them arrived at a large gate, with two men standing guard.

"Please insert your Boulder Badges into the door." One of the guards said.

Sharon and Aoshi both placed their Boulder Badges into the empty slots on the door.

"Badges identified." The door said. "Two may pass." The door opened, and Aoshi and Sharon moved through it.

"Please insert your Cascade Badges into the door." The second of set of guards said when they both arrived at the second gate. The duo made their way forwards before finally arriving at the last of the gates.

"Please insert your Erath Badges into the door." The final set of guards said, as Sharon and Aoshi both placed in their newly obtained badges.

"Badges identified." The door said. "Two may pass." The gateway opened up to reveal the inside of an enormous cave, which Sharon and Aoshi stepped through.

"Alright pal, it looks like this is where we split up." Sharon said. "After all, if we do this whole thing as a group, it won't be a competition. So the first person to make it through Victory Road and defeat the elite four will be the new moemon champion."

"Sounds good." Aoshi said, sticking out his hand. "And whoever wins, no hard feelings either way."

"Sounds good." Sharon said, taking Aoshi's hand, before they both headed off on their separate paths.

"Alright, so I need to have a talk with someone." Aoshi said, sitting down on a rock. He took out Haru's moeball, pressing the button, and Haru emerged.

"So, what did you call me for, Master?" Haru asked, kneeling, looking up at Aoshi.

"I need your opinion on something." Aoshi said, holding up the Leaf Stone. "Leaf gave me a Leaf Stone, which can evolve you into Vileplume. But before that, I want to know what your feelings about evolving are. If you want to evolve, then that's fine. But if you don't, then I won't press you until you're ready."

"Oh, is that it?" Haru asked, cocking her head to the side. "I thought it was something important. I made my mind up a long time ago that I would be ready to evolve. I was just waiting for you to find a Leaf Stone."

"So you want to evolve?" Aoshi asked.

"Well, if I evolve, I can serve you better, Master." Haru said, taking Aoshi's hand, bringing the Leaf Stone up to her chest, as she began glowing.

When the light around Haru faded, she was now taller, roughly Aoshi's height, with big blue eyes and honey colored hair down her back. She had a large, red flower on her head, and her black dress had gotten longer to accommodate her size.

"See?" Haru said, smiling. "Don't I look pretty now?"

"Yeah…" Aoshi said, blushing.

"So you're saying I didn't look pretty before?" Haru asked, smirking.

"I agree with Cara. It was a lot easier when you were shy." Aoshi said.

"Well, can you check my data now?" Haru asked.

**Moemon**: Vileplume

**Name**: Haru

**Species**: Flower Moemon

**Type**: Grass/Poison

**Current Level**: 58

**Scarcity**: Rare

**Diet**: Vileplume are mostly herbivorous, they like consuming many forms of edible plants and fruits, as well as breads. However, they are also capable of eating meat.

**Ability**:Chlorophyll

**Height**: 5'08"

**Weight**: 107.1lbs

**Cup** **Size**: DD

**Strong Against**: Grass, Water, Ground, and Rock

**Weak Against**: Flying, Fire, Psychic, and Ice

**Attacks**: Giga Drain, Sweet Scent, Acid, Stun Spore, Sleep Powder, Poison Powder

**Evolves into**: None

**Evolves From**: Gloom

**Info: **Vileplume are a very mischievous moemon, who enjoy teasing their masters. Vileplume are also one of the most well liked moemon, due to the pollen that comes from the flower on their heads. This pollen is one of the most powerful aphrodisiacs known to man, and should only be taken in small doses when diluted. An undiluted dose can make one think only of sex temporarily.

"Wow, so your pollen can act as an aphrodisiac?" Aoshi asked.

"Yep!" Haru said, smiling. "And you know what happens if you inhale even a tiny bit?"

"I really, really don't want to find out." Aoshi said.

"Well, let me put it this way…" Haru said, smiling seductively, running a finger up Aoshi's leg. "All that resistance of yours will completely disappear…"

"Return!" Aoshi said, returning Haru to her moeball. "Sorry, but we really don't have the time for stuff like that right now! We need to get though here!"

"…Which is easier said than done." Aoshi sighed, having no idea how to get out.

* * *

So, Aoshi now has a fully evolved grass, fire, and water type! That should be well equipted to fight the Elite Four!


	26. Chapter 41

Okay, so here's my new chapter, where Aoshi finally challenges the Elite Four. What will be the outcome?

XxObssesiveReaderxX: Of course not!

Flame of water: Yes.

Dragonfang20: Yeah, but Leaf's not THAT evil.

Sorakeyblade99: I don't know. But I'm not going to be finished with this for quite some time…

Jelly pin: Actually, I think that was Red or Blue. In Red and Blue, Moltres is found in Victory Road.

The O: No, it just means Leaf is a jerk.

Galalithial: Yeah, I do need a lot more detail.

Risen Demon Kitsune: Yes. Nothing is more terrifying then an ex.

Aoshi's Moemon Adventure

Chapter 41

* * *

"Damn it! How do we get out of here?" Aoshi shouted, punching the rock wall. It seemed to him like he'd been in here for days, but in actuality, he'd only been there for a few hours. He'd wandered his way around enough and had managed to make a pretty well-improvised map, but he still couldn't find the way out.

"Alright, the real problems are all those walls in the way of the path." Aoshi said. "And those huge boulders…"

Aoshi suddenly came to a realization.

"Didn't Sharon teach Lori that technique of how to move boulders?" Aoshi said. "So what would happen if I move those boulders onto the switches?" Aoshi looked through his map, finding the nearest boulder and switch.

"Alright, so the nearest boulder is down that ladder…" Aoshi said, looking over at the ladder few feet away. Aoshi made his way down the ladder, as he hopped off and faced the boulder.

"Alright, Lori, come on out!" Aoshi said, tossing out Lori's moeball, as she emerged from it, standing in front of him.

"Alright, master, what do you want?" Lori asked, smiling widely.

"Lori, can you use strength to move those boulders?" Aoshi asked.

"Alright, master!" Lori cheered. She placed her hands on the large boulder, and pushed with all her strength. She moved the boulder forwards, and pushed it onto the switch, a rock wall several meters away disappeared.

"Oh, master, look!" Lori said, pointing at the vanished wall. "When I push the rock on the switch, the wall disappears!"

"Alright, so let's go!" Aoshi said, walking through the now open chasm.

"Oh, master, look at the wild moemon!" Lori said, pointing at the moemon ducking behind rocks and boulders.

"Alright, Lori, can you push this rock, too?" Aoshi asked.

"You bet, master!" Lori said, smiling. She pushed against the large boulder again, locking it into the switch.

"Alright, so where'd the wall go?" Lori asked excitedly, looking around. She noticed a vanishing wall, and ran over to it excitedly, sliding past it.

"Um, Lori, can you wait up?" Aoshi asked.

"No can do, master! We have to get there before Sharon!" Lori shouted.

"Alright, alright!" Aoshi said, smiling, chasing after his overly energetic moemon.

"Um, master?" Lori asked, stopping in place, causing Aoshi to bump into her. "What's that?"

"What?" Aoshi said, looking up to see a majestic sight. It was a woman dressed in a long, flowing yellow and red flaming dress, with matching flame colored hair down her back, as well as flaming wings. She looked like the kind of thing that you could only look at, and she was too fragile to touch. She stood in the center of a ruby lit room, the walls seeming to reflect the brilliant light emanating from her body.

"I-I don't know…" Aoshi said, looking at the majestic bird moemon.

"I am that I am." The moemon said.

"What?" Aoshi asked.

"I'm joking." The moemon said, smiling. "I'm Moltres, the legendary bird of fire."

"So beautiful…" Aoshi said, staring at the elegant bird of fire.

"Um, Moltres, why are you here?" Lori asked. "I mean, this is the Victory Road."

"I came here long ago, long before anyone had built into this. And I've stayed here ever since." Moltres said. "But mankind has been destroying nature, and I need to find somewhere untouched by man to stay."

"Oh, I know where to go!" Lori said, smiling. "I know this place known as Mt. Ember! It's an active volcano! No one goes there! It would be perfect!"

"I see." Moltres said, nodding. "For this information, I need to find some way to repay you. Being a legendary moemon, I can do nearly anything."

"Well, could you tell us the way out?" Aoshi asked.

"I have something else I can offer you." Moltres said, holding out her hand. "You posses a moemon of the same types as myself. May I have her ball?"

"Um, okay, why?" Aoshi said, handing Moltres the moeball.

Moltres began focusing energy into the palm of her hand, the ball glowing bright white with heat. The light finally cooled, and Moltres handed the ball back to Aoshi.

"Ow, hot!" Aoshi shouted, dropping the scalding hot ball to stone floor.

"I'm sorry." Moltres said, smiling. "My flames burn far too hot for anyone to touch. I probably should have warned you."

After applying a burn heal to his hand and Lori cooled off the moeball with a water gun, Aoshi picked the ball up, shrinking it and attaching it to his belt. "So, what did you do?" Aoshi asked.

"I gave her some of my strength." Moltres said. "I hope she never has to use it."

Moltres spread her wings, flying up into the gap in the mountain, flying off towards the horizon.

"Wow, I'm never going to forget this sight!" Lori said, smiling. "Thank you, master!"

"It's alright!" Aoshi said, smiling, rubbing his hand through her blue hair. "So, let's go!"

"Any idea where to go?" Lori asked.

"Um, let's just head back." Aoshi said, the two did an about face, and headed forwards, only to see the exit to the cave.

"Okay, how did we miss that?" Lori asked.

"You were too energetic, and dragged me right past it." Aoshi said. "Let's just go." The two of them ran out of the cave, and into the bright light at the end of the tunnel. After exiting the tunnel, they moved around a maze of statues.

"Wow, so this is the Moemon League?" Aoshi asked, looking around at the bustling people. "Alright, I'd better heal everyone up."

Aoshi moved up to the Moemon Center counter, Nurse Joy healing up his moemon. He then moved onto the Moemon Mart, buying a ton of items with all the money he had left.

"Alright, guys." Aoshi said, looking at the six moemon that were in his moeballs. "This is the moment we've been training for." Aoshi then stepped through the door, and onto his first battle in the moemon league.

* * *

And I'm going to cut you off. Why? BECAUSE I AM EVIL.


	27. Chapter 42

Okay, so here's my new chapter, Aoshi finally challenges the Elite Four.

Galalithial: Thank you! I've tried my best to make it descriptive!

Sorakeyblade99: Not yet, anyway… Mu-ha-ha-ha-ha…

Nekomakie: Yeah, sure!

Dragonfang20: We shall see… Good luck on your test (though you've already taken it…)

Maddenwars: Yes I am. Thank you.

Risen Demon Kitsune: But it's so easy when you're evil!

Aoshi's Moemon Adventure

Chapter 42

* * *

Aoshi stepped into the room of his first challenge, immediately feeling the gust of chilled air on his face. It also didn't help that the doors shut as soon as he walked in. He looked around the room. The walls of the room were coated in a crystalline layer of ice, and there was a platform he was standing on leading to the arena. The platform itself was suspended over a lake of crashing water.

"Welcome, trainer." The woman on the far end of the field said, smirking. She wore a violet skirt and black shirt, and her red hair was tied back in a ponytail and she wore glasses. "Are you ready to fight?"

"I'm always ready!" Aoshi declared.

"Alright, then." Lorelei said, taking out a moeball. "Go, Denee!"

Lorelei threw out a moeball, which a Dewgong emerged from. She wore a white dress, with the sleeves covering her hand. She had white hair down to her shoulders, with a horn on the top.

"Alright, go, Cleffy!" Aoshi said, throwing out a moeball, which Cleffy emerged from, smiling.

"Denee, use signal beam!" Lorelei ordered. Her Dewgong fired a green and red beam at Cleffy, who jumped out of the way.

"Metronome!" Cleffy said, wagging her finger from side to side, firing off a water gun at Denee, barely hurting her.

"Ice beam!" Denee shouted, firing a beam of ice at Cleffy.

"Light screen!" Cleffy exclaimed, holding up her hands, creating a shield to block the ice. The ice beam hit the light screen, passing through it, getting smaller, before doing minimal damage to Cleffy.

"Alright, how about surf?" Denee shouted. She created a tidal wave in the water, throwing it down onto Cleffy, knocking her into the water.

Cleffy pulled herself out of the water, her clothes and hair positively soaked, looking like a drowned rat.

"Alright, I'm pissed." Cleffy said, holding up her fist, which began glowing in a white aura. "Meteor mash!" Cleffy slammed her glowing fist into Denee's stomach, knocking her back into the wall, and she fell into the water.

"Return, Denee." Lorelei said, returning her Dewgong to her moeball. "Go, Coyo!"

A Cloyster emerged from the moeball, smiling evilly. She wore a black leotard with violet sleeves and violet tights, and had violet hair down her back, with shells on the sides of her head and over her chest.

"Dive!" Coyo said, diving into the water.

"Where are you?" Cleffy asked, looking around under the water.

"Spikes." Coyo shot spikes out of the water, hitting Cleffy into the water, as Coyo charged after her, slamming into her body repeatedly.

"You see…" Coyo said, smiling. "I can breathe underwater, but you can't. Which is why I'm going to win."

"Cleffy, return!" Aoshi said, returning Cleffy to her moeball. "Alright, go, Ryoko!" Aoshi threw out a moeball, which Ryoko emerged from, jumping into the water.

"Very good." Lorelei said, smiling. "Use a moemon that can breathe underwater to fight a moemon that can breathe underwater. Now, the situation is out of our hands."

"Spikes!" Coyo said, shooting spikes out at Ryoko, who swam out of the way.

"Twister!" Ryoko said, creating a twister around Coyo, spinning the water in a circle, pushing Coyo up to the surface.

"Alright!" Ryoko said, shooting out of the water, charging aquatic energy into her legs, spinning around in a circle in the air, before slamming full force into Coyo, knocking her unconscious.

"Return." Lorelei said. "Go, Dory!" Lorelei threw out a moeball, which a Slowbro emerged from. She had pink hair down to her shoulders, and wore a pink shirt and pink pants. She had a pink tail with a grey shell on the end, and red eyes.

"Ice beam!" Dory said, shooting a beam of ice at Ryoko, hitting her directly, knocking her into the water.

"Dragonbreath!" Ryoko said, climbing out of the water, shooting blue flames at Dory.

"Psychic!" Dory said, freezing the flames in place, shooting them back at Ryoko, knocking her back into the water.

"Ryoko, return!" Aoshi said, returning his Dragonair. "Alright, go, Haru!"

Haru emerged from Aoshi's moeball, smiling. Right off the bat, she fired an acid attack onto Dory, burning her arm.

"Surf!" Dory said, creating a tidal wave of water, throwing it down on Haru.

"Petal dance!" Haru shouted, creating a shield of petals to block the waves of water.

"Alright, you can block my surf, but how about my ice beam?" Dory asked. She fired a beam of ice at Haru, who created another petal dance, which froze a solid tube around her.

"Solar beam!" Haru shouted, drawing energy into the tube, refracting off the ice, before firing a beam of solid light into Dory, knocking her back into the solid doors in the back of the room, knocking her unconscious.

"Return, Dory." Lorelei said, returning Dory to her moeball. "Alright, Rouge, go!" Lorelei threw out a moeball, which a Jynx emerged from. She wore a long red dress, with blonde hair down to her back.

"Attract!" Rouge said, smiling, shooting a heart out at Haru, attracting her.

"What kind of attack is that?" Aoshi asked. "I mean, why is Haru fawning all over your Jynx?"

"It's an attack known as attract." Lorelei said, smiling. "It's a move that brings out the lesbian inside of them, making them fall in love with my Rouge. But it's only the first part."

"Lovely kiss!" Rouge said, planting a passionate kiss on Haru's lips, putting her to sleep.

"Alright, Cara, go!" Aoshi said, throwing out a moeball, which Cara emerged from.

"Rouge, use ice punch!" Lorelei ordered. Rouge charged cold energy into her fist, throwing her fist towards Cara.

"You need to do better than that." Cara said, moving her hand up, pushing Rouge's arm to the side, then striking her in the stomach with a metal claw.

"Now, flamethrower!" Aoshi ordered. Cara shot a stream of fire at Jynx, lighting her chest on fire.

"Sky attack!" Cara shouted, glowing blue, charging in Rouge, shooting her into the wall, as she fell into the water.

"Alright." Cara said, flying down to the field. "Who else do you have?"

"Cara, how did you do that?" Aoshi asked.

"I agree!" Lorelei exclaimed. "It shouldn't be possible for a Charizard to use sky attack!"

_It must be that power that Moltres gave her…_ Aoshi thought.

"Alright, go, Rana." Lorelei said, tossing out a moeball, which her Lapras emerged from.

"Aoshi, I'm going to need to rest for a while…" Cara said. "That attack took a lot out of me…"

"Alright, return." Aoshi said, returning Cara to her moeball. "Lori, come out!"

Aoshi threw out a moeball, which Lori emerged from.

"Ah, so you have a Lapras as well!" Lorelei said, smiling. "I thought you could only catch Lapras in my hometown, Floe Island!"

"Well, I guess I caught one!" Aoshi said. "So it's Lapras vs. Lapras!"

* * *

Alright, I'm going to cut you off there. It'll give you something to look forwards too. Don't hate me! (Raises arms to avoid bitch-sticks)


	28. Chapter 43

Alright! Cnclusion of Aoshi and Lorelei's battle!

Dragonfang20: Okay, good! Although, after reading this, you've probably already taken the test.

Sorakeyblade99: Don't worry, this one is longer!

Risen Demon Kitsune: Okay, I'm sorry!

Galalithial: Thank you. But if I did that, this one would be shorter.

Jelly pin: Yeah, that would be good. And actually, I didn't get it from you, but even if I did, 2% of nothing is still nothing!

Xxxsoulreaperxxx: Yeah, I probably could drag it out, but then it would be like the TV show, and god knows we don't want that, right?

Aoshi's Moemon Adventure

Chapter 43

* * *

"Ice beam!" Aoshi's Lapras and Lorelei's Lapras shot two beams of ice at each other, cancelling them out.

"Surf!" Lori created a tidal wave of water, as Lorelei's Lapras did the same. The two tidal waves collided with each other, the currents created shooting them both into the water.

"Alright!" Lori climbed out of the water and onto the platform, her body soaked. As Rana climbed out of the water, Lori body slammed her. Rana countered with a fist into her jaw. Lori it down on Rana's arm, and kneed her in the stomach, pushing the two of them into the water again.

Lori and Rana continued their fight underwater, punching, kicking, and biting. They were well past the use of normal moves, now resorting to whatever they could do the quickest.

"Horn drill!" Rana shouted, drilling into Lori's chest, knocking her into the wall, continuing to drill.

"I win." Rana said, smirking.

"You think so?" Lori asked. Lori delivered a punch into her stomach, grabbing onto her shirt, throwing Rana up onto the battlefield, before climbing out herself.

"What happened?" Lorelei asked.

"I don't know…" Rana said. "I used horn drill, but she didn't faint."

"I see." Lorelei said, smiling. "You've raised your Lapras well. But not well enough! Rana, use blizzard!" Rana shot a blizzard of ice and wind out at Lori, pushing her back.

"Ice beam!" Lori shot a beam of ice out, hitting Rana head on.

The two ran towards each other, punching each other in the face, knocking each other back, as they fell to the ground.

"Lori, are you alright?" Aoshi shouted.

"Yeah…" Lori said, standing up shakily. Rana did the same, and the two moved towards each other, before Rana collapsed to the ground.

"Yes! We won!" Aoshi cheered, hugging Lori.

"Congratulations." Lorelei said. "Go on. But remember, you've only had a taste of league power."

"Alright. Let's heal everyone back." Aoshi said, healing all his moemon back to full health.

Aoshi walked through the now open doors leading to the next room, and felt the difference immediately. Unlike the first one, which was freezing, this was blazing hot, attributed to the magma pit below the stage.

"Ah, welcome!" The muscleman standing across the field said, smiling. "I am Bruno, the fighting muscleman!"

"I'm Aoshi! I'm going to battle you!" Aoshi said, smiling.

"Alright, then! I like you, kid!" Bruno said, smiling. "Alright, Ori, go!"

Bruno threw out a moeball, which his Onix emerged from.

"Alright, Lori, you did good before, so let's see how you do now!" Aoshi threw out a moeball, which Lori emerged from smiling.

"Ori, use rock tomb!" Bruno ordered. Ori through enormous rocks, entombing Lori.

"Ice beam!" Lori's ice beam broke through the rocks, hitting Ori head on.

"Alright! Surf!" Lori sent out a wave of water, which hit Ori head on, badly injuring her.

"Earthquake!" Ori created and earthquake tremor through the field, knocking Lori over the edge.

"Return!" Aoshi shouted, returning Lori to her moeball. "Alright, go, Cleffy!" Aoshi threw out Cleffy's moeball, which she emerged from.

"Alright, Cleffy, use meteor mash again, okay?" Aoshi asked.

"Alright!" Cleffy said, smiling, charging energy into her fist. She charged at Ori, fist raised, slamming into Ori's stomach with the force of a meteor.

"Return." Bruno said, returning Ori to her moeball. "Okay, Li, go!"

Bruno threw out a moeball, which a Hitmonlee emerged from.

"Alright, Cleffy, use metronome!" Aoshi ordered. Cleffy wiggled her finger from side to side, shooting out a rock attack at Li, who used a roundhouse kick to knock the rocks into the magma.

"Li, use mega kick!" Li launched a kick, kicking Cleffy in the stomach, knocking her down the field, where Aoshi caught her before she fell into the magma.

"Good job, Cleffy! You want to tap in, or keep going?" Aoshi asked.

"Keep going, stupid!" Cleffy said, knocking Aoshi on the head. She ran back towards Li, and used a mega punch to counter Li's mega kick, as they both flew backwards.

"Alright, use brick break!" Bruno ordered. Li raised her hand, charging it with energy.

"Cleffy, use light screen!" Aoshi ordered. Cleffy raised her hands, creating a shiny barrier.

"Not good enough!" Li said, smirking, breaking through the barrier, hitting Cleffy in the head, knocking her out.

"How did you do that?" Aoshi asked.

"Brick break doubles in power when it breaks through shield spells like those." Bruno said, smirking.

"Alright, return, Cleffy." Aoshi said. "Haru, go!" Haru emerged from her moeball, smiling.

"Alright, use mega kick!" Bruno ordered. Li charged at Haru, jumping in the air, foot poised to strike her.

"Petal dance!" Haru shouted, creating a tornado of petals, diverting the path of Li's foot.

"Sludge bomb!" Haru launched a blast of gunk out into Li's eyes.

"Damn it! My eyes!" Li shouted, falling to the ground, clutching her eyes.

"Petal dance!" Haru shouted, creating a tornado of petals, as she charged into Li, knocking her back into the ground.

"Return, Li." Bruno said. "Alright, go, Hito!" Bruno threw out a moeball, which his Hitmonchan emerged from.

"Hito, use mach punch!" Hiro threw his fist at Haru, using multiple punches to knock her back.

"Petal dance!" Haru created a tornado of flowers, which obscured Hito's view, and she punched Hito in the stomach.

"Sky uppercut!" Hito shot her fist up into Haru's jaw, knocking her into the air.

"Solar beam!" Haru launched a beam of light down, hitting Hito head on, as Hito used another sky uppercut, knocking the two of them back, both falling unconscious.

"Return, Hito." Bruno said, returning Hito to her moeball.

"Haru, it's alright." Aoshi said, returning Haru to her moeball. "Alright, Ryoko, it's up to you!"

Aoshi threw out Ryoko's ball, which she emerged from. Bruno threw out a moeball, which another Onix emerged from.

"Alright, Yuwa, use iron tail!" Yuwa said, glowing silver, charging towards Ryoko.

"Aqua tail!" Ryoko slammed her water tail into Yuwa, the two of them fell back, and slammed into each other again.

"Dragon rage!" Ryoko lit Yuwa's clothes on fire, but she created a sand tomb to put the flames out.

"Earthquake!" Yuwa created a tremor that knocked Ryoko off the edge.

"Ryoko!" Aoshi shouted, running over to the edge.

"I'm fine!" Ryoko said, climbing up, she had saved herself by grabbing onto the edge.

"Thank god…" Aoshi said, taking his place bag on the edge.

"Hyper beam!" Ryoko shot a large beam of energy, which hit Yuwa head on, knocking her into the wall, and before she fell into the magma, Bruno returned her to her moeball.

"Alright, you've brought me down to my last moemon." Bruno said, smiling. "Makie, go!"

The Machamp emerged from her moeball, smiling. She wore a grey shirt and black shorts, and she had four (yes four) arms at her sides, with brown hair down her back.

"Makie, use cross chop!" Makie slammed her arms into Ryoko, knocking her to the ground.

"Return, Ryoko." Aoshi said. "Cara might still need time to rest, so I'll use my last moemon. Go, Eve!"

"Alright, master, what do you want me to do?" Eve asked.

"I need you to fight someone for me." Aoshi said.

"Okay, who?" Eve asked, looking around.

"Her." Aoshi said, pointing at Makie.

"Oh, crap." Eve said, shaking. "Oh, well, I'll do my best."

"Rock tomb!" Makie launched boulders onto Eve, who used quick attack to dodge them all.

"Shadow ball!" Eve shouted, launching a sphere of dark energy at Makie. However, she held her four hands up to block it.

"So, how do you like my quadra-shield?" Makie asked, smirking.

"Not very." Eve said, shaking her head, frowning.

"Alright, Eve, use dig!" Aoshi ordered. Eve struck her hand down into the field, creating a hole, which blew out down through the field.

"What was the point in that?" Makie asked. "Rock tomb!"

Makie tossed out more rocks, but Eve dodged them with a quick attack, slamming into Makie, knocking her to the ground.

"Cross chop!" Makie slammed her hands into Eve, knocking her back.

"Eve, are you okay?" Aoshi asked.

"I… I'm fine…" Eve said, shaking. "Please let me keep fighting…"

"No, I'm returning you!" Aoshi said, throwing out a moeball to return Eve, but she knocked it away with an iron tail attack.

"Last resort!" Eve shouted, glowing, blasting into Makie, knocking her back.

"Not good enough!" Makie shouted.

"I'm not going to lose!" Eve shouted. "Not now, not ever!" Eve continued glowing, light encompassing her.

"Eve, what's happening?" Aoshi shouted.

"I don't know!" Eve shouted. "But I think I'm evolving!"

"How?" Aoshi shouted. "Eevee can only evolve into three types, and only through the use of stones!"

The light around Eve faded, and she looked much different. Her tan and white clothes were gone, replaced with a black shirt and black skirt, a black tail out the back, her brown hair now silver and down to her neck, and her eyes were now bright red.

"Eve, what happened?" Aoshi asked.

"I don't know…" Eve asked, looking at her new form. "But I like it."

Eve shot a much more powerful shadow ball out of her hand, firing straight at Makie, who held her hands up again. However, the shadow ball blew through her hands, and knocked her backwards, knocking her out.

"What form is that?" Bruno asked, returning Makie to her ball. "Anyways, you've won. Move on to your next challenge!"

"Hm…" Eve said, looking at her new, hotter, form, smiling. "I look good…"

"Alright, let's move on to the third challenge!" Aoshi said, smiling.

* * *

So, was that chapter long enough? I hope so!


	29. Chapter 44

Okay, so how will Aoshi (with his new Umbreon!) fare against Agatha, the ghost moemon trainer?

Risen Demon Kitsune: Thanks!

RS: I explained this earlier. They create an egg when it's their time for breeding.

Galalithial: Thank you.

Sorakeyblade99: Oh, yes. You know.

Jelly pin: Yes, it is a little different. And ice beam spamage isn't necessary now. That would be for Lance.

Dragonfang20: Good. We don't get much snow where I'm from.

Aoshi's Moemon Adventure

Chapter 44

* * *

"So, master, can you look up my data?" Eve asked. "I've evolved, but what have evolved into?"

"Oh, well let me check!" Aoshi said, picking up his moedex.

**Moemon**: Unknown

**Name**: Eve

**Species**: Unknown

**Type**: Unknown

**Current Level**: 57

**Scarcity**: Unknown

**Diet**: Unknown

**Ability**: Unknown

**Height**: 5'04"

**Weight**: 98.6lbs

**Cup** **Size**: C

**Strong Against**: Unknown

**Weak Against**: Unknown

**Attacks**: Quick Attack, Tackle, Bite, Tail Whip, Growl, Sand Attack, Shadow Ball, Iron Tail, Last Resort

**Evolves into**: Unknown

**Evolves From**: Eevee

**Info: **The only information on this moemon that is currently known is that it is mainly nocturnal.

"Well, that was helpful." Aoshi said.

"Master, why aren't you putting me back in the ball, anyway?" Eve asked.

"Well, after that iron tail, well…" Aoshi said, picking up the destroyed moeball.

"Oh, sorry." Eve said, rubbing her hair.

"Alright, let's head off to the next room, now that we're all healed up!" Aoshi said, face palming.

Eve and Aoshi headed off into the next room, which was covered in a thick fog.

"I can see in this fog a little." Eve said. "Which makes it a little weird."

A figure began emerging from the fog, creeping towards the two.

"GHOST!" Eve and Aoshi shouted.

"Have a little respect!" The woman said, emerging from the fog. "I'm not ready for that yet!"

"Oh, sorry…" Aoshi said, rubbing his head sheepishly. "I'm here to-"

"You're here to battle!" The woman said. "My name is Agatha, of the Elite Four. I know you're here to battle me, and I'm ready for you!"

"Alright, I can't really send you out, but Eve, can you go?"

"Yup!" Eve said, walking out onto the field.

"Alright, Gen, go!" Agatha said, throwing out a moeball, which a Gengar emerged from.

"Eve, use shadow ball!" Aoshi ordered. Eve launched a sphere of shadow energy at the Gengar, who used double team to evade it.

"Gen, use shadow punch!" Gen disappeared, slamming her shadow imbued fist into Eve's back, knocking her forwards but barely damaging her.

"Shadow ball!" Eve shouted, spinning around, shooting another shadow ball, but Gen punched through it with her shadow punch.

"Toxic!" Agatha ordered. Gen launched a sphere of toxic energy at Eve, hitting her head on.

"Eve, are you alright?" Aoshi asked.

"She's badly poisoned." Agatha said, smirking. "To bad." Then, her Gengar collapsed, badly poisoned as well.

"Alright, Eve, us iron tail!" Aoshi ordered. Eve's tail was imbued with energy, and she slammed it into Gengar, knocking her back.

"Urg…" Gen said, standing up, but Eve hit her head on with a shadow ball, knocking Gen through the fog and into the wall, falling unconscious.

"Return." Agatha said. "Alright, Gol, come out!"

Agatha threw out a moeball, which a Golbat emerged from. She wore a blue dress, with blue hair and black eyes and blue and violet wings out of her back.

"Master…" Eve got out, before she fell to the ground, unmoving.

"Eve, what's wrong?" Aoshi shouted.

"She's succumbing to the poison." Agatha said, smirking. "Gol, use air cutter!"

Agatha's Golbat shot a cutting air wave at Eve, slicing through her clothes and skin.

"Damn it!" Aoshi said, reaching into his bag, pulling out an unused ball, throwing it at Eve, drawing her back in. "I'm so glad that worked… Alright, go, Lori!" Aoshi said, throwing out a moeball which Lori emerged from, smiling.

"Ice beam!" Lori shouted, shooting a beam of ice at Gol, who pulled herself out of the way, shooting more blasts of wind into Lori, who countered with more ice beam.

"Poison fang!" Gol shouted, biting down on Lori's arm, imbuing her with poisonous energy.

"Surf!" Lori shouted, creating a tidal wave, drenching Gol, making it much more difficult for her to fly.

"Now, blizzard!" Aoshi ordered. Lori released a windstorm of ice and snow, freezing Gol solid.

"Return." Agatha said, returning Gol to her moeball. "Han, come out!" Agath tossed out a moeball, which a Haunter emerged from.

"Lori, use ice beam!" Lori fired a beam of ice at Han, who moved out of the way, the ice cutting through the fog.

"Han, use hypnosis!" Agatha ordered. Her Haunter fired a wave of energy at Lori, causing her to fall into a deep sleep.

"Dream eater!" Han said, absorbing energy out of Lori. After using dream eater over and over, Lori finally woke up, to see Han slam her body into her, knocking her out.

"Alright, go, Cleffy!" Aoshi said, throwing out a moeball, which Cleffy emerged from, smiling.

"Hypnosis!" Agatha ordered. Han fired a psychic wave out at Cleffy, who blocked it with a light screen.

"Metronome!" Cleffy said, wagging her finger from side to side, firing a rainbow beam of psychic energy into Han, knocking her back into the wall.

"Now, meteor mash!" Cleffy shouted, hitting Han with a meteor mash.

"Wait, I thought that was a fighting move, which doesn't affect ghost types?" Aoshi said.

"I don't know, but it works." Cleffy said, smiling.

"Curse…" Han stuttered out, falling unconscious.

"Return, Han." Agatha said. "Go, Aro!" Agatha threw out a moeball, which an Arbok emerged from, smiling.

"Alright, Cleffy, use- Cleffy?" Aoshi asked, looking at the shaking moemon. "Cleffy, what's wrong?"

"I'm… feeling cold… and weak…" Cleffy said, shaking. "It hurts…"

"What's wrong?" Aoshi asked Agatha. "What happened?"

"My Haunter cursed your Clefairy." Agatha said. "She'll keep losing health until she faints."

"Return." Aoshi said, returning Cleffy to her moeball. "Ryoko, come out!"

Ryoko emerged from her moeball, smiling.

"Alright! Dragon rage!" Ryoko fired a blast of blue flame, hitting Aro head on, burning her.

Aro slipped away from the flames, smiling, launching a sludge bomb at Ryoko, who managed to maneuver away from it. She launched a dragonbreath at Aro, hitting her directly, knocking her back.

Aro ran forwards, biting down on Ryoko's arm, kneeing her in the stomach, launching another sludge bomb at into Ryoko.

Ryoko and Aro began exchanging punches, bites, and flame blasts, trying to knock each other out.

"Dragon rage!"

"Sludge bomb!"

The two attacks collided with each other, blowing away the remaining fog, knocking the two moemon out.

"Return, Ryoko." Aoshi said, returning Ryoko to her moeball. "Alright, Cara, it's up to you!" Aoshi threw out a moeball, which Cara emerged from, smiling.

"Alright, I'm fully healed and ready for action!" Cara said, smirking. "Bring it on!"

"Gar, come out!" Agatha said, throwing out a moeball, which another Gengar emerged from, smiling.

"Shadow ball!" Gar shouted, firing a sphere of dark energy at Cara.

"Flamethrower!" Cara shouted, shooting a stream of flame which encompassed the shadow ball, and hit Gengar head on, knocking her into the iron doors.

"Well, that was pretty good for a warm up." Cara said, smirking.

* * *

Alright, that was a pretty good chapter, right?


	30. Chapter 45

Alright, Aoshi will now move onto the strongest member of the Elite Four, Lance!

Galalithial: Yeah, it was.

Risen Demon Kitsune: Yeah, she was definitely the most irritating.

122boy: Yes. Gotta fuck them all.

RS: It's alright.

Anon: Because I am EVIL! Actually, it's because the sexual tension will culminate later…

No. 7: Yes, I fixed it.

Dragonfang20: I wish I could get snow down here… Even in winter, it's not super-cold.

XxObsessiveReaderxX: Yeah, I fixed it.

Aoshi's Moemon Adventure

Chapter 45

* * *

"I'm… not done yet…" The Gengar said, pulling herself off the ground.

"Wow, you are tough." Cara said, surprised. She charged forwards at Gar, hitting her in the stomach with a metal claw, and launched a blast of fire into the Gengar, burning her, before hitting her with a fire blast.

"Return." Agatha said, returning Gar to her moeball. "You are a very powerful trainer, Aoshi. Make sure not to go as senile as Oak did when you're our age."

"Okay, sure…" Aoshi said, nodding, returning Cara to her moeball. He walked through the door to the other side, to reveal a brightly lit passageway with dragon statues. Aoshi took this opportunity to heal up his moemon back to full health, and then stepped forwards into the next room.

"Welcome!" The final member of the Elite Four said, smiling. "You must be Aoshi. I am Lance, the strongest of the Elite Four. I train the dragon type. They are the most powerful beings in the world. Your league challenge ends with me, Aoshi."

"Alright, go, Cleffy!" Aoshi said, throwing out a moeball, which Cleffy emerged from.

"Gara, come out!" Lance said, throwing out a moeball, which a Gyarados emerged from. She wore a yellow and blue shirt and pants, with long blue hair held back by a light blue crown.

"Cleffy, use mega punch!" Aoshi ordered. Cleffy raised her fist, slamming it into Gara's stomach, knocking her back into the wall.

"Twister!" Gara said, smiling, creating a tornado of rocks and stones around Cleffy, cutting into her.

Gara then launched a dragon rage into the twister, creating a tornado of blue flames, badly injuring Cleffy.

"Moonlight!" Cleffy said, restoring some of her health. She then used a metronome, which created a thunderbolt which launched into Gara.

"I'm not down yet." Gara said, standing up. Gara launched a hyper beam at Cleffy, colliding with her, knocking her into the wall.

"Cleffy, are you alright?" Aoshi asked.

"Yeah, I think so." Cleffy said, smiling. "I'm not going to lose to something like that."

Gara was paused in place, barely moving, due to the hyper beam.

"Meteor mash!" Cleffy shouted, charging energy into her fist, which she slammed into Gara's stomach, knocking her unconscious.

"Very good." Lance said, returning Gara to her moeball, while throwing out another moeball which his Dragonair emerged from.

"Nara, use dragon rage!" Lance ordered. His Dragonair fired a blast of flames at Cleffy, lighting her on fire.

"Return, Cleffy." Aoshi said, returning Cleffy to her moeball. "Alright, Haru, it's your turn!" Aoshi tossed out a moeball, which Haru emerged from, smiling.

"Dragon rage!" Nara said, shooting out several flames at Haru, who barely dodged out of the way.

"Acid!" Haru said, spitting some acid out on Nara, burning through a portion of her swimsuit.

"Outrage!" Nara shouted, creating a tornado of flames around her body.

"Petal dance!" Haru countered, creating a similar tornado of flower petals, as the two of them tackled at each other, knocking the backwards. They continued to collide with each other, the flames and flower petals hitting each other back, the two repeating it until they knocked each other back one last time, now confused.

"Hyper beam!" Nara shouted, launching a beam of energy at Haru, who countered it with a solar beam. The two attacks collided with each other, creating a large explosion, knocking Haru and Nara back.

The two of them collapsed to the ground, unconscious.

"Return, Haru." Aoshi said, returning Haru to her moeball. "Alright, Lori, it's your turn." Aoshi threw out a moeball, which Lori emerged from.

"Very good." Lance said, smiling, returning his Dragonair. "Use an ice type against my dragons. But I still have a few more tricks up my sleeve."

Lance tossed out a moeball, which an Aerodactyl emerged from. She wore a violet shirt and shorts, with violet hair down to her neck, and two violet wings with tail down her back.

"Alright, Lori, use surf!" Aoshi ordered. Lori created a tidal wave of water, but the Aerodactyl pulled out of the way, dodging the waves.

"Aeros! Use wing attack!" Lance ordered. Aeros charged her wings with energy, and slammed her wing into Lori's stomach, knocking her back.

"Hydro pump!" Lori shouted, shooting a high pressured blast of water at Aeros.

"Ancient power!" Aeros said, shooting a sphere of energy into the hydro pump, displacing it enough to halve the damage.

"Surf!" Lori created a tidal wave of water, shooting it at Aeros, but she used wing attack to slice through the waves, flying through the crevice in the center.

"Hyper beam!" Aeros shouted, shooting a beam of energy into Lori, knocking her backwards into the crimson walls.

"I'm not done yet!" Lori said. "Sheer cold!"

Lori released a blizzard of ice from her mouth, shooting directly at the plunging Aeros, wrapping around her before compressing, knocking her unconscious.

"Return." Lance said, returning Aeros to her moeball. "Alright, Inari, it's your turn." Lance tossed out a moeball which another Dragonair emerged from, smiling.

"Inari, use thunder wave!" The Dragonair shot a wave of electricity that paralyzed Lori, making it hard to move.

"Dragon rage!" Inari launched a powerful blast of flames at Lori, knocking her unconscious.

"Darn, Lori was my ace." Aoshi said. "Alright, go, Eve!" Aoshi threw out Eve's moeball, which she emerged from.

"Inari, use thunder wave!" Lance ordered. His Dragonair launched a wave of electricity at Eve, paralyzing her. Eve then shifted the paralysis onto Inari as well, the both of them being paralyzed.

"Shadow ball!" Eve said, shooting a sphere of dark energy at Inari, knocking her back.

"Hyper beam!" Inari launched a high-powered beam of energy into Eve, knocking her back.

"Alright, shadow ball!" Eve launched several spheres of shadow at Inari, knocking her back.

"And an iron tail to finish it off!" Eve said slamming her glowing tail into Inari, knocking her into the ground, unconscious.

"Return, Inari." Lance said, returning Inari to her moeball. "Alright, Ryuko, it's your turn!" Lance threw out a moeball, which a Dragonite emerged from. She wore an orange and yellow leotard with orange and blue wings, with orange hair down her back and blue eyes.

"Eve, use shadow ball!" Aoshi ordered. Eve charged her hand with shadow energy, firing it at Ryuko, who pushed the sphere away with an outrage, before slamming into Eve, knocking her into the air, as she flew into the air and slammed her back to the ground.

"Return, Eve." Aoshi said. "Alright, Ryoko, it's your turn!" Aoshi tossed out a moeball, which Ryoko emerged from, smiling.

"Ryuko, use wing attack!" Lance ordered. Ryuko charged forwards, slamming into Ryoko with her wings.

"Alright, and let's see how you like a hyper beam?" Ryuko asked, firing a beam of energy at Ryoko, knocking her back into the wall.

"Ryoko, are you alright?" Aoshi asked.

"Yeah…" Ryoko said, standing up. She began glowing, beginning her evolution process to her final form.

"Ryoko, you're evolving?" Aoshi asked.

"Yes." Ryoko said, nodding. "I think I am!"

* * *

And I'm going to give you one last burst of cruelty. I am EVIL.


	31. Chapter 46

Okay, Aoshi will move on to his final challenge, his best friend!

Sorakeyblade99: Yes, me and my freaking cliffhangers.

Risen Demon Kitsune: Yeah, well, here it is!

122boy: Yeah, he'll move through each region.

Galalithial: Yeah, sorry.

XxObsessiveReaderxX: Yes.

Jelly pin: Yeah, I already did.

Nekomakie: Sorry, first name that popped into my head.

Dragonfang20: Yes, especially when we get to the best part.

Daimao S: Hey, it's not like this is the most popular story out there, right? It's just… unique.

AnimeFan1016: Sorry, was out of connection! I got another chapter up just in time, though

Aoshi's Moemon Adventure

Chapter 46

* * *

The light around Ryoko faded, to reveal her to look the same as the other moemon across the field, as it was now a Dragonite vs. Dragonite battle.

"Ryuko, use hyper beam!" Lance ordered. Ryuko fired a beam of energy at Ryoko, who jumped out of the way. She covered her body with flames and slammed into Ryuko, knocking her back into the wall, as she fired a high powered hyper beam at Ryuko, knocking her unconscious.

"Return, Ryuko." Lance said. "Well it seems you've managed to defeat my dragons. I'd like to say that makes you the moemon league champion, but you still have one more challenge ahead of you."

"Really?" Aoshi asked. "Who."

"His name is Sharon. He is the real moemon champion." Lance said.

"Alright, we have one last battle ahead of us." Aoshi said, smiling. "And it seems that it's our old friend…"

"Oh, master, I want you to check my data!" Ryoko said, smiling.

"Alright, alright…" Aoshi said. "I just hope this one actually has data…"

**Moemon**: Dragonite

**Name**: Ryoko

**Species**: Dragon Moemon

**Type**: Dragon

**Scarcity**: Ultra-Rare

**Current Level**: 57

**Diet**: Dragonite consume mostly meat based products but are ultimately omnivorous.

**Ability**: Inner Focus

**Height**: 5'07"

**Weight**: 101.9lbs

**Cup** **Size**: DD

**Strong Against**: Dragon

**Weak Against**: Dragon, Ice

**Attacks**: Thunder Wave, Twister, Dragon Rage, Slam, Twister, Aqua Tail, Dragonbreath, Hyper Beam, Outrage

**Evolves into**: None

**Evolves From**: Dragonair

**Info: **Dragonite are believed to be the rarest of all known moemon because they live way at the bottom of the sea where it's nearly impossible to travel. They sometimes help moemon and people who are drowning. Because they live down on the bottom of the sea, very few trainers have actually ever caught one, but they are incredibly powerful.

"Alright, now that I've healed everyone up, let's move on to our final challenge." Aoshi said. "Battling my best friend…"

Aoshi walked through the door, and up to where Sharon was standing.

"Hey, Aoshi, I was expecting to see you again!" Sharon said. "I won the challenge, so you know what that means? I'm now the strongest trainer in the world!"

"Alright, so it looks like it's time for the battle we've both seen coming for so long." Aoshi said, smiling.

"Yes." Sharon said, nodding, pulling out a moeball. "Go, Geot!"

Sharon tossed out a moeball, which his Pidgeot emerged from. She wore a tan and brown shirt with a tan and brown skirt. She had blonde and red hair down her back, with brown eyes and brown wings.

"Alright, Haru, go!" Aoshi said, tossing out a moeball, which Haru emerged from.

"Great, we're gonna do this dance again." Haru sighed. "Alright, let's do this."

"You think you can beat me again?" Geot asked.

"I think I can!" Haru said, smiling. "Sludge bomb!" Haru launched several spheres of toxic sludge at Geot, who maneuvered out of the way of most of them.

"Aerial ace!" Geot said, charging at Haru, disappearing, slamming into her, knocking her back.

"Haru, are you alright?" Aoshi asked.

"Yeah, I am." Haru said, rubbing her head. "I wasn't expecting that, though."

"Aerial ace!" Geot said, disappearing. Haru created a tornado of petals around her body, pushing Geot away into the wall. She then charged into Geot, knocking her back, the petals shoving into her body.

"Now, solar beam!" Haru said, holding up her hand, launching a beam of light energy into Geot, knocking her out.

"Return, Geot." Sharon said, returning his Pidgeot to her moeball. "Alright, Wendy, come on out!"

Sharon threw out a moeball, which his Arcanine emerged from.

"Petal dance!" Haru said, creating a tornado of flower petals around her body, as she charged into Wendy, who hit her with a flame wheel.

"I'm not down yet!" Haru said, firing a solar beam at Wendy, who countered with a flamethrower.

The two attacks collided with each other, the explosion knocking out Haru.

"Okay, return, Haru." Aoshi said, returning Haru to her moeball. "Okay, Cleffy, it's your turn!"

Aoshi threw out a moeball, which Cleffy emerged from.

"Alright! Mega punch!" Cleffy said, throwing her fist at Wendy, who dodged with an extreme speed attack, slamming into Cleffy.

"Metronome!" Cleffy said, wiggling her finger from side to side, launching a thunderbolt at Wendy, striking into her, paralyzing her.

"That should keep you from running around." Cleffy said, smiling, slamming her mega punch into Wendy's stomach, knocking her backwards into the violet wall.

"Alright, metronome!" Cleffy said, wiggling her finger again, now launching a hydro pump into Wendy, knocking her unconscious.

"Return, Wendy." Sharon said. "Alright, Kaya, come on out!" Sharon threw out a moeball, which his Butterfree emerged from.

"Psybeam!" Kaya shouted, launching a beam of rainbow colored energy at Cleffy, who blocked it with a light screen.

"Sleep powder!" Kaya said, launching green powder over Cleffy, putting her to sleep.

"Now, Kaya, use aerial ace!" Sharon ordered. Kaya shot forwards into Cleffy, knocking her into the wall, knocking her unconscious.

"Return, Cleffy." Aoshi said, returning Cleffy to her moeball. "Alright, Ryoko, go!" Aoshi threw out a moeball, which his new Dragonite emerged from, smiling.

"Alright, outrage!" Aoshi ordered. Ryoko covered her body with a veil of blue flames, charging into Kaya, knocking her back.

"Sleep powder!" Kaya said, launching more green powder, which burned up on the veil of blue flames.

"Hyper beam!" Aoshi ordered. Ryoko launched a high powered beam of energy at Kaya, which hit her head on, knocking her out.

"Pretty good." Sharon said, smiling. "But I still have some tricks up my sleeve. Come out, Raina!" Sharon threw out a moeball, which his Rhydon emerged from. She wore a grey shirt and pants, she had red eyes, and a large grey horn sticking out of her grey hair, which was at her shoulders.

"Rock tomb!" Raina shouted, launching several rocks onto Ryoko, knocking her down to the ground.

"Horn drill!" Sharon ordered. Rain charged forwards, slamming her horn into Ryoko, knocking her unconscious.

"Return, Ryoko." Aoshi said, returning Ryoko to her moeball. "Alright, Lori, it's your turn!" Aoshi tossed out a moeball, which Lori emerged from.

"Raina, use earthquake!" Sharon ordered.

"Lori, use hydro pump!" Aoshi shouted. Raina created a tremor from the ground, while Lori countered it with a high pressured beam of water, the two attacks causing major damage to both sides.

"Sheer cold!" Aoshi ordered.

"Horn drill!" Raina and Lori both used their ultimate attacks, Raina drilling into Lori's chest, while Lori created a blizzard of entrapping ice around Raina, the two attacks hitting home, knocking both moemon out.

"Return." Aoshi said, returning Lori to her moeball, as Sharon did the same with Raina.

"Alright, Fuuko, come out!" Sharon said, throwing out a moeball, which and Alakazam emerged from.

"Okay, Eve, go!" Aoshi said, throwing out his moeball, which Eve emerged from.

"Fuuko, use psychic!" Sharon ordered. Fuuko created a blast of psychic energy, but it didn't affect Eve at all.

"Shadow ball." Eve said, launching a sphere of dark energy into Fuuko, knocking her back.

"Hey, that hurt!" Fuuko shouted. "Fine, I can do the same thing!" Fuuko launched her own shadow ball at Eve, but Eve blocked it with another one.

"Darn it!" Fuuko shouted. "This isn't going anywhere!"

"You're right." Eve said, nodding. She suddenly disappeared.

"Where are you?" Fuuko asked, looking around.

"I'm right here." Eve said, smirking. She was standing behind Fuuko, but as soon as she turned around, Eve disappeared and reappeared behind her, slamming into Fuuko with a veil of darkness.

"Return." Sharon said, returning Fuuko to her moeball. "Alright, go, Shelly!"

Sharon threw out a moeball, which his strongest and final moemon, a Blastoise, emerged from, smiling. She wore a brown jacket over a yellow shirt, with two hydro cannons emerging from the jacket, with blue hair down their back and red eyes, with blue pants.

"Hydro pump!" Shelly shouted, shooting two high pressurized blasts of water from the cannons on her back, hitting Eve head on, knocking her into the wall, unconscious.

"Return, Eve." Aoshi said. "Alright, Cara, it's up to you now." Aoshi threw his final moeball down, which Cara emerged from.

* * *

Okay, before you bitch and moan and complain, let me tell you I thought about when to cut it off all day, and finally decided this was the best time to cut it off. Please don't hate me! (Begs)


	32. Chapter 47

So, the conclusion of Aoshi's Elite Four challenge! Will he win and become the moemon champion? Or will he lose, disgraced?

Sorakeyblade99: Thanks.

Galalithial: Yeah, I'm very well versed with contempt.

Xxxsoulreaperxxx: Okay, updated!

Daimao S: Impossible. Simply impossible.

122boy: Okay, good!

RS: It's not that, just keep reading and you'll see what I'm planning.

Fire Ballz: I'm continuing into the Sevii Islands then Johto.

Risen Demon Kitsune: Okay, here's the end!

Nekomakie: Wow, weird.

Anon: It's okay!

Dragonfang20: Well, let's see!

R77B77: Okay, I'm human.

Jelly pin: Yes, that is the repeating pattern.

Aoshi's Moemon Adventure

Chapter 47

* * *

"Fire blast!" Cara shouted, firing a star of flame at Shelly, who countered with a hydro pump. The two attacks collided, as their users charged in after them, hitting their opponent with a skull bash and metal claw respectfully.

"Skull bash!" Shelly shouted, lowering her head, charging at Cara, slamming head first into her, knocking the two of them into the wall.

"Get off of me!" Cara shouted, kicking the Blastoise off of her.

"Mega punch!" Shelly shouted, slamming her fist into Cara.

"Yeah, that's not going to be good enough." Cara said, shooting a blast of flame into Shelly's face.

"Ow, that hurt!" Shelly shouted, shooting a hydro pump into Cara, knocking her back into the wall.

"Sky attack!" Cara shouted, glowing, shooting her body into Shelly, knocking her to the ground, before Cara mounted her and began delivering a flurry of punches to her face.

"Get off!" Shelly shouted, delivering a mega kick to Cara's stomach, knocking her off.

"Solar beam." Cara said, charging energy into her body, releasing it as a beam of light at Shelly, directly hitting her body.

"Hydro pump!" Shelly shouted, standing up, firing a helix of compressed water into Cara, knocking her into the ceiling, as she fell to the ground.

"Cara, are you alright?" Aoshi asked.

"Yeah…" Cara said, standing up. "I'm in pretty bad shape, though…"

"Hydro pump!" Shelly shouted, shooting another helix at Cara, who countered with a solar beam. The two attacks passed through each other, colliding directly with their targets, knocking them both to the ground.

"I'm not going to lose like this…" Cara said, standing up.

"Yeah…" Shelly said, pulling herself up as well, the two of them limping towards each other, fists raised.

The two of them were far too exhausted with the battle to even think of using a move, so the two settled for a single punch to their opponents' face.

"Damn it…" Shelly muttered, falling to the ground, unconscious.

"Yes!" Aoshi shouted. "I'm the moemon league champion!"

"I'm going to rest for now…" Cara said, collapsing.

"Return, Cara." Aoshi said, smiling. "I still can't believe I won!"

"Yeah, I can't either…" Sharon said, looking down. "I can't believe you've finally managed to beat me…"

"I've already beaten you before." Aoshi said. "Every time."

"Okay, don't rub it in!" Sharon said. "I can't believe you defeated me already! I wasn't even registered as the champion yet!"

"So, technically speaking, if you were never registered, than you weren't the champion?" Aoshi asked.

"Nope." Sharon said, shaking his head.

"So there was really no point to that battle." Aoshi said.

"Not really, no." Sharon said, shaking his head.

"Aoshi!" Leaf said, tackling him, smiling.

"Leaf, what are you doing here?" Aoshi exclaimed.

"I came as soon as I heard you would have to fight Sharon! So did I make it in time?" Leaf asked, smiling.

"No, I already won." Aoshi said, smiling.

"Damn it!" Leaf shouted. "Old man, you were to slow!"

"I'm sorry, Leaf, but I'm just not in my prime anymore!" Professor Oak said, panting, walking into the room.

"And yet you were still willing to come all the way here from Pallet?" Leaf huffed.

"I came here as soon as I heard that Sharon defeated the Elite Four." Oak said, smiling. "But by the time I got here, Aoshi had already defeated him."

"Yeah, yeah, keep rubbing it in…" Sharon muttered.

"Alright, let's move on to the next room to begin your initiation!" Oak said, smiling.

"Yep!" Leaf said, smiling.

"Yeah, Leaf, you have to stay here." Oak said.

"What?" Leaf exclaimed. "Why?"

"You're not a champion." Oak said, leading Aoshi to the next room.

"So, you got weed?" Leaf asked, turning to Sharon.

"No way!" Sharon said. "Never!"

"Boring!" Leaf groaned.

"You know, Aoshi, I've watched you and Sharon grow up since you were babies." Oak said, smiling. "I can't believe I would be able to initiate you into the moemon league myself."

Oak took Aoshi's six moeballs and placed them on the initiation machine, as they began glowing, and on the computer screen it showed a picture of Aoshi along with his six moemon.

"There." Oak said, smiling. "You have now been entered in the Hall of Fame, for all eternity."

* * *

"Yay! Aoshi is a moemon master!" Leaf said, smiling. "Congratulations! Congratulations!"

The group were resting in Professor Oak's lab, partying the night up. Except for Sharon, who was still pissed.

"Professor Oak, I have something to ask you." Aoshi said. "Are there types besides the ones we know?"

"What do you mean?" Oak asked.

"Look." Aoshi said, releasing Eve from her moeball. "Her data is filled with little to know information about her."

"Ah, yes." Oak said, nodding. "My esteemed colleague, Professor Elm, has recently discovered two new types. The Dark type and the Steel type."

"Wow, two whole new types?" Leaf asked, excited. "Wow, what do they look like?"

"You see, Professor Elm works in a far off region known as the Johto Region, where there are many new moemon." Oak said.

"So we can still go for more adventures?" Aoshi asked.

"Yes, but first, I need to make some upgrades to your moedexes." Oak said, collecting the trio's moedexes. He made some adjustments to them, then gave them back. "Your moedexes now posses the National Dex mode. You can look up data on other moemon from other regions."

"Alright!" Aoshi said, opening his moedex, searching for Eve's data.

**Moemon**: Umbreon

**Name**: Eve

**Species**: Moonlight Moemon

**Type**: Dark

**Current Level**: 59

**Scarcity**: Ultra-Rare

**Diet**: Umbeon consume mostly vegetables, fruit, and wheat, so they are mostly herbivorous, but still eat meat.

**Ability**: Synchronize

**Height**: 5'04"

**Weight**: 98.6lbs

**Cup** **Size**: C

**Strong Against**: Psychic, Ghost

**Weak Against**: Bug, Fighting

**Attacks**: Quick Attack, Tackle, Bite, Tail Whip, Growl, Sand Attack, Shadow Ball, Iron Tail, Last Resort, Crunch

**Evolves into**: None

**Evolves From**: Eevee

**Info: **Umbreon are the dark evolution of Eevee, and instead of being shy, they are very silent and mysterious. Many trainers like them because they are willing to do anything for their trainers. They are also well known because they can emit a dark, poisonous aura from their bodies, which can instill fear in others, driving them away.

"Alright! I've got the first known moemon of the dark type!" Aoshi said, smiling.

"No, but at least you have the only pure dark type ever." Oak said, smiling.

"Yeah, right." Leaf said. "I'm sure we'll never find another pure dark moemon again." Leaf said.

"Alright, I'm going to go get some fresh air." Aoshi said, exiting. He looked out across the lake from the balcony of the lab, smiling.

"I can't believe I'm finally the moemon league champion." Aoshi said, smiling. "I've dreamed of this day for so long, and it's finally here."

"_Yes._" The word flashed into his head.

"Who said that?" Aoshi asked, looking around.

"_It was I._" The words flashed into his head again, as a figure emerged from seemingly out of nowhere.

"Who are you?" Aoshi asked, looking at the moemon. She had pink hair down to her neck, and a small body. She wore a pink leotard with her blue eyes, and a pink tail growing from her backside.

"_I am that I am._" The moemon… thought spoke…? To Aoshi, smiling. "_I am communicating with you this way in order to not arouse the suspicions of your friends._"

"But who are you? What do you want from me?" Aoshi whispered in awe.

"_I am Mew._" The moemon said, smiling. "_The strongest of all moemon._"

"Really?" Aoshi asked. "Because you don't look it."

"_I get that a lot._" Mew said, smiling. "_But I'm here for a reason._"

"And that reason is?" Aoshi inquired.

"_I have looked into your heart._" Mew said. "_I can see that you're a just person who truly cares for their moemon, so I'm going to give you something._"

"What?" Aoshi asked.

Mew moved over to Aoshi, and pressed her lips against his. As their minds connected, information flooded into Aoshi's brain, knowledge about all the moemon in the world. And just like that, the kiss ended and it all disappeared, nothing more than a wisp of memory left.

"What was that?" Aoshi asked.

"_I have given you my knowledge._" Mew said. "_Because I know that you can befriend the legendary moemon that have closed their hearts to humanity._"

And just like that, leaving him with no information at all, Mew vanished into nothingness again.

"Okay…" Aoshi said, looking around. "That was fucked up."

* * *

So, how was it? Was it good? Bad?


	33. Chapter 54

Okay, so here's the beginnings of their adventures in the Sevii Islands. Also, because I forgot to mention this before, I have a poll on my profile of your favorite of Aoshi's moemon, so be sure to vote! I'm also a little depressed no one got the Jurassic Park joke, but anyways, let's move on! Please review!

Proud Filipino: In Johto, he will! Which one do you think?

122boy: He will eventually!

Sorakeyblade99: I don't know, I'll probably continue this one.

Galalithal: Thanks!

Risen Demon Kitsune: (Turns head) Of course!

Dragonfang20: Yes. Yes.

Jelly pin: I know.

: Maybe… Just maybe…

Mc cheffy: Thanks!

Wamu: Yes. Yes she is.

Anon: She does care, she just doesn't show it.

Aoshi's Moemon Adventure

Chapter 54

* * *

"Hey, Leaf, why are you here?" Bill walked up to the port, smiling.

"Oh, we're here to meet someone named Celio." Leaf said, smiling. "Do you know where we could find him?"

"Oh, sure, he's one of my best friends!" Bill said, smiling. "He's at the moemon center. Come on, I'll show you the way."

Bill led the group to a large moemon center, and much to the surprise of the group, it wasn't large because it was more elegant; it was large because of the large machine in the center of it.

"Ah, Bill, who are your friends?" Celio asked, poking his head up from the machine parts.

"Ah, this is Leaf, and her friends Aoshi and Sharon." Bill said, introducing the group.

"Are they trainers?" Celio asked.

"Yeah." Bill said, nodding.

"Good." Celio said. "I'm working on a system to communicate with far off regions. Oh, and if it won't be too much trouble, can one you deliver this meteorite to my friend on Boon Island?"

"Oh, I'll do that." Aoshi said, taking the meteorite. "So, Boon Island?"

"Yeah." Celio said. "My friend works at the newly opened Game Corner."

"Alright." Aoshi said. "So we're heading off to Boon Island?"

"Yeah." Leaf said. "That was pretty short."

"Well, let's go." Sharon said, heading back to the boat.

"I can't believe after we reached Knot Island we head all the way to Boon Island." Cara said. "I mean, doesn't that just seem like a huge waste of time?"

"Whatever, let's just bide our time and wait." Aoshi said. "So, where is this island, anyway?"

"There." John Hammond said, pointing out across the deck to the island arriving on the horizon.

"Okay, we've had enough bad jokes in this story." Leaf said, shoving Hammond overboard.

"Wow, so this is Boon Island." Aoshi said, stepping onto the pier. "Somehow, it seems much smaller…"

"Well, let's just go out and meet that guy, wherever the heck he is." Leaf said. "After all, we need to drop off his meteorite."

Aoshi and co. headed off to the Game Corner, opening the door, walking inside.

"Ah, I'm sorry, but the Game Corner isn't working at the moment." The man sitting at the counter said.

"Oh, we're not here for that!" Aoshi said. "Here, I came to deliver this to you." Aoshi handed the meteorite to the man, who was surprised.

"Oh, thank you!" The man said, smiling. "Here, I'd like to give you this."

The man handed a grey and green stone to Aoshi, who looked at it.

"What is this?" Aoshi asked.

"It's a moon stone." The man said. "It can make moemon such as Jigglypuff and Clefairy evolve.

"Aoshi, with that, you could evolve Cleffy!" Leaf said.

"Oh, and also, could I go get you to pick up my daughter Lostelle?" The man asked. "She's over on Kin Island, playing with her friends."

"We'd be glad to!" Leaf said, smiling.

"Hey, is this Kin Island?" A man demanded, driving his motorbike into the building.

"Leaf blade!" Leaf shouted, picking up a pole, slamming it into the man's head.

"Um, Leaf, what was that about?" Aoshi asked.

"Sorry." Leaf said, tossing the pole to the side. "Reflex."

"Alright, we should get going." Cara said.

"Hey, Aoshi, are you going to use that moon stone?" Leaf asked as they walked out.

"I'm not sure." Aoshi said, pocketing the stone. "I'm just not sure."

"Well, listen, maybe you should talk it over with Cleffy on the way there." Leaf said. "And if she doesn't want to, I can take it off your hands."

"Alright, I'll do that." Aoshi said.

"Hey, Aoshi." Sharon said, pulling Aoshi to the side. "I heard about an old woman who lives on a mountain on Boon Island, who is rumored to be able to teach the strongest moves to moemon."

"Wow, that sounds pretty cool." Aoshi said.

"Hey, Leaf, you go on ahead!" Sharon said. "We have some business to take care of."

"You got it!" Leaf said, waving.

"Alright, I'll race you up the mountain." Sharon said, smirking.

"You're on." Aoshi said, the two of them racing towards the towering mountain.

"You know, you'd think someone who lived on a mountain would make it more accessible." Aoshi said.

The two of them were scaling the mountain side, pulling themselves up.

"Yeah, I know." Sharon said. "Someone might fall trying to reach her."

At that moment, the stone in Aoshi's hand broke off, and plummeted towards the ground below.

Suddenly, a net of webs appeared beneath Aoshi's body, which he landed in safely.

"Wow, thanks Spiderman!" Aoshi said, pulling himself up.

"Everybody gets one." Spiderman said, leaping away.

"Well that came out of nowhere." Sharon said, as Aoshi moved back up. Finally, at long last, they reached the peak.

"Alright, we're here!" Aoshi panted, pulling himself up, helping Sharon up as well.

"Ah, so you've made it." The old woman standing on the cliff edge said, smiling.

"Yes, now will you teach us the ultimate moves?" Sharon asked.

"Of course." The woman said. "But I can't believe you scaled the cliff edge! Why didn't you take the path over there?"

"Son of a bitch!" Sharon shouted, face palming.

"Alright, now, which of your moemon do you want to learn the secret moves?" The woman asked.

"Cara, come on out!" Aoshi said, tossing out a moeball, which Cara emerged from, as Sharon did the same with Shelly.

"Ah, so your Blastoise and Charizard wish to learn the ultimate moves?" The woman asked.

"Yes." Sharon said. "But really, I expected you to look a little… I don't know, stronger?"

"Judge me by my size, do you?" The woman asked, smirking.

"I don't know, I'm just not all that impressed so far."

"You will be. You will be." The woman said. "Now, there is only one way to learn the ultimate moves. A Rocky Montage."

* * *

Great. Aoshi and Sharon have to go through a training montage. I feel for them.


	34. Chapter 55

Alright! Here's a new chapter! Sharon and Aoshi's training and Leaf's fight with the biker gangs. Alright! Please review!

: I'll think about it.

Sorakeyblade99: Yes.

RS: Yes, good idea.

Risen Demon Kitsune: Leaf got the pole from that place where anime heroines grab hammers to hit the main hero when he does something stupid/perverted.

Wamu: I really don't know.

Fire Ballz: Yes.

122boy: Spiderman was a family guy reference.

Daimao S: Because I have no life…

Dragonfang20: Yes. Yes.

Galalithal: I know, I know…

Maddenwars: Thanks!

InfiniteLunacy: Thanks!

Aoshi's Moemon Adventure

Chapter 55

* * *

"Listen, you country bumpkins better clear off!" The biker gang shouted, driving around the people of Kin Island.

"Hello!" Leaf said, stepping off the boat. "I'm looking for Lostelle!"

"Hey, girl, get out of here!" One of the bikers shouted, riding up to Leaf.

"Leaf Storm!" Leaf shouted, spinning, kicking the biker and bike out of her way and into the beach.

"Hey, girl, what are you doing here?" Another biker demanded.

"I'm looking for Lostelle." Leaf said, smiling.

"Well, get back the way you came." The biker said. "Don't make me beat the shit out of you, bitch!"

"You think you can?" Leaf asked, smiling. "I got karate training from Pat Morita himself!"

* * *

"This is too difficult…" Aoshi said, panting.

"80's montages will only get us so far!" Sharon shouted. "We can't do this training!"

"That is why you fail." The woman, Caroline, said, smiling.

"Hey, we're trying!" Aoshi shouted.

"No. Try not. Do. Or do not. There is no try." Caroline said, walking back inside.

"If our moemon are the ones who will learn the techniques, then why do we have to train?" sharo asked, following her inside.

"Mind what you have learned." Caroline said, turning to face him. "Save you, it can!"

"She's right." Aoshi said, walking up to Sharon. "Leaf is strong, and we need to be strong too."

"Fine, but can we move on to learning the ultimate moves yet?" Sharon asked. "I mean, not even Leaf is THAT strong."

* * *

"Thank you!" One of the villagers on Kin Island said, thanking Leaf for destroying the biker gang.

"Oh, no problem!" Leaf said, smiling. "Do you know where Lostelle is?"

"Oh, she went into the Berry Forest." One of the villagers said.

"Okay! Great!" Leaf said, waving, heading off in that direction.

* * *

"Alright, she's shown us how to use the techniques!" Aoshi said, smiling. "Now, Cara, use blast burn!"

Aoshi and Cara were standing on the cliff's edge, with Sharon and Caroline watching them.

Cara fired a stream of flame out over the cliff's edge, which Caroline responded too by hitting her over the head.

"No, flamethrower that was! Not blast burn!" Caroline said.

"Well what do you want me to do?" Cara asked. "It's too different from my normal moves."

"No! No different! Only different in your mind. You must unlearn what you have learned!" Caroline shouted.

"No, it's impossible!" Cara shouted.

"So certain are you. Always with you it cannot be done. Hear you nothing I say?" Caroline demanded.

"You know what?" Cara shouted, storming up to Caroline. "I've had enough of this shit. Now you can go and take you blast burn and shove it up your-"

"Cara, this is why we're here!" Aoshi said, holding his moemon back. "Show some respect!"

"Help you, I can." Caroline said, reaching into her pocket, pulling out a blue pendant and blackened wood.

"What is this?" Cara asked, holding up the charcoal.

"Help you, it will." Caroline said, handing the mystic water to Sharon.

"Yeah, but what is it?" Cara demanded.

"A special item, it is." Caroline said.

"Alright, so I just have to hold it and I can use that move?" Cara asked.

"Yes." Caroline said. "Use it, you must."

"Blast burn!" Cara shouted, firing off a blast of violet flame, creating a purple and orange explosion of flame.

"Alright, my turn!" Sharon said, tossing out Shelly's moeball, which she emerged from. "Alright, Shelly, hold this and use hydro cannon!"

"Got it!" Shelly said, smiling, taking the mystic water, creating a torrent sphere of blue water in her mouth, firing it off into the air, creating an explosion of water energy.

"Alright! We mastered it!" Sharon and Aoshi said, smiling. "Alright, we'd better go to see Leaf!"

* * *

Leaf had arrived at the Berry Forest, walking through, beating all the trainers in her way. She entered the sweet smelling forest, inhaling the scent of multiple berries.

"Ah, okay, let's get going!" leaf said, skipping through the forest, maneuvering through the maze, before she reached the end.

"Ah, big sis, help me!" A young girl cried, running up to Leaf. "A mean moemon came to bully me, and she'll be back soon!

Suddenly, a moemon appeared in the clearing. She wore a yellow shirt with a white fur collar and yellow pants, with blonde hair down to her shoulders and she held a pendent.

"Ah, she's back!" Lostelle cried.

"Okay, can you please leave this girl alone?" Leaf asked. "Please."

"But I'm lonely!" The Hypno said, crying.

"Oh, you're lonely?" Leaf asked. "And you just wanted a friend, is that it?"

"Yeah…" The Hypno said, sniffling.

"Oh…" Lostelle said, looking down. "Well, I can be your friend, if you want…"

"Really?" The Hypno asked, looking up.

"Yeah!" Lostelle said, smiling.

"Alright, here." Leaf said, handing Lostelle a moeball. "You just throw it at her."

Lostelle held up the moeball, tossing it at Hypno, absorbing her into the moeball, which became still.

"Yay!" Lostelle said, cheering. "I caught a moemon!"

"Alright, I need to bring you back to your dad, okay?" Leaf asked.

"Okay!" Lostelle said, smiling.

"And remember, now that you have a moemon, you need to take care of her." Leaf said, picking up the moeball, handing it to Lostelle.

"Okay, great!" Lostelle said, smiling, as she and Leaf left the berry Forest and made their way back to the pier, taking off on the boat.

"So, where is Boon Island, anyways?" Lostelle asked. "I forget…"

"There." John Hammond said, pointing out across the deck to the island arriving on the horizon.

BANG.

Leaf shot John Hammond in the side of the head with her gun, and kicked him overboard.

"There. He's dead. We're not going to hear any more of that crappy joke." Leaf said, putting the gun in her bag.

"Okay…" Lostelle said, smiling. "Oh, we're here!"

* * *

Good chapter, right? I know it's a little choppy, but it's fine, right? Review!


	35. Chapter 56

Alright, how will the group reach Mt. Ember? Review!

Wamu: Yes.

Mc cheffy: There's something wrong with my other file. I can't access it, find it, or find my stories. The file name is Blackeon, so if you can find it, good for you!

Infamous butcher: Yeah, I know.

: Yeah, but I don't want to do anything with a girl that young.

Sorakeyblade99: Correct on all counts.

RS: No, there is not.

True owner of Tetsusiga: Thanks.

Jelly pin: Okay, got it!

Galalithal: Yeah, I know.

Risen Demon Kitsune: Both.

Maddenwars: Because it was a throwaway joke.

Dragonfang20: Yeah. Just imagine being around her in real life.

Anon: Yes.

Aoshi's Moemon Adventure

Chapter 56

* * *

"Hey, Leaf, you made it back!" Aoshi said, looking up. Leaf walked into the New Game Corner, Lostelle in tow.

"Alright, so are we heading back now?" Leaf asked.

"Thank you so much!" The man said, smiling. "My Lostelle is back home!"

"Well, we'd better be going." Sharon said, standing up. "Aoshi and I are much more powerful, so we won't lose to anyone!"

"That's great!" Leaf said, smiling.

"Big sis, are you leaving?" Lostelle asked. "But I didn't get to thank you…"

"Don't worry." Leaf said, smiling. "If you want, come to the Viridian City Gym and battle me! I'm sure it'll be fun!"

"Come on, Leaf." Aoshi said, pulling Leaf out of the building. "We're heading back to Knot Island."

The trio stepped off the pier and onto the boat, which began racing back to Knot Island, stopping when it arrived at the pier.

"Alright, let's go see Bill and see if that region contact machine is ready!" Leaf said, skipping down the path.

"Sorry, but we're having a little problem." Celio said. "We need two items."

"Really? What are they?" Aoshi asked.

"A Ruby and a Sapphire. One is on Mt. Ember, the other somewhere on Fortune Island." Bill answered. "If it wouldn't be too much trouble, can you go get them?"

"Oh, of course!" Leaf said, smiling. "We'll do it!"

"Great…" Aoshi sighed, face palming.

"Well, weren't you the ones bragging about their strength?" Leaf asked, smirking.

"Yeah, but we're lazy." Aoshi and Sharon said.

"Let's get going." Leaf said, dragging the two off.

"Alright, Fia, use fly!" Leaf said, tossing out a moeball, which her Fearow emerged from, as Sharon and Aoshi did the same with Geot and Cara. The three flew towards the mountain, when suddenly Cara pulled up, avoiding a shadow ball.

"What happened?" Leaf asked, turning back.

"It's a moemon!" Cara shouted.

The moemon wore a black shirt with a violet crystal in the center, with orange and green sleeves. She also wore orange and green pants, and her hair was orange and blue, and spiked out. The moemon was levitating in the air through the use of her psychic powers, as she fired another shadow ball at Cara, who countered with a flamethrower.

"What is that?" Sharon asked. "I've never seen that species before!"

"Hey, Aoshi, hold on tight." Cara said, as Aoshi wrapped his arms around her tightly, as she began glowing blue, and slammed into the moemon with a sky attack, stunning the moemon for a few seconds, knocking her into the water.

"Alright, let's go!" Cara said, flying up to meet the other two flying moemon. The three moemon flew away from the moemon, who levitated out of the water, before shifting into a different form.

This new form wore a black shirt and black pants, a violet crystal on the center, with orange and green sleeves, and orange and green extensions. Her hair was sticking out towards the back, and retained its orange and green color.

As Cara turned around to face her again, the moemon teleported away at top speed.

"Wow, that moemon was super fast!" Leaf exclaimed. "And powerful! Maybe I should catch her…"

"Leaf, we have a job to do!" Sharon said, snapping her out of it. The three flying moemon landed at the base of Mt. Ember, returning to their moeballs.

"So, why didn't we fly up to the peak?" Aoshi asked.

"No idea." Leaf said, shaking her head.

"Well, we might as well head up the mountain, guys." Sharon said, stepping up the conveniently located stairway.

The trio maneuvered their way up the mountain, before they arrived at a fork in the road.

"Alright, so which way do we go now?" Aoshi asked.

"Well, there's a stairway over there, which should lead to the peak, but we're not sure if that's where the Ruby is located…" Sharon said.

"I'm going to go with my gut and say it's this way." Leaf said, turning to the other path, heading down that.

"Well, Leaf does have good instinct…" Aoshi said.

The group headed down the path, as they arrived at a rock wall.

"Well, nothing to see here." Leaf said.

"What are you two doing here?" A team rocket grunt demanded, running up with his partner.

"Alright, my turn!" Aoshi said, tossing out a moeball, which Cara emerged from.

"Marowak! Sandslash! Go!" The grunts said, tossing out two moeballs, which the two moemon emerged from.

"Cara, use blast burn!" Cara fired a stream of violet and orange flames at the moemon, creating an explosion of flames, knocking the two moemon.

"Return." Aoshi said, returning Cara to her moeball to rest.

"Fine! You can go! We don't know anything about the Ruby anyways!" The grunts shouted, running away.

"Alright, so let's go!" Leaf said.

"What do you mean? It a wall." Sharon said.

"No, it's not!" Leaf said, walking through the wall.

"What the hell?" Sharon asked.

"You snooze, you lose." Aoshi said, following her inside.

After Sharon entered, he looked around. The pathway was positively glowing red, as they moved down the hallway.

"Wow, what's this room?" Leaf asked, looking around at the aisles of dots.

"I don't know, but this is Braille." Aoshi said.

"Alright, does anyone know Braille?" Sharon asked.

"No, we're not blind." Aoshi said.

"Well, let's move on!" Leaf said, smiling.

They moved onto the next room, where a Ruby was standing on a pedestal.

Sharon reached for the Ruby, but a barrier formed around it.

"Wait, look!" Leaf said. "More Braille!" Leaf pointed at the wall with Braille on it.

"Let me see." Aoshi said. Aoshi walked over to the wall, placing his hand over it. Suddenly, a flash of light emerged in his mind, and the Braille began to translate itself.

"Everything… has meaning…" Aoshi read. "Existence has meaning… being alive has meaning… have dreams… use power."

"Whoa, how did you do that?" Sharon asked.

"I don't know…" Aoshi said. "It's as if someone was telling me how to read Braille…"

"Use power?" Leaf asked. "I know what that means!" Leaf tossed out a moeball, which Cory emerged from.

"Cory, use secret power." Leaf ordered. Cory began glowing, and released an energy charge into the Ruby, dropping the force field, allowing Leaf to reach in and pull out the Ruby.

* * *

So, was that a good chapter? I hope so!


	36. Chapter 57

Alright, now the group will move on to the next islands! Please Review!

RS: Yes.

Mc cheffy: Thanks. And good luck!

Sorakeyblade99: It's a moemon that is only found by an event on one of the Sevii Islands.

122boy: Thanks!

Dragonfang20: That's why I made it so convenient in this one.

Jelly pin: I agree.

SpencerDH: Thanks!

True owner of Tetsusiga: I'd like to, but I don't want to make him capture any legendaries.

: That would be fun, albeit impractical.

TORI: …Okay. It's a good idea. But like the previous one, it's impractical for the serious tone I'm trying to set my story to.

Satoshi Tajiri: Yeah, I know. Thanks!

Aoshi's Moemon Adventure

Chapter 57

* * *

"So, this is the Ruby, huh?" Leaf asked, inspecting it. "It's beautiful…"

"Hey, can I see that?" Aoshi asked, taking the Ruby. The Ruby suddenly began glowing in his hand, and he suddenly saw an image in his mind. One of a red colored moemon, but the detail was a bit fuzzy. He saw a volcano in a far off region, he saw a green moemon place the Ruby down on the pedestal they had found it, and he saw the red moemon enter a dormant sleep in the center of the volcano.

"Aoshi, what's wrong?" Leaf asked, snapping him out of it. "You took a look at the Ruby, then sort of zoned out.

"I don't know…" Aoshi said. "I just saw… something. I don't know what…"

"Well, if we're done here, we should bring that Ruby back to Bill and Celio." Sharon said.

* * *

"Good." Celio said, installing the Ruby into the machine. "Alright, next, could you move on to the next islands? I've got three rainbow passes for you.

Celio handed the trio a rainbow pass each.

"Alright, guys, so where should we go next?" Sharon asked, opening up the town map.

"Well, we might as well go in order." Aoshi said, pointing at an island on the map. "Let's head off to Floe Island."

"Alright!" Leaf said, smiling. "Let's get to it!"

The trio headed out to the pier, getting onto the boat, heading off to the fourth of the Sevii Islands.

"So, this is Floe Island, huh?" Leaf asked, looking around. "It's pretty small…"

"Alright, so what should we check out first?" Sharon asked.

"Well, let's start by heading off to the daycare center." Leaf said. The group moved into one of the larger buildings.

"Ah, welcome!" The woman at the counter said, smiling. "Would you like to leave one of you moemon with us for a while?"

"Sure." Leaf said. "I'm Leaf, by the way, and these are my friends Aoshi and Sharon."

"Wait, did you say Aoshi?" The woman asked. "Aoshi Kashita?"

"Yes." Aoshi said.

"I have something for you." The woman said, handing Aoshi a large, dark green egg.

"Wait, what's this?" Aoshi asked.

"It's a moemon egg." The woman said.

"Why did you give this to me?" Aoshi asked.

"Because her owner asked me too." The woman said.

"Her owner?" Leaf asked.

"Yes." The woman said. "Trainers leave their moemon here in order for them to give birth to an egg when it's their time. This owner's trainer left his moemon here, and she gave birth to that egg. The owner told me specifically to hold onto that egg until a trainer named Aoshi Kashita matching your description came to pick it up."

"Why would someone give a moemon egg to you?" Leaf asked.

"I don't know." Aoshi said, placing the egg in his bag. "So who did you say this person was?"

"His name was Bryson or Bryce or something like that…" The woman said absentmindedly. "He didn't give a last name…"

"I see…" Aoshi said, smiling sadly.

"So you know him?" Leaf asked.

"More or less…" Aoshi sighed. "It's been a long time…"

"Aoshi, I know you, and I know who gave you that egg." Sharon said. "And I know you're not ready to have him back in your life."

"I know." Aoshi said. "Just shut up, got it?"

"Sharon, what are you talking about?" Leaf asked.

"It's complicated." Sharon said. "Please, just let him be."

"Well, we'd better head on to the next island." Aoshi said.

"But we haven't finished exploring." Leaf said. "What about Icefall Cave?"

"Fine." Aoshi said. "We can explore that for a while."

The trio moved into the frozen cave that made up most of Floe Island, as well as the reason why it was title Floe Island.

"Boy, it's cold…" Leaf said, shaking.

"Oh, I'd better keep the egg warm." Aoshi said, pulling out the egg, wrapping it with his jacket, hugging it tightly.

The trio continued to move through the frozen cave, looking around.

"Hey, look, there are some people over there!" Leaf exclaimed, running out after them. Sharon and Aoshi followed after her, as the three arrived to see several rocket grunts surrounding a very familiar woman.

"Lorelei?" Aoshi asked.

"Oh, it you." Lorelei said, looking at Aoshi. "What's the moemon champion doing here?"

"Oh, we were just exploring." Leaf said.

"Oh, and if it isn't the Viridian City Gym Leader, as well." Lorelei said, looking at Leaf. "Away from your post again, I see."

"Well, I just decided to take a little paid vacation…" Leaf said, smiling sheepishly.

"And you are?" Lorelei asked, turning to Sharon.

"Seriously?" Sharon asked. "You've forgotten me already?"

"Damn it!" The lead grunt exclaimed. "We didn't hear anything about any backup, especially not a gym leader and a moemon master!"

The grunts retreated out of the cavern, causing Lorelei to sigh in relief.

"I'm glad you three arrived." Lorelei said. "I'm not sure I could have taken on all five of them."

"Oh, it's alright!" Aoshi said, smiling. "We were happy to help."

"There's no way I'll ever let team rocket take away the Lapras!" Lorelei exclaimed. "Not as long as I breathe, anyway! This is my home, and I'm going to protect it!"

"Great!" Leaf said. "Passion is great! All we have to do is find their base of operations, then we can invade!"

"I already know where there hideout is." Lorelei said, taking out her town map. "It's here, on Chrono Island."

"Alright, you two aren't allowed to talk with each other." Aoshi said. "Someone's going to die."

"Really?" Leaf asked. "Who?"

"Me." Aoshi said. "Now, let's just leave, and we can find a way to defeat team rocket without resorting to the use of nuclear warfare."

"…Killjoy." Leaf huffed. "Alright, Lorelei, can we head back to your house?"

"Sure." Lorelei said. "I'll show you the way."

Lorelei led the group out of the cave and to her house, which was lined with stuffed animals.

"Wow, this place is so cute!" Leaf said, smiling, dancing around, admiring the small plushies.

"Wow, I can't believe this house actually looks like the house the woman might live in." Sharon said, surprised.

"Sh-shut up!" Lorelei said, blushing. "So what if I like cute things?"

"Yeah, there's nothing wrong with that." Leaf said. "I have stuffed toys at my house, also!"

"Okay, okay, I'll drop it." Sharon said.

"Good." Lorelei said, nodding. "Now, let's move on to more pressing matters."

"Oh, you mean team rocket, right?" Aoshi asked.

"No." Lorelei said, shaking her head. "I'm talking about your moemon."

"My moemon?" Aoshi asked.

"Yes." Lorelei said, taking one of the balls off of his waste.

"Wait, what are you doing with Cleffy's ball?" Aoshi asked.

"Listen, Aoshi, I need to tell you something important." Lorelei said. "This moemon of yours, this Clefairy, has almost reached the time when she needs to give birth."

"What?" Aoshi asked.

"I'm sorry, but you'll have to leave her at the daycare center for at least two months in order for her to make an egg." Lorelei said, frowning.

"What?" Aoshi asked in disbelief. "My Cleffy… Is going to give birth?"

"Yes." Lorelei said. "If you want her to give birth to an egg, you have until tomorrow to leave her at the daycare center." Lorelei returned the moeball to Aoshi, who stared at it for a good, long time.

* * *

Chrono Island

"Leader, the team from the Icefall Cave has returned." A team rocket admin said, walking up to where a shadowed figure was seated at his desk.

"I see…" Leader said. "And…? Did they find the Sapphire?"

"No, sir." The admin said, shaking his head. "They told me that before they were able to finish the investigation, they were stopped by a group of people including a member of the elite four, a gym leader, the former moemon champion, and the current moemon champion."

"I see…" Leader said, smiling. "Of all the people to stop me, I didn't expect it to be Bryson Kashita's son…"

"Do you want us to go and capture them?" The admin asked.

"No, that won't be necessary." Leader said, smiling. "I'm sure they'll come to us sooner or later…"

"Yes, sir." The admin said, bowing, turning and exiting the room.

"So you've made it, Aoshi?" Leader asked, smiling.

* * *

Wow, so who is this Leader person? Is it Giovanni? Or someone else? And what could possibly be in Aoshi's egg? Will Aoshi have to leave Cleffy behind? So many questions!


	37. Chapter 58

So, Aoshi now has to make a dificult decision. What will he do? Will he have Cleffy stay behind?

Anon: (Turns head) Of course!

Sorakeyblade99: No idea.

122boy: Sorry, I can't do that Dave.

RS: Guess not.

Dragonfang20: That's why I made it so convenient in this one.

Jelly pin: Yeah, but the mention at the end by Leader was probably a bit of a bigger spoiler.

R77B77: "Luke, I am your tediously overused plot device!" I'll leave it up to you to decide.

Maddenwars: (Turns head) Of course!

Aoshi's Moemon Adventure

Chapter 58

* * *

"So, Aoshi, what are you going to do?" Leaf asked, sitting next to Aoshi. Aoshi was sitting on the beach, watching the sun set over the ocean.

"I don't know…" Aoshi said, staring out over the ocean. "No… that's not quite right. I know too well. I know I have to leave Cleffy here… I just don't want to accept it…"

"Yeah." Leaf said. "But birth is a miraculous thing, you know."

"…I know." Aoshi said. "But I'm still upset about it."

"Well, here's the only advice I can give you." Leaf said, standing up. "As long as she's alive, you'll see each other again."

"Thanks." Aoshi said.

"Hey, you're a decent guy, so I'm sure you'll make the right choice." Leaf said, smiling.

Leaf left Aoshi there, just him and his thoughts.

After a while, Aoshi walked back into the moemon daycare.

"I've made my decision." Aoshi said, frowning, taking out Cleffy's moeball, releasing her from her moeball.

"Yes master?" Cleffy asked. "What is it?"

"Cleffy… Did you know that you were with child?" Aoshi asked.

"…Yes." Cleffy admitted sheepishly. "I've had this murky feeling in me for a while…"

"Now, Cleffy, this is a moemon daycare where people leave their moemon to give birth." Aoshi said. "I'm going to leave you here for the next few months, okay?"

"But master… Don't you want me to come with you?" Cleffy asked, tears welling up in her eyes.

"Yeah, I do, but you need to carry this child." Aoshi said. "Birth is a miraculous thing, and I could want for nothing more than my moemon to give birth to moemon of their own."

"Master!" Cleffy exclaimed, sobbing hugging Aoshi tightly, tears streaming down her face. "But I don't want to go!"

"Cleffy…" Aoshi said, holding his crying moemon tightly. "I'm sorry… But as long as we're alive, we'll see each other again."

"Okay, master!" Cleffy said, standing upright. "I've decided that I'm going to carry this child, no matter what! And I'll do my best to live up to your expectations!"

"Don't worry, Cleffy." Aoshi said, smiling. "I swear I'll be back for you."

"Don't worry." Cleffy said, wiping her eyes. "I'll be waiting here until you return."

Aoshi handed the daycare leader Cleffy's moeball, and turned away, heading out the door. As Leaf made a move after him, Sharon mearly grabbed her shoulder and shook his head.

"But why…?" Leaf asked.

"It's just how he is. He'll never let anyone see him cry." Sharon said. "Ever since his dad left, I've never seen him cry."

"Hm, I guess you are a decent guy after all." Leaf said, smirking. "You start acting more like Aoshi, and maybe I'll show you a good time too."

"And that's supposed to be motivation?" Sharon asked.

"Alright, guys. It's time we headed on to the next island." Aoshi said, walking in. Leaf noticed that his eyes were red around the edges, but wisely decided not to say anything, as the group moved on to Chrono Island with heavy hearts.

"So, this is Chrono Island…" Leaf said, looking around. "Nice and peaceful, I guess…"

"Alright, so the only place of interest is the Meadow…" Leaf said, looking through the book.

"I know I'm going to regret this, but what's that book you've been looking at?" Sharon asked.

"Kufufu…" Leaf chuckled. "You should know better than that, my dear Sharon."

"Why, what is it?" Sharon asked.

"It's the Pokemon FireRed and LeafGreen Walkthrough Guide!" Leaf said, shoving the book into Sharon's face.

"No breaking the fourth wall." Aoshi said, lightly hitting her on the head.

"Jerk." Leaf huffed. "What good are throwaway gags if I can't use them?"

"Whatever, let's go check out that meadow." Sharon said, heading down the grass path that led to the garden.

After a few steps, Sharon stopped in his path, causing Leaf and Aoshi to bump into him.

"Why don't you watch where you're-" Leaf suddenly noticed the orange and green moemon from before."

"Alright, Eve, go!" Aoshi said, throwing out a moeball which Eve emerged from.

"Come out, Fuuko!" Sharon said, tossing out a moeball, which his Alakazam emerged from.

"Eve, use shadow ball." Aoshi ordered. Eve fired a sphere of shadows at the moemon, but she changed again. This time, her clothes were almost all orange, with the exception of a few dots of green on her pants and shirt, as well as the violet crystal on the center of her shirt. Her hair was straight orange and green down to her shoulders, and instead of sleeves there were orange ribbons of cloth above the arm and ribbons of green below the arm.

The attack hit the strange moemon, bouncing off of her without doing any damage, TO which Eve responded by hitting her with a faint attack, which she again shook off.

The moemon turned into another form, this time one of the earlier ones, and disappeared almost instantly.

"Damn it!" Leaf said. "It got away!"

"No, it didn't." Sharon said. "I had Fuuko use future sight. Now, we can see a bit of her intents and actions."

"Um, I see a blue jewel in the center of a place on Fortune Island, and I see the moemon teleporting there, leaving, and then heading to Quest Island, and that's it." Fuuko said.

"Alright, so we're heading to Fortune Island!" Sharon said. "That's where the Sapphire is located!"

"Yup, that's what it says here." Leaf said, thumbing through the guide.

"Put that away!" Sharon exclaimed.

The group got off the boat at Fortune Island, and looked at the map.

"Ugh, it's a long ways away…" Aoshi said.

"Well, why can't we just fly there?" Leaf asked.

"For the same reason we can't enter water without the use of a moemon." Aoshi said.

"Fine…" Leaf sighed.

After an incredibly long hike, the group made their way to a large structure.

"Yup, this is the Dotted Hole, home of the Sapphire." Leaf said, nodding.

"So how do we get in?" Aoshi asked.

"I've got it!" Leaf said, smiling, tossing out a moeball. "Okay, Ivy, use cut!"

Her Venusaur raised her arm, slicing through the door.

"Alright! Let's get going!" Leaf said, smiling.

"Leaf, doesn't it bother you that you just destroyed a precious artifact of cultural history?" Aoshi asked.

"Should it?" Leaf asked.

"Alright, there's only one way to go and that's down." Aoshi said, climbing down the ladder, as they reached the next room, with a slab with Braille on it, with four holes on the four ends of the room.

"Alright, so we just have to go down one of these holes?" Sharon asked, walking onto the closest one.

A few seconds later, Sharon climbed down the ladder.

"How does that work?" Sharon exclaimed.

"Alright, according to the guide, first we have to go up." Leaf said.

"We came from up!" Sharon said. "We need to find a way to go down!"

"Don't get snippy with me!" Leaf shot back. "I'm just listening to the guide!"

Meanwhile, Aoshi walked over to the Braille, hoping he could trigger some sort of memory or something else of the sort.

Aoshi saw the text translating into "UP" in his mind, and saw what looked like the moemon from earlier walk into the cavern, and head to the northernmost hole.

"Guys, I've figured it out." Aoshi said. "We need to go to that hole."

Aoshi moved towards the hole, and stepped down, falling to the next level.

"Alright, I guess we can trust him." Leaf said, following after him.

They continued this until they reached the room with the Sapphire, which, like it's counterpart, was encased in a barrier.

"Alright, Aoshi, can you go read that text?" Leaf asked.

"You got it." Aoshi said, walking over to the wall, running his hand across the stone slab with Braille on it.

"Okay, I've got it." Aoshi read. "Let the two glittering stones, one in red, one in blue, connect the past. Two friends sharing power open a window to a new world that glows. The next world awaits for you."

"So, any ideas what that means?" Sharon asked.

"Sharing power…" Aoshi pondered. "Sharing power…"

"Oh, I've got it!" Leaf said. "Trading! One of us needs to trade with the other!"

"Alright, I'll do it." Sharon said.

"Okay, me too." Leaf said. "Aoshi, you grab the Sapphire."

Leaf and Sharon connected the cable to their moedexes, and began trading their moemon, as the barrier faded, and Aoshi grabbed the Sapphire. This time, the vision he had was much similar to the one with the Ruby. The only difference was that this time, it was about a blue moemon… A blue moemon at the bottom of the sea, in deep slumber…

Aoshi snapped out of his trance, as Leaf and Sharon finished re-trading.

"Okay, what's the guide say next?" Aoshi asked, as a scientist appeared.

"Well, you managed to break the puzzle!" The scientist exclaimed, taking the Sapphire. "Well, I'm going to sell this to team rocket!" The scientist ran back up the ladder, and fled the Dotted Hole.

"The guide says that the Sapphire will be stolen by some scientist named Giddeon." Leaf said, putting the guide away. "So we should be- what's with those looks?"

"Some scientist guy just stole the Sapphire." Aoshi said.

* * *

So, how was that tearful parting? Don't worry, Cleffy will return!


	38. Chapter 59

I'm starting to get a decline in reviews… Oh, well, on with the chapter! Review!

Jelly pin: Yes. Ditto, the sex-toy of the pokemon world.

Sorakeyblade99: Actually, she hasn't evolved yet. The reason it's so serious is because they actually have a real bad guy team now.

122boy: Of course, but it's one of those jokes that never gets referenced again.

Anon: Because they have me behind them…

RS: Eventually…

: Well, everyone has their quirks.

Aoshi's Moemon Adventure

Chapter 59

* * *

"Hm… The sky has changed…" A man in his forties said, sitting up from his chair on the beach. "Well, I guess I should be going…"

The man walked up to the rocket warehouse, arrogantly.

"Hey, what do you think you're doing here?" The team rocket member standing guard demanded as the man strolled up to him.

"I'd like to request a conference with your leader…" The man said, smiling. "Why don't you call him for me?"

"So why exactly are you calling me?" Leader asked into the phone.

"Leader, the man came up to us demanding to see you." The grunt said. "He said his name was Bryson Kashita."

"I see…" Leader said. "Bring him to me!"

Leader placed the phone down on the receiver, and chuckled.

"So, Bryce, it seems the time is arriving sooner than I anticipated…"

* * *

"So, what's the game plan?" Leaf asked.

"Well, we need to find some way to get inside." Sharon said. The trio was crouched in the bushes, staring out at the rocket warehouse.

"Alright, I saw this in Diehard." Leaf said. "We need to sneak into the vents."

"Are you crazy?" Sharon asked. "That only works in the movies!"

"Guys…" Aoshi said.

"Yeah. That only works in the movies. And I'm sure that this is real life." Leaf said.

"Guys!" Aoshi hissed. "I've already figure out how to get in!"

"Okay, how?" Leaf asked.

"Well, it's a door. It's not a bank vault." Aoshi said. "We just need to break it down."

"Good point." Leaf said.

"Alright, go, Raina!" Sharon said, tossing out a moeball. "Use strength!"

Sharon's Rhydon charged into the door, smashing it down with her full force, as Sharon returned her to her moeball.

"Alright, let's go!" Leaf shouted, the three running down the hallways, before reaching the final room.

"Alright, whoever's in charge of team rocket, show yourself!" Aoshi shouted.

"Welcome." A voice said. They looked for the source of the voice, to find out it was coming from the computer screen.

"Who are you?" Aoshi demanded.

"I am known as Leader." The voice said. "I am the leader of team rocket, as well as the man holding your father captive."

"My father?" Aoshi asked. "So he really is here."

"Well, I wouldn't quite say 'here'." The voice said, laughing. "I've already gotten him onto my ship, sailing far away from here. You're welcome to follow us, however, and welcome to that Sapphire on the table."

"Where are you taking him?" Aoshi demanded, as Leaf grabbed the Sapphire.

"And why should I tell you that?" The voice asked, laughing. "However, I'll give you a hint. If you want to find your father, you'd better be willing to journey outside of Kanto and into the wide world beyond. But will you find him then…? I wonder…"

The metallic laughter of the voice continued ringing through the room, before the chat ended.

"Aoshi…" Leaf said. "That Bryce person from before… Who gave you that egg… He's your father, isn't he?"

"Yeah…" Aoshi said, nodding. "But I wouldn't call him a father. He left me when I was just a kid, and I haven't seen him since."

"And yet you still want to find him." Leaf said.

"Right." Aoshi said. "I need to know everything. Why he left, and what he was planning. And why he'd choose now of all times to reveal himself."

"Freeze!" A large amount of team rocket grunts shouted, running into the room. "One move and it will be your last."

"No, you freeze!" Leaf shouted, holding up a box. "You know what's in here? A bomb! One wrong move, and we all go kaboom!"

"Leaf, are you crazy?" Aoshi shouted. "Are you seriously going to blow us all up?"

"You've read this story, Aoshi!" Leaf said. "You know I will!"

"Alright, listen, girl, just put the box down." The team rocket grunt said.

"Tell me who the Leader is." Leaf said.

"We don't know!" The grunt said. "We've only seen his face, and only the admins have ever talked to him, but they're all heading out to Johto with him!"

"Alright…" Leaf said. "Well, my friends and I are going to leave, and don't anyone try and stop us."

Leaf walked around the grunts, with Aoshi and Sharon behind her, and tossed the box into the room before running away.

"Leaf, are you crazy?" Aoshi asked. "Why on earth would you carry around a bomb?"

"You are so naive, Aoshi." Leaf said, chuckling, as they continued walking down the meadow. "I just grabbed some box off of the Leader's desk and shouted bomb. What sort of idiot would actually believe me?"

A deafening explosion rang out from behind them, as the rocket warehouse blew sky high, rocket grunts running in cover.

"This is a sick, sick world we live in." Leaf said, shaking her head.

"So, we have the Sapphire now." Sharon said. "So, let's head back to Bill and Celio."

The group got onto the speedboat, shooting off into the distance, arriving on Knot Island.

"Hey, we got the Sapphire." Leaf said.

"Not now." Bill said. "We just received word that a terrorist group just detonated a bomb on Chrono Island. No one was hurt, but it was a close call. The police are pinning it all on team rocket."

"Wow, it's getting so you can't trust anyone." Leaf said, smiling innocently. "Well, here's your Sapphire."

Leaf handed Celio the Sapphire, who installed it into the machine.

"So, is it working?" Leaf asked.

"No…" Celio said. "It should be working, but we seem to be missing one necessary ingredient of some sort… What could it be…"

Aoshi, Leaf and Sharon headed out of the moemon center in order to head on to the next island in search of the power source.

"Well, there's only one island we haven't searched yet, and that's Quest Island." Leaf said.

"Alright, we'll head to Quest Island and find the final piece needed for the transport machine to work at full power!" Sharon said, smiling.

"…So we're just going to glance over the whole blowing up a building thing." Aoshi said.

"Well, I'm the Viridian City Gym Leader, and I was forced to bomb the warehouse because I had irrefutable evidence that team rocket was hiding out there." Leaf said.

"No skin off your nose, huh?" Aoshi asked, getting on board the boat. "Well, let's head out!"

* * *

So, how was that chapter? Remember to review, everyone! It's what keeps me going!


	39. Chapter 60

Alright, 400 reviews! That's what I'm talking about! And this is the 60th chapter! Hurray! Remember to keep reviewing!

Ninjalad223: Yeah, but he has his reasons, just like every father in every series in the world.

122boy: Well, with a little help from the author, anything's possible.

Galalithal: I know, but it should improve a little when they reach Johto.

RS: You really don't want to know… You really don't...

R77B77: Thanks!

Wamu: After they finish up here.

Mr. Reader: YES. Someone got that reference. YES.

Mc cheffy: Well, there's more drama to come… Yes, much more...

Risen Demon Kitsune: Yes, previous question, zero, and thank you.

Snowy: Yes. Yes.

Jelly pin: Actually, no. Something worse…

Aoshi's Moemon Adventure

Chapter 60

* * *

"So, the final of the Sevii Islands…" Leaf said, looking around. "The main island itself is pretty small, but according to the map, it's got a pier leading to a much larger island, then following that are several smaller islands connected by piers. Those islands are the Tanoby Ruins. If this power source is anywhere, it'll be there.

"Yeah, but that's a pretty long hike from here…" Aoshi sighed. "Oh, well, we might as well get going…"

Aoshi and company began the journey down the pier, and then onto the adjoining island, where they began wandering down the twisting and turning pathway for hours.

"Okay, that's enough. We're going to rest here." Sharon said, sitting down underneath a rocky outcropping, providing them sufficient protection from anything that might come out at night.

"Alright, fine. But you guys are so lazy!" Leaf huffed.

The group began making a fire to prepare their dinner, as the sun began to set. They ate their meal in silence, each of them having different things on their minds.

"Okay, I'm going to go to sleep now." Sharon said, lying back on his sleeping bag, turning away. "If you're going to do that, then can you please do it quietly?"

"Well, if we have permission…" Leaf said, scooting up to Aoshi.

"I'm really not in the mood for that right now…" Aoshi said.

"Aw, why not?" Leaf asked.

"I need some time to think." Aoshi said.

"About Cleffy?" Leaf asked.

"That, and about my father." Aooshi said. "I should be upset about his kidnapping, but I don't know how I feel."

"Look, Aoshi, just don't think about it." Leaf said. "You're a nice guy, so I know you'll do the right thing in the end."

"Thanks, Leaf." Aoshi said, smiling.

"Alright, so about sex…" Leaf said, moving towards Aoshi.

"I already said I'm not in the mood." Aoshi said, lying down on his sleeping bag, going to bed.

"Spoilsport…" Leaf huffed, going to sleep.

"Alright, are you ready to go, guys?" Leaf asked, standing up as the sun rose.

"Yeah…" Sharon yawned.

"Five more minutes…" Aoshi sighed, turning over.

"NOW." Leaf said, kicking Aoshi awake.

"Okay, sorry…" Aoshi said, sitting up. "Let's go…"

The group continued their journey, before they arrived at the end of the island, where a pier connected to the Tanoby Ruins.

"Alright, let's go!" Leaf said, running down the pier and into the ruins.

"Um, Leaf…" Aoshi said, trying to stop her, but, as shown before, nothing stops Leaf. So, all he could do was reluctantly follow after her into a place that who knows how dangerous it is.

"Hey, Leaf, where are you?" Sharon shouted, as the two of them were walking through the corridors of the ruins.

"I'm right here!" Leaf shouted. "Oh, and watch out for that-"

Aoshi and Sharon suddenly stepped into nothingness, falling down to a sublevel of the ruins.

"-hole." Leaf finished, looking over them.

"What is this place?" Aoshi asked.

"I don't know…" Leaf said, looking around. "But what are these weird markings on the wall?"

"I don't know… It looks like some ancient language…" Aoshi said, running his hand along the wall. "Wait, let's see… If you want to unlock the final island, then you must use the power of mystery, and you will find that which you search…"

"What does that mean?" Leaf asked.

Suddenly, a figure appeared in the room; the moemon from before.

"You again?" Leaf shouted.

The moemon shot a shadow ball at Leaf, who jumped out of the way. The shadow ball hit the far off wall, disappearing.

"Alright, Haru, go!" Aoshi said, tossing out a moeball, which his Vileplum emerged from.

"Solarbeam!" Haru shouted, firing a beam of light at the moemon, who changed shape again, blocking it with a barrier, but getting knocked back into the far wall, disappearing into it.

"Wait, what?" Leaf asked. "How did that happen?" Leaf ran her hand against the far all, before she reached an inscription that looked like a combination of a mirror and a door. When Leaf's hand brushed against it, it vanished into the wall.

"Whoa…" Leaf said, stepping into the mirror, vanishing completely.

"Hey, guys, there's a whole 'nother island back here!" Leaf said, sticking her head back into the room. "Come on, see it!"

Aoshi and Sharon followed Leaf into the wall, appearing on the other side, where a small island lay out in the distance.

"Alright, so let's use surf to get there!" Aoshi said.

"Sorry, it doesn't work that way." Leaf said, sticking her hand into the water, feeling the super strong current push her hand away. "The current is far too strong."

"So what do we do?" Aoshi asked.

"Let's head back inside and see if the ruins can tell us anything." Leaf said, smiling. "Besides, we now have our own translator!"

"Listen, whatever this ability of translating and whatever it is, there's no way I can call it on demand!" Aoshi said.

"Well, just try!" Leaf said. Taking her advice, Aoshi ran his hand along the walls, the text translating at an unimaginable speed inside of his head.

"Sorry, it's nothing more than a history of the ruins and a record of the people living here. They speak of a moemon that descended from the heavens in a stone ship, armed with an unmatched shield, unmatched spear, unmatched speed, and an unmatched brain." Aoshi said. "All that's left is the mural."

The mural he was referring to was the mural on the opposite side of the mirror, with three spheres creating a triangle. The spheres were blue, yellow, and red, with the kanji for ice, lightning, and flame individually.

Aoshi ran his hand along the mural, hoping to see something. He pictured the image of a being made of ice, contained in a place of all-consuming ice, a being of lightning, contained in a place where lightning flows everywhere, and a being of flame, contained in a place where fire is in the earth itself.

"I've got it." Aoshi said. "Leaf, do you know where the coldest part of Kanto is?"

"That would be the Seafoam Islands." Leaf said.

"And the place with the most electricity?" Aoshi asked.

"Um… The old abandoned Power Plant?"

"Alright, now for flame…" Aoshi said, trying to think of a place with flames.

"Oh, Aoshi, there's a dormant volcano on Knot Island!" Sharon said. "It's called Mt. Ember."

"Alright, guys, I've found out what we need to do." Aoshi said. "We need to go to those three places and find the 'power' hidden there, and with that we should be able to get hold of the final power source, the 'Legendary Emerald' of legends!"

"Alright, I'm not going to question how you know this, since I've always trusted your judgment." Sharon said. "I'll head off to the Power Plant."

"Okay, then I'll head off to the Seafoam Islands." Leaf said.

"Which leaves me with Mt. Ember…" Aoshi said. "Alright, we'll head back to Quest Island, and then split up."

* * *

So, now the trio is finally splitting up! But what are these three powers, anyways? Well, let's read on to find out!


	40. Chapter 61

Okay, here's Aoshi's climb of Mt. Ember in all of its burning glory! Please review!

Ninjalad223: Because I is human.

Puppy-kicker76: Sure, go ahead!

Galalithal: I know, but it will get better… I hope…

122boy: Maybe in Sinnoh… When I get there… Kufufu…

R77B77: The first one.

Anon: I know. : )

Glaceon girl: Hi.

Jelly pin: Um… no.

Dragonfang20: Thanks.

Wamu: (Turns head) Of course!

Aoshi's Moemon Adventure

Chapter 61

* * *

"Ugh… This place is way too hot…" Aoshi muttered, sluggishly pulling himself up the scorching steps of Mt. Ember. "And seriously, steps? Is that the best they can do? What is this, a Rocky film?"

Aoshi finally, at long last, pulled himself to the top of the staircase, looking up to see the sign.

"'If you've made it this far, you have 1060 more steps to go. Good luck. : )'" Aoshi read. "Are you serious?"

Aoshi pulled his way up the steps of Mt. Ember, the rocks to the sides of the pathway giving off intense amounts of steam, sweat falling off his body in buckets.

"Well, I've got to admit, this place sure does live up to its reputation of a 'place where fire is in the earth itself.' It's like a steam bath here." Aoshi said, continuing his slow pace up the mountain.

Aoshi finally, finally, reached the peak, before collapsing of sheer exhaustion and heat fatigue.

"A human made it here?" The figure standing over his unconscious body asked. "I don't believe it…"

The figure flipped Aoshi over, and gasped in surprise.

"It's him…" The figure said.

Aoshi's eyes opened, and the first thing he thought was that he was finally dead.

"So this is hell?" Aoshi asked, looking around. He was lying on a red slab of rock, in a cave with Ruby's on the sides of the wall, the floor and ceiling covered by a dark red rock. "Well, that's a bit much."

"Sorry, this isn't hell." A voice said.

"Hey, wait! It is you!" Aoshi said, sitting up. "So this is where you came?"

"Yup." The moemon said, smiling. "Mt. Ember. Perfect place for a fire type like me, wouldn't you say?"

"Yeah." Aoshi said, nodding. "But Moltres, do you know about the Seafoam Islands and the Power Plant?"

"What about em?" Moltres asked, sitting down next to Aoshi.

"Well, I read somewhere that powers were hidden in these three places, so if you're here, than you must know what's at the other places." Aoshi explained.

"Yep." Moltres said, nodding. "Those would be my sisters."

"Wait, moemon have sisters?" Aoshi asked.

"Yep." Moltres said, nodding. "You see, legendary moemon like us aren't born, we're created. When we die, a new one is created, and the process repeats itself. However, recently humans have been trying to create their own moemon, which is throwing the balance off."

"Do you know anything about a moemon that can change its form?" Aoshi asked.

"A moemon that can change its form?" Moltres asked, surprised. "What do you mean?"

"We came across this moemon on the Sevii Islands that could turn into a different form, which increased its different powers." Aoshi said. "It wasn't a Ditto, though, because it had the same color, though."

"Well, that can't be the only reason you came here." Moltres said. "So what do you want?"

"I need your help." Aoshi said. "The ruins said that we need you to unlock the Emerald."

"Hm…" Moltres said, pondering. "Alright, I'll help you."

"Okay, let's go!" Aoshi said, getting up. "I've got a long hike in front of me…"

"Don't be silly." Moltres said, stepping in front of Aoshi, holding her hand out. "Get on."

"What?" Aoshi asked.

"We're flying right there." Moltres said. "Get on."

"Whoa, okay…" Aoshi said, wrapping his hands around Moltres' waist.

"Hmph…" Moltres said, smirking. _No one's made it up here yet since Bryce Kashita…_

Moltres's wings opened up, and her body was surrounded by a veil of flames, covering her body in the shape of a phoenix.

Moltres shot up into the air with a blast of flame, flying off towards Quest Island and the Tanoby Chamber.

Moltres lowered into hovering over the new island, moving a little closer, however a green barrier blocked her from entering.

"What's wrong?" Aoshi asked.

"I'm not sure…" Moltres said. "There appears to be some sort of force field around the island, preventing us from entering.

"There was a similar field around the Ruby and Sapphire in their hiding places." Aoshi said. "We need to unlock some sort of puzzle that should be in the ruins."

Moltres pulled back, landing on the small beach behind the Tanoby Ruins, the veil of flames dying down to allow Aoshi to get off.

"Well, check the ruins, then." Moltres said.

"Alright." Aoshi ran into the chamber, scanning the walls.

"Anything?" Moltres asked.

"No." Aoshi said, shaking his head. "Nothing more than what I saw before."

"I'm here!" A voice called out, as a blue figure descended to the ground, a veil of ice disappearing, allowing Leaf to get off.

"So, Aoshi, you and Moltres already made it, huh?" Leaf asked. "So all that's left is Sharon, huh…"

"So, Articuno, you finally got here." Moltres said, smirking. "Took you long enough."

"Seafoam Islands are much farther away than Knot Island." Articuno said. "So naturally it would take much longer."

"Killjoy…" Moltres muttered.

Articuno wore a light blue dress that reached her knees and two light blue wings sticking out of her back. She had bright blue eyes, and she had long blue hair flowing down her back.

"Hey, guys!" Sharon shouted, as he and Zapdos landed on the ground.

"So, it's been a while since all three of us have been together!" Zapdos said, smiling. "So what's the occasion?"

Zapdos wore a spiky yellow dress that reached her knees, and she had two spiky yellow and black wings sticking out of her back. She had short yellow and black hair that was spiked out, as well as dark yellow eyes.

"We need to find out how to drop the field." Aoshi said. "Any ideas?"

"Nope." Zapdos said, shaking her head. "So, what should we do…?"

* * *

Alright, so how was that?


	41. Chapter 62

So, how will the group unlock the force field?

Ninjalad223: Thank you.

Puppy-kicker76: No, none.

Infinity-Destroier of Dots: Correct, you are.

Jelly pin: Then god help us.

RS: Yes. Yes.

122boy: No.

Galalithal: Okay, I'll work on it!

R77B77: I have a friend who does. And about the Rattata, I have one word: F.E.A.R.

Snowy: Yes. Yes.

Epicsquirreldudeperson: Thanks.

Mc cheffy: Don't worry... It's coming... Kufufu...

Aoshi's Moemon Adventure

Chapter 62

* * *

"Well, have you tried just attacking the barrier?" Leaf asked.

"Are you crazy?" Aoshi asked. "There's no way that'll work."

"Well, you never know…" Sharon said, putting his hand on his chin. "It might just work…"

"Well, I'm up for anything." Moltres said, flying into the air. "Are you guys ready?"

Articuno and Zapdos took off from the beach, flying over to the force field.

"Flamethrower!" Moltres shouted, shooting a stream of fire out of her mouth.

"Ice Beam!" Articuno shouted, creating a blue sphere in front of her mouth, shooting a blue beam out.

"Thunderbolt!" Zapdos shouted, shooting a large bolt of lightning from her wings.

The three attacks combined together to hit the force field at one point, but still doing minimal damage.

Suddenly, the mural on the far wall began glowing. The sphere of fire began glowing red, the sphere of lightning began glowing yellow, and the sphere of ice began glowing blue. The lights shot out to create a white sphere in the center of the triangle they formed, and a beam of white energy shot from the sphere, over the kids' heads, and into the center of the force field, shattering it completely.

"NEVER question my logic again." Leaf said, smiling smugly.

"You heard the lady." Sharon agreed, nodding.

Suddenly, the three kids began glowing, and began levitating into the air.

"Um, any ideas what's happening?" Sharon shouted.

"This is really weird!" Leaf shouted, struggling to move.

The trio was then dropped to the ground on the island, at the feet of the moemon from before.

"So, you're the one responsible for this?" Leaf demanded, standing up, brushing her skirt off, storming up to the moemon. "What gives you the right to do that?"

"Flamethrower!" Moltres shouted, shooting a stream of flame at the moemon, who shifted her form again, blocking the attack with a shield.

"Drill peck!" Zapdos shouted, spinning in a drill, charging right into the moemon, who raised her arms in defense, creating a force field. After slowing down the drill peck considerably, the moemon shot the force field forwards into Zapdos, knocking her back. The moemon then shifted into another form, this time shooting a shadow ball into Zapdos, knocking her to the grass.

"Why you…" Zapdos said, pissed standing up.

"Wait." Articuno said, holding her arm out to stop her sister.

"What do you mean 'wait'?" Zapdos shouted. "I'm gonna take that bitch down!"

"I have something I want to ask her first." Articuno said, walking up to the moemon. "Why did you attack us?"

"You attacked me first." The moemon said, the first time she spoke.

"Yes, but according to these humans you attacked them well before that." Articuno said.

"I was trying to lure you here." The moemon said, reverting to her original form.

"Why? For what purpose?" Articuno asked.

"I need their help." The moemon said. "I needed to lure them here."

"Why do you need our help?" Aoshi asked.

The moemon turned to the pedestal behind her, picking up a smooth green jewel off of it, holding it up for the trio to see.

"Inside this jewel lies the spirit of my friend and sister." The moemon said. "The only thing that can free her is the channeling of a large amount of electricity directly into her core."

"Well, I'll be happy to shove a whole ton of electricity up your-" Zapdos started, before Articuno held her arm up to shush her again.

"But that doesn't explain why you came to these humans." Articuno said.

"I have lived on these islands for so long." The moemon said. "It was only recently that humans began habiting this place. I was observing them from the beginning, and when I saw their friend building that machine, I knew I had found my power source."

"Well, we sort of need your friend there in order for the machine to work." Leaf said. "So, if you don't mind, um, can we use it, er, her?"

"Please." The moemon said.

"Alright, if we're done here, Zapdos and I will be heading back to Kanto." Articuno said, pulling Zapdos to the cliff side by the back of her dress.

"Wait, Articuno! I'm not done yet! I still want to beat that bitch up for what she did to me!" Zapdos protested.

"See ya." Articuno said, covering herself with a veil of ice, taking off into the sky in the shape of a blue glowing bird, flying off into the distance, pulling a reluctant Zapdos with her.

"Alright, so are you going to come with us?" Leaf asked.

"Yes." The moemon said, nodding.

As the group headed back, Aoshi looked over the sea, a red and orange phoenix flying towards Knot Island in the distance.

"Hey, Aoshi, what are you looking at?" Leaf asked, snapping Aoshi out of it. "We're here!"

"Sorry." Aoshi said, standing up. The group walked off into the moemon center, to the surprise of Bill and Celio.

"Who the heck is that?" Bill asked. "I've never even seen a moemon like that!"

"Never mind." Leaf said, handing him the core. "We've got that jewel you wanted."

"Excellent." Celio said, taking the jewel from Bill. He installed it in the machine, the three jewels began glowing.

"It's working!" Cleio exclaimed. "Soon, we'll be able to communicate with far off regions!"

Suddenly, the core began glowing. It pulled itself off the machine, and began glowing. The blinding light faded, and a new moemon appeared. This moemon was similar in every way to the first one, other than the fact that her core was green instead of violet.

"Deoxys!" The first moemon said, hugging her friend.

"Hey, Deoxys, how long was I out?" The second Deoxys asked.

"About 500 years or so." The first Deoxys said.

"Wow. I was out of it for a while…"

"Wait, how come there are two of you now?" Bill asked, shaking.

"Um, it's a long story." The first Deoxys said, smiling.

"I would like to sincerely thank you for freeing me from my core." The second Deoxys said, bowing. "If I can repay the favor in some way…"

"You don't have to do that!" Leaf said, smiling. "It was an equal exchange!"

"Sis, we can't stay here forever." The first Deoxys said, smiling. "There's a whole world out there for us to explore!"

"Yes." The second Deoxys said, smiling. "Once again, thank you for what you have done."

An aurora began appearing outside, and the twin Deoxys began glowing, before they finally disappeared away into nothingness.

"You know, even though we barely knew them, it was kind of sad to see them leave so abruptly…" Aoshi said. "They could have stuck around for a while…"

"Don't worry, Aoshi." Leaf said, patting him on the shoulder. "On the third day, they will rise again."

"Alright, I've got the system connected!" Celio said, interrupting the two. "Professor Elm, are you there?"

"Yes, I'm here!" The bespectacled professor said into his computer screen, which appeared on the large monitor installed on the machine. "But I'm having a little trouble!"

"What sort of trouble?" Celio asked.

"Well, just last night, someone broke into my lab and stole one of the three moemon I had with me! I could really use some help getting her back!"

* * *

Alright! We'll have one more chapter in the Sevii Islands, and then we'll move on to Johto! And I'll keep it one story, because it still retains the fact that it's "Aoshi's Moemon Adventure". (And by that I mean I'm too lazy to go through the work necessary to create a new story, no matter how easy it is.)


	42. Chapter 64

Alright. It's time to begin the Johto Arc. So what new moemon are here?

RS: Not exactly… Kufufu…

Ninjalad223: Well, it is Leaf…

122boy: Well, considering the egg, it's only room for one more. And with the starter, that's six. But I will be filling up one more slot, so see who leaves!

Galalithal: Thanks!

Anon: (Turns head) Of course!

Jelly pin: I know, but Leaf will eventually return, and there's always the female protagonist in Johto!

Ash Aijo: Yeah, Leaf still has her… yeah.

Sorakeyblade99: Yeah. My favorite is Espeon, even though Umbreon is more powerful.

R77B77: Yes.

Proud Filipino: Long distance. But don't worry, while I'll introduce a female protagonist, it's not a love interest for Aoshi.

Snowy: Thanks!

Puppy-kicker76: (Turns head) Of course!

Aoshi's Moemon Adventure

Chapter 64

* * *

Leaf stepped off the boat onto the pier of Vermillion City. She looked around, before using Fia to fly over to Cerulean City.

Leaf walked into the Cerulean City Gym, meeting her friend Misty.

"Oh, Leaf, you came back fast!" Misty said, surprised. "I thought you would spend more time with Aoshi."

"So did I." Leaf said, turning to face the screen. "But apparently someone decided that it would be better for me to have cameos."

"I see." Misty said, nodding.

"So you're sure that Mew is currently residing in the Cerulean Cave?" Leaf asked.

"Yes." Misty said, nodding. "Mew AND Mewtwo."

"Alright." Leaf said, smiling. "Can you wait outside? I'll come get you if I discover anything."

"Okay, got it!" Misty said, smiling. The two of them walked along the waterfront to the Cerulean Cave, Leaf entering the dark depths of the damp cave.

Leaf walked through the dark maze, Haru and Poli dealing with most of their opposition.

"Alright, according to this map, we're almost there!" Leaf said, smiling.

"Good." Haru said. "I'm tired."

"So, Haru, are you depressed about leaving Aoshi?" Poli asked.

"No, I'm not." Haru said, smiling. "Because if I'm away from him, then that means there's room for another moemon."

"Is that good?" Leaf asked.

"Oh, yes…" Haru said, smirking. "Aoshi's harem will grow bigger and bigger… and then... Kufufu…"

_Aoshi, I feel for you…_ Leaf thought, face palming. "Alright, we're here!"

The three arrived at a clearing, with a lake on the far end. The floor and walls were a pale white, and the walls stretched up and up into the darkness with no end in sight, and no visible exits of any kind.

"Where's 'here'?" Haru asked, running her hands around the limestone walls of the cavern. "I don't see anything."

"I don't know…" Leaf thought. "Why isn't anyone here?"

"Well, should we go back?" Poli asked.

"Hello, Mewtwo, Mew, are you here?" Leaf shouted.

"Human, why are you here?" A voice asked.

"Please, Mew, Mewtwo, I just want to meet you!" Leaf said.

A light shown down from the cavern, as two figures descended. Leaf could identify one of them as Mew from her research, and the other was assumed to be Mewtwo. However, there was a problem.

Mewtwo wore a pale violet shirt and pale violet pants, with a violet tail extending from the back. Mewtwo also had short hair that matched the clothes and violet eyes. But it wasn't this that surprised Leaf, it was the presence and absence of certain parts.'

"Mewtwo… You're a male?" Leaf asked. "Is that even possible? A male moemon?"

"Yes." Mewtwo said, nodding. "I am the result of genetic breeding to create male moemon."

"Wow…" Leaf said. "I can't wait to talk to my friends about this!"

"Please, you can't do that!" Mew exclaimed.

"Why not?" Leaf asked.

"Mewtwo and I are in love…" Mew said. "If you tell people about us, then we'll never have peace!"

"I know, but I'm a gym leader." Leaf said. "I need to report to the Moemon Association."

"Please." Mew begged, tears welling up in her eyes.

"I'm sorry." Leaf said, turning around, walking out of the cavern. "I can't promise you anything."

Leaf, Haru and Poli spent the remainder of their journey in silence, before they finally emerged from the caves into the bright light of Cerulean City.

"So, how'd it go?" Misty asked. "Did you see Mew and Mewtwo?"

"I'm sorry." Leaf said, shaking her head. "There was no one there."

"I see…" Misty said, frowning. "Oh, well…"

"Yeah." Leaf said, smiling. "Let's just go. There's no legendary moemon in there."

* * *

"So this is Johto." Aoshi said, smiling, stepping out into New Bark Town, inhaling the scent of a new area.

"This place is beautiful…" Sharon said, looking around at the wind towers, feeling the wind blowing through their hair.

"You know, the grass smells pretty good around here…" Aoshi said.

"Ah, you're here!" A young girl with blue hair said, running up to the two, panting. Her blue hair had a yellow hat over it and was tied down in two ponytails, which shot out forwards. She wore a tight red shirt and tight yellow and black shorts, and wore a white jacket with a red stripe over the sleeves, and a pink backpack with a strange device attached to it. "Hi, I'm Crystal, but you can just call me Kris. Professor Elm asked me to escort you back to the lab!"

Kris grabbed onto Aoshi's arm with one hand and Sharon's hand with the other, and ran off towards the lab, pulling the two of them in tow.

"Alright, Professor! I brought them!" Kris said, smiling, walking into the lab.

"Ah, Kris, you're back!" Elm said, smiling. "Good. Now, you're Sharon and Aoshi, right?"

"Yeah." The two said, nodding.

"Alright." Professor Elm said, pulling out a poster. "This is the young man who stole my moemon."

The face on the poster was a very stern face, with dark silver eyes. His red hair was down to his shoulders, with an ahoge on the top.

"He looks like a jerk." Sharon said.

"Well, he stole a moemon, so of course he's a jerk!" Elm exclaimed. "His name is Silver, and I hope you guys catch him."

"Just give me five minutes with him." Kris said, cracking her knuckles. "Any jerk who would steal moemon should burn in the pits of hell."

"O-kay…" Aoshi said, backing up a little.

"Alright, I still have two moemon left." Elm said, pulling two moemon off the counter. "I want you to use these two to defeat that boy and bring him back here."

"Alright." Sharon said, taking one moeball, while Aoshi took the other.

"So, who did you get?" Kris asked, rubbing against Sharon, causing him to blush awkwardly.

"Go." Sharon said, tossing out a moeball, which a Totodile emerged from, kneeling on the floor. She wore a blue shirt with a yellow V covering the chest area, and blue shorts and blue shoes, with red eyes and wild blue hair down to her neck, red spines down her back, and a cute fang.

"Alright…" Aoshi said, tossing out a moeball, which a Chikorita emerged from, kneeling. She wore a pale green dress with green dots around the neck and green shoes, and bright green hair down to her neck and a leaf sticking out, with red eyes and shy smile and blush.

"Alright, so you're my new master, huh?" The Totodile said, smiling, standing up, shaking Sharon's hand. "Nice ta meet ya, master!"

"Um… Hi…" The Chikorita said, blushing. "Um, so you're my new master, master…?"

"Oh, my name's Aoshi." Aoshi said, smiling. "And I have to come up with a name for you…"

"I get a name?" Chikorita asked, smiling happily. "Thank you, master… I've never had a name before… I've always just been any other Chikorita…"

"Alright, how about Megan?" Aoshi asked.

"That sounds good!" Chikorita said, smiling happily. "Alright, I'll go by the name of Megan now!"

"Alright." Aoshi said, putting his hand on her head. "As of now, your name is officially Megan."

"Yay!" Megan said, smiling. "I have a name!"

"Alright, Chiko-I mean, Megan!" Sharon's Totodile said, smiling. "I have a name, too!"

"Alright, let's check the data~" Sharon said, taking his moedex out.

**Moemon**: Totodile

**Name**: Toto

**Species**: Big Jaw Moemon

**Type**: Water

**Scarcity**: Ultra Rare

**Current Level**: 5

**Diet**: Mostly carnivorous, but is ultimately an omnivorous moemon.

**Ability**: Torrent

**Height**: 4'10"

**Weight**: 98.1lbs

**Cup** **Size**: B

**Strong Against**: Fire, Rock, Ground

**Weak Against**: Grass, Electric

**Attacks**: Scratch, Leer

**Evolves into**: Croconaw (Lvl 18)

**Evolves From**: None

**Info: **Totodile are very happy moemon, and are constantly smiling. They enjoy swimming, and prefer fishing by swimming in the water and catching fish. They are also very strong willed, and if their trainer is feeling unsure about something, they will bite down on their owner's hand to snap them out of it. They aren't very good in either battles or sex, though, because they are immature.

"Okay, let's check mine…" Aoshi said, taking out his moedex.

**Moemon**: Chikorita

**Name**: Megan

**Species**: Leaf Moemon

**Type**: Grass

**Scarcity**: Ultra Rare

**Current Level**: 5

**Diet**: Chikorita are mostly herbivorous, but are ultimately omnivorous.

**Ability**: Overgrow

**Height**: 4'09"

**Weight**: 97.8lbs

**Cup** **Size**: B

**Strong Against**: Water, Rock, Ground

**Weak Against**: Fire, Bug, Poison, Ice, Flying

**Attacks**: Tackle, Growl

**Evolves into**: Bayleef (Lvl 16)

**Evolves From**: None

**Info: **Chikorita are very shy moemon, who smell very nice and are very soothing to be around. They are very loyal to their masters, and cannot bare to be apart from them, often holding onto them tightly, whenever they try and leave. Due to their shy nature, they aren't very good at fighting, and are pacifists, and they are also inexperienced in battles as well.

"Alright!" Kris said, smiling. "Good luck on finding Silver and getting our Cyndaquil back!"

* * *

So, their adventures in Johto begins! Continue to support Aoshi on his travels!


	43. Chapter 65

So, here's another chapter in Johto! What will happen now?

122boy: (Turns head) Of course!

Sorakeyblade99: Yes, it is. My favorite is Jasmine because she's so sweet and shy, and also because she's the only female gym leader in Johto that doesn't act like a bitch when you defeat her.

Galalithal: Maybe probably yeah.

Dragonfang20: Red, Yellow, Silver, Crystal, Sapphire, Emerald, FireRed, LeafGreen, Pearl, Platinum, HeartGold, SoulSilver.

Jelly pin: I know. It's a cliché. But it's the first name that came to mind.

Ninjalad223: I'll do all of them.

InfinitLunacy: Kufufu…

R77B77: I've read it, but that's not where I got the name. It's just the first name that would come to mind with everyone.

Ash Aijo: Yes.

True owner of Tetsusiga: No, Moltres.

Mwak4e: No, she didn't.

Aoshi's Moemon Adventure

Chapter 65

* * *

"I still don't see why we have to go to Mr. Moemon's house." Sharon complained. The two of them were hiking down Route 29, walking through the tall grass and around the tall green trees.

"Hey, come on, it's just me." Aoshi said. "You can go on ahead if you want."

"Alright." Sharon said. "I'll stay in Cherrygrove when we reach there."

"Okay, that sounds good." Aoshi said. "I wonder what Mr. Moemon will say about my moemon egg…"

"Well, we've reached Cherrygrove." Sharon said. "I'll head off to the moemon center, so you can head off to Mr. Moemon's house!"

Sharon jogged over to the nearby moemon center, disappearing into the building.

"See ya!" Aoshi said, smiling, waving after him, looking around at the nice little town.

Aoshi strolled around the small town, skipped a few rocks on the beach, walked into a few houses uninvited while talking to the owners, before finally heading down Route 30.

Cara and Megan were more than enough to deal with the weaker trainers, and walked along the maze-like grasses, before he arrived at a well groomed house.

"Hello?" Aoshi asked, walking into the house.

"Ah, Aoshi, so you made it to Johto after all!" Professor Oak was ironically sitting at an oak desk in the house, another old man sitting across the table, who Aoshi assumed to be Mr. Moemon.

"Professor Oak?" Aoshi asked incredulously. "What are you doing here?"

"Oh, nothing much." Professor Oak said, smiling. "I was just paying a visit to my old friend, Mr. Moemon."

"So, you're Aoshi." Mr. Moemon said, smiling. "I've heard much about you. I've also heard that you have recently come into an egg from your father, is that right?"

"Yeah." Aoshi said, pulling the egg out from his backpack, showing it to the man.

"Ah, so this is it…" Mr. Moemon said, setting the egg on the cushion on the table, examining it. "Hm, yes…"

"So, what do you think about it?" Professor Oak asked. "After all, you are the expert on moemon eggs, so I asked for Elm to specifically bring Aoshi here."

"Well, the moemon in this egg is definitely powerful…" Mr. Moemon said. "With a Lonely nature. When she hatches, it would be best to show her extra special attention. I can even tell what moemon is inside by the patterns on the egg."

"Oh, really?" Aoshi asked. "Which one?"

"Now where would the fun be in telling you that?" Mr. Moemon asked, smiling.

"Alright, fine…" Aoshi sighed. "But I do have one question."

"What is it?" Mr. Moemon asked.

"Moemon are pretty much humans, right? So if they're mammals, then they should give birth to children, not eggs, right?"

"…" Mr. Moemon said.

"…" Professor Oak said.

"Don't you EVER try and bring logic into this story ever again." Mr. Moemon said, lightly slapping Aoshi on the face.

"Geez, I'm sorry!" Aoshi exclaimed.

"Alright, well here's your egg back." Mr. Moemon said, handing Aoshi the egg. "Have fun hatching it!"

"Yeah, I'm sure I will…" Aoshi sighed.

Aoshi walked out of the house, and bumped into a red haired kid.

"Ah, it's you!" Aoshi exclaimed, pointing at the kid. "You're that Silver kid!"

"Damn it!" Silver muttered. "So you're one of the Professor's aides, coming here to get his moemon back?"

"I wouldn't exactly say I'm one of his aides, but I'm still going to get that moemon back!" Aoshi declared.

"No, you're not!" Silver shouted. "I've got something I need to do, and there's no way I'm going to let it end here!"

"Yeah, well, I'm not going to give you any choice in the matter!" Aoshi shouted.

"Tch… There's no way you're going to just let me go, is there?" Silver asked.

"I've already said I'm not!" Aoshi said. "Stealing moemon is against the law!"

"Fine!" Silver said, pulling a moeball off of his belt. "Come out, Hina!"

Silver tossed out a moeball, which his Cyndaquil emerged from. She wore a yellow and black shirt with yellow on the front and black on the back, with a yellow and black striped skirt, and wild red, orange, and yellow hair down to her neck, and red eyes that were often shut in her happy smile.

"Alright, go, Megan!" Aoshi said, throwing out his moeball, which Megan emerged from.

"Razor leaf!" Megan said, shooting out several leaves from the leaf on her head, shooting towards Hina.

"Ember!" Silver ordered. Hina shot out several small flames, burning up the leaves into ashes.

"Alright, Megan! Use tackle!" Aoshi said. Megan slammed her body into Hina, knocking her back, as Hina countered with another ember, which Megan artfully dodged, leaving the flames to hit the dirt path, fading away.

"Razor leaf!" Aoshi ordered.

"Dodge it!" Silver shouted. Megan shot leaves out at Hina, who jumped out of the way, and hit Megan with a tackle attack of her own.

"Razor leaf!" Aoshi shouted.

"Ember!" Silver countered. The two attacks hit each other, cancelling out once again.

"Alright, Hina, use smokescreen!" Silver ordered. Hina released a black fog from her mouth, covering the field, causing Aoshi and Megan to start choking and coughing. When the smoke finally cleared, any trace of Silver and his Cyndaquil were gone.

"I'm sorry, master…" Megan said, looking down sadly. "We could have caught Silver and taken back Hina, but I let them get away… I'm so sorry…!"

Megan burst into tears, causing Aoshi to have to hug her until the crying stopped.

"Okay, master, so when do I make a pact with you, anyways?" Megan asked, cocking her head to the side.

"…We'll discuss that later." Aoshi said, turning his head away, blushing.

* * *

So, how was it? Was it pretty good?


	44. Chapter 67

Alright, I've got links to the inspired pictures on my profile! That should give a hint to what Aoshi's moemon look like! Please review!

Ninjalad223: Very scary.

Mc cheffy: And yet Ash with his level 100+ Pikachu still loses to a gym leader in every region.

Sorakeyblade99: Yeah, that would be one horrible sex ed lesson…

Galalithal: I know.

Not my real name213: Yes.

Jelly pin: You can count on me provoking you. (Though not on purpose)

R77B77: Yeah, I know. Let's just all enjoy the story and try not to think about it!

122boy: Cara and Megan will often be out of the ball.

Anon: YES.

Dragonfang20: I know. She said that at the beginning.

Aoshi's Moemon Adventure

Chapter 67

* * *

Aoshi, Cara, and Megan stepped out of the moemon center, looking around at the surroundings of Violet City. The name of the city actually fit it, as nearly every building in the town was violet in color, as well as there were violets planted in gardens all over, excluding the pathway. All in all, the entire town gave off a great image of color.

"So, which way are we going?" Cara asked.

"Well, the only things to see here are the Violet City Gym and the Sprout Tower." Aoshi said, looking through the map. "So which should we go to first?"

"The gym, of course." Cara said, smirking. "I can't wait to cut loose and have a good battle again."

"Um, can we go to Sprout Tower?" Megan asked. "I mean, everyone in your party is so powerful, so I need some training…"

"That sounds good." Aoshi said, smiling, rubbing Megan's head. "Alright, let's go!"

Aoshi, Megan, and Cara, ran towards the tall wooden tower, walking into it.

"This music is so soothing…" Megan said, listening to the wind blowing through the bells on the ceiling.

"Ah, you like it?" An old woman asked, walking up to them. "Here at Sprout Tower, we honor the presence of grass moemon. After all, they represent life."

"Really?" Megan asked.

"Yes." The old woman said, nodding. "The presence and evolution of grass type moemon represents themselves evolving from their shy buds and out into the wide world."

"Oh…" Megan said, smiling. "So that means that I'll eventually grow up into someone special?"

"Yes." The old woman said, nodding. "You can just train for your evolution."

"Alright, now I have a reason to fight!" Megan said, smiling happily.

"Ah, I assume you are the trainer?" The woman asked, turning to Aoshi. "Here, your friend dropped this."

The woman handed Aoshi a small pendent, which contained a silver feather that was split at the end.

"My friend?" Aoshi asked.

"Yes, that young red headed boy who came running in here." The woman said.

"Silver!" Aoshi shouted, pocketing the feather. He charged towards the stairs, heading up to the second floor.

When Aoshi arrived, he saw Silver had just defeated his opponent, an Eldern wearing a golden robe with color along it, as well as a balding head and white beard.

"You showed us what you have got, and it is indeed good…" The Elder said. "However, you should care more about your moemon. After all, they are not tools of war."

"I know." Silver said. "But there's something I have to accomplish, and to do that I need moemon that are stronger than any other."

"Silver!" Aoshi shouted, causing Silver to turn on his heels and see Aoshi standing there for the first time.

"So, it's you again, huh?" Silver growled. "I just can't seem to get rid of you."

"Listen, give me back that moemon you stole!" Aoshi demanded.

"I already told you that's not going to happen." Silver said, reaching into his pocket for a rope, using it to escape.

Aoshi ran over to the window, where Silver stood on the ground below, staring up at him.

Silver gave him a smirk, a salute, and turned around, running out of Violet City.

"Damn it…" Aoshi muttered. "I was so close…"

"Young man…" The Elder said. "Do you know that rash boy?"

"Not really…" Aoshi said. "I've been following him in order to get back that fire moemon of his."

"I see." The Elder said, nodding. "However, you've arrived at the top of Sprout Tower. That means that I, the Elder of Sprout Tower, will have to test your strength."

"I'm the Kanto League Champion." Aoshi said. "I think I'm strong."

"Yes, but it is not the strength of your moemon, but the strength of your heart." The Elder said. "That young grass type moemon at your side… Battle me with her. You've only had her for a short amount of time, yet you already have a strong bond. Allow me to test the strength of your bond."

"Alright, Megan, are you ready?" Aoshi asked.

"Yes, master!" Megan said confidently. "I want to show you how powerful I can be! I'm even stronger than Cara!"

"Keep dreaming, girl." Cara said, smirking. "I'm more powerful than you can ever be."

"Alright, young man, this will be a one on one battle." Elder Li said. "Your Chikorita against one of my moemon."

"Alright." Aoshi said, nodding. "Let's go, Megan!"

"Right!" Megan said, smiling.

"Belle, come out!" Elder Li said, throwing out a moeball, which a Bellsprout emerged from.

The Bellsprout wore a brown shirt and brown pants, with green leafy sleeves, and blonde hair down to her neck, as well as passive black eyes.

"Razor leaf!" Aoshi ordered. Megan launched several leaves at Belle, who took advantage of her flexible body to maneuver out of the way of each one.

"Vine whip!" Elder Li said. Megan released vines from her sleeves, which wrapped around Megan's legs, pulling them out from under her.

"Darn it!" Megan said, standing up. "Poison powder!" Megan launched a violet powder towards Belle, who refused to dodge, as the poison powder didn't harm her in any way.

"Vine whip." Elder Li said, Belle shooting out vines, hitting Megan, knocking her to the wooden ground.

"Razor leaf!" Megan said, shooting more leaves at Belle, who dodged them again.

"You must try again." Li said. "You are not yet ready, and your bond is not yet strong enough."

"Yes, it is!" Megan said, charging at Belle, using tackle, but Belle simply danced out of the way, smiling, letting Megan fall to the ground.

"You need more training." Li said. "You must train more. Wax my car."

"Go to hell!" Cara interrupted. "I'm pretty sure Megan can take on that little dancing sprout."

"Yes!" Megan said, smiling. "Even Cara believes in me! I can win! I know it!"

"Razor leaf!" Megan shouted, shooting more leaves at Belle, who dodged them again, just as Megan slammed into her, knocking her to the ground.

Megan slammed her fists into Belle again, until Li returned Belle to her moeball.

"Very good." Elder Li said, nodding. "You just had to hit my moemon once to give me proof of your bond. "I am happy to give you this TM, which contains Flash. You can illuminate dark caves with it."

"Thanks." Aoshi said, taking the disk from the Elder.

"However, you can still attempt my training." Li said. "Is very simple. Wax on, wax off."

"No thanks." Megan said, shaking her head, running up to Aoshi, hugging him tightly. "My bond is strong enough with master!"

"I see." Elder Li said. "Good luck to you then."

"Alright!" Aoshi said, as the group stepped out of the tower. "It's time for the gym battle!"

"Um, master, what about that pendent that the old woman gave to you? The one that Silver had?" Megan asked.

"I don't know…" Aoshi said, pulling out the pendent. "But it reminds me of something…"

Aoshi placed his backpack onto the grassy path, pulling another pendent out. This one was similar to the first one, except the feather was straight, and reflected light like a rainbow.

"What's that?" Cara asked. "I've never seen that before."

"It's something my father gave me before he left." Aoshi said. "For good luck. It's a Rainbow Wing."

"So then this would be a Silver Wing?" Cara asked, holding up the silver colored feather.

"Yeah." Aoshi said. "I don't know what they're used for, though."

* * *

So, how was it? I think it was pretty good, right? I think SIlver's a pretty good representation of the "arrogant jerk" stereotype.


	45. Chapter 68

Here's another chapter!

Mc cheffy: Kufufu…

122boy: Maybe…

Infamous Butcher: Yeah, but that would take to long.

Sorakeyblade99: Yes… It will be. Especially Silver taking off the clothes.

R77B77: No.

Jelly pin: The trainers will be stronger. Especially Whitney and her f*cking Miltank. I always wondered why no one caught their own Miltank after that? That's what I did…

Dragonfang20: "A little?"

Reading4eva: (Turns head) Of course!

Galalithal: Okay, I'll get started on that!

Snowy: Please do.

Ninjalad223: No idea.

Aoshi's Moemon Adventure

Chapter 68

* * *

"So, this is the Violet City Gym." Aoshi said, looking up at the violet building that stretched up into the sky.

"Alright, let's head in." Cara said, pushing the doors open, walking in.

The gym was actually very bland, with wooden floors and walls, and an elevator at the very end.

"Welcome to the Violet City Gym." The trainer by the gym statues said, walking up to the three. "Please return your moemon to their moeballs and accompany me up to the roof, where our leader is waiting for you."

Aoshi returned Cara and Megan to their moeballs, and followed the bird trainer into the elevator, and headed up to the rooftop.

Aoshi stepped out of the elevator, to see the blue haired gym leader standing on the other side of the field.

"Welcome. I am Falkner, the Violet City Gym Leader." Falkner said. "My bird moemon have trained their powers in the powerful winds of Violet City, now let me see if your moemon can do the same!"

Falkner pulled out a moeball, tossing it into the air, which a Pidgey emerged from.

"Alright, go, Eve!" Aoshi said, throwing out a moeball, which Eve emerged from.

"Great, another gym battle…" Eve said, face palming.

"Gi, use gust!" Falkner ordered. Gi created a tornado in her hands, shooting it out at Eve, who jumped out of the way. However, the increase in wind blew the tornado into Eve's back, knocking her to the ground.

"W-what the hell was that?" Eve demanded, pulling herself up. "Shadow ball!" Eve fired a sphere of dark energy out at Gi, but the fierce winds diverted its course, flying out into the sky, flying off into the distance.

"Tackle!" Gi said, tackling into Eve, knocking her back.

"Faint attack!" Eve shouted, disappearing, reappearing behind Gi, throwing a punch at her, but Gi used fly to fly up into the air.

"Damn it!" Eve shouted. "Get back here!"

"No!" Gi said, pulling her eye down, sticking her tongue out.

"Shadow ball!" Eve shouted, shooting a sphere of shadow at Gi, who blew it away with a gust attack.

"What, you don't have anything else?" Gi mocked, smirking.

"Faint attack!" Eve shouted, disappearing, reappearing behind Gi, slamming her down to the stage.

"Alright, now that you're on my level, it's about time I properly kicked your ass." Eve said, cracking her knuckles.

"Gust!" Gi said, shooting a tornado up into Eve, knocking her into the air. Gi flew up after her, hitting her in the torso, and threw her back to the ground, shooting another gust into her.

"Damn it…" Eve said, spitting some blood out of her mouth, standing up. "I've had enough of this…"

"Really?" Gi asked, smirking, flying back into the sky.

"Iron tail!" Eve shouted, jumping into the air, slamming her energy charge tail into Gi, knocking her into the ground at full power.

"Return…" Falkner said, returning Gi to her moeball. "Alright, Toto, come out!" Falkner threw out a moeball, which a Pidgeotto emerged from.

"Sand attack!" Toto said, shooting sand into Eve's eyes, making it hard for her to see.

"Damn it!" Eve muttered, rubbing her eyes, as Toto shot more sand, covering some of the field.

"Iron tail!" Eve charged at Toto, slamming her tail at her, but Toto leaped off the building, the high winds blowing her out of the way, as she jumped onto the building again, shooting a tornado at Eve, knocking her off the building herself.

However, the wind prevented her from slamming her to the ground, pushing her back towards the field, right into Toto's fist, punching her down to the ground, knocking her unconscious.

"Return, Eve." Aoshi said, returning Eve to her moeball. "Alright, Cara, come out!" Aoshi threw out a moeball, which Cara emerged from.

"Flamethrower!" Cara shouted, shooting a blast of flame at Toto, who countered it with a gust, blowing the flames away.

"What's wrong? You can't do much? You're so weak." Toto snickered, jumping into the air.

"Fire blast!" Cara shouted, shooting a star of fire out at Toto, who rode the wind to just barely evade the flame, and then fired a tornado at Cara pushing her back.

Cara launched several blast of flames out at Toto, who used the wind to avoid the attacks, smirking all the while.

"See?" Toto asked, smirking. "You rely too much on power. You're not elegant enough."

"Damn it…" Cara muttered. "I can't hit her… I can't even read the wind like she can… I've got to come up with something…"

"Gust!" Toto said, firing a tornado at Cara, who jumped out of the way, the wind blowing some sand into the air.

"So that's it…" Cara said, smirking. "That'll work…"

"Sorry, girl, but there's nothing you can do against me." Toto said arrogantly.

"Wanna bet?" Cara asked, grabbing some sand off of the field, tossing it into the air, the wind catching it. Cara launched a blast of flame out after the sand, the wind blowing the sand into Toto's face, the flamethrower hitting her seconds after, knocking her to the ground.

"Metal claw!" Cara shouted, creating a claw of metal energy, charging at the Pidgeotto, slamming her fist into Toto's stomach, knocking her out.

"You beat my elegant bird moemon…" Falker gasped. "I don't believe it… But rules are rules. I am happy to bestow upon you the Zephyr Badge!"

Falkner walked over to Aoshi, handing him the small badge.

"And this is a gift from me." Falkner handed Aoshi a small disc. "That TM contains the move Roost. It will restore HP, but leave you vulnerable. Good luck on your journey."

"Yes! I've got my first badge in Johto!" Aoshi cheered.

"Alright, I'm tired." Cara said, walking up. "Let me go back to sleep now." Cara grabbed her moeball, pressing it against her forehead, returning herself.

"Alright, so the next town is Azalea Town, huh?" Aoshi asked, pulling out the map. "Alright, I'll head there next." Aoshi turned around and headed for the elevator, ready to begin his next journey to the town.

* * *

So, how was that? We're almost at the 500 review mark! Just a little further!


	46. Chapter 69

500 reviews! Yes! I made it! Next is 1000 reviews! Please review!

Ash Aijo: Yeah, it makes no sense.

Infamous Butcher: Yes, fly is used by making the wings larger. But spell check only takes a few seconds. And I'd probably forget to do the questions often. Besides, it shouldn't be that difficult to find them, right?

Pokeflare: (Turns head) Of course!

Galalithal: Thank you!

Jelly pin: Yes I will!

Ninjalad223: That's due to the fact she fought a tiring battle and has been walking around a lot.

: Kufufu… You will be… You will be…

Storylover94: No, but someone else will.

Snowy: Yup.

Insert name here: Yeah, she'll be back… Kufufu…

Mc cheffy: Yeah, I know.

Dragonfang20: Yeah, thanks!

Aoshi's Moemon Adventure

Chapter 69

* * *

"We're lost, aren't we?" Cara asked.

"Of course not!" Aoshi said. "We're not lost!"

"Do you know where we are?" Cara asked.

"Not exactly…"

"Then we're lost."

The three were walking through a dusty area, with large abandoned caves all around them. They were totally lost, working on finding any way out they could.

"Why don't we just enter one of these caves?" Megan asked, walking up to one of them, looking in.

"Because you don't know what sort of monsters are in there." Aoshi said, grabbing her by the collar, pulling her away.

"Yeah, but she is right." Cara said. "There's no way we'll get out of here unless we check at least ONE of these old caves."

"Fine…" Aoshi said, looking around. "How about that one?"

Aoshi pointed at a much smaller cave located next to a lake and a cluster of trees.

"Alright, anything to get out of this sun." Cara said, walking towards the cave. When the three entered the cave, they were shocked that there was someone else already there, standing in front of a large slab in the center of the cave, which was more like a room, the walls covered in a strange alphabet.

"Who are you?" Cara demanded.

"Who are _you_?" The man asked, turning around.

"I asked you first old man." Cara said.

"Fine." The man said, turning back to the slab in the center of the ruin. "I dream of finding the legendary moemon, the Unown!"

"Are you serious?" Cara asked. "What are Unown?"

"I don't know." The man said. "All I know is that this slab has something to do with them."

"What slab?" Aoshi asked, walking up to the slab. "What does that have to do with the Unown?"

"I'm not sure…" The man said, stepping back, allowing Cara and Megan to walk up, also taking a look.

"Well, let me see…" Aoshi said, running his hand against the slab.

Suddenly, Aoshi saw the image of a young moemon playing at the bottom of the sea, long, long ago.

Aoshi mindlessly moved the images on the slab around, creating the moemon Kabuto. Suddenly, the ground beneath the trio's feet disappeared, as they fell down into the ruins below.

"Ow…" Aoshi said, standing up. "Where are we?"

"I think these are the Ruins of Alph…" Cara said, looking around. "The home of the Unown."

"What are these strange drawings?" Megan asked, pointing at the strange writings etched onto the yellow walls.

"I don't know…" Cara said. Suddenly, the walls began glowing, and the strange figures emerged from them, combining together into the shape of a small moemon.

"Welcome." The moemon said, smiling. "We are called Unown."

The moemon had jet black hair down to her neck, and jet black eyes. She wore a maid outfit with white lace, and had pale, pale skin.

"So you're Unown?" Megan asked. "Your skin is so pretty… Like porcelain."

"Thank you." Unown said, smiling. "Would you like us to show you out of the ruins?"

"Yes, please." Aoshi said, smiling.

"Alright, but we have one condition." Unown said, holding up her finger.

"What is it?" Cara asked.

"You won't tell anyone that we are here, okay?" Unown asked. "We don't want anyone here, pestering us, okay?"

"Okay." Aoshi said, smiling. "You can trust us."

"Thank you." Unown said, bowing. "Now, allow us to show you out."

The Unown began walking down the long, yellow hallway, maneuvering around the statues. Soon, they reached a lit exit, which the Unown gestured towards.

"There you go." The Unown said, smiling. "Please, if you're ever in the area, visit us again."

"Alright." Aoshi said, smiling. "And don't worry, we'll keep your secret safe."

"Good bye!" Unown said, waving, as Aoshi, Cara, and Megan headed outside.

"Ah, there you are!" The man from before panted, running out.

"Oh, it's you." Cara said.

"What happened to you?" The man asked, panting.

"Oh, we fell into the Ruins of Alph." Megan said, smiling. "That's all."

"Did you see any Unown?" The man asked.

"No." Aoshi said, shaking his head.

"Are you sure?" The man asked.

"Yes, I'm sure. We didn't see any moemon in there." Aoshi said. "Not a single moemon."

"I see…" The man said, looking down. "Well, I'll keep up my search of the Unown. I'll never give up!"

"Well, good luck with that." Aoshi said. "Because even if they're in there, they'll never show themselves to people they don't want to."

"I see…" The man said. "That seems like something I should work on…"

"Alright, as I said, good luck!" Aoshi said, waving. "Alright, let's go!"

"So, where are we heading next?" Megan asked.

"Well, next we have to go through the Dark Caves." Aoshi said, looking at his map. "So that's where we're heading next."

* * *

"Why are you here?" Sharon asked. He had just walked into Azalea Town, only to see Kris leaning against a tree at the entrance, holding something in her arms.

"Oh, I'm here to see you." Kris said, smiling.

"Look, Crystal-"

"It's Kris." Kris interrupted.

"Okay, Kris." Sharon said, sighing. "Why do you want to see me?"

"I'm here to give you this." Kris said, handing Sharon a white moemon egg with red and blue triangles around it.

"What's this?" Sharon asked.

"It's a moemon egg that Professor Elm wants you to take care of." Kris said, smiling. "Good luck at taking care of it!"

"Wait, what?" Sharon asked, as Kris walked away, waving, smirking.

"Sharon?" Aoshi asked, walking up to Sharon, him just arriving in Azalea as well. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm not sure myself." Sharon said, face palming.

* * *

So, how was that chapter? Good? Not good?


	47. Chapter 70

Alright, here's another chapter!

Ash Aijo: Maybe probably yeah.

Sorakeyblade99: Yeah you're right. And his next moemon will be the one in the egg.

Jelly pin: Yeah, which is why I chose a maid, which have little personality other than servitude.

: (Turns head) Of course!

122boy: Maybe he should.

R77B77: Thank you!

Galalithal: Sorry, I'm suffering the repercussions of a serious bender.

Imadethisnamelongandannoying: Yes you did. The egg will hatch some time after Azalea but before Goldenrod.

Snowy: (Turns head) Of course!

The hardest question ever: It's not, but it's the same way that they do in the manga. The balls are labeled from one to six.

Aoshi's Moemon Adventure

Chapter 70

* * *

"So why did I get here at the same time as you?" Aoshi asked. He and Sharon were still standing by the tree, a well off in a large incline by the hill.

"Well, I went off to Goldenrod to start, but there was a weird tree in the way." Sharon said. "So I had to go the long route."

"Ah, so that's it." Aoshi said, nodding.

"Well, let's head into town." Sharon said, pulling himself from the tree, walking into town, Aoshi, Cara, and Megan following after him.

"Alright, so where should we go first?" Aoshi asked, following after Sharon.

"I'm going to meet Kurt." Sharon said. "Rumor has it he creates moeballs of all kinds."

"Wow, really?" Megan asked, surprised. "That's so cool! How does he do it?"

"He uses Apricorns." Sharon said. "Hollows 'em out, and makes different kinds of balls."

"Alright, so let's go see this Kurt!" Aoshi said, smiling.

Aoshi ran towards Kurt's house, and as he reached for the door, it was suddenly kicked open, hitting Aoshi in the face, knocking him to the ground, an old man stomping over him in anger.

"Grandpa!" A young girl with her hair up in twin tails said, following after her assumed grandfather.

"I'm sorry, Maisy, but I have to go help the Slowpoke!" The man said, walking past Sharon, Cara, and Megan.

"Well, that was surreal." Sharon said, pulling Aoshi to his feet.

"Are you guys moemon trainers?" The young girl, Maisy, asked.

"Yeah, we both are." Sharon said.

"Can you help my grandfather?" Maisy asked. "He's going to challenge Team Rocket at the Slowpoke Well!"

"What?" Sharon asked. "Aoshi, let's go!"

Aoshi and Sharon charged down the dirt road, arriving at the incline well, panting.

Aoshi walked over to the well, peering down, seeing the old man from earlier lying on the bottom.

"Sharon, he's down here!" Aoshi shouted. "I think he's hurt!"

"Of course…" Sharon said, face palming, following Aoshi down the well.

"Hey, old man, are you alright?" Sharon asked, jumping off the ladder and into the dimly lit chamber.

"Yeah… I just threw out my back climbing down here, that's all…" Kurt said. "But if I wasn't so old, I'd give those Team Rocket scoundrels a whooping…"

"Alright, Aoshi, I'll take Kurt back to his house." Sharon said, pulling the old man up over his shoulder. "You go take care of those Team Rocket guys. A couple of those grunts should be no problem for you, right?"

"Yeah, of course not." Aoshi said, standing up from where he was kneeling, heading out into the deeper parts of the rocky cave. However, that was as far as the tunnel was supposed to go by land, however Team Rocket made a tunnel in the wall somewhere. He just had to find it.

Aoshi looked around the blue clay walls, trying to find the pathway through.

"Ah…" Megan panted, as she and Cara finally caught up. "So that's where you were, master…"

"So, does anyone have any idea where the entrance is?" Aoshi asked, feeling along the blue walls.

"Well, unlike you, my eyesight is good." Cara said. "But it's easier to do this." Cara shot a blast of flame which illuminated the cave for a few seconds, allowing the three to sleep through the crack in the wall.

"You know, where this crack is, it would be pretty hard to find, even in the light." Cara said. "These guys are pretty smart and pretty good at camouflage."

"Wait." Aoshi said, holding his hand up, looking out the exit of the passageway.

"What is it, master?" Megan asked.

"I see something…" Aoshi said. Aoshi looked out into the large cavern, which was illuminated by large, glowing crystals, which reflected off the pond in the room that connected to another pond in an inaccessible room.

There were many Team Rocket grunts, and they were mining something. There were several pink moemon tied up and gagged, thrashing against their bonds.

"It seems like they're looking for something…" Cara said. "Well, I'd better prepare for fighting…"

"Yeah, but we need to wait for a while." Aoshi said. "Once we've finished planning, then let's fight."

"Alright, stop!" Megan said, running in, causing all heads in the room to turn.

"What's that moemon doing here?" One grunt asked.

"I don't know, but she doesn't look very strong." Another said. "Though she is a pretty rare species, so let's capture her!"

"Good idea!" Another one announced. "Let's get her!"

"Oh, no you don't…" Aoshi said, walking out. "Alright, Cara, ready to fight?"

"Yeah…" Cara said, nodding. "Megan, you really did something stupid…"

"Sorry, but I couldn't stand to see good moemon tortured." Megan said.

"Well, you did the right thing." Aoshi said, smiling, patting Megan on the head. "But now, Cara and I should be enough to take these weak grunts down."

"Yeah, maybe if it was just us 'weak grunts', you might win." One of the grunts said, smirking. "But one of our admins is here with us!"

"What's going on?" A voice asked, as a man walked out into the cavern. He was wearing the traditional rocket uniform, however instead of the normal hair color he had teal hair spiked to the sides and teal eyes, with a stern expression.

"So, one lone human is trying to stop me, the great Proton?" The Admin Proton asked. "You children are so naïve."

"Out of my way." Cara said, knocking him out of the way, untying the Slowpoke who were stuck ona podium.

"Thank you!" The Slowpoke said, hugging Cara.

"Why you…" Proton said, reaching for a moeball.

"Grasswhistle." Megan said, singing softly, putting all the Team Rocket grunts to sleep, causing them to fall to the ground.

"Okay, that was easy." Aoshi said, pulling a cell phone out of his pocket.

"Officer Jenny? We've got a bunch of Team Rocket grunts here, who were trying to butcher some moemon." Aoshi said into the phone. "We're in Slowpoke Well."

"I'll be right there!" The woman on the other end of the phone said, hanging up.

* * *

"Alright, let's go!" Aoshi said, smiling, leading the Slowpoke out of the well and into the fresh air, the first they'd had in so long.


	48. Chapter 71

Alright, here's another chapter! Please review!

Ash Aijo: Well, this is the age of technology.

122boy: Yup.

Galalithal: T hanks for the examples. I'll get to work on that!

Dragonfang20: Yeah, I know the feeling.

Ninjalad223: Not really, Proton's just weak.

R77B77: Thanks!

Anon: Way to easy.

Snowy: Cool!

Aoshi's Moemon Adventure

Chapter 71

* * *

"Alright, thank you for saving the Slowpoke!" Kurt said, laughing. The three of them were sitting at the table in his house, his granddaughter playing with her Slowpoke.

"You're welcome…" Aoshi said, smiling. "Although I should really prepare for my gym battle…"

"Oh, that's not necessary now!" Kurt said, smiling. "Why don't you share a drink with me? After all, it's a happy occasion!"

"Not a chance!" A voice shouted, the door slamming open.

"Cystal?" Sharon asked, turning around to see the bluenette panting in the doorway.

"It's Kris." Kris panted. "And what do you think you're doing, offering alcohol to minors, old man?"

"Hey, come on, it's a party!" Kurt said, laughing.

"That's no excuse!" Kris shouted. "As an adult, you should be more responsible!"

"Why do you have to be such a hard-ass?" Sharon asked.

"What did you call me?" Kris shouted, struggling at Aoshi, who had the intelligence to hold onto her arms before she did anything stupid.

"So, old man, back to your moeballs." Sharon said. "I here you're the best around."

"I am." Kurt said, nodding. "I've been doing this since before the companies have."

"Alright then, I've got a challenge for you." Sharon said. "Are you sure you're up to it?"

"Bring it on." Kurt said, smirking. Sharon reached into his bag for a case, emptying its contents on the table.

"What are those?" Aoshi asked, staring at the colored fruits scattered on the oak table.

"Don't you recognize Apricorns when you see them?" Kris asked, finally managing to break out of the hold.

"You've collected quite a lot of these…" Kurt said, inspecting them. "At least ten of each color…"

"Alright, old man, I need you to make these balls for me in twenty-four hours." Sharon said, smirking. "Think you can do it?"

"Hmph…" Kurt said, smirking. "Who do you think you're talking to, brat?"

"Alright, I'll just leave now." Aoshi said, backing out of the house, running down the pathway until he reached the building that was the Azalea Town Gym. Unlike most gyms, which were normal buildings, this one was set up like a green house, made as a glass dome with many large plants growing inside of it.

Aoshi took a deep breath, and opened the glass doors, making his way into the arboretum-esque gym.

Aoshi maneuvered his way around the large collection of trees, pondering what they were for.

Soon, Aoshi managed to move out of the brush, into a large clearing with the largest tree in the gym in the center of it, towering up towards the glass ceiling.

"Welcome, challenger!" A young man said, jumping down from the large tree. He wore dark green safari clothes, and contrary to what one might expect out of someone on safari, he had violet hair down to his neck. "I am Bugsy, the leader of the Azalea Town Gym! Now that you've made it to me, it's time for out battle! Any questions?"

"Yeah, one." Aoshi said. "Are you a boy or a girl?"

"I'm a guy, damn it!" Bugsy shouted, flustered. "Why do people always wonder which I am?"

"The hair." Aoshi said, looking around at the trees. "So, are you a grass gym leader or something?"

"No." Bugsy said, smiling. "I'm a bug gym leader. My gym is designed like this in order for my bug moemon to feel more at home."

"I see." Aoshi said. "Alright, I'll take you on!"

"Oh, and before the battle, let me tell you one thing." Bugsy said, smiling. "Don't think you can just take my bugs down with a few fire attacks. We're much more powerful than that."

"Alright, let's go!" Aoshi said, tossing out a moeball, which Eve emerged from.

"Why do you always choose me?" Eve asked, turning to face Aoshi. "I mean, you do have other moemon to choose from, right?"

"Yeah, but you're really strong!" Aoshi said, smiling. "Please win for me, okay?"

"Fine…" Eve said, face palming. "I'll do my best…"

"Scy, come on out!" Bugsy shouted, throwing out a moeball, causing Eve to spin on her heal to face the moemon, a Scyther.

The Scyther wore a traditional ninja jumpsuit with mesh tights and sandals, with wavy, spiky hair down to her neck, covering one of her red eyes. She had long insect-like wings sticking out of her back, and her bare arms ended in two large green scythes.

"Wow, that is scary." Eve said, smirking. "But it's nothing I can't handle."

"Really." Scy said, smirking. "You think you can 'handle' me?"

"Yeah, actually, I do." Eve said, shooting out a shadow ball at Scy, who dodged it using quick attack, appearing behind Eve, striking into her back with her claws.

"See?" Scy asked, smirking. "When you've got natural weapons like I do, you don't even need to rely on attacks.

"Wanna bet?" Eve asked, shooting a shadow ball at Scy, who disappeared to dodge it, moving along the tall grass at a high speed, appearing behind Eve, lunging at her. "You're not the only one who can perform cowardly attacks from behind."

Just as Scy's claws hit Eve, she disappeared, slamming into Scy with a faint attack, knocking her to the ground.

"Alright…" Scy said. "It seems like I'm going to have to take you more seriously…"

"Oh, yes, you will." Eve said, smirking. She launched another shadow ball, which Scy dodged again.

"You think I'm going to fall for that trick again?" Eve asked, spinning around.

"Yes, I do." Scy said, reappearing behind Eve again, slamming her glowing claws into Eve's back, hitting her with a powerful fury cutter.

"That hurt, you bitch…" Eve said, standing up. "It seems like all you can do is attack me from behind…"

"Well, when you're as fast as I am, an attack from behind is just practical." Scy said, smirking.

"By the way, what attack was that?" Eve asked. "It stings like hell."

"It's called fury cutter." Scy said. "It gains in power with each successful hit."

"So all I have to do is dodge it, huh?" Eve asked, smirking.

"Easier said than done." Scy said. "After all, I'm much faster than you are. Unless you can track my movements, my striking accuracy is 120%."

"I'm not just any moemon." Eve said, as Scy disappeared. "I'm much stronger than you'd expect."

Eve reached her arm out, grabbing Scy by the front of her outfit, flinging her to the ground.

"There, see? You're not as strong anymore, are you?" Eve asked, smirking.

"Fine." Scy muttered. "I didn't think I'd have to use my final technique against you."

"Hmph." Eve snorted. "You think you've still got an ace up your sleeve? I don't."

"Yeah." Scy said, nodding. "It's an ace. An ace I don't like using. It's far to cowardly, even for me. But I'll do anything I need to too win this battle!" Scy disappeared, then reappeared slamming into Eve's body, charging her into the large tree in the center of the field, jumping back and returning to her moeball.

"Return, Eve." Aoshi said, returning Eve to her moeball.

"Meta, it's your turn!" Bugsy said, tossing out a meoball, which a Metapod emerged from. Metapod wore a green leotard covered in scales, and had black eyes and green hair down to her shoulders. She had a sort of dull look on her face, like she'd been through this sort of thing before.

"Alright, Cara, it's up to you." Aoshi said, tossing out a moeball, which Cara emerged from.

* * *

So, how's this? Pretty good? Not so good?


	49. Chapter 72

Okay, new chapter! How will Cara fare? Review!

OO: He will. He will.

Jelly pin: Got it!

Galalithal: Alright, that's good.

Anon: Yeah, I know.

Dragonfang20: Yes. Yes.

Ninjalad223: I know, right? It's just one big middle finger. But still, Bugsy was easier to beat than Whitney was. F*cking Miltank…

122boy: Good… good…

Mwak4ever: I know, they're so annoying…

Some black guy: I know. But I need to be in a certain "mood" to write sex scenes.

Snowy: Yes and no.

Aoshi's Moemon Adventure

Chapter 72

* * *

"A Metapod?" Cara asked, turning to face Aoshi. "Seriously? A FUCKING METAPOD?"

"Geez, just fight her already…" Aoshi sighed.

"If I were you…" Bugsy said, smirking. "I wouldn't take my bug moemon lightly."

"Fine." Cara said. "Flamethrower."

Cara launched a blast of flame at Meta, hitting her head on, lighting the grass around her on fire, blazing it into a dark black.

"Sprinkler." Bugsy said, snapping his fingers, the sprinkler system in the gym activating, putting out the flames surrounding Meta, who, after using harden, was unscathed.

"What the hell?" Cara demanded. "You can't just use the sprinkler system!"

"Yes, I can." Bugsy said. "This is MY gym. In order to protect my trees, I installed a sprinkler to activate once the temperature rises past a set amount. It's just a precautionary measure, and should go away in a few seconds."

On cue, the downpour of water faded away, leaving smoke to move up to the ceiling.

"Tackle!" Bugsy ordered, his hardened Meta slamming into Cara's torso, knocking here into a tree, causing her to fall to the ground.

"So, how did you like my Meta's hardened tackle attack?" Bugsy asked. "Hurts, doesn't it?"

"Nope…" Cara said, pulling herself up. "Doesn't hurt. Even that rain water would do more damage."

"Hm…" Bugsy said, not amused. _If this Charizard cant ake a hardened tackle, then there's no way Meta can defeat her… I have to bide my time, and wait to send out Scy again…_

"What, are you done thinking?" Cara interrupted. "Fire blast!" Cara launched a blast of fire in the shape of star at Meta, who used harden to block it again. As the fire blast flew closer, the sprinkler system activated again.

"See?" Bugsy asked. "This is my method for defeating fire moemon. If you can't use moves to defeat them, use the weather.

"Yeah? Well fuck you, asshole." Cara snarled. "We fire moemon don't go down that easily!"

Cara charged fire into her hand, charging at Meta, slamming her blazing fist into her stomach, knocking her back several feet, hitting the large tree in the center of the field head-on.

"…You're better than I thought." Bugsy said, smiling after a few seconds. "But you still have to defeat my Scy."

Bugsy returned Meta to her moeball, tossing out another moeball, which Scy emerged from.

"So, finally, real opponent." Cara said, smirking. "I've been waiting for someone like you."

"I appreciate the fact that you view me as a worthy opponent." Scy said, her emotionless expression staying consistent. "I will do my best to prove myself worthy of that."

"You do that." Cara said, shooting several small streams of flames at Scy, who dodged each of them with amazing speed.

"So, you've found the weak spot…" Scy said.

"Yeah." Cara said, smirking. "The system acts during major temperature increases, but what about small streams of flame? I'm not sure they build security systems that sensitive."

"Well now, let's see how well you fare against my speed." Scy said, vanishing.

"Don't underestimate me." Cara said, using flamethrower to create a ring of flame in the grass, keeping anything from coming near her. At that moment, the sprinkler system activated, creating a downpour that put out the flames.

"…What was the point of that?" Scy asked, reappearing in front of Cara.

"Well, look at the ground." Cara said, pointing down to the ground. After the downpours from earlier, the ground was almost completely flooded, to the point where it would be almost impossible to move without making a sound.

"I see…" Scy said. "Well, let's put that theory to the test, then. Because I can move with more silence then any other.

Scy vanished, reappearing behind Cara, making a small splash.

"Got you." Cara said, whirling around, hitting Scy in the stomach with a flamethrower, knocking her back several feet, falling to the ground.

"H-how…?" Scy asked, looking up at Cara, who was standing over her.

"Simple." Cara said, smirking. "I couldn't follow you with my eyes, so I used my ears. You can't attack me when you're already using agility, so you have to stop moving for a second. That key transition when you switch from agility to an offensive attack is the one time when you're on radar and you make a sound is the one time where I can attack you."

"I see…" Scy said, standing up. "But let's see how well you can handle this." Scy used U-turn once more, slamming into Cara's torso from where she was laying, launching her into the air. Scy then returned to her moeball, and Bugsy tossed out another moemon, a Kakuna.

His Kakuna wore a gold leotard covered in scales, and had black eyes and gold hair down to her shoulders.

"Damn it…" Cara said, hitting the ground hard, standing up. "Damn coward… Running away instead of fighting me…"

"Kuna, use poison sting!" Bugsy ordered, his Kakuna shooting out several needles at Cara, who burned them up with a few small streams of flame.

"Fuck you…" Cara muttered, limping towards Kuna. "You're in my fucking way…"

Cara released a blast burn at Kuna, hitting her dead on, creating an explosion of crimson and violet flame around her, causing the sprinkler to activate at double time, putting the explosion out, Kuna lying unconscious on the ground.

"Damn it…" Cara muttered, collapsing under the fatigue of the battle and using blast burn. "I hoped I could beat all three of them…"

"Cara, return." Aoshi said, returning Cara to her moeball. _Damn it, Cara was my ace, and his strongest moemon is still in… Who do I use next? Ryoko? Lori? Could they keep up with this speed? But Megan said she wanted to fight this time… Damn it, what do I do?_

"Well, do you give up yet?" Bugsy asked, his Scy out again.

"No, not now, not ever." Aoshi said, tossing out a moeball, which Megan emerged from.

"Alright, master, so who's my opponent, huh?" Megan asked, turning to face Aoshi.

"There." Aoshi said, pointing. Megan's eyes followed his finger, eventually landing on Scy.

"Scary!" Megan said, hiding behind Aoshi.

"Um, can I switch?" Aoshi asked.

"Sorry, but it three moemon per trainer." Bugsy said. "Once you've sent out all three, you can't switch one of them."

"Wait, master, you've already lost two?" Megan asked.

"Yeah, Cara and Eve. You're my last hope." Aoshi said.

"Alright! Then Megan will fight for you, master!" Megan shouted, running out into the field.

"Well, you have great courage." Scy said. "I respect that."

"Alright! Razor leaf!" Megan said, launching several sharp leaves at Scy, who dodged them easily.

"Fury." Scy said, reappearing behind Megan, cutting into her from behind with her green claws, knocking Megan to the ground.

"Damn it!" Megan said, spinning, punching at Scy, who disappeared.

"Who are you aiming at, anyway?" Scy asked, reappearing behind Megan, cutting into her again.

"Damn it!" Megan shouted, standing up.

"Fury cutter." Scy said, cutting into Megan for the third time, bringing her down to her knees again.

"I'm not going to lose!" Megan shouted, crying. "This is the first time master has ever relied on me for something important!"

At the moment, Megan began glowing brightly.

"Megan, you're evolving!" Aoshi shouted.

* * *

So, how was that for a cut-off point? Sorry if this was a little to explain-y, but I needed people to get that it's not about physical power anymore.


	50. Chapter 73

So, how will Megan fare against Scy? A victory? Or will Aoshi lose for once?

OO: Thanks.

Dragonfang20: Yep!

Jelly pin: Yeah, I know. My competitive team in 3-3 is Umbreon, Snorlax, and Muk, where 6-6 it's Forretress, Lanturn, Rapidash, Umbreon, Snorlax, and Gallade.

Snowy: Thank you.

Ninjalad223: Yeah, but it was really hard for me.

Some black guy: No, not till now.

Aoshi's Moemon Adventure

Chapter 73

* * *

The light around Megan faded, and she looked at her new body. She wore a yellow-green dress below her knees with leaves sticking out around her collar. She had green hair down to her shoulders, with a long leaf sticking out, and red eyes.

"Wow, I look good!" Megan said, twirling around.

"Okay, if you're done admiring yourself…" Scy interrupted. "Let's get this started."

Scy disappeared, lunging at Megan, as she ducked down, avoiding the attack coming from behind her.

"Razor leaf!" Megan said, shooting out leaves at Scy, who disappeared again, the leaves hitting the large tree.

"You'll have to try better than that." Scy said, reappearing.

"Synthesis!" Megan said, using the sunlight in the sky to restore her health. "Alright, let's see you take this attack!"

Megan held up her hand, shooting out rainbow colored leaves at Scy, who disappeared. At that point, the leaves froze, then shot out towards Megan, shooting past her, striking into Scy as she was beginning her attack.

"What?" Scy asked, standing up. "How the heck did you do that?"

"Well, my magical leaves, will immediately home in on my enemies!" Megan said, smiling, holding up her hand, rainbow colored leaves swirling around it. She flicked her wrist down, the leaves shooting forwards and striking into Scy, tearing into her.

"Those weak attacks still won't be enough to defeat me." Scy said, standing up. Even if they hit every time, they're nothing more than annoyances.

"Oh, darn…" Megan said, pouting. "Alright, I should first put a stop to that movement."

"Good luck with that." Scy said, smiling. Scy vanished, appearing behind Megan, who shot poison out of her leaves, which covered Scy, poisoning her.

"Damn it!" Scy said, standing up, coughing.

"Leech seed!" Megan said, shooting a seed into Scy, roots immerging out of the seed, wrapping around her body.

"Damn it!" Scy said, struggling. "I can't move."

"I can't believe that Megan actually managed to put a stop to Scy's movements!" Aoshi exclaimed, smiling.

"Solar beam!" Megan shouted, shooting a beam of light into Scy, knocking her backwards several feet, slamming into the trunk of the massive tree, as she fell to the ground, unconscious.

"Yay! I did it!" Megan said, smiling, jumping up and down happily.

"Damn it!" Bugsy exclaimed. "You beat my bugs! Find, here's the Hive Badge."

Bugsy walked up to Aoshi, handing him the badge along with a TM.

"That TM contains U-Turn." Bugsy said. "It might be cheap, but it works."

"I see…" Aoshi said.

"Master!" Megan said, smiling, hugging Aoshi. "I won my first gym battle! Yay! Yay!"

"Okay, okay!" Aoshi said, rubbing her head.

"Master, let me see my moedex data." Megan said, pulling Aoshi's moedex out of his pocket.

**Moemon**: Bayleef

**Name**: Megan

**Species**: Leaf Moemon

**Type**: Grass

**Scarcity**: Ultra Rare

**Current Level**: 18

**Diet**: Bayleef are mostly herbivorous, but are ultimately omnivorous.

**Ability**: Overgrow

**Height**: 5'02"

**Weight**: 100.4lbs

**Cup** **Size**: C

**Strong Against**: Water, Rock, Ground

**Weak Against**: Fire, Bug, Poison, Ice, Flying

**Attacks**: Tackle, Growl, Razor leaf, Poison powder, Synthesis, Magical leaf, Solar beam

**Evolves into**: Meganium (Lvl 32)

**Evolves From**: Chikorita

**Info: **Bayleef are very happy moemon, who enjoy the company of their masters, hugging them tightly. They are very loyal, willing to do anything for them. The leaves around their collar have a very spicy aroma, and grinding them to powder can make a very spicy seasoning and aphrodisiac. They are very good in the bed, and have normal strength in battle.

"Alright, master!" Megan said, smiling. "Let's have sex, okay?"

"You're not very shy anymore, are you?" Aoshi asked.

"Nope!" Megan said, smiling. "I was just a little kid before, but now that I'm a grown woman, I can have confidence in myself!"

"Oh, well, as long as you don't become sex crazed like Haru, its fine." Aoshi said, smiling.

"Alright, good! Now about the sex…"

"Not right now." Aoshi said, turning his head, blushing.

"Master, your shy face is so cute!" Megan said, smiling, hugging him tightly.

"Alright, let's go." Aoshi said, turning around, moving through the forest, pulling himself out of the gym, Megan right behind him.

"Alright, we should head to the moecenter." Aoshi said, walking towards the moemon center, having Eve, Cara and Megan restored to full health.

"So you evolved, huh?" Cara asked, smirking. "You look pretty good, you know that?"

"Yep!" Megan said, smiling. "I'm so beautiful!"

"Okay, if you're done stroking your ego…?" Aoshi asked, gesturing towards the entrance to the Ilex Forest.

"Right, master!" Megan said, smiling, skipping down the dirt road, humming.

"Somehow someone this happy would get annoying after a while." Cara said. "I mean this is worse than Cleffy's constant happiness."

"Hey, come on, happy girls aren't that bad." Aoshi said.

"Well, let's get going." Cara said, catching up to Megan, leaving Aoshi to run up to the two. When Aoshi caught up, he saw a young man standing in front of the entrance, looking up at the sky.

"It's you!" Aoshi shouted.

"Crap… you again…" Silver said, turning around. "What do you want now?"

"Alright, you're going down!" Megan exclaimed.

"Zura, come out!" Silver shouted, tossing out a moeball, which a Zubat emerged from. She wore a blue dress with violet and blue wings, blue hair down to her neck and over her eyes, with two blue and purple extensions out of her head.

"Razor leaf!" Megan said, shooting leaves out at Zura.

"Screech!" Silver ordered. Zura shot a shockwave that blew the leaves out of the way. "Now, use leech life!" Zura shot forwards, biting down onto her, sucking energy out of Megan.

"Alright, my turn." Cara said, shooting a stream of fire out at Zura, who jumped out of the way.

"Supersonic!" Zura said, creating a grating sound, confusing Cara.

"Return, Cara." Aoshi said, returning Cara to her moeball. "Alright, Lori, it's your turn!" Aoshi tossed out a moeball, which Lori emerged from, shooting out an ice beam immediately, freezing her solid.

"Return." Silver said. "Alright, Gen, it's your turn!" Silver tossed out a moeball, which a Gastly immerged from, smiling.

"Ice beam!" Lori shot a beam of ice at Gen, who moved out of the way, licking Lori.

"What was that for?" Lori asked, shoving Gen out of the way.

"Aw, but you're cute…" Gen said, frowning. "I thought we could have some fun with you, right? Wanna play around a little after the battle's over?"

"Not a chance." Lori said, firing an ice beam at Gen, who jumped out of the way.

"Wah, you're mean!" Gen said, crying.

"Alright, try another ice beam!" Lori shouted, firing a beam of ice at Gen, but it fizzled out halfway through.

"What's wrong?" Aoshi asked.

"I don't know…" Lori said. "I can't use ice beam!"

"To bad!" Gen said, pulling down her eye, sticking her tongue out. "That's my spite attack!"

"You jerk!" Lori shouted, shooting a hydro pump at Gen, who floated out of the way.

"Curse!" Gen said, falling unconscious, weakening Lori.

"Alright, return, Gen." Silver said, returning Gen to her moeball. "Alright, Hina, come on out!" Silver tossed out a moeball, which his Quilava emerged from.

She wore a yellow shirt with dark blue sleeves and a dark blue collar, wearing a flame colored red and yellow skirt and red and yellow hair down to her shoulders, and red eyes.

"Return, Lori." Aoshi said, returning Lori to her moeball.

"Oh, hey, Megan!" Hina said, smiling. "You evolved to, huh?"

"Yeah." Megan said, nodding, standing up. "Come on, come back with us!"

"I'm sorry." Hina said, shaking her head. "I can't do that. Master has a mission he has to complete, and I need to help him."

"Alright." Megan said. "Then I'll take you back by force!"

"And do you think you can?" Hina asked, smirking. "Quick attack!" Hina charged towards Megan, who jumped out of the way, shooting a razor leaf at Hina.

"Ember!" Hina said, turning around, burning up the leaves.

"Poison powder!" Aoshi ordered. Megan shot poison powder at Hina, poisoning her.

"Ember!" Hina shouted, shooting flames at Megan, who countered them with razor leaves. The two attacks continued to counter each other, turning to ashes.

"Solar beam!" Megan shouted, shooting a beam of light directly into Hina, knocking her into the tree, knocking her unconscious.

"Damn it, I lost…" Silver muttered.

"Alright, Silver, why did you take Hina?" Aoshi asked. "And where," Aoshi pulled out the silver feather from before, "did you get this?"

"Where did you get that?" Silver demanded.

"You forgot it at the Sprout Tower." Aoshi said.

"Give it back!" Silver shouted, grabbing the feather out of Aoshi's hand, pulling the feather out of his hand. "My father gave this to me when I was kid! It's not yours!"

"And neither is that Quilava." Aoshi said.

"To bad." Silver said, smirking. "You might have beaten me, but since you haven't lost yet, you don't know what happens when a major character loses.

"What?" Aoshi asked.

Silver blacked out.

At that moment, Silver disappeared, returning to the moemon center in Violet City.

"What the hell?" Aoshi asked.

"Aw, we failed again…" Megan said, collapsing down to her knees on the grass, crying. "It's not fair… Hina was one of my best friends before… Why is she doing this now?"

"I don't know…" Aoshi said, rubbing his hand through her hair like he always did. "But we'll find out eventually. And someday we'll find Silver again, and bring him back to Elm, and have him give Hina back."

"Yeah…" Megan said, nodding. "Someday…"

* * *

So, how was that chapter? It seems good! And we all know who Silver's father is, right? And it seems like he has something planned… Something involving the Silver Wing… Kufufu…


	51. Chapter 74

Here's another chapter, with a surprise ending!

Ninjalad223: Well, I don't want to ruin it for you, then.

Galalithal: Okay, got it!

Jelly pin: I mean the types of the moemon herself.

Some black guy: she didn't lose, Aoshi returned her.

R77B77: I know, I know! It makes no sense!

122boy: Thanks!

Whitethanhell: Thanks!

Dragonfang20: Thanks!

Snowy: Yup.

Aoshi's Moemon Adventure

Chapter 74

* * *

"Alright, let's get going!" Megan said, cheering, heading off into the dark forest.

"Hey, wait up!" Cara said, following after Megan. The trees of the forest jutted up to the heavens, the branches intertwining with each other to create a canopy that blocked out most of the sunlight, making strange patterns of light on the grass.

"Wow, this forest looks so fun!" Megan said, dancing around, smiling. "Even though it's so sunny outside, it's so dark her! It's so weird!"

"It's like she's a little kid." Cara said, smiling. "A little kid who's never seen a forest like this."

"Yeah, I know." Aoshi said, smiling.

"Oh, master!" Megan shouted, sticking her head out from behind a tree. "Come here, I found something interesting!"

"What?" Aoshi asked, jogging up to her.

"Look, it some sort of shrine…" Megan said, pointing to a small shrine in the center of a clearing, with no tree canopies to obscure the light, which shone down on the shrine, giving it a sort of divine aura. The shrine, itself, however, was made of an old, old wood that looked like it was thousands of years old, and the shrine looked like it could collapse at any time; however, it would keep standing for another thousand years or so.

"Wow, it looks so cool!" Megan cheered. "I bet it might be some shrine dedicated to a legendary grass moemon!"

"Yeah, I'm sure." Cara snorted, smiling.

"Wait, there's an inscription here…" Aoshi said, kneeling, dusting off the inscription. Suddenly, he saw the image of another moemon. This one was of a small, green moemon, dancing through the forest happily, before leaping into a portal, disappearing. Next, he saw images of three moemon from long ago, a svelte blue figure with long, flowing violet hair, dancing on the waters. Another of a strong, fierce moemon in brown furs, howling up at the sky as volcanoes erupted around her. The last of the three was a fierce figure with black and white hair and a violet cloak, jumping down mountain tops, lightning flashing with each step.

As soon as the images appeared, they faded, and Aoshi fell back.

"Another one of your visions?" Cara asked, helping Aoshi up.

"Yeah…" Aoshi said shakily.

"Visions?" A voice asked.

Aoshi, Megan, and Cara turned around to face the owner of the voice, Kris, standing at the entrance to the clearing, with a small Pichu beside her. The Pichu was differently clothed than normal ones. She had fluffy dark yellow hair down to her neck with dark yellow ears, and a dark yellow shirt and short shorts, with a dark yellow tail sticking out. She was smiling happily, dancing around the shrine.

"Hi, I'm Megan!" Megan said, smiling.

"Oh, hi!" The Pichu said, smiling. "My name's Chupi!"

"Hello!" Megan said, holding her hands, dancing around each other, smiling.

"Um…" A shy voice piped up. The five turned their heads, a young Pichu sticking her head out from behind a tree, blushing shyly.

"Oh, hi!" Chupi said, smiling, running up to the Pichu, taking her hand, pulling her into the clearing. "Come on, play with us! The more the merrier!"

"Um…" The Pichu said, blushing. "I… I'm Pichu…"

"You're a Pichu?" Chupi asked, smiling. "So am I! How funny!" This Pichu had the normal colors of a Pichu, bright yellow, but one of her ears stuck out into three points.

"Hi, I'm Megan!" Megan said, smiling, taking the Pichu's hands. "Let's play tag, okay?"

"Those three are so cute together!" Kris said, smiling, lying down next to where Aoshi was sitting. "So, what are these 'visions' of yours, anyway?"

"Alright…" Aoshi said. "I haven't told anyone this other than Cara. Before, in Kanto, I met up with the legendary Mew."

"Wait, Mew?" Kris asked, sitting up, facing Aoshi. "I thought Mew was a legend? You know, the legendary spirit of Earth…"

"No, she's real." Aoshi said, nodding. "She blessed me by giving me a sort of gift…"

"Yeah?" Kris asked, inquiring.

"Whenever I touch something that has connection to a legendary moemon, I see images that are related to that moemon… It's strange…" Aoshi said, looking at his hand. "So, your Pichu is pretty different, isn't she?"

"Yeah." Kris said, nodding. "She's shiny. And I don't think I'm ever going to evolve her."

"Why not?" Aoshi asked. "Pikachu are powerful."

"Pikachu are nothing more than a marketing mascot used to extort money out of the masses who believe it to be 'cute'. So never, never will I evolve her! Never!" Kris shouted, standing up, traditional flaming aura of passion emerging out of her body.

"Ah, scary!" Megan, Chupi, and Pichu joked, hiding behind some trees.

"Well, Aoshi, I'll be heading out now." Kris said. "I need to go meet up with Sharon. Come on, Chupi!"

"Wait, can Pichu come with us?" Chupi asked, begging. "I mean, we're such good friends, please?"

"Alright, I do have one more slot." Kris said, smiling, patting Chupi on the head, gesturing towards the Pichu to come. When she got up to Kris, she placed a spare moeball on her head, pulling her inside.

"Okay, see ya, Aoshi!" Kris said, heading off, waving. "Oh, and I almost forgot! There's a daycare center out on Route 34, so head there to see if they'll look after some of your moemon!"

"I will! And say hi to Sharon for me!" Aoshi said, waving, as she stepped off into the forest.

"Alright, let's go!" Aoshi said, standing up from the grass cushion, stretching.

"So, are we heading to the daycare center?" Cara asked.

"Yep." Aoshi said, nodding. "Let's go." Megan ran off towards the exit (which she had no idea of its location), Aoshi and Cara following after her.

"Oh, master, look! It's an exit!" Megan said, smiling, pointing wildly at light coming in from the other side of some trees.

"Alright!" Aoshi said, running past the trees, out into the sunlight of Route 34.

"You do realize we spent too much time in the Ilex Forest, right?" Cara asked, walking up next to Aoshi. "The sun's setting soon, so we should find some lodging. I don't want to go camping right now. I'm tired."

"Well, any ideas?" Aoshi asked.

"Well, the daycare center isn't that far away…" Cara said, pulling the map out of Aoshi's backpack. "In fact, I can see it from here."

Aoshi, Cara and Megan walked through the tall grass leading to the daycare center, moving around the trainers who were standing in place, facing one direction, not turning their heads even if they hear the group walking around them, or the ones that walk in a strict regime, not moving out of the way for anything, before the finally arrived at the daycare center.

"Hi, can we stay here for the night?" Aoshi asked, knocking on the door, stepping back. The door shot open, and a pink figure leaped out.

"AOSHI!" Cleffy shouted, hugging Aoshi tightly, tackling him to the ground.

"…Just great…" Cara said, smirking, Megan looking at Cleffy, shocked.

* * *

Surprise! How was that? Please review!


	52. Chapter 75

Alright, here's another chapter! Where Aoshi's egg finally hatches! Please remember to review, guys!

Galalithal: Thanks!

Infinity-Zarfeeeer: I could, but come on. I need my spare time. The egg will be revealed this chapter!

Some black guy: Yeah, I know. Megan's like a little kid, and I was remembering the Pichu brothers.

122boy: Because. That's all the explanation you'll get. Sorry.

Sorakeyblade99: Yeah, I know. Let's just hope she doesn't run for governor.

Jelly pin: Sorry, the Pichu duo was from HeartGold and SoulSilver. There was an event where if you bring an event Shiny Pichu to the Ilex Shrine, then you'll meet a Pichu with a notched ear who joins your party. Complicated, but that's it.

Snowy: That's okay, I already have it!

Ninjalad223: Yeah, I know!

R77B77: Kufufu…

Mwak4ever: Well, she's not joining the party, but someone new is!

Wally: Well, think. The less descriptive, the more your imagination works, right? Right! Thanks for your opinion!

Anon: (Turns head) Of course!

Dragonfang20: Yeah, the problem is it's only for a while.

Aoshi's Moemon Adventure

Chapter 75

* * *

"Cleffy? What are you doing here?" Aoshi asked.

"I'm sorry, master." Cleffy said, sitting up. "I didn't mean to jump on top of you like that, sorry."

"That's fine, but could you get off?" Aoshi asked, looking down at where Cleffy was kneeling on his lower body.

"Oh, sorry!" Cleffy said, smiling, getting off. Aoshi stood up, dusting the dirt from the path off.

"So why are you here?" Aoshi asked.

"Oh, that's thanks to us." The Daycare Woman said, walking outside, smiling. "We decided to move into Johto, so we brought Cleffy with us."

"Wait, are you sure you should be walking around?" Aoshi asked. "I mean, well…"

"Oh, giving birth was the easy part!" Cleffy said, smiling. "Now's the caretaking part, because I can't fight. I still have a few months here, so I can't leave."

"So you have an egg?" Cara asked.

"Yup!" Cleffy said, smiling.

"Well, let's all head in." The Daycare Woman said, smiling, leading Aoshi into the daycare center, Cleffy holding onto his arm tightly, Cara and Megan following them.

"Look, master!" Cleffy said, holding up a pink and brown egg that had previously been on a mattress. "This is my daughter!"

"That's good." Aoshi said, smiling, rubbing her head, smiling.

"So, Aoshi, how is that egg of yours doing?" The Daycare Man asked, setting tea down on the table, gesturing for them to sit.

Aoshi sat down at the table, laying his bag on the ground, pulling the egg out, placing it on the table.

"I see…" The Daycare Man said, running his hand down it. "Quite warm… She's going to hatch soon."

"Really?" Aoshi asked. "That's great!"

"Yes, it is." The man said, nodding. Suddenly, the egg flashed.

"What did that mean?" Megan asked, peeking over Aoshi's shoulder.

"The egg…" The Daycare Man said. "It's hatching!"

"It is?" Aoshi asked. The egg began glowing, getting larger, the figure turning into that of a small girl, lying on the table, pushing the tea over the edge, the cups breaking and spilling on the ground.

"She's so cute!" Megan said, smiling. "I could just hug her until she died!"

The young moemon wore an oversized green sweatshirt with a red diamond on the front, the sweatshirt just barely covering her lower area, stopping at the top of her thy. The sweatshirt was slipping off of her shoulders in an adorable way, and she had a cute little tail sticking out of the back. Her hair was down to her shoulders, tied back in a ponytail sticking back, with a horn jutting out of the top. She slowly opened up her red eyes, taking her first glimpse of life, blinking her eyes, yawning cutely.

"Hello…" The moemon said, sitting up on the table, looking up at Aoshi.

"Adorable!" Cleffy and Megan shouted, hugging her tightly, attempting to squeeze the life out of her.

"So, you're my new moemon?" Aoshi asked, smiling. "You're so cute, you know that?"

"Cute…" The moemon said vacantly, staring at Aoshi.

"Alright, you'll need a name." Cara said. "Any ideas?"

"I don't know." Aoshi said. "I don't even know what species she is."

"…vitar…" The moemon said quietly. "Larvitar…"

"Larvitar?" Aoshi asked. "So you're a Larvitar, huh?"

"Yes." Larvitar said, nodding.

"Alright, name… How about Lauren?" Aoshi asked.

"Lauren…" Larvitar said, thinking about it silently. "Alright…"

"Alright." Aoshi said, putting his hand on Larvitar's forehead. "As of now, your name is Lauren."

"Alright…" Larvitar said, nodding.

"Wait, I have a question." Aoshi said. "Do I make a pact with her?"

"No." The Daycare Woman, standing at the counter, said, shaking her head. "Because you didn't catch her, she hatched in your possession. That makes her yours by law, even if you don't make a pact with her."

"Alright, that doesn't make sense, but okay." Aoshi said, rubbing her forehead. "Right now, she's just a child. I couldn't imagine doing that to someone as young as her."

"…" Lauren said, placing her hand on her forehead, blushing, moving her hand away.

"So, what information do you have on her?" Cara asked.

"Let's see…" Aoshi said, pulling out his moedex.

**Moemon**: Larvitar

**Name**: Lauren

**Species**: Rock Skin Moemon

**Type**: Rock/Ground

**Scarcity**: Rare

**Current Level**: 1

**Diet**: Larvitar are mainly carnivorous, though they can eat anything.

**Ability**: Guts

**Height**: 4'07"

**Weight**: 96.3lbs

**Cup** **Size**: A

**Strong Against**: Electric, Rock, Bug, Fire, Poison, Flying, Steel

**Weak Against**: Fighting, Ground, Steel, Ice, Water, Grass

**Attacks**: Bite, Leer, Iron Defense, Iron Head, Ancientpower

**Evolves into**: Pupitar (Lvl 30)

**Evolves From**: None

**Info: **Larvitar are very shy and withdrawn, and barely ever speak to anyone but their masters. They are incredibly loyal, and will attack anyone for the slightest offence against their master. They aren't very powerful, and they aren't very skilled in the bed department. They are also very curious, and enjoy learning new things.

"Wow, awesome!" Aoshi said, smiling. "She seems like a sweet sort, too!"

"Yeah!" Cleffy said, smiling, hugging Aoshi.

"Cleffy, can you please let go?" Aoshi asked.

"Not now, Aoshi, I've had an itch for a while down there.' Cleffy whispered into Aoshi's ear, licking up his neck. "And I'm feeling a little nostalgic… What do you say to the two of us heading to my room and getting it on, a little?"

"Um, no thanks…" Aoshi said, blushing.

"Come on, Aoshi." Cleffy whispered, smiling. "I haven't had any relief in so long… I'm so we down there…"

"Um, I'm really uncomfortable right now…" Aoshi said, shifting around.

"Wait, why do you get to have sex with him now?" Megan demanded. "I need some too!"

"Yeah, so do I!" Cara demanded.

Aoshi hopelessly moved his head around, meeting Lauren's eyes.

"I could too…" Lauren said, blushing softly.

"Come on, can't I get a break?" Aoshi shouted up to the heavens.

"Nice day, isn't it?" The Daycare Woman asked, sitting next to her husband, sipping some tea.

"Yes, it is." The Daycare Man said, nodding, sipping his tea.

* * *

Great chapter, huh? Lemon with Cleffy and Aoshi next chapter!


	53. Chapter 77

Alright, here's another chapter, where Aoshi arrives in Goldenrod!

Jelly pin: It was given to him, remember?

Some black guy: Yep!

Sorakeyblade99: Yeah. F*CK You, Miltank! Why the F*Ck couldn't my starter have been female?

122boy: Yeah!

Anon: How many other red heads are there?

Snowy: Maybe…

Galalithal: Thanks!

Dragonfang20: I found that scene more creepy than naughty, but yeah, you're right.

Aoshi's Moemon Adventure

Chapter 77

* * *

"Oh, Silver, you're back." The Daycare Woman said, looking up at the red head that had walked up to her. "Won't you come inside?"

The Daycare Woman led Silver into the building, and he sat down at the oak table.

"Grandma, Grandpa, may I please have one of the unclaimed eggs that you promised? I've started on my moemon journey, and I need more team mates." Silver asked, taking a sip of his tea.

"Ah, yes, I'll go check the back room to see if we have any eggs you can have." The Daycare Man said.

"Wait." Cleffy said, holding her hand up. "Silver, you remind me of someone I know… So I'm going to make you a proposition."

Cleffy leapt up from the table flouncing into her room, returning with her egg.

"This is my daughter." Cleffy said. "Because you give off the same aura as my master, I'm going to make a deal. If you can hatch this egg in front of me, by doing nothing more than allowing your kindness to flow into it, then I'll allow her to accompany you on your journey."

"Well, that is interesting…" Silver said, pondering. "But why…? How do I know she's strong?"

"Listen, I might not look like it, but I'm very strong." Cleffy said.

"She's right." The Daycare Woman, standing at the counter, said, nodding. "Besides, her master is the Kanto League Champion, and the son of Bryce Kashita."

"I see…" Silver said. "So your saying that this son of his might know about my father…"

"Well, Bryce was good friends with your father, so if Cleffy's master has had contact with his father, he might know the location of my son." The Daycare Woman said.

"Alright…" Silver said, standing up. "So what's his name?"

"Oh, Aoshi!" Cleffy said, smiling. "You can't miss him! He's got such silky black hair, such cool eyes… He's got this aura of kindness…"

"Alright…" Sliver said. "But my main problem is that there's this really annoying guy following me, and I can't lose him no matter how hard I try…"

"Really?" The Daycare Woman asked, surprised. "What's his name?"

"Um…" Silver pondered, thinking for a long time. "You know, I've never asked him."

"So, are you going to take my egg?" Cleffy asked.

"Yeah…" Silver said, holding out his arms. "I just have to hold her, right?"

"And hatch her." Cleffy said, nodding. She gently placed the egg in Silver's hands, and he held it up to his chest, hugging it tightly and yet gently at the same time. The egg began glowing, and the light faded, a young girl fast asleep in his arms. She wore a small pink sleeveless dress with a bow on the front, and she had light pink hair down to her neck, with brown ears sticking out of the top, and when her eyes opened, they were sky blue.

"Mas… ter?" The Cleffa asked, looking up at Silver.

"Yeah." Silver said, kneeling down, setting her onto the cushion he was using lightly.

"Hello!" Cleffy said, popping up in front of Cleffa, startling her a little, causing Cleffa to jerk back unexpectedly. "I'm Cleffy! I'm your mother!"

"Mother?" Cleffa asked, turning her head to the side. "So you're my mother?"

"Yeah!" Cleffy said, smiling.

"Mother!" Cleffa said, hugging Cleffy tightly, crying happily.

"Alright." Silver said, standing up from where he was leaving. "I'm should be leaving now. I need to find this Aoshi guy before the guy following me finds me again."

"Huh? Can't I come?" Cleffa asked. "You're my master, right?"

"Is it alright with you?" Silver asked, turning to face Cleffy.

"Yeah…" Cleffy said, nodding. "Besides Master Aoshi, you're the one person I want to be with my child. You and Aoshi are so similar."

"Alright." Silver said, nodding. "I'll be heading out now!"

Silver opened the door and ran out towards Goldenrod, his Cleffa following after him.

"So, this is Goldenrod City." Aoshi said, inhaling the scent of commerce. "Alright, first off, the gym!"

"I smell something…" A girl said, sniffing at the air. "I smell… A story!"

A girl charged down the brick street, skidding to a stop in front of Aoshi.

"Um, hello…" Aoshi said, a drop of sweat falling down his face.

"You smell powerful…" The girl said, smiling. "Can I have an interview?" The girl shoved a mike up into Aoshi's face.

"Okay, that's enough." Another person, this time, a guy, walked up, pulling the back of the girls' red shirt.

The girl wore a red shirt with blue overalls and a large white hat with red bows on the side, and he brown hair was pulled back into two pigtails, and her brown eyes were sparkling passionately in a way that was reminiscent of Leaf.

The boy wore a red jacket over a black shirt, as well as black shorts and black hair, with a yellow and black cap over his head. His black eyes were rather dull, looking like he'd been through this before.

"So, do you remember the advice I gave you about introducing yourself first?" The boy asked.

"Oh, right." The girl said, rubbing her head sheepishly. "So, I'm Lyra, and this is my lackey-"

"Friend." The guy interrupted.

"Fine…" Lyra muttered, face palming. "This is my _friend_, Ethan."

"I see…" Aoshi said.

"So can I have an interview?" Lyra begged, pleading in front of Aoshi. "Please? Please? Please?"

"…No thanks." Aoshi said, stepping back.

"Damn it…" Lyra muttered, running after him, before Ethan reached his arms under hers, holding her back.

"Damn it Ethan, let me go!" Lyra shouted. "I need to get the story on that guy and his moemon!"

"Sorry, but you're going overboard." Ethan said.

"Fine!" Lyra shouted. "Mary, use ice beam!" Her Marill jumped into the line of view of Aoshi, firing a beam of ice at Aoshi.

Her Marill wore a pale blue swimsuit with a float, and a tail with a ball on the end sticking out. She had blue hair down to her shoulders, and blue and red ears sticking out of her head, her blue eyes sparkling like her mistress's eyes.

"Noko, block it!" Ethan ordered. His Dunsparce jumped in front of the beam, blocking it, knocking her to the ground.

"Nyoron~" Noko said as she pulled herself up, looking down. His Dunsparce, Noko, wore a sleeveless blue and yellow striped dress, with white wings sticking out of the back, and she had dull blue eyes like her masters' and blonde hair down to her shoulders.

"Alright, let's go, guys." Aoshi said, pulling Megan and Cara away.

"No, my interview!" Lyra shouted, struggling against Ethan.

"Come on, Lyra, he doesn't want to talk." Ethan said, yawning. "Just let it go."

"Never!" Lyra fumed. "I'll chase him 'round the Moons of Nebia and 'round the Antaries Maelstrom and 'round Perditions Flames before I give him up…"

* * *

So, how was that chapter? A cookie to the first person to tell me what movie that last line is from.


	54. Chapter 78

Alright, here's another chapter, with Aoshi facing off against the much hated Whitney. WHITNEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEY! Remember to review!

: KHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN!

Sorakeyblade99: I took it from Star Trek II who took it from Moby Dick.

Some black guy: That's a little dark, but she is annoying.

Ash Aijo: He might… He might...

Galalithal: He hasn't actually entered the city yet, but it will be described now.

Dragonfang20: Don't worry.

Felly pin: It's from Star Trek II: The Wrath of Khan.

Ninjalad223: KHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN!

Snowy: If he doesn't kill himself first.

R77B77: A cookie kind of cookie and she scares me too.

Anon: Moemon babies are about the size of little kids, like only about 3 to 4 feet tall.

122boy: Yes, it should be great.

Aoshi's Moemon Adventure

Chapter 78

* * *

"So, this is Goldenrod…" Aoshi said, looking around the large city. "I must say, it lives up to its name." The city was sparkling in the intense sunlight, its reflective golden colored metal reflecting the sunlight out across the brick pathways.

The department store was the crown jewel of the city, reaching up towards the sky, shining sunlight down across the city.

"Well, at least we managed to get away from those guys." Cara said, smirking. "So where should we go first?"

"Oh, the department store!" Megan shouted, jumping into the air excitedly. "It's so awesome!"

"Alright, let's go then." Aoshi said, heading down the brick road towards the large tower in the center of the city.

"So, this is the department store…?" Cara asked, looking up at it.

"Yeah, it looks so good! It's so cool!" Megan said.

"Hey, come in to the department store!" A man dressed up as a giant chicken standing by the entrance holding up a sign said.

"What are you doing?" Aoshi asked.

"I'm advertising the department store!" The giant chicken said. "You look like a great trainer! Would you like a coupon for the department store?"

"Sorry pal, but I don't take coupons from giant chickens." Aoshi said, shaking his head. "Not after last time."

"Is something wrong?" The giant chicken asked, staring at Aoshi, who was looking around frantically.

"Oh, sorry, no, I was just waiting for a cut-scene." Aoshi said, smiling sheepishly. "No cut-scene? Anyways, sorry pal, but I don't take coupons from giant chickens. Maybe next time." Aoshi walked past the giant chicken, and into the large department store.

A few hours later, Megan walked out of the department store, Aoshi following after her, and Cara trailing behind the two.

"Darn, there weren't any good clothes…" Megan pouted.

"You wear the same clothes every day!" Aoshi exclaimed.

"Oh, right." Megan said, smiling sheepishly. "Alright, so is the gym battle next?"

"Found you!" Lyra shouted, running towards Aoshi at high speed.

"What the hell?" Aoshi shouted.

"You're going to give me an interview, alive or dead!" Lyra shouted.

"Run!" Aoshi shouted. Megan, Aoshi and Cara charged down the brick streets, ducking into the first building they saw, a radio tower.

However, the door swung open, hitting Aoshi in the head, knocking him down to the ground.

"Oh, who are you?" The girl in the doorway asked. She wore a white and red shirt with blue shorts, and her pink hair was tied back into two pigtails.

"I'm… Aoshi…" Aoshi said, picking himself up.

"Oh, hey." The girl said, waving a little. "I'm Whitney, the Goldenrod Gym Leader, that's me! The amazing pretty girl!"

"Hi." Aoshi said, smiling.

"Alright! Time for the short sprint back to the gym!" Whitney said, her eyes flaming. "I'll be awaiting for challengers!"

"Um-" Aoshi started, but Whitney had already run at top speed towards the gym.

"Okay, so what were we doing?" Aoshi asked.

"Found you!" Lyra panted. "You're going to give me an interview if it kills you!"

"Why?" Aoshi asked.

"I looked up on you!" Lyra said, holding up a Kanto newspaper. "You're the Kanto Champion! Let me see you fight!"

"I finally caught up…" Ethan gasped out, as he, Noko, and Mary moved out from the corner. "You run way to fast…!"

"Fine, if I let you watch my next gym battle, can you stop bothering me…?" Aoshi asked, sighing.

"Oh, sure!" Lyra said, smiling. "That would be great!"

"Alright, I'm heading off to the gym." Aoshi said. "Come if you want…" Aoshi, Cara, and Megan walked down the brick street towards where Whitney had run off.

"So, that went pretty well." Ethan said, smiling.

"Yes!" Lyra said, clenching her fist, cheering. "I got great advice!"

"Really? From who?" Ethan asked.

"One of my e-friends." Lyra said, smiling. "She's a gym leader in Kanto, and knows a thing or two about manipulation, so it wasn't that difficult."

"You know, I don't even want to know some of your friends…" Ethan said, face palming.

Meanwhile, Aoshi was preparing to open the door to the gym, which actually looked rather normal, and wasn't painted gold.

Aoshi returned Cara and Megan to their moeballs, and headed off into the gym.

"Oh, you're my new friend!" Whitney exclaimed, smiling. She was standing on the other side of the field, waiting for Aoshi. "So you're going to challenge me? Let's see how you fare against my super cute moemon?"

"Wait, don't start yet!" Lyra shouted, she and Ethan running into the gym, their moemon behind them. The four sat down in the bleachers, Ethan pulling out a camcorder.

"Wait, one last thing." Aoshi said, pulling off a moeball, tossing it out into the air, Lauren emerging from it.

"Master…?" Lauren asked, cocking her head.

"Lauren, can you sit next to those guys in the bleachers and watch my battle?" Aoshi asked.

"Alright…" Lauren said, nodding. She hustled off up into the bleachers, sitting next to Lyra, watching intently.

"Alright, Ryoko, come out!" Aoshi said, tossing out a moeball, which Ryoko emerged from, smiling.

"Wow, a Dragonite!" Whitney exclaimed, smiling. "Alright! Pipi, come on out!" Whitney tossed out a moeball, which her Clefairy emerged from.

"Oh, a Clefairy!" Aoshi exclaimed, smiling. "Alright, this is great luck! We know all their attacks, Ryoko!"

"You wanna bet?" Whitney asked, smirking. "Pipi, use metronome!"

Pipi wiggled her finger from side to side, creating a blast of golden flames at Ryoko, hitting her head on.

"Not good enough!" Ryoko said, smirking. "Dragon claw!" Ryoko charged her hand with orange energy, and charged down the field, slamming her fist in Pipi's stomach, knocking her back into the wall.

"Wow…" Lauren said, staring at them.

"I'm not done yet! Metronome!" Pipi said, wiggling her finger from side to side, launching blasts of gunk at Ryoko, hitting her head on again.

"I'm not done yet!" Ryoko shouted. "Hyper beam!" Ryoko fired a blast of high powered light at Pipi, hitting her head on, knocking her skidding across the dirt field, before finally hitting the wall painfully, falling unconscious.

"Pipi!" Whitney cried. "Return!" Whitney returned her Clefairy to her moeball, reaching for another at her waist. "Aoshi, I'm not done yet!"

"Wow…" Lauren said, amazed. "Could I… be that strong… too?"

* * *

So, Clefairy was dealt with pretty easily! Just like in the games! Of course, sticking true to the games, the real pain begins with Miltank… Oh the butthurt…


	55. Chapter 79

Aoshi vs. the worlds most annoying gym leader, both in personality and pokemon. (Or moemon, as the case may be.) Please review!

Some black guy: I make no promises.

Sorakeyblade99: Well, what I did was pretty intelligent. I went to the coin game (remember this is Gen. IV) and played until I got a shitload of coins, and then purchased a Sandshrew that knew sand attack and a Dratini that knew thunder wave and dragon rage (Both were female). First, I sent out Dratini and defeated her Clefairy, then used thunder wave on her Miltank. I switched out for Sandshrew, and used sand attack repeatedly, then switched Dratini back in, and used dragon rage two or three times, and I won. But before I thought to do that, it was so freaking annoying!

NWA: Thank you!

122boy: Well, can't you tell? Lyra is like another Leaf, dragging Ethan, her Aoshi, around on their journeys.

Mwak4ever: Yes. Yes.

Jelly pin: Katana. It's too easy to kill with guns, and they require no skill. With katana, you can feel your opponent when you attack him.

: No, it's just harder to come up with pointless sex. But I won't forget!

Snowy: Sorry, don't.

Anon: Have YOU ever fought a Tyranitar? They are annoying…

R77B77: (Turns head) Of course! No, I don't know what that's from.

Ninjalad223: Of course not, why would you think that?

Tyranidhero: I'll take it under advisement…

Aoshi's Moemon Adventure

Chapter 79

* * *

"Come on out, Millie!" Whitney said, tossing a moeball into the air, her Miltank emerging.

Her Miltank wore black short shorts, and a pink shirt with a tan stripe down the center. The shirt came to a stop just above her large chest, with a black ring around the top. She had bright blue eyes, and a tail ending in a ball sticking out of her shorts, and had black hair down her back with white horns on her head.

"Alright! Dragon breath!" Ryoko shouted, shooting a blast of violet flame at Millie, who rolled into a sphere, deflecting the flames away. Millie then shot forwards at Ryoko, hitting her head on, knocking her back into the wall.

"Oh, no you don't! Hyper beam!" Ryoko shouted, firing a blast of energy at Millie, hitting her head on.

"Millie, are you alright?" Whitney shouted.

"Yeah, I'm fine…" Millie said, pulling herself from the dirt ground. "Milk drink!"

Millie took an empty bottle of milk, pressing it against her chest, squeezing milk out of her breast, filling it up, and drinking the milk she lactated from herself.

"That's really hot…" Lyra said, blushing.

"Ah, back to full health!" Millie said, smiling. "Alright, rollout!"

Millie rolled into a ball and shot out at Ryoko, slamming her into the ground. She rolled around, kicking up dirt, and shot into Ryoko again, just as she was standing up.

Millie slammed into Ryoko, knocking her to the ground once more, knocking her out.

"And that's that." Millie said, rolling to a stop, flipping out into the air, standing straight.

"Return, Ryoko." Aoshi said, returning Ryoko to her moeball. "Alright, Lori, it your turn!" Aoshi tossed out a moeball, which Lori immerged from.

"Ice beam!" Aoshi ordered. Lori fired a beam of ice out of her mouth, shooting at Millie, who jumped out of the way, and rolled into a sphere, charging at Lori, slamming into her, charging forwards, slamming Lori into the wall, creating a large crater in the side of the wall.

"Damn it…" Lori said, picking herself up. "Hydro pump!" Lori fired a blast of high pressured water at Millie, who countered it with a rollout, which reflected the water to the sides, as she charged towards Lori, slamming directly into her, knocking her into the air. Millie leapt up above Lori, rolling in a sphere, and shot down at Lori, knocking her down to the ground, and began grinding down on her, knocking her unconscious.

"Lori…" Aoshi gasped.

"Alright! I win!" Whitney cheered, returning Millie to her moeball. "Yay! Yay!"

"I can't believe I lost…" Aoshi said, falling to his knees.

"Oh, come on, Aoshi!" Whitney said, laughing. "Losing isn't that bad! You really shouldn't take it that hard, after all! I mean, I don't get down when I lose."

"Alright, Aoshi, did you lose because our gym leader is to strong, or because you're weak?" Lyra asked into a mike, holding it up to Aoshi's face.

"Not right now…" Aoshi said, returning Lori to her moeball. "I'm going to go get something to eat…"

"Alright, Ethan, let's go follow him!" Lyra said, holding her hand up, smirking.

"Come on, Lauren." Aoshi said, waving his hand, Lauren running up to him, hugging his waist.

"Lauren, what are you doing?" Aoshi asked.

"Well, I read in a book…" Lauren said, looking up at Aoshi's face. "…That when you hug someone… it makes them feel better…"

"You're so sweet, Lauren!" Aoshi said, putting his hand on her forehead, smiling.

"…" Lauren said, placing her hand on her forehead, blushing, moving her hand away.

"Alright, let's go eat." Aoshi said, smiling. "How about Chinese?"

"I don't really care." Lyra said, shrugging. "I'm just surprised China even exists in this world, let alone other countries."

"Why are you following us?" Aoshi asked, turning around to face Lyra and Ethan following after him.

"I still need an interview." Lyra said. "So until you give me one, I need to follow you."

"Are you serious?" Aoshi asked, face palming.

"Yes." Lyra said, nodding.

"Great… You remind me of my girlfriend…" Aoshi said, face palming again.

"Yeah, I learned all about talking to guys from a friend of mine in Kanto." Lyra said, smiling. "She told me you just had to be forceful with your approach, and treat them as less than human. Odds are that a man just wants to get in your pants, so you should use that to manipulate them, right Ethan?"

"I don't think that makes much sense…" Ethan said.

"Shut it." Lyra said, her smile never leaving her face, as she slammed her elbow into Ethan's stomach, knocking him to the ground.

"Nyoron~" Noko said, kneeling next to Ethan, smirking.

"Mistress, we've reached a Chinese restaurant." Mary said, pointing at the restaurant they arrived at, which, like many buildings, was painted gold. The restaurant wasn't really a restaurant, it was more like a stand run by one man, with a counter with five stools.

"Welcome!" The Chinese man at the counter said. "What can I get you?"

"Anything that tastes good and can get my mind off my loss." Aoshi said, sitting at the counter.

"One, um, what was it…" The man said, pondering. "Oh, one sake, coming right up."

"How about something without alcohol?" Aoshi asked.

"Here." The man said, handing Aoshi a cookie. "Have a fortune cookie."

"Okay…" Aoshi said, breaking the cookie, eating it, picking up the message.

"What'd you get?" Lyra asked, sticking her head over Aoshi's shoulder.

"'You've past your prime.'" Aoshi read.

"Try another one." Lyra said, grabbing a fortune cookie, breaking it, and giving the message to Aoshi.

"'Sepuku is still and option.'" Aoshi read.

"You got anything… you know, uplifting?" Lyra asked, raising her head.

"Try one more." The man said, handing Aoshi another cookie.

"'Help, help, I'm being held captive in a Chinese fortune cookie factory.'" Aoshi read.

"What sort of cookies are these, _mis_fortune cookies?" Lyra demanded.

"Sorry, have one more!" The man said, handing Aoshi another cookie.

""If at first you don't succeed, no one will be surprised.'" Aoshi read. "Okay, that's it." Aoshi stood up, and walked out of the building.

"Let me see those coockies." Lyra said, grabbing a handful.

"'You will never amount to anything' 'You should be ashamed of yourself' 'Armageddon is coming and you caused it' What the hell are these?" Lyra asked, reading the fortunes.

"Sorry, I'm just trying to sell my cookies." The man exclaimed.

"So, how does it make you feel, depressing your customers?" Lyra asked into the mike, holding it up to the man's face, causing him to step back.

"Lyra, we still have to find Aoshi." Ethan said, pulling her from the counter, Mary and Noko following after them.

"Alright, we'll stay at the moemon center today." Aoshi said, heading into the moemon center with Lauren right behind him.

"Alright, here's are room!" Aoshi said, lying down on the bed, falling asleep immediately.

Lauren silently walked over to Aoshi, pulling a moeball off of Aoshi's belt, pressing it, Cara releasing from the ball.

"Oh, it's you." Cara said, turning to face Lauren. "What is it?"

"Could you… teach me how to fight…?" Lauren asked, looking up at Cara, her previously blank eyes now glowing with determination.

"Do you really want to become stronger that much?" Cara asked, surprised.

"Yes." Lauren said, nodding vigorously. "I need to help master become stronger. I don't want him to lose!"

"It seems that you're pretty passionate about this." Cara said, smirking. "I wonder if that's an aspect of all you hatched moemon, since you've never known anything other than your master."

"What?" Lauren asked, cocking her head to the side.

"Alright, I'll do it." Cara said. "But it won't be very easy."

* * *

DAMN MILTANK! Hypocritical Whitney! So, Cara is going to be training Lauren! That's scary! And Aoshi experienced his first loss! Maybe he should have gotten that sake… And by the way, sake at a Chinese Restaurant? Something tells me that not very authentic…


	56. Chapter 80

The author could not be here today, so authors note will be hosted by Leaf. God help us.

Leaf: What, authors note? What? What? Why do I have to do this? Lazy ass…

Leaf, they're reading this.

Leaf: What? Oh, sorry. Okay, so basically Aoshi is going to make a re-challenge of Whitney (who, by the way, is a bitch) and hopes he'll win this time. I mean, I HAVE slept with her before, and she's good in bed, but when you beat her, she can be a real bitch.

Some black guy: Lapras is a dinosaur.

Sorakeyblade99: You're damn straight "almost". No one, NO ONE, is as bad as me.

Gemralts: I realize that. This author is some sort of retard. I mean, a friend of mine runs a scam in Goldenrod where he pretends that his restaurant is a Chinese restaurant, where he likes to hand out misfortune cookies, scamming everyone.

Lucifer's Nightmare: I know. Aoshi has no balls. Grow a set!

NWA: Suicide? That sounds funny.

: I don't know either, so it's fine.

Galalithal: Yeah, I know. Author is not so good.

Ninjalad223: I know.

Anon: Because Aoshi is Aoshi.

122boy: No idea. But Lyra isn't the perfect partner, I am.

Snowy-D: Lauren got the book from the moemon bookstore, I'm guessing.

Jelly pin: I know. But, Aoshi is stupid, so he doesn't know anything.

R77B77: Yes. Yes you do.

Wally: Listen, he's not the only one who spells hears "here's" you know. You can't just call him on it.

InfiniteLunacy: Just train up that Onix you get for a Bellsprout. It could kill that thing easily.

Aoshi's Moemon Adventure

Chapter 80

* * *

"Alright! It's time for our rematch!" Aoshi said, getting out of the bed. "There's no way we'll lose this time!"

"Um, master?" Lauren asked, pulling on Aoshi's shirt.

"Yeah?" Aoshi asked.

"Can I battle today?" Lauren asked. "I'm pretty sure I can win… Please?"

"Hm…" Aoshi thought. "It depends."

"On what?" Lauren asked.

"On how well Cara does." Aoshi answered. "If she loses, then I'll send you in."

"But… She's so strong..." Lauren said, looking down.

"Listen, Lauren, you're still not strong enough to take down an opponent like that…" A oshi said.

"…" Lauren said, continuing her intense stare at the carpet.

Aoshi walked out of the moemon center, and headed off towards the Goldenrod Gym, opening the glass doors, stepping out onto the dirt field.

"Oh, great, you're back!" Lyra said, smiling. She and Ethan were sitting in the bleachers with their moemon, same as before.

"What are you guys doing here?" Aoshi asked.

"Well, we just want to see how you defeat Whitney." Lyra said, smiling. "Ethan, roll camera."

"Okay…" Ethan sighed, taking out his video camera.

"So, you've returned?" Whitney asked, smiling. "You still think you can beat my Millie?"

"I think I can." Aoshi said, nodding.

"Alright!" Whitney said, smiling. "Come on out, Pipi!" Whitney tossed out a moeball, which her Clefairy emerged from.

"Alright, Cara, come out!" Aoshi said, tossing out a moeball.

"Sending me out this early, huh?" Cara asked. "I thought you'd at least send me out when Miltank was out.

"Mega punch!" Pipi shouted, charging at Cara, her fist raised.

"Fire blast…" Cara yawned, firing a star of flame at Pipi, hitting her head on, pushing her into the wall, leaving a star shaped indent in the blue stone, Pipi in the middle, as she fell to the ground.

"That was easy…" Cara yawned.

"It's not over yet!" Whitney shouted. "I'm nowhere near finished!" Whitney tossed out a moeball, which her Millie emerged from.

"Alright, this should be easy enough to deal with." Cara said, smirking. Cara shot out a flamethrower at Millie, who used rollout, reflecting the flames away, as she charged at Cara.

"Well this is easy enough." Cara said, jumping into the air, flying up, well out of the reach of Millie's rollout.

"I'm not done yet!" Millie shouted, leaping into the air, still in the sphere, shooting straight at Cara. At the last second, Cara pulled her arms in front of herself, blocking the attack, which hit her straight on, knocking them both into the ceiling.

The two of them fell to the ground, picking themselves up.

"You're pretty good…" Cara said. "Blast burn." Cara launched a blast of violet and orange flames at Millie, encompassing her in a large colored explosion. When the explosion faded, Millie was still standing, her clothes mostly burned, with burns over most of her body.

"Millie, use milk drink!" Whitney ordered. Millie pressed the bottle against her nipple, filling it up, taking a drink of her milk, restoring most of her health.

"Okay, that's it, I'm done…" Cara yawned, walking back to Aoshi. "Choose someone else, I'm switching out."

"What?" Aoshi asked, surprised. "Why? You're always the first one to fight."

"I'm lazy." Cara said, yawning. "And besides, there's still someone waiting for her turn."

"Fine…" Aoshi said, returning Cara to her moeball. "Alright… I guess it's up to Lauren…" Aoshi tossed out a moeball, which Lauren emerged from.

"Okay, Lauren, this is your first battle, so you need to take it slowly." Aoshi said.

"I don't like that…" Lauren said.

"Millie, use rollout!" Whitney ordered. Mille rolled into a ball and shot at Lauren, kicking up dust in her trail.

"Alright, Lauren, jump to the side and dodge it!" Aoshi ordered.

"I don't wanna…" Lauren said, shaking her head, glowing silver. The rollout hit her head on, and… stopped.

"What?" Whitney asked. "How did that happen?"

"Iron defense…" Lauren said. "It makes my body nearly unmovable and unhittable for a while."

"Damn it!" Millie shouted, pulling away, unfolding.

"Iron head." Lauren said, slamming her glowing head into Millie, knocking her into the air. "Stone edge." Lauren held up her hand, firing sharp rocks at Millie, hitting her head on, knocking her to the ground.

"I'm not done yet!" Millie said, using rollout, charging at Lauren.

"Stealth rock." Lauren said, creating hovering rocks around Millie, making it harder for her to move forwards. However, Millie rolled around the different rocks, maneuvering her way through them, hitting Lauren head on, knocking her back.

"Ouch…" Lauren said, standing up. "That hurt a bit…"

Mille rolled around and shot at Laurens' back, but she spun around and hit Millie with iron head, grinding her to a stop.

"Stone edge." Lauren said, shooting rocks up into Millie's stomach, shooting her into the air.

"Milk drink!" Millie said, pressing a milk bottle up against her nipple, beginning to milk herself.

"Hyper beam!" Lauren shouted, firing a high powered beam of energy at Millie, hitting her head on, knocking her into the ceiling, causing an indent in the roof, and she fell to the ground.

"Please…" Lauren gasped. "Don't stand up… I don't… have the strength…"

Millie pulled herself up, dusting the dirt on her body off, and she collapsed to the ground unconscious.

"Damn it! I lost!" Whitney shouted. "Waah! Waah! Waah! Blah-blah-blah-bitch talk-blah-blah-blah-crying-blah-blah-blah-I'm a bitch-blah-blah-blah…"

"Um, are you done with your temper tantrum?" Aoshi asked.

"*Sniffle* Yeah, pretty much." Whitney said, wiping her eyes. "Alright, here's your badge!" Whitney handed Aoshi the plain badge. "Oh, and here's a gift from me! It's TM 45, attract! Perfect for someone as cute as me, right?"

"Um…" Aoshi mumbled.

"RiGHT?" Whitney asked, smiling, holding Aoshi by the collar.

"Okay… sure…" Aoshi mumbled, pulling away.

"Alright, you won!" Lyra said, smiling, coming up to Aoshi.

"So, what are you doing next?" Ethan asked.

"Oh, Aoshi, you should totally go into the Moeathlon Dome!" Lyra said, smiling.

"What's that?" Aoshi asked.

"You'll find out when we get there!" Lyra said, smiling, grabbing Aoshi by the collar, dragging him away, Lauren following after him, Ethan, Mary, and Noko following after her.

"Good luck!" Whitney called after him. "I'll meet you there!"

* * *

Leaf: Okay, that was interesting. The author will be back next chapter, so hopefully, I won't have to do this again. And I'd better be brought back into the story at some point, or I'm going on strike. Now where's my goddamn paycheck?


	57. Chapter 81

I'm back! And here's a new chapter! Enjoy! And I also brought Leaf here, for some of her advice on your questions. God help us.

Leaf: Not this shit again...

Ninjalad223: I know, right?

Mwak4ever: Cara is level 70 and Lauren is level 10.

Some black guy: I will!

Infamous butcher: Thanks!

Galalithal: Thank you! And yes, she can be.

InfiniteLunacy: Leaf: I'll take this one. First, ask him for money. If he refuses, hold a gun up to his head.

R77B77: I hope you get over it eventually. (Whatever "it" is)

Sorakeyblade99: Leaf: (Turns head) Of course! Some of them were a bit more reluctant than others (seriously, Claire should open up more.) Other ones, however, (Whitney) were more than willing. Jasmine was pretty shy at first, but she was actually pretty wild once you get her alone. Though you'll see it if the author does a lemon scene with her. *Hint hint* Oh, and you want to know my hobbies? Be prepared… You will have to scrub your brain out with a wire brush. Then you will know my name as the lord, when I lay my vengeance upon thee…

Lord687: Yeah, right?

Jelly pin: I know, but that's the attack.

Tyranidhero: No, that's basically what she says. She IS a bitch.

Snowy-D: Leaf: (Turns head) Of course!

Aoshi's Moemon Adventure

Chapter 81

* * *

"Wow…" Aoshi said, looking up at the large dome. It was colored a deep cobalt blue, accentuated with sterling silver. It had three gold prongs sticking out from the top, channeling electricity.

"Aoshi, you're here too?" Sharon asked, walking down the paved road leading to the dome, Lyra and Ethan turning to face him.

"Oh, you're Sharon!" Lyra exclaimed, running over to Sharon, holding her now much hated microphone up to his mouth. "Can I have an interview? Please? Please?"

"Maybe later." Sharon said, maneuvering around Lyra, patting Aoshi on the shoulder. "Alright, so you ready for our competition?"

"We're going to compete in the moeathlon?" Aoshi asked, surprised.

"Of course!" Sharon said, turning his head to face Aoshi.

"Okay, we've overused that joke way too much." Aoshi said, walking past Sharon and through the glass doors, and into the dome.

The inside of the dome was about as flashy as the outside. The floor was illuminated with neon lights, running in pathways to different doors, one of which was a gym. There were large pillars holding up the dome, which were also colored neon.

"Okay, let's head to the counter!" Aoshi said, smiling. Sharon followed after him, and they reached the counter.

"Oh, Aoshi, it's you!" Whtney said from across the room, waving at Aoshi, smiling. "I'll be over there in a few!"

"Run." Aoshi said.

"What?" Sharon asked, turning to face Aoshi.

"Run!" Aoshi shouted softly.

"So, hey Aoshi, who's your friend?" Whitney asked, reaching the two, patting Aoshi on the shoulder.

"This is Sharon." Aoshi sighed.

"Wow, so you guys are going to compete in the moeathlon? That is so totally awesome!" Whitney said, cheering. "So, Aoshi, do you have a jersey?"

"Um, no?" Aoshi asked.

"Oh, that's no good!" Whitney said. "You need to wear one, even though no one else does!"

"I do?" Aoshi asked.

"Yes!" Whitney exclaimed. "So, are you an S or an M?"

"Um…" Aoshi mumbled, backing up a step.

"Come on, Aoshi! S or M?" Whitney repeated, stepping up closer to Aoshi, getting far too into his space for comfort, studying his body size.

"Um…!" Aoshi asked mumbled louder.

"She means size, you idiot!" Sharon whispered.

"OH… Oh, I'm an M." Aoshi said, relaxing a little.

"Alright, so if you're an M, then I'll wear the outfit for S. So do you prefer leather or chains?" Whitney asked.

"Wait, what?" Aoshi asked.

"Be back in a few!" Whitney said, racing off for the training area. She returned in a few seconds with a blue jersey, handing it to Aoshi.

"Okay, put it on." Whitney said. "I want to see how it looks."

"Wait, what?" Aoshi asked.

"You heard me." Whitney said. "Strip. Now."

After Whitney pulled Aoshi's clothes off and redressed him in the jersey (seriously, what's up with that? It happened in the game!).

"What did you just do?" Kris exclaimed, pointing her finger at the two, blushing intensely. She charged from the entrance where she was standing, coming to a stop in front of the group.

"I just put his jersey on." Whitney said innocently.

"So, Crystal-" Sharon started.

"It's KRIS!" Kris exclaimed.

"Okay, _Kris_, are you going to compete in the moeathlon?" Sharon asked.

"You bet!" Kris said. "Stamina Course all the way!"

"Really?" Whitney asked. "That's the course I'm taking!"

"Well, we will too." Sharon said. "Right, Aoshi?"

"Sure…" Aoshi said, sighing.

"Alright, let's head to the gym, so we can decide who to use!" Whitney said, smiling.

"Alright, I think for stamina, I should use Cara, Megan, and Lauren." Aoshi said, tossing out their moeballs. "Alright, let's head into the gym for some training!" Aoshi and his three moemon entered the training area, beginning their training montage.

Try to be best, 'cause you're only a man, and a man's got to learn to take it.

Try to believe, though the going gets rough, but you gotta hang tough to make it.

History repeats itself, try and you'll succeed.

Never doubt that you're the one, and you can have your dream!

You're the best around! Nothings gonna ever keep you down!

You're the best around! Nothings gonna ever keep you down!

You're the best around! Nothings gonna ever keep you dooooowwn!

Fight 'til the end, 'cause your life will depend, on the strength that you have inside you!

Ah you gotta be proud, standing out in the crowd, when the odds in the game defy you.

Try your best to win them all, and one day time will tell.

When you're the one that's standing there, you've reached the final bell!

You're the best around! Nothings gonna ever keep you down!

You're the best around! Nothings gonna ever keep you down!

You're the best around! Nothings gonna ever keep you dooooowwn!

You're the best around! Nothings gonna ever keep you down!

You're the best around! Nothings gonna ever keep you down!

You're the best around! Nothings gonna ever keep you dooooowwn!

Fight 'til you drop, never stop, can't give up, until you reach the top! (Fight!)

You're the best in town! (Fight!)

Listen to that sound, a little bit of all you've got, can never bring you down!

You're the best around! Nothings gonna ever keep you down!

You're the best around! Nothings gonna ever keep you down!

You're the best around! Nothings gonna ever keep you dooooowwn!

You're the best around! Nothings gonna ever keep you down!

You're the best around! Nothings gonna ever keep you down!

You're the best around! Nothings gonna ever keep you dooooowwn…

"You think we should actually get some training done?" Cara asked. "All we've done is listen to music."

"Oh, right." Aoshi said, face palming.

"Competitors, report to the stadium!" The loudspeaker announced.

"Son of a bitch…" Aoshi said, face palming, heading out to the stadium.

Aoshi, Sharon, Kris, and Whitney stood up in rows in front of Primo. Cara, Megan, and Lauren were standing behind Aoshi, Shelly, Kaya, and Raina where behind Sharon, and Millie, Pipi, and a Jigglypuff were behind Whitney.

Behind Kris was an Ursaring. She wore brown furred pants, with a brown shirt with a yellow circle on the center. She had dark red eyes and brown bear ears, and her brown hair was down her back, tied back.

She also had a Hitmonchan with her, and a Jumpluff. Her Jumpluff wore a blue and white cheerleader outfit, and her hair was light blue down her back, with a fuzzy white hat on top. She held a pure white pom-pom in each hand, and had bright red eyes.

"Alright! First team, Team Aoshi!" Primo said. Their team consists of Cara, the Charizard, Megan, the Bayleef, and Lauren, the Larvitar!

Aoshi received a fairly good applause from the audience, which he was pleased with.

"Next up, Team Sharon, consisting of Shelly, the Blastoise, Kaya, the Butterfree, and Raina, the Rhydon!" Primo announced.

Sharon received a much larger applause from the audience, considering he had a pretty good looking team, minus the Butterfree.

"Our next team is our very own gym leader, Team Whitney!" Primo announced. "Her team consists of Millie, the Miltank, Pipi, the Clefairy, and Puri, the Jigglypuff!"

Whitney, of course, received a large applause, since most people in the audience were from Goldenrod.

"And finally, Team Kris! Her team consists of Rina, the Ursaring, Hito, the Hitmonchan, and Coco, the Jumpluff!" Primo exclaimed.

"…"

"Oh, you all can go to hell." Kris huffed at her lack of applause.

"Alright, the first event is the Ring Drop!" Primo announced. "Please, move into the sumo ring!" Primo led the three teams to the ring (which was ironically a rectangle) each team moving into a colored corner.

"Alright, I'm going first!" Cara said, stepping out into the ring.

"Me too!" Shelly said, smiling.

"Millie, you go ahead, okay?" Whitney asked.

"Alright, Rina, you're up!" Kris said, smiling, patting her Ursaring on the shoulder.

"Begin!" Primo shouted.

* * *

So, how was that chapter? Pretty good, right?

Leaf: Meh…

Leaf, you do realize you're not getting any overtime, right?

Leaf: Fuck you. You seriously can't just use me like that, you bastard!


	58. Chapter 82

Alright, I'm back! And here's a new chapter! Enjoy! And I also brought Leaf here, for some of her advice answers.

Infinity-Zarfeeeer: Changed!

NWA: Thanks, I got the idea from a friend, though.

Sorakeyblade99: Leaf: I have to answer again? Alright, you see, my great-uncle, Vito, used to teach me how to get what I wanted. So I can be a little scary at times. Alright, you see, some of my hobbies are ones that I can't speak about. For example, I sometimes do "favors" for my great-uncles family, usually in "negotiations" with people who are deemed as a threat. I also enjoy having sex with Aoshi while he's asleep, and taking some of his moemon for some play-time. At least, that's what I did when I traveled with him. Nowadays, I usually go travelling to different places, looking for girls to have sex with. Some of them, (Sabrina, for example) are into some pretty bad stuff. Seriously, way to hardcore. I don't like being the M, considering I'm usually the S with other people. I also enjoy corrupting Aoshi's moemon. For example, I taught Haru some tricks to make men want more. I also gave Cleffy some hentai on incest, as well as giving Eve some of my old S&M magazines. Yeah, and that's pretty much it. I haven't been to Sinnoh yet, but I might have sex with her when I get there…

Ninjalad223: I know, right?

Jelly pin: Not exactly. Leaf is an embodiment of a friend of mine… A very crazy friend…

Some black guy: Thanks!

Galalithal: I'll try.

Anon: (Turns head) Of course!

Snowy-D: Leaf: She's doing fine… She's so tiring… This is the only time I feel sorry for Aoshi, having to deal with a moemon that horny…

Tyranidhero: She is in the games. She bitches and whines, and refuses to give you the badge.

Mwak4ever: Leaf: Thanks! I know, I'm so perfect! (Stroking ego)

Aoshi's Moemon Adventure

Chapter 82

* * *

"Cara punch!" Cara shouted, slamming her fist into Rina, knocking her back into the green section of the field.

"Bitch…" Rina muttered, wiping some of the blood from her mouth. "I'm gonna…"

Suddenly, a shadow appeared over Rina, as she looked up, to see Millie coming down on her, slamming into her body, knocking her off the field.

"Take this, Cara!" Shelly shouted, tackling Cara, knocking her backwards, Cara shoving into her as well. Millie appeared over their heads again, and the two of them jumped back into their individual corners, Millie hitting the ground. Cara and Shelly slammed into Millie in a pincer attack, the two of them knocking her off the field.

"Yaah!" Hito shouted, being tagged in, charging at the two. Cara slammed into her torso with her shoulder, knocking her into Shelly, pushing the two of them over the edge.

"Take _that_, Shelly." Cara said, panting, smirking.

"Mega punch!" Pipi shouted, hitting Cara in the back, knocking her off the edge at about the same time that Coco and Kaya were tagged in. Kaya and Coco jumped into the air, drifting down towards the two.

"My jump is better than yours." Coco said, smiling. She slammed down onto Kaya, knocking her to the ground, hitting Pipi, knocking the both of them off of the field.

"Headbutt!" Megan shouted, hitting Coco in the back with her head, knocking her off the platform.

"Horn attack!" Raina said, horn drilling into Megan, knocking her over the edge.

"Pound!" Puri shouted, slamming her fist into Raina, knocking her off the red area and into the grass, which Lauren climbed up onto.

"Focus punch!" Rina shouted, reappearing, aiming her fist at Lauren, charging forwards.

"Ah…" Lauren shouted unemotionally, ducking under Rina's fist, flipping her over and into Raina, knocking the two of them off the stage.

"Mega punch!" Puri shouted, charging at Lauren.

"Iron defense!" Lauren hardened her body to block the attack. Lauren grabbed onto Puri, and used iron head to flip her into the air.

"Skull bash!" Shelly shouted, emerging in the blue corner, charging at Lauren, head lowered, knocking her off the edge.

"Time!" Primo shouted. "Now, let's see who won the battle!"

Team Aoshi: 5 defeats.

Team Sharon: 3 defeats.

Team Whitney: 3 defeats.

Team Kris: 2 defeats.

"The winner, Team Aoshi!" Primo announced. "Each team will receive points based off of their score!"

Team Aoshi: 125 points.

Team Sharon: 75 points.

Team Whitney: 75 points.

Team Kris: 50 points.

"Alright, now let's move onto the relay run!" Primo shouted into the microphone. "Will the competitors and their moemon please move to the track?"

Aoshi, Sharon, Whitney, and Kris moved a few yards down to the ring that looped around the field, and arrived at the starting place.

"Alright, now for the rules." Primo said, walking up to the starting line. "Each trainer is allowed to use one moemon at a time. They will follow along the outside loop of the track on bikes, and when your moemon tires out, return them to their moeball and switch it out for another."

Cara, Shelly, Rina, and Millie lined up at the starting point, their masters on the outside walk on bikes.

"Begin!" Primo shouted, lowering the flag.

The four moemon charged down the dirt track, kicking up dust.

"I still don't see why I can't fly, but what the hell…" Cara muttered. She pulled ahead of Shelly, and managed to jump and hover over a metal block.

"What the hell are these things?" Shelly asked, weaving her way between two of the metal blocks.

"This is more about speed and stamina!" Millie, the pack leader called back. "It's also about quick reflexes and dodging skills!"

"Damn it!" Rina said, getting caught up in some rocks. She managed to jump over them, but she was still in last place.

"I'm pooped…" Shelly panted, slowing down, being returned, replaced with Kaya.

"Hello, Cara." Kaya said, smiling, jogging up next to Cara. "Sorry, I'm not much one for running, so I'm going to keep jumping. See ya!"

Kaya leapt up into the air, gliding down to the ground, leaping up again, this time over a large steel object in the center of the field, landing a few feet in front of Millie, and in front of the line.

After Rina was tagged in, she was replaced with Hito, who charged forwards. Instead of wasting the time going around the obstacles, Hito punched through the walls, breaking through them or knocking them away. Because of this, she soon caught up to Cara, and passed her.

"Oh, no you don't." Cara said, tackling Hito to the ground, and being returned in exchange for Megan, who charged forwards, and leapt over a pile of rocks, and she maneuvered around the obstacles, catching up to Millie, and passed her when she was returned for Pipi.

"Metronome!" Pipi shouted, wiggling her finger from side to side, and used extreme speed. She shot forwards at high speed into Megan, causing Pipi to stop, and Megan was shot forwards, tackling into Kaya, wrestling her to the ground, the two of them switched in for Raina and Lauren.

"Hello…" Lauren said, waving emotionlessly. She shot forwards at a high speed that belayed her small body.

"Darn it!" Raina shouted, charging after Lauren, crossing the finish line for her third lap, when Hito caught up to Raina, and slammed Raina forwards into a large steel wall, dodging around the wall herself, and running to catch up to Lauren, while Puri caught up with Hito as well, and Raina recovered, switching out for Shelly.

Hito ran out of steam quickly, and was replaced with Coco. At this point, Coco, Shelly, and Puri were tied for second place, struggling to pull ahead of the others, with Lauren, quickly running out of steam, a quarter of the track ahead.

Lauren ran forwards, her heart beating incredibly fast, as she began coughing intently, before she tripped onto the rocks, and collapsed to the ground.

* * *

So, how was that chapter? It seemed sort of… meh.

Leaf: You can say that again. And this is the LAST time, okay?


	59. Chapter 83

So, here's another chapter!

Tyranidhero: I know. Don't worry, she'll return…

Sorakeyblade99: Leaf: Yes… You will be… You will be… My secrets are dark and cruel...

Infamous butcher: I know. I'll make improvements.

Galalithal: I know, I'll fix it.

Some black guy: Yes, once again.

R77B77: (Turns head) Of course!

Snowy-D: Okay, good!

: Honestly speaking, I've never heard him, but I'm going to go with yes, he sucks a lot.

Nekomakie: Well, I have a lot of free time, but I'd first have to see the story idea, then maybe.

Aslan333: (Turns head) Of course!

Aoshi's Moemon Adventure

Chapter 83

* * *

"Lauren!" Aoshi said, leaping off of his bike, running over to his moemon, picking her up.

"Don' take me out, coach…" Lauren coughed out, looking up at Aoshi dizzily. "I can keep going for a few more laps…"

"No, you can't." Aoshi said, returning Lauren to her moeball, and switching her out for Cara. The others were beginning to catch up, but Cara still kept ahead of them, only for a few laps, even as they kept switching out.

"Time!" Primo announced. The moemon trainers moved off of the starting gate again with their moemon, and their scores flashed onto the board.

Team Aoshi: 10.1 laps.

Team Sharon: 9.8 laps.

Team Whitney: 10.5 laps.

Team Kris: 11.7 laps.

"Alright! I won!" Kris cheered, smiling, jumping into the air.

"Now, the scores for the previous event will be calculated into points." Primo announced into the loudspeaker.

Team Aoshi: 101 points.

Team Sharon: 98 points.

Team Whitney: 119 points.

Team Kris: 117 points.

"Um, excuse me…" Aoshi said, raising his hand. "Can we take a short break, so I can heal up one of my moemon?"

"Alright…" Primo sighed. "Please report to Nurse Joy."

Aoshi returned Cara to her moeball and ran towards the moemon center addition, which was, in actuality, just a small roadside stand forged of wood.

Aoshi handed Nurse Joy his moeball, which she placed on the healer, restoring her back to full health.

Nurse Joy removed the moeball from the machine, turning around, walked over to the counter, and handed it to Aoshi.

"Alright…" Aoshi said, pressing the button on the ball, releasing her. She stood up from where she was sitting on the ground, and began stretching.

"Okay, you're in full health." Aoshi said, smiling.

"Thank you…" Lauren said, yawning, Aoshi returning her to her moeball.

"Alright, are you done?" Primo asked.

"Yeah." Aoshi said, nodding.

"Alright, then." Primo said. "Let's head over to the arena where we shall hold our final event, Brick Smash!"

Primo led the group over to an arena next to the ring drop arena. This arena was much like a wrestling ring, colored white, with three red ropes tied around golden poles ever few feet.

"Alright, Cara, go!" Aoshi said, tossing out a moeball, which Cara emerged from on the arena.

Shelly, Millie, and Rina moved up to the arena, where large grey brick plates were stacked up on. Each of them walked up to one of the stacked up piles, and the bell rang to signal their beginning.

"Cara punch!" Cara shouted, slamming her fist down on the pile, breaking through all ten bricks, another ten stacking up.

Rina, Shelly, and Millie had just about finished off their plates as well, and they were replaced with more. Cara continued to just punch through the plates, but after her fourth stack, she was pretty tired out, so Aoshi returned her, sending out Megan in tandem with the plates landing. Megan continued Cara's original onslaught of the plates, completely ignoring how many the others had destroyed, focusing completely on the ones in front of her, finishing off her pile.

Half a pile after her second pile, Megan began growing weaker, and she was replaced with Lauren.

This cost Aoshi's team some time, but Lauren quickly made up for it, smashing through the last few bricks like they were nothing, then going to work on her next stack, intent on making up for her mistake from earlier.

"Time!" Primo declared. The moemon moved away from their stacks and returned to their masters side.

"Alright, let's see those scores!" Primo shouted, turning and pointing at the screen.

Team Aoshi: 101 bricks.

Team Sharon: 109 bricks.

Team Whitney: 127 bricks.

Team Kris: 114 bricks.

"Oh, we didn't do so good…" Aoshi said.

"Master…" Lauren said, looking down sadly. Or, as sadly as someone whose face gives nothing away can look.

"Oh, come on, Lauren." Aoshi said, smiling, rubbing her forehead. "It's just a game, don't be so worried."

"…" Lauren said, placing her hand on her forehead, blushing, moving her hand away.

"Alright, we'll convert the scores to points!" Primo said, as the group moved over in front of the large screen to see their scores.

Team Aoshi: 101 points.

Team Sharon: 109 points.

Team Whitney: 127 points.

Team Kris: 114 points.

"Alright, now, let's combine the scores together to see who the victor is!" Primo announced.

The combined scores flashed up on the board, the participants looking up at the board.

Team Aoshi: 327 points.

Team Sharon: 282 points.

Team Whitney: 328 points.

Team Kris: 282 points.

"Yay!" Whitney cheered. "I won! I won!"

"Darn it, we were so close!" Aoshi said, frowning. "But at least Whitney didn't throw a temper tantrum."

"So, our Gym Leader, Whitney, is the winner!" Primo announced. "This is Moeathlon! FOREVER!"

The four competitors left the dome, heading outside, when Lyra jumped in front of Aoshi, completely frightening him.

"So, Aoshi, how does it feel to have lost to Gym Leader Whitney twice?" Lyra asked into the mike, holding it up to Aoshi.

"Shut it." Aoshi said, grabbing the mike away from Lyra.

"Fine…" Lyra sighed, taking back her microphone. "Alright, Whitney, how's it feel to win the Moeathlon?"

"Lyra," Whitney said, smiling, "please be quiet or I'll shove that microphone up your-"

"Excuse us." Ethan said, putting his hand over Lyra's mouth, pulling her away from the group.

"Well, that was weird." Whitney said. "Alright, I'd better head back to the gym. See you around, Aoshi!" Whitney said, walking off, waving behind her.

As soon as Whitney left, Kris and Sharon turned on Aoshi.

"So, Aoshi, what's the deal between you and Whitney?" Kris asked. "You better not be doing anything immoral!"

"What?" Aoshi asked.

"You already have Leaf!" Sharon exclaimed. "How many lesbians are you planning to turn, anyways?"

"What?" Aoshi asked.

"Let me explain." Lyra said, walking back up to the group. "You see, it has been long believed that Whitney has been in a sexual relationship with the Olivine City Gym Leader Jasmine for some time. However, no one has been able to verify that. Until now…"

"What do you mean, 'until now'?" Aoshi asked, backing up until he hit the chrome wall of the dome.

"Whitney, what's the truth?" Lyra shouted, running after Whitney.

"Well, that's one problem gone." Aoshi said, smiling.

* * *

So, how was that chapter? Did you guys like it?


	60. Chapter 84

Alright! Here's another chapter! There's a lot more! Review!

Galalithal: Thanks.

Some black guy: Maybe, but I'm not sure…

Wamu: I know.

Jelly pin: I know, that makes no sense.

Tyranidhero: No, he's not…

Ash Aijo: Nope, he's not.

R77B77: Something wrong?

Snowy-D: You're welcome.

Ninjalad223: Think Falcon Punch with Cara.

Aoshi's Moemon Adventure

Chapter 84

* * *

"So, what exactly is this tree?" Aoshi asked, running his hand along the smooth surface of the strange tree. Aoshi, Kris, and Sharon were standing on Route 36, which was headed for Ecruteak, however a large tree was blocking their way.

"Well, I heard from the villagers that it's a strange tree that moves when it gets wet." Kris said, pondering. "So maybe it's a moemon, and will be revealed if it gets wet."

"Alright, drop 'em." Sharon said, unzipping his fly.

"Ah, geez, tell me when you're going to do that!" Kris exclaimed, blushing madly, covering her eyes.

"Ah, no!" The tree shouted, her appearance shifting to that of a normal moemon. She wore a long sleeved brown shirt with yellow dots on it, as well as long brown pants. She wore brown gloves, with tiny balls on the fingers. She had brown hair down to her shoulders, with a large antennae sticking out of the top, her eyes closed in fear.

"Don't! Don't!" The moemon exclaimed, waving her arms frantically, only to open her eyes to see Sharon fully clothed, standing over her, smirking.

"I wouldn't do that." Sharon said, smirking.

"Alright!" Kris said, tossing out a moeball, catching the Sudowoodo.

"Wow, that was cold." Sharon said. "Alright, let's head to Ecruteak."

The grout headed down the route leading to Ecruteak, and soon arrived at the town. She town was very nice and quaint, with wooden houses. There was also a large decorated building with crimson walls and a blue roof, which was the Dance Hall.

"Alright, let's go to the Dance Hall!" Kris said, smiling.

"Do we have to?" Aoshi sighed.

"Yes." Kris said. "I have to indulge myself too, and besides, you guys need some culture."

Kris grabbed Sharon and Aoshi and dragged them into the Dance Hall to watch the Kimono Girls.

"Damn it…" A team rocket grunt standing on stage growled, staring angrily at Silver, who was standing over him, having just defeated him in battle.

"Silver!" Kris shouted.

"Damn it!" Silver growled, spinning around. "I don't have time for this!"

Silver jumped off the stage and jumped out the window of the dance hall, charging down the paved street.

"Wait!" Kris said, running outside, still pulling Aoshi and Sharon out after her.

"Alright, where should we go?" Kris asked. "Where could he be?"

"I'll check the gym." Sharon said, breaking free of her hold. "Kris, you check the houses, and Aoshi, you check the Burnt Tower."

"Got it." Kris and Aoshi said, nodding.

Aoshi charged down the street into the Burnt Tower, which was a simple wood tower; however, the top section of it was burned down and scarred black.

Aoshi entered the still operational door, entering it the tower. The tower floor was covered with debris and had a massive hole in the center of the floor, burned open. On the lower floor, which was made of grey stone, there was a large downward incline in the floor, leading to three statues of three moemon; the ones he had seen in his visions.

"Ah, hello." A voice said, snapping Aoshi out of his thoughts. "Are you a friend of that red headed boy from before?"

Aoshi looked up at the man in front of him. He wore a violet suit with a long white cape, and his hair was well kempt and gelled, and had clear blue eyes.

"Who are you?" Aoshi asked.

"I am Eusine, the expert on the Legendary Beast Moemon." Eusine said. "I am searching for the Legendary Moemon, Suicune."

"Really?" Aoshi asked.

"Yes." Eusine said, nodding. "After all, legendary moemon are only legendary until someone proves them real! I will be the one to prove the existence of Suicune, the most elegant of the moemon!"

"Eusine, you're going over the top again…" Another man walked up, frowning. He wore a black sweatshirt and white pants, with a violet scarf with red ends, and messy blonde hair held up by a violet headband and he had blue eyes.

"Hi, I'm Morty, the Ecruteak Gym Leader." Morty said, shaking Aoshi's hand. "I'm here with my friend, Eusine. I'm helping him look for Suicune, the legendary moemon.

"Ah." Aoshi said, nodding. "So, you said you saw a red headed boy come by here?"

"Yes." Eusine said, nodding. "He went that way." Eusine pointed a gloved finger towards the large hole in the floor.

"Silver!" Aoshi shouted, running down towards Silver, who spun around to face him. Aoshi lunged at Silver, tackling him head on, the two of them falling to the ground.

"Ouch…" Silver said, sitting up. "What the hell? Why are you always getting in my way?"

"I need that Quilava back!" Aoshi shouted, standing up over Silver.

"Damn it, I have to find someone! I can't give it back to you now!" Silver shouted, leaping to his feet.

"Why not?" Aoshi demanded.

"I need to find Aoshi Kashita." Silver said. "He might be the only one who knows where my father is."

"I'm Aoshi." Aoshi said.

"Excuse me?" Silver asked.

"I'm Aoshi. Aoshi Kashita." Aoshi said.

"Impossible. There's no way someone like you could be the son of someone like Bryce." Silver said.

"Look." Aoshi said, holding up his Rainbow Wing. "Your father gave you that silver feather, right? My father gave me this one."

"I see…" Silver said. "I still can't believe it. Still, you don't know where my father is, do you?"

"I'm still looking for my father." Aoshi said. "Why do you need to find him so badly?"

"I need the final key." Silver said. "I need to awaken something. A moemon capable of controlling the seas in order to save the world."

"What?" Aoshi asked.

"The world is flooding…" Silver said, looking down. "If I awaken the moemon of the seas, I can save it. And I need to have powerful moemon in order to accomplish this. I'll return the moemon I stole after I accomplish the task, alright? Until then, I need to use her."

"Who are you, Al Gore?" Aoshi asked. "But I understand. If it is possible to awaken this moemon, then it's fine. As long as you return the moemon afterwards."

"I will." Silver said, nodding. "Alright, now we need to find a way out of this hole…"

"Allow me…" Silver said, tossing out a moeball, which a Cleffa emerged from.

"Wow, that's a rare moemon!" Aoshi commented. "Where did you get that?"

"I received the egg from a Clefable at the Daycare Center. She said her name was Cleffa or Cleffy or something like that…"

"WHAT?" Aoshi exclaimed.

"Oh, yeah, she did say she was your moemon…" Silver said. "Alright, Pio, any ideas?"

"Nope." Pio said, shaking her head. Sadly, Silver returned her, and they began pondering what to do next.

"Allow us to help you…" A voice said.

"Who said that?" Silver asked, looking around.

"I did…" The center statue began moving and glowing, the stone coating fading to reveal a moemon, which the pedestal labeled Suicune. Two other moemon, Entei and Raikou, emerged as well.

Suicune wore a blue and white leotard with blue and white tights and blue gloves. She had long clear ribbons wrapped around her body, and a blue hexagonal crown holding back her long, flowing violet hair.

Raikou wore a white shirt with yellow sleeve gloves, and wore yellow tight pants. A spiky tail was sticking out of her back, and she wore a violet mantel. She had hazel eyes, and white hair down to her neck tied back by a black crown.

Entei wore a white shirt with brown sleeve gloves, and wore a white skirt with brown leggings. She had spiky white protrusions from her back, with a clear white mantel. She had hazel eyes, and wore a red and yellow crown that held back brown hair down to her neck.

Suicune leapt gracefully down from her pedestal and shot forwards at high speed, grabbing onto Silver with one hand, and Aoshi with the other. She leapt up into the air with Entei and Raikou, and hit the wooden floor of the first floor. She released Aoshi and Silver, dropping them to wood, and the three legendary moemon shot out the door and into different directions.

* * *

So, the legendary moemon have awakened. And no, this isn't going to turn into some story about evil humans destroying the world with global warming. This has nothing to do with global warming. There just needs to be a reason to awaken Lugia.


	61. Chapter 85

Alright, we've got another chapter! Aoshi will challenge the Ecruteak Gym Leader, Morty!

Mwak4ever: Kufufu…

Sorakeyblade99: Suicune, because it's elegant.

Jelly pin: I will, don't worry… Kufufu… Yes…

Some black guy: I also like those two, because they're elegant.

Ninjalad223: What do you think?

Ash Aijo: Yeah, thanks.

Galalithal: Thanks!

Anon: Yep.

Snowy-D: Well, in the second movie they referred to Lugia as the King of the Sea or something like that, and said he had control of the worlds' oceans, but maybe that's just because they didn't know about Groudon and Kyogre. But right now, they're asleep in the ocean and in a volcano respectively, so that's not an option.

Tyranidhero: Bug catching contest was boring.

Aoshi's Moemon Adventure

Chapter 85

* * *

"What? What happened?" Eusine asked, helping Aoshi to his feet. "How did you awaken Suicune?"

"I don't know…" Aoshi said. "They just awakened."

"Oh, Silver…" Aoshi said, turning to Silver, who had already fled the building.

"Damn it…" Aoshi muttered. "Why did you run now?"

"Aoshi!" Sharon and Kris shouted, running into the Burned Tower.

"Well, it's a long story…" Aoshi sighed.

After Eusine and Morty had left the tower for their individual reasons, Aoshi explained exactly what Silver had told him.

"Oh…" Kris said, looking down. "Alright, so we'll help Silver!"

"Alright, so I'm going to challenge the gym leader." Aoshi said, standing up. "You guys can do whatever you want."

"Alright, see you." Kris said, waving Aoshi away.

Aoshi ran down the paved street, the sun setting behind him, and pulled the door to the gym open, walking in.

The inside of the gym was covered with violet stones on the floor, glowing brightly. The gym was covered with a thin violet fog, which was easy to see through.

The gym floor was paved with violet stones, and Morty was standing on the other side of the field.

"Wow, so you came to challenge me." Morty said, smiling. "I take on all challengers in order to become the strongest trainer, and one day face that legendary moemon of the rainbow. Alright, I'll take you on. Gos, come on out!"

Morty tossed out a moeball, which a Gastly emerged from.

"Alright, Eve, come out!" Aoshi said, tossing out a moeball. Eve emerged on the stone floor, facing opposite the Gastly.

"Gos, use mean look!" Morty ordered. His Gastly began glaring at Eve intently, making it impossible for her to retreat.

"Shadow ball!" Eve shouted, shooting a glowing sphere of shadow energy at Gos, hitting her head on, knocking her into the wall.

"Ouch, that hurt!" Gos gasped. "Curse!" Gos cut her HP and laid a curse on Eve, slowing her down and causing great pain to her body.

"Shadow ball…" Eve said, firing another shadow ball at Gos, who jumped out of the way this time.

"Spite!" Gos said, violet smoke emerging from Eve's body, taking her PP for shadow ball.

"Dark pulse!" Eve shouted, collapsing, hitting Gos head on with a blast of dark aura, as the curse knocked her out.

"Return, Eve." Aoshi said, returning Eve to her moeball. "Alright, Lori, come on out!"

Aoshi tossed out a moeball, which Lori emerged from, smiling.

"Return, Gos." Morty said. "Come on out, Horo!"

A Haunter emerged from Morty's moeball, glaring at Lori.

"Ice beam!" Lori shouted, shooting a beam of ice out at Horo, who moved out of the way.

"Hypnosis." Horo said, shooting a ring out at Lori, putting her to sleep.

"Lori!" Aoshi shouted.

"Nightmare!" Horo said, causing Lori to have a nightmare. "Curse!" Horo laid a curse on Lori, and then used dream eater on Lori, sucking out her energy.

"Hydro pump!" Lori said, waking up, hitting Horo head on, knocking her unconscious.

"Alright, Han, come on out!" Morty said, tossing out a moeball, which another Haunter emerged from.

"Hydro pump!" Lori said, creating a sphere of water.

"Sucker punch!" Han said, appearing in front of Lori quickly, hitting her in the stomach head on, knocking her back.

"Now, night shade!" Han shouted, hitting Lori head on with a blast of violet-black lightning, knocking her unconscious.

"Lori, return." Aoshi said, returning Lori to her moeball. "Ryoko, come on out!"

Aoshi tossed out a moeball, which Ryoko emerged from.

"Dragon claw!" Ryoko said, charging her hand with energy.

"Sucker punch!" Han said, slamming her dark fist into Ryoko's face, knocking her back.

Night shade!" Han shouted, shooting a blast of violet-black lightning at Ryoko, who countered with a dragon breath.

The two attacks hit each other, countering each other, creating a small explosion.

"Thunder wave!" Ryoko shouted, shooting a small bolt of electricity, paralyzing Han. She charged forwards with her fist charge with energy, slamming into Han's stomach, knocking her back with a dragon claw, knocking her unconscious.

"Gara, come on out!" Morty said, tossing out a moeball, which a Gengar emerged from.

"Shadow ball!" Gara shouted, firing a sphere of dark energy at Ryoko, who jumped to the side to dodge it.

"Dragon rush!" Ryoko shouted, charging forwards at Gara.

"Sucker punch!" Gara said, slamming her fist into Ryoko, who continued to lunge forwards into Gara, knocking her to the ground.

"Shadow ball!" Gara said, firing a sphere of energy up into Ryoko's stomach, knocking her into the air, and she hit the ground, unconscious.

"Return, Ryoko." Aoshi said, returning Ryoko to her moeball. "Alright, Lauren, come on out!"

Aoshi tossed out a moeball, which Lauren emerged from.

"Shadow ball!" Gara shouted, firing a shadow ball at Laured.

"Iron head!" Lauren said, lowering her head, charging forwards, hitting the shadow ball into Gara's stomach, knocking her back, as she slammed into Gara, charging forwards, hitting the wall head on, creating a crater in the wall.

"Shadow ball…" Gara said, creating a shadow ball in front of Lauren's stomach, hitting her in the stomach, knocking her back, hitting the ground hard.

"Rock slide!" Lauren shouted, jumping into the air, slamming her fist into the wall, causing it to collapse on Gara.

"Return." Morty said, returning Gara to her moeball. "Well, you've managed to defeat me. It seems I'm not yet strong enough to face that legendary moemon of the rainbow. However, you might be able to…"

"Alright…" Aoshi said, exiting the gym, Lauren following behind him. "Alright, time to find that legendary moemon of the seas!"

"Aoshi, you done with your battle?" Kris asked, walking up to him with Sharon. "Where should we head next?"

"Alright, let's see…" Aoshi said, pulling out a map. "Okay, so we've got Mahogany Town to the east, and Olivine City to the west. Which way should we go?"

"Let's go to Olivine!" Sharon said, pointing at the city. "After all, it's next to the beach!"

"Sounds good!" Aoshi said, folding up the map, putting it in his bag. "Let's head to Olivine!"

* * *

So, next, we're heading to Olivine City! Hooray!


	62. Chapter 86

Alright, here's today's chapter, where the group heads off to Olivine! What will happen when they arrive?

Ash Aijo: Ah, yes, it's implied.

Tyranidhero: Yeah, it makes no sense.

Jelly pin: Don't worry, there's a reason. You know how children take after their parents? Well Aoshi's Father's Tyranitar is his strongest moemon.

R77B77: Um… Vall… jeff… illium… tonio?

RS: Oh, yes…

Dragonfang20: Welcome back!

Snowy-D: We will… Oh, yes, we will…

Some black guy: Thanks!

Galalithal: I will.

Aoshi's Moemon Adventure

Chapter 86

* * *

"Alright, so where are we heading now?" Kris asked, as the group strolled down the route, maneuvering through the tall grass and trees.

"Well, according to this map, we should reach the Moomoo Farm." Aoshi said, looking through the map while he was walking.

"Look, there it is!" Sharon exclaimed, pointing at the large windmills and the farm next to them.

"Alright, let's go!" Aoshi said, he and Sharon racing down the steep embankment, heading for the farm.

"Wait up, you guys!" Kris shouted.

"Keep up…" Lauren said, turning around to face Kris, before racing down the hill after her master.

"Geez, you people aren't human!" Kris whined.

"I'm not human." Lauren said, turning around once more, as she jumped down the embankment, skidding to a stop next to her master.

"So, this is the place where all the moomoo milk comes from!" Sharon said, surprised.

"Ah, welcome!" An old man said, walking up to the three, or four, now that Kris had finally made it down the hill. "I'm sorry but our Miltank is sick, and won't give us milk anymore…"

"Oh…" Kris said, looking down. "I was hoping I could drink some of the world famous milk…"

"Lord knows you need it." Sharon said, staring at her small chest.

"Sh-shut up!" Kris shouted, blushing furiously, kicking Sharon in the stomach. "What's wrong with having a small chest?"

"Nothing…" Sharon said, clutching his stomach.

"Still, are you sure you don't have even one bottle?" Kris begged.

"Nope." A voice said, it owner lightly hitting Kris on the head.

"Well, Whitney, it's nice to have you back!" The old man said, smiling.

"Whitney?" Aoshi and Sharon asked, turning around.

"Oh, it's you guys, again?" Whitney asked.

"Are you sure you don't have any milk?" Kris asked, standing up. "Darn, I wanted some…"

"You exaggerate the effects too much." Whitney said, shaking her head. "It doesn't make your chest any bigger."

"Are you seriously bullshitting me with those huge milkers?" Kris asked, staring at Whitney's massive chest.

"Remember Kris, it's rude to stare at a woman's chest." Sharon mocked.

"Silence!" Kris shouted, delivering a flying kick into Sharon's nether regions.

"Sharon, maybe it would be best to keep your mouth shut." Aoshi said, Lauren kneeling next to him, poking him a few times with her finger.

"Grandpa, let me take a look at Milla." Whitney said. "I should be able to tell what's wrong."

The farmer led Whitney, Kris, Aoshi, Lauren, and Sharon's corpse through the tall fields, and into the barn. The barn was very well made, formed out of some high quality wood, and looked like it could survive a hurricane.

"Look, there she is." The farmer said, frowning, pointing at his laying MIltank. "I don't know what's wrong with her… She keeps lying there, holding her chest, moaning."

"Let me see…" Whitney said, kneeling next to the Miltank. She ran her hand over her forehead, felt her chest, and put her hand on her stomach.

"Miltank lactate every day, except for one occasion." Whitney said.

"Really?" Kris asked. "When?"

"When they're pregnant." Whitney said. "You should know that, Grandpa."

"Sorry, Alzheimers, you know?" The old man said, laughing.

"…Sure." Whitney said, smirking.

"Oh, yeah, moemon can get pregnant." Aoshi said, smiling. "I sort of forgot about that…"

"Wait, I don't get it." Kris said. "How do moemon, who are all female, get pregnant, anyway? You're implying that a group composed entirely of female animals will… breed?"

"No, I'm simply saying that life, uh… finds a way." Aoshi said.

"Alright, as long as you take good care of Milla, she should be fine." Whitney said, smiling.

"Alright, we should leave now." Sharon said, finally recovering from his massive injuries. "We need to get to Olivine before sunset, right?"

"Right." Aoshi said. "See ya, Whitney!"

The four people ran out the barn door and headed down the grassy hills, arriving at the stone paths of Olivine. The group walked through town, soon arriving at the gym, which Silver stepped out of.

"Oh… It's you…" Silver said, looking at the four. "The gym leader isn't here. I heard she's out at the lighthouse, taking care of a sick moemon. I'm heading to Cianwood, which is across the ocean. See you guys around."

Silver waved, heading down the street, walking off towards the beach.

"So, should we go after him to the beach?" Kris asked.

"No, let's go see if we can help that sick moemon." Aoshi said. "We can't have fun now."

Aoshi headed off towards the lighthouse, Lauren, Sharon, and Kris following after him.

The group reached the dull lighthouse. The lighthouse was colored white with red stripes. It was two or three stories tall, not counting the top floor, which was made out of glass. The group walked through the door and walked inside. Aoshi made his way up the stairs at the end of the lobby, and the rest of the group followed after him.

They battled their way through the trainers in the dark building, heading up the stone staircase, before they finally reached the top floor.

"Wow, look at this view!" Kris exclaimed, running across the carpet floors, looking out the glass window, out over the bright blue shining ocean, stretching out into the distance.

"Alright, let's go see the gym leader." Aoshi said, heading towards the door that led to the center room.

"Nobody sees the gym leader!" The man in the green suit in front of the door exclaimed. "Not nobody, not no how!"

"How rude…" The gym leader said, pushing the man out of the way, blushing fiercely. "Hello… I'm Jasmine, the Olivine City Gym Leader…"

Jasmine wore a white and blue dress that reached her knees. It had a red bow on the front over her chest, and her light brown hair was down to her back, tied up in two portions.

"So, you're the gym leader…" Aoshi said.

"Yes." Jasmine said, nodding. "Right now, my Amphy is sick, so I need to take care of her…"

Jasmine gestured towards the sick moemon lying in the bed. She wore an oversized yellow and black striped dress, with long yellow sleeves. She had messy yellow hair down her back, with black and yellow ears, and a red sphere in her hair. She had an intense blush from her high fever, and had bright yellow eyes that were dulled by her sickness.

"Why are there so many sick moemon?" Kris asked. "Is this one also pregnant?"

"Oh, my, no, my Amphy isn't pregnant…" Jasmine said, shaking her head, sitting next to the sick Ampharos. "She has a strange sickness… I could help her with a secretpotion, but it's all the way in Cianwood… I ordered it, but the shipping has been stopped due to the increase in whirlpools… I could go get it, but I can't leave my Amphy…"

"Don't worry, Jasmine." Aoshi said, smiling. "We'll go get the secretpotion from Cianwood, so don't worry and just wait here!"

"Right!" Kris said, smiling. "We'll be back soon!"

"Yup!" Sharon agreed.

"So, we're heading out to Cianwood!" Aoshi said, looking out the window in the direction of the island.

* * *

Alright, how was that chapter? Next, we're heading out to Cianwood!


	63. Chapter 87

Here's another chapter, where they reach Cianwood!

Galalithal: They haven't reached a beach.

Sorakeyblade99: No, he's not okay. But don't worry… There will be lemon coming soon.

Snowy-D: No, they'll take a boat.

R77B77: Um… Robert?

Jelly pin: No, it's called suspension of disbelief.

: Well, it was inspired by pictures and a game.

Some black guy: That's, that's chaos theory.

RS: And you must feel accomplished. No, I'm joking. I do the same thing. Congrats.

Ninjalad223: Well, that's how life is when you're and international punch-line. He's the Meg Griffin of moemon.

Aoshi's Moemon Adventure

Chapter 87

* * *

"So, when are we gonna get here?" Aoshi shouted, making his voice heard over the roaring waves. The group was seated on a speedboat driven by one of the many sailors around Olivine City, racing across the blue waves.

"In a little!" The sailor shouted back from the helm, maneuvering around a whirlpool, and shooting onwards once more. The little island in the distance was shooting closer and closer, the boat skimming the waves.

"Whoa, look at those islands!" Kris said, pointing off at the islands in the distance.

"Oh, those?" The sailor shouted back. "Those are the Whirl Islands! Some say that they house a legendary moemon, but like all legendary moemon, they're only a legend!"

"I see!" Kris said.

"There it is!" The sailor shouted, pointing at the closing island. "I'm going to pull up to the dock!"

The speedboat moved next to the dock, as Sharon, Kris, Aoshi, and Lauren climbed up onto the dock.

"Good luck with saving the gym leader's Amphy!" The sailor said. "We sailors all need her light to guide us!"

The sailor sailed off in his speedboat, and headed back to Olivine.

"Alright, we need to get to that pharmacy." Aoshi said, running off to the Cianwood Pharmacy. He opened the door to the wood shack, and headed inside.

"Um, I'd like the secretpotion that the Gym Leader, Jasmine, ordered a few days ago." Aoshi said. "Please, this is an emergency. The Lighthouse Moemon is sick."

"Ah, alright." The man at the wooden counter said, pulling a small satchel with the secretpotion in it off of the counter. "Feed this to Amphy. She should feel better in a little while."

"Got it." Aoshi said, nodding. "Thanks!"

Aoshi headed out the pharmacy and held up the secret potion.

"So, that's it?" Sharon asked. "Alright, let's bring it to her."

"Let me do that." Silver said, walking up to the group, taking the secretpotion. "You guys just go have fun."

Silver tossed a moeball into the air, which a Murkrow emerged from. She wore a black hat over her black hair, which reached her neck, and wore a black dress with long black sleeves, and had bright red eyes.

"Alright, let's go!" The Murkrow said, her arms turning into long wings, Silver held onto her waist, and she flew off into the air.

"Well, that went by fast." Aoshi said, surprised. "So, what should we do now?"

"The beach, of course!" Sharon and Kris exclaimed, smiling.

The group headed down the island until they reached the large beach. The sand was bright white and felt smooth to the touch, in an excellent contrast to the bright blue and greens of the sea.

The three people headed into the changing area, Sharon and Aoshi going to the boys side, while Kris went to the something-that's-not-female side.

Aoshi and Sharon stepped out of the changing area, Aoshi wearing black swim shorts, Sharon wearing white ones with red flames on the sides.

"Hey, Kris, what's taking so long?" Sharon shouted.

"Nothing!" Kris shouted out from inside the changing room. "It's just… I haven't worn this in a while…"

"Hey, come on!" Sharon said, smiling.

Kris moved out of the room, covering her body, blushing. She was wearing a small light blue bikini, which did a lot to hide her body, except for the fact there wasn't much to hide.

"You shouldn't wear a bikini if you have a small chest." Sharon advised. "It just looks tacky."

"Shut up!" Kris said, blushing, covering her chest. "I can't help it if I'm small!"

"Alright, I'm going to let my moemon out." Aoshi said, tossing out his moeballs, which his moemon emerged from.

"What did you call us out for?" Eve asked, yawning.

"Well, we need to have some fun for once." Aoshi said, smiling.

"Fine…" Eve yawned, heading into the shade of the beach house porch, sitting on a lawn chair, opening up a magazine.

"Alright! Play time!" Lori said, smiling, jumping into the water, hitting water at Ryoko.

"Stop!" Ryoko shouted, pulling back.

"Come on, enjoy yourself." Cara said, pushing Ryoko into the ocean, as she pulled herself out of the water, shaking her head, her hair falling down in strings.

"What was that for?" Ryoko shouted.

"Hey, come on!" Lori said, dunking Ryoko into the water.

"Stop!" Ryoko spluttered, pulling her head above the water, shoving Lori off of herself.

Meanwhile, Megan wandered towards where Eve was sitting, and plopped herself down next to her.

"So, you're not going to play?" Megan asked.

"…I don't like the sunlight." Eve said, putting her sunglasses on. "I like the shade…"

"Really? But I love the sunlight! It fills me with so much energy!" Megan said, smiling.

"… Go away, Megan…" Eve yawned, turning around on the lawn chair.

"Hello…" Lauren, who was crouching next to the lawn chair, staring at Eve, said.

"What is it?" Eve asked.

"…Lonely…" Lauren said, pointing at Aoshi, who was playing in the water with Lori, Sharon, and Ryoko.

"Oh." Eve said. "Well, why are you talking to me? Go play with them!"

"…Rock type…" Lauren said. "…Don't like water…"

"So, have you had sex with Aoshi?" Eve asked.

"Se…x?" Lauren asked, cocking her head to the side.

"What, Cara didn't tell you about sex?" Eve asked, sitting up, surprised, pulling her sunglasses off. "That's weird…"

"…Tell me…" Lauren said, pulling on Eve's arm.

"Anyone ever tell you you're like a child?" Eve asked. "Alright, I'll tell you everything I know about sex."

Meanwhile, Megan was busily pestering Cara.

"Hey, why aren't playing with the others?" Megan asked. Cara was lying on a lawn chair, trying to sleep, but Megan was keeping her awake.

"Keep talking." Cara said. "I dare you."

"Hey, Megan why aren't you in the water?" Kris asked, walking up to the young Bayleef.

"What about you?" Megan asked, turning around.

"Well, my bathing suit is a little…" Kris said, looking at the bathing suit.

"Ah." Megan said, turning back to Cara.

"Hey come on!" Kris said, grabbing Megan's hand, pulling her into the water.

"No, my dress will get wet!" Megan shouted, thrashing against Kris's iron grip but to no avail.

With everyone doing their own thing, the group began playing until the sun set above the Whirl Islands.

* * *

So, how was that chapter? Good? Not good?


	64. Chapter 88

I need more reviews… Anyways, here's the next chapter, where Aoshi challenges Chuck! Will he win and get a badge?

Ninjalad223: Not exactly, no.

Jelly pin: Well, I try not to.

Sorakeyblade99: Well, he'll do a gym battle now.

Wamu: Yes.

Snowy-D: Well, boats are more common.

Some black guy: Yup.

Aoshi's Moemon Adventure

Chapter 88

* * *

Aoshi walked down the beach towards the gym, ready for his next gym battle. The gym was designed like a fighting dojo or a wrestling dome.

Aoshi entered the gym, where the gym leader sat meditating under the waterfall. He wore violet-red pants tied by a black belt, his pants torn on the top and bottom, and no top.

"Alright this should be easy." Aoshi said, walking across the inch of water over to a large machine. He turned a switch, and the waterfall machine pulled off, stopping the torrent of water falling onto Chuck's head, causing him to snap out of his meditation.

"Oh, wait, you turned the water off!" Chuck exclaimed. "Ahahaha! You've got guts, kid! I like that! Okay, I'll battle you!"

Chuck walked over to the other side of the water covered field, and turned to face Aoshi.

"Alright, let's have ourselves an extreme battle!" Chuck said, laughing.

"Okay, Ryoko, come on out!" Aoshi said, tossing out a moeball, which Ryoko emerged from, smiling.

"Prima, go!" Chuck said, tossing out a moeball, which a Primeape emerged from. The Primeape wore a furry tan dress with brown sleeves and brown tights, with messy tan hair and black eyes.

"Rock slide!" Chuck ordered. Prima launched a wave of rocks at Ryoko, who leapt off of the ground, keeping aloft in the air with her wings.

"Focus punch!" Prima shouted, leaping into the air, hitting Ryoko in the stomach with her fist, knocking her backwards into the wall.

"Pretty good." Ryoko said, smiling, picking herself up, and leaping onto the waterfall making machine, sitting on the generator behind the pathway of water. "The only problem with this is that you still aren't strong enough to defeat me."

"Bitch!" Prima shouted, charging towards the waterfall machine Ryoko was sitting on.

"You see, that's why I like your species so much." Ryoko said, smiling. "You're all so easy to enrage, and when you get angry, you stop thinking."

Prima came to stop in front of the machine, to angry to think of a way to scale it.

"Bye-bye." Ryoko said, waving, creating a sphere of violet fire in her hand, throwing it at the machine behind Aoshi, blasting a hole in the switch, turning it back on. The pathway fell down again, and the high torrent of water came down once more, falling over Prima's head, the force pushing down strong enough to make it impossible for her to move from the spot.

"Thunder punch!" Ryoko shouted, charging her fist with lightning, bringing it down on the pathway of water, shooting thousands of volts into Prima's body, magnified by the water, knocking her unconscious.

"Ryoko, are you crazy?" Aoshi shouted. "That lightning could have hit us, too!"

"Sorry master!" Ryoko said, leaping down to the ground, smiling in an ashamed manner.

"Pretty good!" Chuck said, laughing. "Alright, Mako, come out!" Chuck tossed out a moeball, which a Machoke emerged from. She wore a dark grey shirt with dark grey pants, with a large golden belt around her waist. She had dark brown hair down to her neck, and red eyes.

"Alright!" Ryoko said, smiling. "I'm going to go for two victories!"

"Dynamic punch!" Mako shouted, charging her fist with energy, and charged at Ryoko.

"Sorry!" Ryoko said, smiling, jumping over Mako, skidding across the water, spinning around, and launched a dragonbreath at Mako.

"Vital throw!" Mako said, charging across the water, grabbing onto Ryoko, throwing her across the field.

"Darn it!" Ryoko said, standing up, charging at Mako. "Dragon rush!" Ryoko slammed her energy charged body into Mako, shooting forwards, slamming her into the wall.

"Seismic toss!" Mako shouted, kicking Ryoko into the air, leaping up after her. She wrapped her arms around Ryoko's waist, and shot down towards the ground in a spinning motion, slamming her headfirst into the water covered ground, knocking her unconscious.

"Ryoko!" Aoshi shouted.

"I'm fine…" Ryoko said, picking herself up, before falling unconscious.

"Return…" Aoshi said, returning Ryoko to her moeball. "Alright, Cara, it's your turn!"

Aoshi tossed out a moeball, which Cara emerged from.

"Alright, so that's who I have to defeat?" Cara asked. "Flamethrower!" Cara launched a blast of flame at Mako.

"Earthquake!" Mako shouted, stamping the ground, knocking water into the air, soaking the flames, putting them out.

"Alright!" Cara shouted, charging at Mako. "If long range attacks won't work, then I need to use close range!"

Cara charged her fist with flames, and slammed it into Mako's stomach, knocking her backwards.

"I'm not going to lose that easily!" Mako shouted, charging forwards. "Seismic toss!" Mako kicked Cara into the air, and leapt up after her. She wrapped her arms around Cara's waist, and began spinning towards the ground at high speed.

"I'm not done yet!" Cara shouted, grabbing the collar of Mako's shirt, breaking her hold, throwing her towards the ground. "Blast burn!" Cara launched a blast of violet-red flames at Mako, absorbing her into the explosion.

Mako hit the ground intensely, knocking her unconscious, as Cara fell to the ground, stunned by the force of her blast burn.

"Alright, return, Mako." Chuck said, returning Mako to her moeball. "Alright, Bonny, come on out!" Chucl said, tossing out a moeball, which a Poliwrath emerged from.

Poliwrath wore a blue and white shirt with a spiral marking on the front, with a blue skirt and blue hair down her back, and she wore white gloves.

"Surf!" Bonny shouted, creating a wave of water, which hit Cara head on, knocking her into the wall.

"Cara, are you alright?" Aoshi asked.

"Yeah…" Cara said, picking herself up.

"Return for now, though." Aoshi said, returning Cara to her moeball. "Alright, Megan, it's your turn!"

Aoshi tossed out a moeball, which Megan emerged from.

"Alright! I haven't battled in a while!" Megan said, smiling.

"Focus punch!" Bonny shouted, charging at Megan, her fist raised.

"Poison powder." Megan said, dancing around Bonny, launching violet powder onto her body, poisoning her.

"Damn it!" Bonny shouted, spinning around, slamming her fist into Megan, knocking her backwards.

"Magical leaf!" Megan shouted, shooting rainbow colored leaves at Bonny, while she hit the wall intensely.

The leaves hit Bonny head on, badly injuring her. Megan charged forwards across the water, and launched more leaves at her.

The leave hit Bonny once more, and she created a tidal wave of water which slammed down into Megan, the torrent launching her back.

"Solarbeam!" Megan shouted, launching a beam of light at Bonny, hitting her head on, knocking her backwards into the wall.

"Damn it…" Bonny said, picking her body up, just as Megan used body slam to knock her back into the water.

"Now, one more solarbeam!" Megan shouted, shooting a beam of light into Bonny's stomach directly, knocking her unconscious.

"Return." Chuck said, returning Bonny to her moeball. "Well, I'm surprised! You actually managed to beat me!"

"Yeah, I guess I did." Aoshi said, laughing, returning Megan to her moeball.

"Alright, I bestow upon you the Storm Badge!" Chuck said, laughing, walking up to Aoshi, handing him the Storm Badge. "And this is gift from me, Focus Punch! It requires a charge, but it's super powerful! Good luck! Ahahaha!"

"Alright, I got my fifth Johto Badge!" Aoshi said, smiling.

* * *

So, how was that chapter? And guess what? Leaf will return next chapter!


	65. Chapter 89

So, here's the next chapter, where Leaf makes a return! And also, this is an idea that came to me while watching Jurassic Park, and I thought "hey, isn't that kind of the basis for reviving pokemon from fossils?" So you'll be sure to see a lot of Jurassic Park stuff in here. A LOT. Seriously, no originality at ALL.

Tyranidhero: Yes, it will…

Sorakeyblade99: Be very afraid…

Ash Aijo: I know.

Galalithal: Okay, got it!

Jelly pin: Next chapter, because I'm evil.

: I know, I stole a lot from family guy.

122boy: Thanks!

Ninjalad223: No idea.

Puppykicker-76: Well, they're about as consistent as everything else in pokemon.

Anon: Sorry, but no.

Some black guy: Yes, but I don't like them either. They aren't elegant.

Aoshi's Moemon Adventure

Chapter 89

* * *

"So, wait, where are we going?" Sharon asked, catching up to the group. Aoshi, Kris, and Lauren were walking along the edge of a large cliff, walking across log bridges and on the edge.

"The new Safari Zone." Aoshi said. "We got invitations to it from some guy named John Hammond. We're heading there now to try it out before he officially opens it."

"Oh." Sharon said. "How much longer until we get there."

"Annoying…" Lauren said, placing her small hands on his back, shoving him over the edge.

"Hey, guys, help me!" Sharon shouted, thrashing in the water.

"See you." Aoshi said, waving, walking down the path.

"Damn it!" Sharon shouted, pulling himself out of the water, running after them.

"We're here." Aoshi said, coming to a stop, Sharon hitting him head on, knocking him to the ground.

The group looked up at the large banner that labeled the Safari Zone.

Suddenly, a large bearded figure emerged from the bushes.

"Who the hell are you?" Kris asked, jumping back.

"Die!" The figure said, poking a spear at Aoshi.

"Are you Leaf?" Aoshi asked.

"Bleh…" Leaf muttered, pulling the fake beard off of her face.

"You ARE Leaf!" Aoshi exclaimed. "Wow, who knew we'd run into you into you here? …Except everyone, considering the author ruined it in the authors' note."

"So you guys got invitations too?" Leaf asked. "Me and Wilson got ours a few days ago."

"Who's Wilson?" Aoshi asked.

"Wilson!" Leaf said, holding up a volleyball.

Kris grabbed the bloody volleyball out of Leafs' hands and kicked it over the cliff's edge and into the water.

"WILSON!" Leaf exclaimed, running over to the edge of the cliff, crying.

"Leaf, seriously...?" Aoshi asked.

"Bleh. You don't find my jokes funny?" Leaf asked.

"Can we go now?" Sharon asked.

"Fine…" Leaf muttered. "Oh, who's that moemon?" Leaf asked, looking down at Lauren, who was hiding behind Aoshi.

"Lauren…" Lauren said, looking down.

"Aw, you're so cute!" Leaf squealed, hugging Lauren tightly.

"Can I kill her…?" Lauren asked Aoshi, struggling against Leaf's death grip.

"Absolutely not." Aoshi said, returning Lauren to her moeball. "Wow, Leaf, so what are you doing here? Don't you have a gym to run?"

"Don't sweat the small stuff." Leaf said, smiling. "So, let's get going!" Leaf strutted forward confidently across the grass, before she finally arrived at the large green and tan building, opening the doors to the safari zone.

"Ah, welcome." John Hammond said, standing up from the decorative table, smiling.

"AHHHH!" Leaf shouted, pulling out a rifle, blasting him away.

"Ah, it's a good thing I managed to make all those clones." John Hammond said, smiling, walking in.

"Sorry, I thought you were a quail." Leaf said, rubbing her head sheepishly.

"How the hell do you think that?" Aoshi, Kris, and Sharon exclaimed.

"Alright, now then, let's get down to business." Hammond said, sitting down at the table, everyone else sitting down as well. "Although, to be fair, we should still have one more guest coming…"

Leaf shot a sideways glance at Kris, who rubbed her head sheepishly.

"Yeah, he's not coming, sorry." Kris said, smiling innocently.

"Well, I hope he's alright." Hammond said. "Do you have any idea how much money it costs to give a volleyball artificial intelligence?"

"Yes Kris, do you?" Leaf asked, smiling, and aura of anger secreting from her body.

"So, um, why did you call us here?" Kris asked, changing the subject.

"Ah, yes, I called you here because I have made a discovery of a lifetime." Hammond said. "You are the best out there. Leaf, the leader of the Kanto Gym Leaders, Aoshi, the Kanto Champion, Sharon, the Ex-Kanto Champion, and Kris. Who's… Just Kris. Alright, watch." Hammond turned to the television screen, which the other four at the table turned to as well, the lights dimming, and the large screen that made up a portion of the wall switched on.

Images of ancient fossils filled the screen, fossils of moemon that should be long dead.

"Hello, I'm John Hammond." Hammond walked onto the screen, standing in front of the different fossil pictures. "And I've decided to let you in on a little secret. Have you come across the fossils of ancient moemon before? The Dome Fossil, the Helix Fossil, the Old Amber, the Root Fossil, the Claw Fossil, the Skull Fossil, the Armor Fossil, the Lid Fossil, and the Wing Fossil, so many fossilized moemon out there, their DNA stored inside of these tiny little stones. Now, through the advanced research of my scientists, I've discovered a way to extract that DNA out of the fossils, and create new moemon that have long since been extinct."

"Are you serious?" Sharon exclaimed, excited. "That's so awesome!"

"Now, we have been raising these moemon on this area we like to call the Safari Zone. There are several of these ancient moemon, like the Kabuto and Omanyte families, prefer the sea, where as the Aerodactly prefer the mountains and the sky, where they can hunt as they please. We have decided to begin holding catching tours for tourists, where they can journey out into the Safari Zone and catch as many of these previously extinct dinosaur moemon as they want. Doesn't that sound like a good idea, John?"

"Yes, it certainly does!" Hammond said, turning off the monitor, the lights switching back on. "So, what do you think?"

"THAT WAS AWESOME!" Sharon said excitedly. "So you're telling me you can bring moemon that were extinct back to life? Cool!"

"Well, I don't think that it's a good idea." Kris said, turning her head away. "It's far too dangerous, and besides, you're doing something that goes against the laws of nature! Do you think you're a god or something?"

"I see…" Hammon said, nodding. "So, Leaf, what's your opinion?"

"I'll tell you the problem with the scientific power that you, you're using here." Leaf said. Uh, it didn't require any discipline to attain it. See, you, you read what others had done and you, you took the next step. You, you didn't learn the information for yourselves, so you don't take any responsibility for it. You, you stood on the shoulders of geniuses to accomplish something as fast as you could and before you even knew what you had you, you patented it, and packaged it, and slapped it on a plastic lunchbox, and now you're selling it, you want to sell it!"

"Leaf…" Aoshi said.

"What, didn't I sound like Jeff Goldblum?" Leaf asked.

"You just stole that." Aoshi said. "Word for word. No originality, nothing."

"Square…" Leaf huffed, turning away.

"And what about you?" Hammon asked Aoshi. "You haven't expressed you opinion on this idea of mine."

"Well, let me just say this one thing." Aoshi said. "It doesn't make any sense. I mean, people might want to catch moemon, but isn't this basically just someone taking an idea from Jurassic Park, and making it a reality? Now, I haven't seen that movie in a while, but I'm pretty sure that four or five people got eaten. Now, are you willing to take that kind of responsibility? That this Safari Zone won't end up costing others their lives? I mean, while it sounds good in theory, these are species of moemon that died out long ago! To go against nature and bring them back to life would be insanity!"

"So you're saying that the only person here on my side is the one whose opinion doesn't matter." Hammond said.

"Hey!" Sharon exclaimed.

"Exactly." Aoshi said, nodding.

"Hey!" Sharon repeated.

"Alright, let's go." Leaf said, dragging Aoshi out. "I don't want anything to do with anything involving that idiot."

"Yeah, she's right." Kris said, standing up. "Let's go, Sharon." Kris grabbed Sharon by the ear, and pulled him out of the Safari Zone, following Leaf.

"Leaf, what are you smiling about?" Aoshi asked, looking up at Leaf, who was humming happily.

"Oh, nothing." Leaf chuckled. "Just, while he wasn't looking, I took one of the eggs containing an extinct moemon."

"So that entire plagiarized speech?" Aoshi asked.

"Just a smokescreen~" Leaf chuckled, holding up her brown and black egg, smiling.

"You're as scary as ever…" Aoshi muttered.

* * *

So, yeah. Little to no originality, except for Aoshi's little speech there. (And you know it's bad when even the CHARACTERS in the story point out how unoriginal it is.) Still, I want to hear your opinions. And also, why was Hammond such an idiot in the movie? Couldn't he have just chosen dinosaurs that were herbivores? And besides, what sort of idiot doesn't research the frog DNA before they apply it, in order to make sure that, I don't know, they can't change gender? Review!


	66. Chapter 91

Okay, here's another chapter! Please review!

Sorakeyblade99: Yes, very sore.

Ash Aijo: I know, but it's a little bad to use too many.

Ninjalad223: Good life lesson right there.

Gemralts: Well, Leaf doesn't have to worry about that, she's Leaf.

Jelly pin: Yeah, you have to have the right mood to right good lemons.

Some black guy: Me too.

Tyranidhero: Yes, now the problem is Leaf's abuse of the action replay.

Aoshi's Moemon Adventure

Chapter 91

* * *

"Ah, that was a good sleep!" Leaf said, sitting up off on top of Aoshi, stretching.

"My back…" Aoshi moaned.

"Real men shouldn't cry about something as trivial as pain." Leaf said, getting off of Aoshi.

"Okay, let me try and get up…" Aoshi said, pulling his body up, till he eventually stood in a sort of hunched position, the crink in his back making it hard for him to move.

"To slow." Leaf said, jump kicking Aoshi in the back, knocking him forwards onto the bed.

"Ouch, that hurt!" Aoshi shouted, rubbing his back.

"But you're not sore any more, are you?" Leaf asked.

"Yeah, you're right…" Aoshi said, pulling himself off the bed.

"Hello, master…" Lauren said, sitting up, yawning. Lauren then realized she was nude, and rushed to her shirt on the other side of the room, pulling it over herself, covering her body from the two.

"Oh, Lauren, you're up." Aoshi said, smiling.

"Master…" Lauren said, yawning. "Can I go back in the moeball now? I'm still tired…"

"Okay, I guess." Aoshi said, returning Lauren to her moeball. "Alright, I guess it's time for us to head back to Olivine!"

"Shouldn't you get dressed first?" Leaf asked, smirking, pointing at Aoshi's unclothed manhood.

"Oh, right." Aoshi said, pulling his boxers up, buttoning his pants.

"Alright, let's head out!" Leaf said, smiling. She walked forwards out the door, Aoshi following behind her.

"So, any idea where Sharon and Kris are?" Aoshi asked.

"They left earlier." Leaf said, opening the door, walking out into the sandy town.

"Oh, I see…" Aoshi said, nodding.

"Aoshi!" Silver shouted, landing on the ground, his Murkrow landing next to him, returning to her moeball. "Good, I'm glad I got to you before you returned to Olivine!"

"Silver? What are you doing here?" Aoshi asked.

"I realized the legendary moemon I was looking for was in the whirl islands." Silver said. "I need you to come with me, okay?"

"Alright, I guess." Aoshi said. "Do you have any idea how you're supposed to awaken this moemon?"

"No idea." Silver said, shaking his head.

"Wait, what are you guys talking about?" Leaf asked.

"We need to find the legendary moemon of the seas, Lugia." Silver said. "We need to use her powers to restore order to the ocean, or else the floods will take over the earth."

"This is a big fucking deal!" Leaf gasped, backing up.

"Alright, so any idea how we'll get to the whirl islands?" Aoshi asked.

"Yeah, we need to get a boat, and head out." Silver said. "The Kimono Girls gave me a Tidal Bell, which was given to them by my father."

"Alright." Leaf said, smiling. "I have my boat. We can head there in that."

"Good idea." Aoshi said, nodding. "Alright, let's head out!"

Leaf, Aoshi, and Silver made their way to the boat, a bright white speedboat with black trim.

"Alright, let's go!" Leaf said, standing at the helm, heading forwards in the speedboat, speeding off towards the islands.

"So, Silver, you need the Tidal Bell AND the Silver Wing to awaken Lugia?" Aoshi asked.

"That's what the Kimono Girls told me." Silver said, nodding.

"We're almost there!" Leaf called out.

"Leaf, there's a whirlpool!" Aoshi shouted, pointing at the large swirling mass of water.

"Poli, come on out!" Leaf shouted, tossing out a moeball, which Poli emerged from. She wore a yellow jacket over her green leggings, with green sleeves, a green swirl pattern on the front of the jacket. She had green hair down her back, and bright brown eyes.

"Poli evolved?" Aoshi asked.

"Yup!" Leaf said, nodding. "She's a Politoed now! Alright, Poli, use whirlpool!"

Poli shot a whirlpool out at the whirlpool, canceling them out. Leaf's ship sailed over the cancelled whirlpool and landed on the shore of the island.

"Alright, let's head in!" Leaf said, smiling. Leaf stepped out into the cave, which was completely blackened and unable to be able to see through it.

"Wow, I can't see my hand in front of my face." Aoshi said, looking around futilely. Suddenly, a fist caught him in the face.

"You're right, Aoshi." Leaf said. "I can't see my hand in front of your face."

"How did you do that?" Aoshi asked, rubbing his cheek.

"Oh, night vision goggles." Leaf said, smirking. "But, I guess it would be best for the rest of us to see, as well."

"I can handle that." Silver said, pulling a moeball off of his belt, tossing it to the ground, lighting the cave up for a millisecond as it opened, releasing a moemon.

"Pio, use flash." Silver ordered. His Cleffa released a sphere of light into the air, which illuminated the area.

"Aw, you're so cute!" Leaf exclaimed, kneeling down, hugging the small moemon. "You remind me of one of Aoshi's moemon!"

"Yeah, about that…" Silver said. "She sort of hatched from an egg I got, so, yeah…"

"Wait, Aoshi…" Leaf said, looking up at Aoshi.

"I know." Aoshi said, nodding. "I know…"

"Okay, so, where do we head now?" Leaf asked, looking around at the green and blue colored walls. "I mean, this place is pretty big…"

"I don't know…" Silver said, shaking his head. "I just learned where Lugia is located, not how to navigate through it…"

"Oh, I got it!" Leaf said, pulling a book out. "The Pokemon HeartGold and SoulSilver Strategy Guide!"

"You're still using those things?" Aoshi asked.

"Alright, Aoshi, see that ladder over there?" Leaf asked, gesturing towards a ladder that led downwards through a large hole. "Go down that."

The group followed Leaf's directions, until they reached a large chamber, which a massive waterfall took up most of, pounding down with a large roar.

Silver stepped up to a large shrine in the center of the blue rocky chamber, ringing a small blue bell in his hand. The melody rang out across the small lake in the back of the chamber, seeming to fill up the cavern, even though it shouldn't be able to.

"Araaaaaghr!" A large voice bellowed out. "That was a great nap…"

Silver stepped out onto the lake, which parted in front of him, revealing the small blue stone ground, which he stepped on, walking out to the waterfall, the lake parting in his way.

The waterfall parted ways in front of Silver, a figure emerged from behind of it.

"So, you're the one who woke me up?" The moemon asked, yawning. She wore a blue leotard with white leggings, and long white sleeves that went far past her arms, ending in what looked like large feathers. Her hair was the same white colored as her clothes, with stripes of blue. Her hair was down to her neck, and sticking back, and she had large blue eyes. Her back had eight blue extensions, with a long white tail behind her, and she had a sleepy face on her pale skin.

"Yes." Silver said, nodding. "I need your help with something."

"Boring…" Lugia said, yawning. "It's my first day awake in years, and I wanna relax, damn it!"

"She's a little…" Aoshi said, surprised.

"I wanna go play, damn it! Work is so boring! I don't care one bit about the condition of the world! I just wanna go eat, and play! I mean, I'm a legendary, and I don't get one second of break!" Lugia whined.

"She's like an impetuous child." Leaf said.

"This is gonna be complicated…" Aoshi said, face palming.

* * *

So, how was that chapter? Okay? Not okay? Review!


	67. Chapter 92

Another chapter! Please review!

Infamous butcher: I know, I won't exhaust that joke. Don't worry. I don't have any plans to use it again, at least not until hoenn.

Sorakeyblade99: Doesn't it always?

Jelly pin: Plot? Don't worry, the plot will become much more serious soon enough…

Wally: No, not yet. She has a more important role, don't worry. She's just… quirky.

Ninjalad223: Well, the guide gives a birds eye view, so to speak. And they haven't caught Lugia yet, at least.

Tyranidhero: Don't worry, Leaf won't leave. (Bad joke) I don't think I could do a shotgun wedding, but I am planning on Aoshi meeting her parents.

Some black guy: What the fuck indeed.

Aoshi's Moemon Adventure

Chapter 92

* * *

"Listen, Lugia, we need your help to save the world!" Silver exclaimed.

"No." Lugia said, shaking her head, crossing her arms. "Not gonna happen."

"Why not?" Silver asked.

"Don't wanna." Lugia said, yawning. "Now go. Or stay. But do it because it's what _you_ want to do."

"Alright, I'm going to stay here and wait until you save the world." Silver said, standing in front of Lugia.

"Fine, fine…" Lugia said, yawning. Lugia glowed silver and release a shockwave of energy up through a hole in the ceiling.

"Okay, I just re-altered the tides, restoring them to normal." Lugia said, yawning. "Now, can you go away?"

"That seemed a little easy…" Leaf said.

"I agree with Leaf." Silver said. "That was easy."

"Well, re-altering tides and water flow is simple for me." Lugia said.

"Well, then why didn't you do that before?" Silver asked.

"I'm lazy." Lugia said, yawning. "Alright, now if you're done, I've got 130 years of sleep to make up for."

A cyclone of wind emerged around Lugia's body, bending through the water on the floor, creating a rising hurricane.

Lugia flew up into the air, flying through the large hole in the ceiling, the blast of wind pushing Silver back several feet.

"Wow…" Silver said, looking up into the sky. "What an amazing legendary moemon… I'm in awe…"

"Alright, let's go." Aoshi said, grabbing Silver's hand. Aoshi dragged him out of the island, Leaf following after them.

"Alright, Cara, come on out." Aoshi said, tossing out a moeball, which Cara emerged from. "Cara, I need you to fly me back to New Bark Town."

"Alright." Cara said, nodding. Her wings grew larger, and she flew into the air, Aoshi and Silver on her back.

Cara flew across Johto and landed in the grass in front of Elm's Lab.

"Professor Elm, I caught him." Aoshi said, walking into the lab.

"Don't you think the handcuffs are a bit much?" Silver asked, holding up his cuffed hands.

"Fine…" Aoshi said, unlocking the handcuffs.

"So, you're the one who took my Cyndaquil?" Elm asked.

"Yes." Silver said, nodding, handing Elm the moeball back. "I'm sorry for what I did. But I need a moemon in order to find Lugia."

"You could have just asked me and I would have given one to you." Elm said, handing the moeball back to Silver.

"Wow…" Silver said, sitting on the ground, shaking his head, smiling. "I guess I'm the biggest idiot in the world…"

"Alright, Professor, I'm going to leave now and head back to Olivine." Aoshi said, waving, walking out of the lab, and into the winds of the town.

Aoshi tossed out a moeball, which Cara emerged from, and she flew him back to Olivine, dropping him off in front of the moecenter, and she landed on the ground next to him.

"Hey, Cara, is there something wrong?" Aoshi asked. "You've been tired for a while…"

"I know." Cara said, nodding. "There's something about Johto… It's strange…"

"Alright, take a rest." Aoshi said, returning Cara to her moeball.

"Ah, hey Aoshi!" Leaf said, running up to Aoshi, smiling. "So you made it back to Olivine!"

"I can't get away from you, can I?" Aoshi asked.

"Nope!" Leaf said, smiling. "Alright, let's head to the Olivine Gym!"

Leaf grabbed onto Aoshi's wrist, and walked down the paved path, heading off to the gym, pushing the door open. The gym was pearl pink in color, with silver arches leading up to the arena.

"Hello." Jasmine said, smiling shyly. "It's been a while, Leaf."

"Yeah, but I'm not here for a social call, I'm here to watch Aoshi's battle with you." Leaf pulled Aoshi in front of her, pushing him out onto the arena.

"Oh, it's you…" Jasmine said. "You're one of the trainers that helped to save my Amphy… But that doesn't have anything to do with this… I'm Jasmine, the Olivine City Gym Leader. Let's battle…"

"Alright, come on out, Maga!" Jasmine said, tossing out a moeball, which a Magnemite emerged from.

The Magnemite wore a steel grey shirt and dark grey shorts, with steel grey hair down to her neck, with a screw on her head. Her arms were bare, except for a magnet on each wrist, covering part of her hand.

"Alright, Lauren, come on out!" Aoshi said, tossing out a moeball, which Lauren emerged from.

"Sonic boom." Maga said, shooting out a shockwave of sound, firing straight at Lauren.

"Iron defense." Lauren said, solidifying her body, but the shockwave hit her directly, knocking her back.

"What…?" Lauren asked.

"Regardless of what defense you put up, this attack will always do the same damage." Jasmine said, smiling.

"Alright…" Lauren said, standing up. "Dark pulse…" Lauren created several rings of violet energy, firing them out in a straight beam, hitting Maga head on.

"Sonic boom." Maga said, firing out another shockwave at Lauren, who jumped out of the way this time.

"Rock slide!" Lauren created several large rocks, and launched them out at Maga, hitting her head on, knocking her to the ground.

"Not good enough…" Maga said, picking herself up. "Magnet bomb." Maga fired a blast of magnetic energy out at Lauren, shards of metal flying at her.

"Sandstorm." Lauren said, creating a veil of sand around her body, reflecting the magnetic fields around her body, making the shards of metal fall to the ground.

"Flash cannon!" Maga shouted, firing a blast of energy out at Lauren, hitting her head on, knocking her into the wall.

"Lauren!" Aoshi exclaimed, staring at his injured moemon, lying still on the pearl colored floor.

* * *

So, how was that chapter? I need more reviews, also!


	68. Chapter 93

Alright, I got out another chapter! Please review!

Ninjalad223: No, the biggest idiot is Meg, Sharon's inspiration character. Shut up, Meg…

Sorakeyblade99: Yeah, but with over forty favorites, some of them could review, but oh well.

Galalithal: Yes, but the species of moemon evolved so that they would be incapable of breeding in mass amounts. If the population isn't strictly controlled, then it would grow out of hand. But remember, life, ah, ah, finds a way.

Jelly pin: I've had a head cold the past few days, so it might be affecting my writing.

O.o: In all honesty? It's different for a major reason. It's not that I don't enjoy writing the story anymore. I do. I love this story. The problem is, is that before, I was writing it by ear. The only things I had planned out from square one was that Aoshi wouldn't want sex and Leaf would be a gym leader, so I just kept writing, not knowing where the story would take me. Now, I have an actual story planned, and I'm trying to write in a way that reaches that story. So, because of that, the quality might be dropping a little, since I'm no longer writing in my preferred style of "I don't give a shit where the story goes, I'm just going to keep writing." So, it's not that I don't love this story, it's just that what I want to do with it and what I used to do with it are different.

Snowy-D: Welcome back!

Some black guy: I know, that's sort of like a parallel to lazy people.

R77B77: I live in the U.S., and that's all I know.

Aoshi's Moemon Adventure

Chapter 93

* * *

"I'm fine…" Lauren said, picking herself up. "Don't worry…"

Suddenly, a blast of blood shot out from the back of her head, and she fell to the ground.

"Okay, now worry." Lauren said, holding up her hand.

"You'll be fine." Aoshi said, smiling, returning Lauren to her moeball. "Okay, come on out, Ryoko!" Aoshi tossed out a moeball, which Ryoko emerged from.

"Thunderbolt." Maga said, holding up her hand, shooting a white bolt of electricity at Ryoko, who jumped to the side, and charged at Maga.

"Fire punch!" Ryoko said, smiling, slamming her flame covered fist into Maga's stomach, knocking her back and into the wall, falling unconscious.

"Alright, Coi, come on out!" Jasmine said, tossing out a moeball, which another Magnemite emerged from.

"Dragon rage!" Ryoko shouted, shooting a blast of violet flames at Coi, hitting her head on, knocking her back.

"Thunderbolt!" Coi shouted, firing blast of lightning at Ryoko, hitting her head on, knocking her back, as she fell down to the ground.

"Pretty good!" Ryoko said, pulling herself off the pink floor, dusting her clothes off.

"Sonic boom." Coi said, shooting a crescent shockwave at Ryoko.

"Dragon pulse!" Ryoko shouted, forming a sphere made out of spinning rings of energy in her hand, shooting it straight at Coi, hitting her head on. However, Coi managed to hold her ground, and charged at Ryoko, holding her hand up, launching a blast of electricity into Ryoko head on.

"I'm not done yet…" Ryoko exclaimed, grabbing onto Coi's hands, both of their bodies being enveloped by the blue light. "Fire blast!"

Ryoko fired a star of flames out of her mouth, slamming into Coi's torso, knocking her back into the wall, creating a large dent, Coi falling to the ground burnt as Ryoko, still sparking with electricity fell unconscious as well.

"Return." Aoshi said, returning Ryoko to her moeball. "Alright, so Magnemite is an electric type, and she had an Ampharos, which is an electric type… So, she's an electric type gym leader… so who should I use for her last moemon… Alright, I'll go with Megan!" Aoshi tossed out a moeball, which Megan emerged from, smiling.

"You thought I was and electric gym leader, didn't you?" Jasmine asked, smiling. "Sorry, but I use the steel type. Come on out, Haga!"

Jasmine tossed out a moeball, which a Steelix emerged from. She wore a silver-grey long sleeved shirt, and instead of a bottom, she had a long rocky silver-grey tail. She had messy silver hair down to her neck, and cold grey eyes.

"Oh, crap…" Megan said, sweating, staring at the scary moemon.

"Maybe I should have told you what her type choice was!" Leaf shouted from the bleachers.

"Yeah, maybe!" Aoshi shouted back.

"Iron tail!" Haga shouted, charging forth (Don't ask how with no legs) slamming her tail into Megan, launching her back into the wall, but not hard enough to crack it.

"Magical leaf!" Megan shouted, throwing rainbow colored leaves at Haga.

"Sandstorm." Haga said, creating a tornado of sand around her body, keeping the leaves at bay.

"Damn it, I can't see anything!" Megan shouted, trying to get a look inside of the sandstorm.

"Rock throw!" Haga shouted, a large stone emerging from the center of the sandstorm, hitting Megan head on, knocking her to the ground.

"I'm not done yet!" Megan exclaimed, standing up, and she began glowing white.

"Megan!" Aoshi exclaimed.

"I'm evolving!" Megan exclaimed, the light around her ceasing.

Megan now wore a green cleavage exposing dress, with the bottom spread out like a green flower. She wore green tights, and green shoes. The straps of her dress were sticking out in two pink and yellow petals covering her shoulders. Her hair was bright green and down her back, with two ahoge antennae sticking out, and she had dull green eyes.

"Alright, time to go!" Megan said, smiling, charging at Haga.

"Rock throw!" Haga shouted, tossing a large stone at Megan.

"Petal dance!" Megan said, covering her body with a tornado of flower petals, reflecting the stone away. She jumped into the air, landing behind Haga, and slammed her petal surrounded body into Haga's, knocking her forwards.

"Solar beam!" Megan shouted, firing an intense beam of light directly into Haga's back, shooting her forwards into the wall, creating a large crater in the wall.

"Return, Haga." Jasmine said, returning Haga to her moeball. "I guess I lost…" Jasmine said, looking down.

Jasmine walked up to Aoshi, and handed him the Mineral Badge. "Alright, and this is a gift from me." Jasmine placed a CD into Aoshi's hand. "That TM contains Iron Tail. It's very powerful."

"Yay, Master, I won!" Megan said, hugging Aoshi, smiling. "Let me see my data!"

Aoshi pulled out his moedex, and check Megan's data.

**Moemon**: Meganium

**Name**: Megan

**Species**: Herb Moemon

**Type**: Grass

**Scarcity**: Ultra Rare

**Current Level**: 35

**Diet**: Meganium are mostly herbivorous, but are ultimately omnivorous.

**Ability**: Overgrow

**Height**: 5'11"

**Weight**: 117.8lbs

**Cup** **Size**: DD

**Strong Against**: Water, Rock, Ground

**Weak Against**: Fire, Bug, Poison, Ice, Flying

**Attacks**: Tackle, Growl, Razor leaf, Poison powder, Synthesis, Magical leaf, Solar beam, Petal Dance

**Evolves into**: None

**Evolves From**: Bayleef

**Info: **Meganium are a very kind and helpful species of moemon, and have a very good scent that comes from the flower on their shoulders. The petals of this flower can be removed and used as an aphrodisiac. Meganium are always happy and are willing to do anything for their masters. They enjoy being around other moemon as well.

"Alright, so that's six badges." Aoshi said, pocketing his moedex.

* * *

So, Aoshi has defeated Jasmine! So, what will he and Leaf do next?


	69. Chapter 94

Wow. I only got three reviews for the last chapter. Please, review, guys!

Galalithal: Maybe.

O.o: Didn't seem like flaming.

Some black guy: Yup.

Aoshi's Moemon Adventure

Chapter 94

* * *

"Okay, let's head off to Mahogany Town!" Leaf said, smiling.

"Alright, so how do we get there?" Aoshi asked, walking out of the gym, looking at the map.

"Simple." Leaf said, smiling, tossing out a moeball, which Fia emerged from. "Alright, Fia, let's fly!"

Leaf picked up Aoshi and held onto Fia, who flew into the air, and shot off towards Mahogany Town.

Mahogany Town was located between several mountains, affectively cutting it off from the world. Mt. Mortar to the east, Lake of Rage to the north, Dark Cave to the south, and Ice Path to the west. Because of this, the town was strained down to a few well built but small houses, and the large gym. The gym was sort of boxy in shape, resembling a large freezer.

"Hey, what's with this weird tree?" Leaf asked, as they landed in the town, staring at a large tree next to an herb house.

"It's just a tree." A man who apparently lived in the green house said, walking up.

"You sure?" Leaf asked. "It looks like a radio transmitter to me…"

"Nope, it's just a tree!" The man said, shaking his head fiercely, sweating. "Just a tree! Really!"

"Okay!" Leaf said, smiling, walking away from the tree. "Alright, let's go see the Lake of Rage!"

"Wait, what?" Aoshi asked. "We're going to the Lake of Rage?"

"You heard me!" Leaf said, smiling, walking up the dirt path that led to the Lake of Rage, Aoshi following after her.

The dirt path then turned into grass, and the grass eventually led to a forest.

Leaf and Aoshi moved through the forest, when a large downpour of rain began falling on their heads.

"Are we almost there?" Leaf shouted.

"Yeah!" Aoshi shouted. "It's just past these trees!"

Leaf and Aoshi broke past the trees, and stood in front of the Lake of Rage, which was, at the moment, living up to its name.

Several Gyarados were in the water, clutching their heads, crying out in pain. The weather was meeting their rage, them using attacks like dragon rage, twister, and rain dance. They released blasts of flames from their mouths, created large tornadoes above the water and whirlpools below the water, with fierce gales blowing around them.

"What's going on here?" Leaf exclaimed, looking at the agonizing scene in front of her. About ten Gyarados were thrashing around in the water, with a crimson colored Gyarados in the center.

"Team Rocket." A voice said.

"What?" Leaf and Aoshi asked, turning to the side to see a very familiar person standing up-shore a few yards away.

"Lance!" Aoshi exclaimed.

"Ah, Aoshi, you made it to Johto as well!" Lance said, realizing her wasn't alone.

"What happened here?" Leaf exclaimed. "Who did this?"

"Team Rocket did this." Lance said, grinding his teeth. "They view moemon as nothing but tools of war. Because they think that Magikarp are useless, so they're using a strange radio wave to broadcast signals out, forcing the Magikarp in the lake to evolve."

"That's horrible!" Leaf exclaimed. "What can we do?"

"You idiot…" Lance said, face palming. "Right now, we have a Gym Leader, a member of the Elite Four, and the Kanto Champion! With us, there's nothing we can't do!"

"Alright, so let's go!" Leaf exclaimed. "We'll find out exactly who is making these radio signals, and we'll kill them!"

"Um, Leaf…" No time for argument!" Leaf shouted, charging down the embankment leading back to Mahogany Town.

"Alright, let's go." Lance said, tossing out his Dragonite, flying down to Mahogany Town, Aoshi following on foot.

"Alright." Lance said, touching down on the dirt ground, Leaf and Aoshi catching up to him. "Any ideas where the broadcast might be coming from?"

"No…" Aoshi said, shaking his head.

"It would probably be a radio tower." Lance said to himself. "A radio tower probably disguised to look like a tree. You guys seen anything like that?"

"No, can't think of anything…" Leaf said.

"Oh my god…" Aoshi said, face palming. "Short term memory loss…" Aoshi pointed at the so obviously fake looking tree, which even had a radio transmitter sticking out from the top.

"Oh!" Lance and Leaf said, placing their fist in their hand.

"How come I'm the only competent person here?" Aoshi exclaimed, sobbing.

"Alright, let's go!" Leaf said, smiling. She picked up a large stick from the ground, and held it up. "Leaf Blade!"

Leaf cut the door open, and stormed in.

"What are you doing?" The man from before exclaimed, backing up from the counter, while the other man in the room just sat in silence.

"Haru, come on out!" Leaf shouted, tossing out a moeball, which Haru emerged from.

"Haru!" Aoshi exclaimed, smiling.

"Master!" Haru shouted, smiling, jumping at Aoshi, hugging him tightly, his face trapped in her chest.

"Haru… Can't… Breathe…" Aoshi mumbled, struggling.

"Oh, sorry, master." Haru said, smiling. "So, what other moemon do you have?"

"Haru, focus." Leaf said, snapping her fingers in front of Haru's face.

"Oh, right." Haru said, smiling. "Solar beam." Haru held up her hand, and fired a beam of light at the man behind the counter, blasting him back into the wall.

"Um, Leaf, you can't just attack normal people…" Aoshi said.

"Why not?" Leaf asked. "I'm a gym leader. Worst comes to worst, I can just cover it up."

"She's right." Lance said, walking into the house. "After all, who would know?"

"I don't like this…" Aoshi said, face palming. "You two are bad together."

"Hey, come on, master." Haru said, smiling, patting him on the shoulder. "At least I'm here, right?"

"And that's supposed to make me feel more secure?" Aoshi asked. "You might be even scarier than Leaf."

"Thank you!" Haru said, smiling, kissing Aoshi on the cheek.

"You. How do we get to the Team Rocket base?" Lance asked.

"I… I don't know." The man sitting on the blue cushion said, looking away.

"You think I'm joking?" Lance asked. "Ryuko, use hyper beam."

Lance's Dragonite began charging energy into her hand, holding it up to the man's head.

"Wait, wait, it's beneath that statue!" The man exclaimed, pointing at the golden statue a few feet away.

"Okay." Ryuko said, moving her hand, shooting the hyper beam at the golden statue, blasting it to pieces, revealing a staircase.

"Okay, let's go!" Leaf said, she, Lance, and Ryuko heading down the stairs, with Aoshi following after them with Haru clinging to him like a child holding onto her mother.

"Forwards!" Leaf shouted, charging down the white hallway of the base, right past a silver statue of a Persian.

"Intruder alert! Intruder alert!" The intercom shouted.

"What?" Leaf asked, turning around. Suddenly, a large amount of black shirted rocket grunts ran into the hallway, and captured the group, taking them to the jail cell.

* * *

So, how was that? How will they break out of the jail? And why won't you guys review more?


	70. Chapter 95

Yes! I got a ton of reviews! Begging works! The only time it doesn't work is in relationships. If you ever beg in a relationship, your partner will sense blood in the water and move in for the kill. Speaking from experience here.

Sorakeyblade99: No, of course not. I found one that had nearly 400 chapters!

Nekommakie: I know, I read it. Sorry for the whole argument thing…

Jelly pin: Of course not.

Ash Aijo: Don't worry, they'll get out soon enough…

R77B77: I guess…

Some black guy: No, Lance is the _Johto_ Champion. Haru came with Leaf.

Ninjalad223: I haven't played the originals in a while, so I'm going off the remakes for game planning.

Tyranidhero: Yeah, but… No… he'll get something better…

O.o: Yes.

Lugiawars: Don't worry, she's come back.

Snowy-d: Kufufu…

Aoshi's Moemon Adventure

Chapter 95

* * *

"That went well." Aoshi said. The three of them were in a jail cell, with two team rocket grunts sitting at a table, playing cards. Their moeballs were on the other side of the room, the belts hanging on the walls.

"Don't worry." Leaf said, smiling, opening the rusty door, walking outside. "I'm gonna do something I saw on TV.

"Wait, what?" Aoshi asked, realizing that Leaf had picked the lock.

"Listen, guys, that game your playing is pathetic." Leaf said, walking up to the table, smirking.

"How did you get out of your cell?" The first team rocket grunt asked, standing up.

"Never mind." Leaf said, sitting down at the table. "You see, in Kanto, we play a real game. A man's game."

"Really." The grunt said, sitting back down.

"Yup!" Leaf said, smiling. "It's called fizzbin."

"So how do you play?" The second grunt demanded.

Leaf suddenly brought her fist up into the first grunt's chin, knocking him back, as she spun around, slamming her elbow into the second grunt's stomach, knocking him unconscious.

"Wow, you couldn't even explain the game to them?" Aoshi asked, walking out of the jail cell.

"Meh… It's too complicated…" Leaf said, yawning.

After taking back their moeballs, the group headed off down the white hallway, heading off to wherever.

"Team Rocket Grunt!" Leaf shouted, pointing ahead. "Puffy, come on out!"

Leaf tossed out a moeball, which Puffy, now a Wigglytuff, emerged from.

She wore a pink and white shirt and pink skirt, and she also had curly pink hair down her back with pink ears and blue eyes.

"YOOOOOMTAH!" Puffy shouted, releasing a blast of light, completely destroying the everything in front of them.

"Whoa." Aoshi said, shocked.

"Alright, let's keep going!" Leaf said, smiling, before they reached a T-intersect.

"Alright, this is where we'll split for now." Lance said. "I need to go find something."

"Alright!" Leaf said, smiling, as she and Aoshi ran down one hallway, Lance heading down the other.

"Oh, look, a door." Leaf said, smiling. She tried to open the door, however it was locked shut.

"Leaf, it says its voice activated." Aoshi piped up. "From some guy named Petrel."

"Oh." Leaf said. "So all we have to do is find him."

Leaf stared on her journey again, running down the pail hallways, the light fixtures from above illuminating down on them.

They eventually arrived at a second door after defeating several grunts, this one only opened by inserting two passwords.

"Fuck this shit." Leaf said, pissed. "Puffy, go."

"YOOOOOOOMTAH!" Puffy shouted, blowing a hole in the door.

"What the hell?" The man sitting at the table enjoying his tea gasped. He wore a team rocket admin uniform, and he had weird purple hair and a purple beard, with glasses.

"Are you Petrel?" Leaf asked, stepping over the rubble, sitting down at the wood desk.

"Y-yes…" Petrel said, smiling.

"So, you're responsible for evolving the Gyarados?" Leaf asked.

"Yes." Petrel said, nodding, taking a sip of his tea. "Our scientists have figured out a way to evolve moemon instantly, and make them much more powerful, through the simple use of radio waves."

Aoshi was leaning against one of the undestroyed blue walls in the room, wondering how Leaf would respond.

"Yes, but your scientists were so preoccupied with whether or not they could, they didn't stop to think if they should!" Leaf said. "These moemon need to evolve on their own, when it's their time! Otherwise, you're nothing more than a John Hammond!"

"I see we're not going to agree on this." Petrel said. "Anyways, you'll never be able to get to the generator room, anyways. The password is 'Hail Giovanni' but can only be opened with my voice."

"Okay!" Leaf said, smiling, standing up.

Leaf slammed her fist into Petrel's face, knocking him off his chair and to the ground.

"Wha-" Petrel exclaimed, clutching his bleeding nose.

Leaf brought her foot up into Petrel's stomach, knocking him back, and brought her fist down on him again.

"Alright, Leaf, are you done?" Aoshi asked.

"Just about." Leaf said, smiling, dragging the beaten Petrel away by the collar, pulling him down the hallway, Aoshi following after her.

Leaf brought him to the door, and held his beaten head up to the voice scanner.

"Talk." Leaf ordered, pressing his face against the scanner.

"H-hail Giovanni…" Petrel gasped out, falling unconscious, the door opening.

"Who needs Murkrow?" Leaf asked, smirking. "Aoshi, I think it's funny that all the Admins are male." Leaf said, smiling.

"Don't start…" Aoshi said, face palming.

"Stop right there!" A red haired woman shouted, storming up, a grunt in tow. "I'm Ariana, and I'm going to defeat you!"

"Go away, tranny." Leaf said.

"What?" Ariana shouted, blushing furiously. "I'm a woman!"

"No, you're an admin, so you can't be a woman!" Leaf shouted.

"Why not?" Ariana shouted.

"You're too violent." Leaf said. "Women aren't violent, men are."

"Said the pot…" Aoshi said to the side.

"Alright, I'm going to defeat you!" Ariana exclaimed, pulling out a moeball, tossing it into the air. "Loom, come on out!"

Ariana tossed a moeball into the air, a Gloom emerging from it.

"Haru, you can beat this chick!" Leaf said, smiling, tossing out a moeball, which Haru emerged from, smiling.

"Durow, come out!" The grunt said, tossing out a moeball, which a Hypno emerged from.

"Alright, come out, Lauren!" Aoshi said, tossing out a moeball, which Lauren emerged from.

"Cute!" Haru exclaimed, leaping on Lauren, hugging her tightly. "So cute!"

"…Let go." Lauren said.

"Sludge bomb!" Loom shouted, spurting a violet sphere of sludge at Haru.

"Bleh…" Haru said, yawning, creating a tornado of petals around her body, slicing through the sludge bomb, knocking the flecks away. "I don't like getting dirty…"

"Dark pulse…" Lauren said, holding up her hand, firing a beam of violet rings at Durow, knocking her unconscious.

"Giga impact!" Haru shouted, charging forwards at high power, knocking Loom back, knocking her unconscious.

"Damn it!" Ariana shouted, fuming. "This isn't over!"

Ariana stormed off in a rage, passing by Lance, the grunt in tow.

"So, you beat them?" Lance questioned.

"Well, it's about damn time." Leaf fumed, glaring at Lance, who hadn't done anything.

"Well, I hacked into the computer system, shutting off and destroying the broadcast." Lance said.

"Oh." Leaf said. "So we didn't need to open the door."

"Right." Lance said, nodding, smirking. "I'll be leaving now. You do what you have to."

* * *

So, how was that chapter?


	71. Chapter 96

Alright, even more reviews!

Lolz: Eventually…

Tyranidhero: I know.

Sorakeyblade99: Thanks!

Ash Aijo: I think so, yeah.

Jelly pin: Because. It's not flash. It's YOOOOOMTAH!

Nekomakie: Electrodes.

The O: (Turns head) Of course!

Jelly pin: Of course not.

RS: It does.

Galalithal: Thanks.

O.o: I will… Oh yes, I will…

Ninjalad223: (Turns head) Of course!

Some black guy: Nagato Yuki, I assumed.

Snowy-D: Actually, I assume he means Nagato Yuki, from TMoHS.

Aoshi's Moemon Adventure

Chapter 96

* * *

"Alright, Aoshi, good luck on you gym match!" Leaf said, slapping Aoshi on the back, knocking him forwards into the ice field, as he slid across the ice, hitting the wall.

Aoshi and Leaf were inside of the Mahogany Town Gym, where they had to move past an ice rink to reach the gym leader.

"Come on, Aoshi!" Leaf said, elegantly sliding across the ice, reaching the other side.

"Made it…" Aoshi panted, making his way into the arena in the next room, which was also covered with ice. The walls were covered with ice as well, and there were large masses of snow on the field.

"Hello…" The old man in a large blue coat said, frowning.

"So, you're the Mahogany Gym Leader?" Aoshi asked.

"…Yes…" Pryce said, yawning.

"Alright, let's go!" Aoshi said, smiling. "Come on out, Megan!"

Aoshi tossed out a moeball, which Megan emerged from, smiling.

"See, come out!" Pryce said, tossing out a moeball, which a Seel emerged from. She wore a small white dress with long sleeves, and she had white hair down to her neck and red eyes.

"Magical leaf!" Megan shouted, shooting out a blast of leaves from her hand at See.

"Blizzard!" The Seel said, smiling, blowing a freezing gust of wind from her mouth, freezing the leaves solid.

"Ice beam!" See said, shooting a beam of ice at Megan, who jumped out of the way. The beam of ice hit one of the snow piles, causing it to explode, snow flying across the arena, making it hard to see.

"Solar beam!" Megan shouted, firing a beam of energy and light at See, blasting through the snow, hitting her head on, knocking her into the wall.

"How?" See asked, standing up.

"I don't need to see you." Megan said, smiling. "I can smell you."

"Ice beam!" See shouted, firing a beam of ice at Megan.

"Sorry!" Megan said, smiling, jumping into the air, dodging the attack. "Petal dance!"

Megan covered her body in a veil of petals, and slammed into See head on, knocking her unconscious.

"Return." Pryce said, returning See to her moeball. "Alright, come on out, Dewa."

Pryce tossed out a moeball, which a Dewgong emerged from.

"Petal dance!" Megan shouted, charging at Dewa.

"Aurora beam!" Dewa said, firing a beam of rainbow energy at Megan, which hit the petals, slamming into Megan, knocking her back. "Ice shard!"

Dewa fired several shards of ice at Megan, hitting her head on, knocking her into a pile of snow, unconscious.

"Return, Megan." Aoshi said, returning Megan to her moeball. "Alright, Lauren, come on out!"

Aoshi tossed out a moeball, which Lauren emerged from.

"Aurora beam!" Dewa shouted, firing a beam of rainbow energy at Lauren, who jumped to the side.

"Dark pulse." Lauren said, holding up her hand, firing a ring beam of darkness energy at Dewa, knocking her back.

"Ice shard!" Dewa shouted, firing shard of ice at Lauren.

"Iron defense." Lauren said, enduring the attack, the ice flying into her, shattering.

"Lauren, use rock slide." Aoshi ordered. Lauren slammed her hands to the ground, creating a blast of rock energy, hitting Dewa head on, burying her under the rocks.

Dewa pushed the rocks away, climbing out, and launched another aurora beam at Lauren, who jumped out of the way again.

"Crunch." Lauren bit down extremely hard on Dewa's arm, hard enough to draw blood.

"Let go of me, damn it!" Dewa shouted, punching Lauren in the side of the head repeatedly, Lauren refusing to let go with her mouth. Dewa fell back on the unstable pile of rock, which caused a miniature avalanche, burying the both of them.

"Earthquake!" Lauren shouted, creating a shockwave, blasting the rocks off of her and Dewa, knocking Dewa back, the flying rocks landing on her, knocking her unconscious.

"Return." Pryce said, returning Dewa to her moeball. "Alright, Ino, come out."

Pryce tossed out a moeball, which a Piloswine emerged from. The Piloswine wore a long bushy fur coat over her body, with brown hair down to her shoulders, covering her brown eyes, with two white tusks growing out of her hair, past her face.

"Rock slide." Lauren said, slamming her hands onto the pile of rocks, launching them at Ino.

"Ancient power!" Ino said, smiling, launching a blast of energy out of her hand, slamming through the rocks, hitting Lauren head on, knocking her back. "And now, mud bomb!" Lauren fired a sphere of mud energy out of her other hand, hitting Lauren, knocking her to the ground.

"Sorry, but I'm not done yet…" Lauren said, pulling herself up.

"Blizzard~" Ino said, smiling, launching a sub-zero blast of wind at Lauren, blowing her back, slamming her against the icy wall with intense force.

"Return." Aoshi said, returning Lauren to her moeball. "Alright, Lori, come out!"

Aoshi tossed out a moeball, which Lori emerged from.

"Hydro pump!" Lori shouted, firing a blast of water at Ino, who jumped out of the way just in time to dodge it.

"Ancient power!" Ino said, firing a sphere of energy at Lori.

"Hydro pump!" Lori shouted, firing a high-powered blast of water at the sphere, hitting it hard enough to reflect it back at Ino, both attacks hitting her at full power.

"Mud bomb!" Ino shouted, emerging from the smoke, shooting a sphere of compressed dirt at Lori, hitting her in the face.

"Damn it, I can't see!" Lori shouted, rubbing her eyes fiercely.

"Ancient power!" Ino said, firing another sphere of energy.

"Blizzard!" Lori released a blast of ice from her mouth, still temporarily blinded, the wind by luck pushing the ancient power away.

Ino jumped out of the way, dodging the ancient power.

"Alright, I can see again!" Lori said, finally getting the mud out of her eyes, and charged forwards at Ino, sliding across the ice, lowering her head. "Horn drill!"

Lori slammed into Ino's stomach, drilling into her, knocking her back, unconscious.

"Congratulations." Pryce said, returning Ino to her moeball. "You're indeed a powerful trainer, deserving of the Glacier Badge."

Pryce walked over to Aoshi, handing him the badge, as well as a disk.

"That disk contains Hail. You can use it to blind you opponents while causing them damage." Pryce said. "Good luck."

"Alright! One gym left to go!" Aoshi said, smiling.

* * *

So, Aoshi's defeated the seventh gym! So, what will happen next?


	72. Chapter 97

Alright! I got Pokemon Black Version! Why did I get that? For the sole reason that Reshiram is better than Zekrom. Zekrom, while electric has one weakness, with the dragon type is gains ice and dragon as weaknesses, where as Reshiram loses a weakness in exchange for another. So, and because I like Reshiram's white color, I decided to go with Black. I'm sure Reshiram will be great once I catch it. Reshiram is pretty awesome, ne?

Sorakeyblade99: The same way they'd use it on a pokemon. Explain that, and that's your answer. Okay, out of all of Aoshi's moemon, which is my favorite? Um… Um… I can't decide. The reason for that being that because I came up with the characters, I like each of them in one way or another and each of them represent a part of my personality. It would be like trying to ask a parent which of their kids they liked the most. However, my favorite character is Leaf, and it will remain as such.

Galalithal: The problem with that being that he would have to have sex, something I can't (and won't) write.

Tyranidhero: I beat him with my Meganium.

Some black guy: Thanks!

Jelly pin: I know.

Aoshi's Moemon Adventure

Chapter 97

* * *

"So, that was a good battle, right?" Leaf asked, smiling, following Aoshi out of the gym.

"Yeah, but now we have to go through the Ice Path, and that's like a maze…" Aoshi sighed, as they walked down the dirt path.

"Hey, it won't be that hard." Leaf said, smiling. "We can figure it out."

"Alright, let's go to the moemon center." Aoshi said, heading towards the red roofed building.

Aoshi entered the moemon center, which, to his surprise, was actually working on helping people. These people had been attacked and cut up by something with very sharp claws.

"Nurse Joy, what's wrong?" Leaf asked, walking around the injured people lying in cots, eventually reaching the counter.

"Well, so far, everyone who's tried to go through the Ice Path has been attacked by a moemon that lives inside of it. We've thought of asking the local Gym Leader for help, but he's locked in his gym…"

"How bad is it?" Leaf asked.

"Very bad…" Nurse Joy said, looking down sadly. "We had to ask for the help of an out-of-town doctor to keep the patients in good health."

Nurse Joy gestured to the man in a blue shirt placing bandages over one of an injured mans' arms.

"I tried to convince him to maybe do something about the moemon, but he refused." Nurse Joy said sadly.

"Well, Aoshi, let's go ask him!" Leaf said, smiling. Leaf walked up to the doctor, lightly patting him on the back.

"What do you want?" The doctor asked.

"Well, do you think you could help us go fight off this moemon?" Leaf asked.

"Of course not!" The doctor exclaimed. "Damn it, I'm a doctor, not a suicide bomber!"

"Okay, just asking…" Leaf said, backing up, walking back to Aoshi and Nurse Joy.

"No dice." Leaf said, shaking her head. "Alright, let's go find this moemon creature on our own, okay?"

"Okay…" Aoshi sighed.

Leaf dragged Aoshi down the path, before they eventually arrived at a large cave.

"Alright, full speed ahead!" Leaf said, smiling, walking into the cave.

Aoshi followed after her, and looked around at the large cavern, amazed. The cave was sparkling from top to bottom, like some sort of wintery mirror.

The walls were dark blue in color, and coated with a thin layer of ice and snow, giving them an amazing sheen. The ground of the cave was bright blue and white, covered in snow and ice as well, the cave an amazing appearance and color.

"This place is so beautiful!" Leaf said, looking around, smiling.

"Alright, we should prepare for a battle." Aoshi said, pulling out a moeball, pressing the button, Lauren emerging from it.

"Hello, master…" Lauren said, standing up, yawning. "What do you want me to do…?"

"Well, it's complicated…" Aoshi said, thinking. "We need to find and stop some moemon who's attacking people…"

Suddenly, Lauren spun around, holding her hand up, blocking an attack that came down from above. The moemon moved her claw up, and jumped away from Lauren, landing on her feet.

"Who are you?" Leaf asked.

"I have no name." The moemon said. The moemon wore a flowery dark blue skirt with red petals coming down from the bottom, and three petals sticking out of the back. She wore dark blue tights with silver claws sticking out of the feet. She wore a dark blue tight sleeveless top that revealed her stomach, and reached up to her neck. She wore dark blue wrist bands that reached from her elbow to her wrist, with large blades sticking out of the top. She had dark blue hair that reached down her back, with a petal sticking out of the top, as well as mischievous red eyes.

"Rock slide!" Lauren said, launching several large boulders from the ground out at the moemon, who danced out of the way of them all.

"Metal claw." The moemon said, charging forwards, her hand glowing silver, as she shoved her claws into Lauren, knocking her back.

"Lauren, are you alright?" Aoshi asked, running over to Lauren.

"Yeah, I'm fine…" Lauren said, picking herself up.

This infuriated the moemon, her face growing red with anger.

"Stop this!" The moemon shouted out angrily. "Don't pretend like you care for her!"

"What?" Aoshi asked.

"And you!" The moemon shouted, turning to Lauren. "What do you think you're doing, fighting for human scum like this? He doesn't care for you! He's just using you to suit his needs, and he'll just throw you away like you don't matter at all!"

"Why are you saying stuff like that?" Leaf asked, grabbing the moemon.

"Oh please. Don't act like you're such a pure person." The moemon scoffed. "You pathetic humans are all alike. You use us for your sexual pleasures and battle purposes. You don't care about us one bit. You only care for your own needs. You human scum are all the same."

Leaf brought her hand to the side of the young moemon, slapping her across the face, knocking her to the ground.

"You see?" The moemon asked, smirking, picking herself up, rubbing her red cheek. "When faced with the facts of life, you humans all react with violence!"

"How can you say that?" Leaf asked.

"From experience, you bitch." The moemon said, rubbing her face. "I fell in love with a human once, and then I learned of the cruel reality of life."

"What?" Leaf asked.

"I fell in love with the human on first sight." The moemon said, smirking. "He was traveling through the Ice Path. I ran up to him and begged him to catch me. I was such a naïve girl back then…"

"What happened next?" Leaf asked.

"He caught me. He had sex with me. And he left me." The moemon said. "That's how humans are they use moemon for sex, and then toss them away. You humans are all the same. You're despicable."

"Alright, that's it!" Leaf exclaimed, pulling the moemon up. "You're coming with us! And you don't get to leave until Aoshi and I can show you that not all humans are scum!"

"What…?" The moemon asked.

* * *

So, how was that chapter? On to playing Black and White!


	73. Chapter 98

I know, alright, the one think I didn't like about Black & White was that you can't walk with your pokemon. It kind of seems like a step back, but it's totally amazing enough to pass by that one problem. Meanwhile, don't worry, I won't give up on this story because of Black. Review!

Tyranidhero: Good guess.

Anon: Don't worry, I won't!

Jelly pin: Yeah, no kidding.

R77B77: Sorry, I have no idea. You could try making a crappy movie for kids with no effort.

Sorakeyblade99: Don't worry, I won't stop even then.

Ash Aijo: I know, I'm gonna try out White also.

O.o: NEVER mess with Doctor McCoy.

Snowy-D: YES. Someon figured it out!

Some black guy: Yes, it makes no sense.

Aoshi's Moemon Adventure

Chapter 98

* * *

"Listen…" Aoshi said to the moemon but she simply turned her head away, refusing to talk to the trainer. The three of them, along with Lauren, were sitting in a chamber in the Ice Path, trying to get the moemon to open up to them.

"Why do you have to be that much of a jerk?" Leaf asked. "We just want to help you learn how to be nice to people!"

"Don't care." The moemon said.

"Listen, I know you had a crappy life and all, but you have to learn how to trust humans eventually." Aoshi said.

"Why?" The moemon asked, turning to face Aoshi for once, the most progress they'd made so far.

"Because attacking people just because they're humans is insane!" Aoshi exclaimed.

"Why?" The moemon repeated.

"Because you could attack someone, and they could catch you." Aoshi said. "And according to you, that would be hell on earth."

"Don't be ridiculous." The moemon said, turning her head to the side, scoffing. "No human would ever want me on their team."

"So that's it." Leaf said.

"What do you mean by that?" The moemon asked.

"What?" Aoshi asked.

"You're afraid of rejection." Leaf said. "You think that because of what happened to you, all humans are scum. And because all humans are scum, you think that because of what happened to you, they'll reject you, and you can't take that. So, you reject humans before they can reject you."

"You're crazy." The moemon said, turning away.

"Tsundere." Leaf said. "Totally Tsundere. You act like you hate humans, but in actuality you don't want them to think you're just the frail, frightened person you are."

"I'm not weak!" The moemon exclaimed, standing up. "I'm not weak…"

The moemon collapsed to the ground, shaking, refusing to let herself cry.

"Alright, I think it's time we tuck in for the night." Leaf said, yawning. She pulled a sleeping bag from her bag, throwing it onto the smooth ice, as she zipped herself up, falling asleep.

Aoshi went to sleep in his sleeping bag zipped up, Lauren hugging him tightly.

Lauren opened her eyes slowly in the middle of the long night, yawning, before she saw the moemon hugging Aoshi through his sleeping bag, in an effort to stay warm.

"What…?" Lauren asked, pulling herself out of the sleeping bag, staring at the young moemon.

That morning, Leaf woke up, stretching, looking over at Aoshi's sleeping bag.

With no Aoshi.

"Aoshi?" Leaf asked, looking around. "Aoshi, Lauren, where are you?"

Meanwhile, in another section of the Ice Path, Aoshi awoke to see Lauren clutching his body tightly.

"Lauren?" Aoshi asked.

"Hello, master." Lauren said, waking up, staring at Aoshi.

"Lauren, where are we?" Aoshi asked, looking around.

"Ice Path." Lauren said.

"But where are Leaf and that moemon?" Aoshi asked, looking around.

"I left them." Lauren said.

"Why?" Aoshi asked.

"You're mine." Lauren said. "My master. No one else's. You need to love me, and love me only."

"What?" Aoshi asked, scooting back against the icy wall.

"You're mine, master…" Lauren said, scooting up to Aoshi, pressing her body against him, kissing him passionately, trying hard to get him to open his mouth and bring the kiss to the next level.

"So, I'm going to guess that Lauren kidnapped Aoshi for some reason or another." Leaf said. "I sort of felt weird around her… Something like Anne Wilkes, or something like that…"

"Don't be stupid." The moemon said, frowning. "He left us behind because we were of no use to him, just like all you pathetic humans do."

SLAP

Leaf brought the palm of her hand down across the moemon's face, temporarily stunning her.

"Time for the facts of life." Leaf said, standing over the trembling moemon. "Aoshi isn't like any human I've met before. He cares for his moemon deeper than anyone I know, he treats them like equals, like friends. I don't care how bad humans you've met before have been, but Aoshi isn't like them. Aoshi's moemon have all found a home with him. Maybe, if you're lucky, there's even room for someone like you to be with him."

"And why…" The moemon said, wiping blood from the corner of her mouth, "…would I want something like that?"

"Because no matter how tough of an exterior you have, you want somewhere to belong desperately, and more than that, you want someone to love you. And Aoshi can be all of that." Leaf said, grabbing the moemon's wrist. "But you're too stubborn to give him a chance, and because of that, you could lose this opportunity forever. And even worse, you might not fit the Tsundere archetype that Aoshi needs in his harem. Now let's go."

Leaf dragged the young moemon down the icy paths, heading off for where she believed Aoshi to be.

"How do you know that Aoshi will even be where you're heading off to?" The moemon asked.

"In order to keep him from escaping me, I put a tracking device in his clothes." Leaf said. "Now I know where he is 24/7."

"What?" The moemon asked, shocked.

"…I mean, call it women's intuition." Leaf said, smiling innocently. "Alright, found you!"

Leaf walked into the cavern where the two were, the young moemon dragged behind her. She looked around the small cavern, and caught Aoshi (quite literally) with his pants down.

"Leaf!" Aoshi exclaimed.

"Damn it…" Lauren said, hitting the ground with about as much emotion as a computer. "Why can't I just be alone with my master?"

"Alright, Lauren. Here's something you need to know." Leaf said, pulling Lauren to her feet, wiping semen off of her mouth, as Aoshi frantically redid his belt. "I know you're going through a phase right now. You're like a butterfly in a cocoon, frantically trying to spread her wings. You want 100% of your masters' attention. However, sooner or later, you've got to accept the fact that that won't ever happen."

"Why not…?" Lauren asked.

"Because you're not the only one of Aoshi's moemon that loves him." Leaf said. "All of Aoshi's moemon carry feelings of love towards Aoshi, greater than those of just servitude. Each of them wishes that they could have a life alone with him (okay not Haru), but they accept the fact that that's impossible, and are willing to share him. Now, you need to grow up."

"Um, Leaf…" Aoshi said.

"Not now Aoshi." Leaf interrupted. "Now, you need to think about whether or not you can share Aoshi with his other moemon. You need to grow up, not just in body, but in mind."

Leaf grabbed a ball off of Aoshi's belt and pressed it against Lauren's head, returning her.

"Alright, I'll let you go back to Aoshi when I think you've grown up enough." Leaf said, pocketing the moeball. "Until then, I'm going to be holding on to you."

"Um, Leaf, why are you being so harsh with her?" Aoshi asked.

"Because, I feel the same way." Leaf said, smiling. "It's not fair that one person gets to be with you and not the others. Besides, now you have an open slot on your team."

"So?" Aoshi asked.

"Well, it's your turn!" Leaf said, patting the moemon on the back, pushing her forwards.

"What do you mean?" Aoshi asked.

"Um…" The moemon said, looking down, refusing to meet Aoshi's eyes. "Um…"

"Yeah?" Aoshi asked.

"How come you have such a tight bond with your moemon?" The moemon asked. "I mean, you're a human, shouldn't you be more… cold?"

"Damn it, you blew it again!" Leaf exclaimed, face palming.

"Listen, I don't know what happened to you before, and frankly you shouldn't dwell on it either." Aoshi said. "I care for my moemon, and they care for me. Some of them enough to kidnap me."

"Actually all of them." Leaf said.

"Huh?" Aoshi asked, turning to face Leaf.

"Nothing, nothing, go on with your speech." Leaf said, smiling.

"So, we're going to go." Aoshi said. "But you need to know whether or not you're going to dwell on the past."

Aoshi turned towards the exit of the cavern, Leaf heading after him, the moemon shaking lightly.

"Wait!" The moemon shouted, Aoshi turning around.

* * *

…And, I'm going to cut you off there. I was really surprised that most of you guys couldn't figure out what pokemon that was. Anyways, Aoshi has a new addition to his team, which means we need to say farewell to an old member. Who could it be? Also, for you guys playing Black and White, it's more fun to just catch each of the different moemon and train them until they evolve. Trust me, it makes it more fun.


	74. Chapter 101

Yeah, so after that 100th chapter, I'm probably not going to top that. Anyways, thanks for all the responses! Please review!

Galalithal: While I agree that Aoshi would need another guy moemon, if they were capable of having sex themselves and reproducing, well… But I do have an idea…

Sorakeyblade99: Yeah, I know! Thanks!

Not my real name213: Thanks!

Jelly pin: Ah, yes. Haru's pollen, when inhaled, releases a component into the testes and the clitoris. When a man inhales it, his testes increase sperm production, making his dick hard for an extended period of time, and shooting out semen at a constant rate, where as for women it makes the clitoris extra sensitive to the point where touching even the air is enough to make them want to come. As for the dildo's, what you're thinking is strap-ons. Dildos are artificial dicks.

j-man: Well, Haru belongs to Aoshi, and views Aoshi as her master and Leaf as her friend. See, this is an orgy for Aoshi's harem, whereas Leaf's moemon aren't a part of that.

R77B77: Congrats!

Ash Aijo: Probably yes.

GodlikeLegendary: Don't worry, I won't do Yaoi.

Ninjalad223: Thanks!

Aoshi's Moemon Adventure

Chapter 101

* * *

"Ugh…" Aoshi said, sitting up, rubbing his head. His first thought was that his dick was freezing, so he pulled his pants up. He then looked out over the cavern, and couldn't believe what he saw. Cara was lying content (for once) on the icy ground. Yuki and Lauren were getting along for once, lying with each other, smiling, their hands entwined.

Eve was lying silent on the ground, Megan laying to her side, yawning softly, Lori and Ryoko a few feet away. Leaf and Haru, on the other hand, were lying bathed in Aoshi's cum, frozen to the ice.

Aoshi returned his moemon to their balls, just in time for Leaf to wake up.

"Um, Aoshi, I'm stuck…" Leaf said, pulling at her frozen bonds.

"Well maybe you shouldn't have drugged me." Aoshi said, tossing out a moeball, which Cara emerged from. "Cara, use flamethrower."

Cara launched a burst of flame, melting the cum, returning it back to liquid shape.

"Okay, now what…" Leaf said, looking at her soaked body.

"Lori, use water gun." Aoshi said, tossing out another moeball, which Lori emerged from, shooting a blast of water over Leaf, washing the cum off of her.

"Well, this is better, but I'm still wet." Leaf said, looking at her soaked body. "And now I'm c-c-c-cold…"

"Let's just go…" Aoshi said, yawning, returning his two moemon to their balls, walking out of the cavern. "I'm so sore…"

Leaf returned Haru and Lauren to their moeballs, and followed after him, and they made their way out of the Ice Path and into Blackthorn City.

"Wow, it's beautiful!" Leaf exclaimed, looking up at the sun rising over the mountains. The sun set a great shadow on the trees and grass, lighting them up, but the trees gave off a black hue across the entire town.

"Yeah, it's not Pallet Town, but it's beautiful." Aoshi said, smiling. "Alright, let's get going!"

Aoshi charged down the dirt path to the moemon center, leaving his moemon off to be healed.

"Alright!" Aoshi said, walking out of the moemon center. "It's time to battle the gym leader!"

"Be careful, Aoshi." Leaf warned. "The gym leader is Clair, the Dragon Queen! She's powerful, but unfortunately, she's a little… Um, she's a... Well, the title 'Queen' is enough of an explanation…"

"Alright, let's get going!" Aoshi said, charging towards the gym. The gym was a dome shape, with a dragon head as the door entrance, wings covering the two sides.

Aoshi walked into the gym, to see the gym leader standing in the center of the field. She wore a bright blue outfit with a red and black cape, and she had bright blue hair tied back into a ponytail.

Well, standing is a bit much. She had one foot on the ground, at least. The other was on her gym trainer's but, as she held his neck up with a chain on his neck, her other hand holding a whip, whipping him repeatedly.

"OUT. OUT NOW." Clair shouted upon noticing Aoshi and Leaf.

Aoshi and Leaf walked in again, this time Clair was actually ready for a fight.

"Alright!" Clair said, blushing furiously. "Don't expect me to take it easy on you! After you saw me doing… that, I'm going to defeat you!"

"Alright!" Aoshi said, smiling, tossing out a moeball, which Lori emerged from, smiling.

"Gara, come on out!" Clair shouted, tossing out a moeball, which a Gyarados emerged from.

"Ice beam!" Lori shouted, shooting a beam of ice at the Gyarados, who jumped out of the way, the beam of ice hitting the lacquered black wall. Gara charged down the black sand that made up the arena, slamming her fist into Lori, knocking her back into the wall.

"Hey, that wasn't and attack!" Lori shouted, pulling herself up.

"To bad." Gara said, smirking. "You're too weak to even take physical punches from someone like me."

"Wanna bet?" Lori asked, smirking. "Ice beam!" Lori launched a blast of ice at Gara, who jumped out of the way each time.

"Watch this." Gara said, landing on the ground. "Waterfall!"

Gara coated her body with a veil of blue water rushing around at high speeds, and shot forwards at Lori, slamming into her stomach. She continued to charge forwards, hitting the wall full force, knocking a crater into it.

"So, who's next?" Gara asked, jumping back onto the field.

"Why, I believe it's me." Lori said, smiling, managing to pull her body out of the human shaped indent in the wall, landing on the ground lightly. "That might have hurt like hell, but I'm still strong enough to kick your ass."

"You think so?" Gara said, laughing. "Try my dragon pulse." Gara created a sphere of energy in her hand, holding it up to Lori. The sphere shot forwards at a high speed, heading straight for her.

"To easy." Lori said, jumping into the air, over the dragon pulse, charging at Gara. "Horn drill!" Lori lowered her head, covering the distance between the two faster and faster.

"Sorry, but my dragon pulse is auto-tracking!" Gara said, smiling. "So it's going to keep on following you!"

Lori turned her head a little to confirm that yes, the dragon pulse she had just dodged was coming after her.

"As for me, I'm not done yet either!" Gara said, coating her body in a veil of water, using another waterfall attack.

Lori charged into Gara head-on, slamming her head directly into Gara's torso as the force of the waterfall and the dragon pulse hit her from the front and the back.

When the smoke cleared around the two, they were still standing, but soon enough they both fell to the ground, unconscious.

* * *

So, how was it? It wasn't very good, but I didn't get much sleep… Anyways, review!


	75. Chapter 102

Alright, so here's the continuation of Aoshi's battle with Clair! Please Review!

XxObssesiveReaderxX: Alright, so basically Leaf returned and Silver awakened Lugia, and Lauren kidnapped Aoshi, so Leaf has to look after her for now, and Aoshi caught a Sneasel, Yuki.

Jelly pin: Well, the clothes are sort of like part of their body, so when they are removed, and they are returned to their moeballs, then the clothes are back on the moemon.

Some black guy: Overconfidence.

Tyranidhero: Not now…

Mobiusfan: No, I have another idea…

Mwak: Which is why it fainted.

O.o: Don't worry, I am.

Snowy-d: I know, right? But Lauren will go back…

Aoshi's Moemon Adventure

Chapter 102

* * *

"Dray, come out!" Clair said, tossing out a moeball, which a Dragonair emerged from.

"Alright, come out, Yuki!" Aoshi said, tossing out a moeball, which Yuki emerged from.

"So, you're using an ice type, are you?" Clair asked, smiling. "How pathetic. My moemon aren't the type to lose to ice types. Dray, use flamethrower!"

The Dragonair fired a blast of flame at Yuki, who jumped out of the way.

"Come on." Yuki said, smiling. "You'll have to try better than that."

"Dragon rush!" Clair ordered. Dray charged forwards at Yuki, charging her arms with violet energy.

Dray began hitting at Yuki, who kept jumping and flipping out of the way, smirking the whole time.

"You're pretty pathetic." Yuki said, smirking. "My species is well known for their agility and reflexes. You'll be lucky to even score a single hit against me!"

"Damn it!" Dray shouted, slamming her fist towards Yuki once more. This time, Yuki grabbed onto Dray's arm, flipping up over her body, slamming her leg down onto the back of Dray's neck, knocking her down to the ground.

"See? Simple." Yuki said, smiling. "My years training in the Ice Path weren't for nothing, you know."

"Hey, I'm not done yet!" Dray said, standing up.

"Wow, I'm surprised." Yuki said, turning around. "You're pretty tough, dragon."

"You ain't seen nothing yet." Dray said, smiling. "Dragon rush!"

Dray slammed her violet flame imbued fist towards Yuki, who simply smiled.

Yuki stepped into the arc of Dray's fist, placing her hand up, grabbing the arm, and slammed her fist into Dray's stomach, knocking her to the ground.

"Ice punch." Yuki said, smiling, shaking her fist. "Not much, but strong enough to beat you."

"Wow, did you see that?" Leaf asked no one in particular, smiling.

"What?" Lauren asked, emerging from her moeball.

"Wha-but-"

"I come and go as I please…" Lauren said, putting her arms against the bleacher railings, yawning. "Not to hard… So, you were saying…?"

"Oh, right!" Leaf said, smiling. "Yuki stepped forwards at the punch that that Dragonair threw, instead of backwards. If you step away from a punch and dodge it, then they'll keep throwing them at you. But when someone pulls their fist back and throws a punch at you, if you step forwards into the punch, before it reaches you and avoid the fist, then you'll have an opening for an attack. Yuki knows how to fight."

"How did she learn all that?" Lauren asked, raising her head, looking at Leaf.

"Ah, I know that, too." Leaf said, smiling. "See, in some regions, there are element specific areas, where only certain moemon of one type live in, like in Lakes or in the Ice Path or Viridian Forest. Because their moves wouldn't be very effective to ward off attackers, they have to train their body for combat. So most of them don't even have to use attacks, just their honed combat instincts."

"Return, Dray." Clair said, returning Dray to her moeball. "Alright, Haku, come on out."

Clair tossed out a moeball, which another Dragonair emerged from.

"Another one?" Yuki said, frowning. "Don't you have anything… stronger?"

"Oh, I'll be strong enough." Haku said, smiling. "Aqua tail!"

Haku charged forwards, a blue twister of energy on her tail, which she shot at Yuki. Yuki leaned back, the tail just passing over her body, as she put the palms of her hands on the ground behind her and performed a back-flip, catching Haku in the chin with her foot.

"Nope, no difference." Yuki said, smiling.

"Haven't you noticed yet?" Haku said, standing up, smirking.

"What?" Yuki said, unable to move her body.

"See? That's the problem with you cave dwellers." Haku said, smiling. "Because you've lived in a closed off world, you haven't been able to experience certain moves, like my thunder wave. As it is now, I've paralyzed your body, slowing you down immensely. No more of your fancy flips and kicks."

"Pretty good." Yuki said, smiling. "But you haven't won yet."

"I know." Haku said, jumping back. "But there's no way I'm getting back into your range, even if you are paralyzed. No more suprises."

"How's this for a surprise?" Yuki asked, creating shards of ice, shooting them at Haku, who jumped out of the way.

"Not bad." Haku said, holding up her hand, releasing a dragon pulse at Yuki, blowing through more of her ice shards, slamming into her, knocking her body back.

Haku walked to Yuki, lying on the ground, grabbing her, holding her up.

"You are pretty strong, but when faced with something you haven't seen, you can't win."

"Yeah, I can." Yuki said, holding her fist up, slamming it into Haku, knocking her back. "Ice shard!"

The shards of ice collided with the Dragonair, knocking her back even further, falling unconscious.

"Return." Clair said, returning Haku to her moeball. "Taku, come out!"

Clair tossed out a moeball, which a Kingdra emerged from. She wore a blue kimono over a yellow cloth with large white fins behind her, with long blue hair down her back, and bright red eyes.

"Damn it…" Yuki said, frowning. "I'd hoped I could win this all by myself… Guess not…"

"Hydro pump!" Taku said, holding her hand up, firing a blast of high powered water at Yuki, hitting her head on, knocking her backwards, hitting the wall at full force, falling to the ground.

"Yuki, return. You did good." Aoshi said, returning Yuki to her moeball. "Alright, Ryoko, it's your turn."

Aoshi tossed out a moeball, which Ryoko emerged from, smiling.

"A Dragonite, huh?" Clair asked, smiling. "Finally, something worth fighting!"

"Alright, ready to take me on?" Ryoko asked, smiling.

* * *

Alright, I cut you off again. Well, will he win, or will that damn Kingdra hydro pump through his team like it did mine? Well, let's see next chapter!


	76. Chapter 103

So, how will Aoshi win his battle with Clair? Also, not so many reviews… Oh well… Please review!

Mobiusfan: Maybe yeah.

Jelly pin: Actually, someone else is getting a Magneton.

: Actually, I said continuation.

Some black guy: Well, they are dragons.

R77B77: I know, that was annoying…

Tehslapper: In actuality, she had a pact back in Cinnabar when she was injured that one time, it still counted.

Aoshi's Moemon Adventure

Chapter 103

* * *

"Dragon pulse!" Ryoko shouted, firing a pulse of energy at Taku, who jumped out of the way, the sphere harmlessly hitting the wall of the gym.

"Smokescreen." Taku said, creating a veil of smoke around the gym, disappearing into it.

"Damn it!" Ryoko shouted, looking around.

"Dragon pulse." A violet sphere of energy shot out from the smoke, hitting Ryoko in the back, knocking her to the ground.

"Damn it!" Ryoko shouted, standing up, looking around the smoke.

"Dragon pulse." Another sphere of energy shot out from the smoke, Ryoko spun around, holding her hands up, blocking the dragon pulse, knocking it back towards the smoke, blowing through it, hitting Taku in the stomach, pushing her out of the smoke and into the wall.

"Not bad." Taku said, dropping to the ground, smiling. "Hydro pump!"

Taku fired a blast of high pressured water at Ryoko, hitting her head on, knocking her backwards.

"Fire punch!" Ryoko said, her hands glowing red, as she used the impact of the flames to brake the attack.

Ryoko leapt into the air, using the momentum of her flames to slam into Taku, knocking her back.

"Dragon rush!" Ryoko shouted, covering her body with a veil of violet flames, and slammed into Taku's stomach, knocking her to the ground.

"Hyper beam!" Taku shouted, firing a blast of light energy from her mouth, hitting Ryoko close up, knocking her into the ceiling, before she fell to the ground.

"Dragon pulse!" Taku held her hand up, firing a sphere of energy at Ryoko, hitting her in the stomach before she hit the ground, knocking her into the wall.

"Ryoko, are you okay?" Aoshi asked.

"I can still fight…" Ryoko panted, standing up.

"No." Aoshi said, shaking his head.

"Yes!" Ryoko shouted.

"NO." Aoshi said, returning Ryoko to her moeball. "Alright, Eve, it's your turn!"

Aoshi tossed out a moeball, which Eve emerged from.

"Hydro pump!" Taku fired a blast of high pressured water at Eve, who jumped out of the way.

"Dark pulse." Eve said, holding her hand up, firing a blast of darkness at Taku, hitting her head on, knocking her backwards.

"Smokescreen." Taku said, creating a veil of smoke around Eve.

"That's a cheap trick." Eve said, smirking. "I can see through even the deepest darkness, and smoke is no different."

"Take this!" Taku charged at Eve, covered in the smoke, Eve jumping to the side, slamming a shadow ball of energy up into Taku's side, knocking her to the ground.

"Return!" Eve said, glowing white, slamming into Taku, knocking her backwards at high power, blasting her into the bleachers, knocking through the benches and into the wall.

"Wow!" Leaf exclaimed. "That was the strongest return I've ever seen!"

"What's 'return' anyways?" Lauren asked, looking up at Leaf.

"It's an attack that increases in power the more the user loves her master." Leaf said, smiling. "So Eve must really care for Aoshi!"

"Return." Clair said, returning Taku to her moeball. "Fine, you've defeated me. However, you aren't ready for the moemon league. I want you to take the Dragon Test in the Shrine behind out gym. If you pass, then I'll give you the Rising Badge."

"Fine…" Aoshi said, yawning. "Return, Eve."

"So, where is this cave, anyway?" Leaf asked, as she and Aoshi walked out of the gym.

"Well, I'd guess that the cave shaped like the mouth of the dragon would be in the general direction." Aoshi said, pointing at the black mountain wall, with a dragon's head in the center.

"Let's go!" Leaf said, running towards the rock wall, entering the cave, a long staircase leading down towards the caves.

"Wow!" Leaf said from below, Aoshi heading down the stairs to find her.

"This is great!" Aoshi said, looking out over the shining lake. The lake had crystals inside of it, the crystals reflecting off the shining lanterns of the shrine.

"Let's head into the shrine!" Leaf charged towards the shrine, entering it.

"So, this is the dragon shrine…" Aoshi said, looking around at the red walls inside of the shrine.

"Ah, welcome…" The old man standing at the back of the shrine said, smiling. "I'm assuming that you're one of Clair's challengers from the gym?"

"Yeah." Aoshi said, nodding. "I'm Aoshi."

Suddenly, Lauren emerged from Aoshi's moeball.

"Ah, so is this one of your moemon?" The man standing at the shrine said, smiling.

"…" Lauren said, nodding her head.

"Alright, let's see…" The man said, pressing his hand onto Lauren's forehead, feeling it. "Ah, very good… You have a 90% compatibility with your trainer."

"Really?" Aoshi asked, surprised.

"Yes, now I need to see one more thing." The elder said, holding his hand out. "That moeball on your belt… The one with the dark aura around it…"

"This one?" Aoshi asked, holding up a moeball. "It looks normal to me…"

"Release it, please." The man said.

"Alright…" Aoshi pressed the button on his moeball, Ryoko emerging from it.

"So, it's as I thought…" The man said. "A dragon moemon…"

"What's so special about that?" Aoshi asked.

"Child, you are ruled by your emotions, are you not?" The man asked.

"Huh?" Ryoko asked.

"You are upset that you couldn't have defeated one moemon in your last battle." The man said. "This is making your judgment altered. You need to be able to control your emotions."

"But that's hard!" Ryoko whined.

"Don't worry, I can help you." The man said, smiling. "You'll only need to stay with us and seek mental focus for a few months."

"What? But I can't…" Ryoko said. "I need to help Aoshi with his mission!"

"With a little mental focus, you can become ten times stronger." The man said. "And then you can provide your master with more power."

"Master…" Ryoko said, staring behind her at Aoshi. "Should I…?"

"It's your choice." Aoshi said, sadly. "I just want you to do what you want to do."

"Oh…" Ryoko said, looking down. "Alright! I'll do it!"

"Are you sure?" Aoshi asked.

"Yes." Ryoko said, nodding, hugging Aoshi tightly. "And when I get back, I'll be so much stronger and better, so please, wait for me!"

"Alright!" Aoshi said, hugging Ryoko tightly. "Just be sure to come back!"

"Alright! I will!" Ryoko said, smiling.

"You know, it was really emotional with Cleffy, now it's just sort of 'see-ya bitch!'" Leaf said.

"No, it's not!" Aoshi said, frowning.

"Alright, master, I'll train hard to be the best dragon I can be!" Ryoko said. "When I'm done, I'll return!"

"Master…" Lauren said, tugging on Aoshi's sleeve. "You have a slot open… Please, can I be your moemon again? I'll behave! I promise! I'll never kidnap you again, honest! I'll even get along with your other moemon, so please? Please?"

"…Alright." Aoshi said, rubbing Lauren on the head, smiling.

"…" Lauren said, placing her hand on her forehead, blushing, moving her hand away. She hugged onto Aoshi tightly, closing her eyes, drifting off to sleep hugging onto him.

"Here's her moeball." Leaf said, handing Aoshi a moeball. "Good luck with her!"

"Alright." Aoshi said, returning Lauren to her moeball.

* * *

So, how was that chapter? Good? Not so good?


	77. Chapter 104

Alright! Aoshi's managed to pass the dragon test! Now, the question is how he'll be able to defeat Team Rocket, when they take over the radio tower? Will he manage to do it? Will he defeat the leader? (I'm guessing he will)

Tyranidhero: I know, right?

De Reader: Yeah, about that whole "mature gym leaders" thing... How the hell did Leaf make the cut then? I'll have to say… she'll be a real big bitch.

GodlikeLegendary: Well, the story still isn't over yet, they still have to defeat Team Rocket and awaken Ho-Oh, so we're not even close. Also, though while I will be doing Hoenn, I won't continue with Aoshi as the main focus (Though he will be there) because I think that I should go for a fresh start.

Galalithal: Yeah, I do…

Mobiusfan: Silly reader, tricks are for kids. Dragons just have sex with you.

O.o: Yeah, I think that'll work…

Tehslapper: Clothes return to the way they are. Though moemon don't care, because they like the clothes they wear already.

Some black ninja: Yeah, I know. When Butterfree left, it was super dramatic and everyone cried, but now it's just like. "See-ya, I'll be back for you sometime!"

Jelly pin: Victini is an event only pokemon so far. Bastards.

Aoshi's Moemon Adventure

Chapter 104

* * *

"Alright, so you're sure you'll be alright here?" Aoshi asked Ryoko.

"Yes, master!" Ryoko exclaimed, frowning. "You don't have to ask me that every time! I'm fine! You can leave and go do whatever you want, okay?"

"Alright." Aoshi said, hugging his dragon moemon. "I'll be back soon!"

Aoshi and Leaf headed out, only to see Clair standing in front of the staircase, smiling smugly.

"So, did you fail?" Clair asked, smirking, noticing Aoshi walking out of the shrine.

"Nope, I passed." Aoshi said, smiling. "So, how about that badge now?"

"Impossible!" Clair exclaimed. "Even I haven't passed that test yet!"

"Well, then Aoshi's better than you are." Leaf said, smiling. "To bad, but that's how it is."

"Rr… Fine. A deal's a deal." Clair said, handing Aoshi the Rising Badge. "And this is a gift from me. It contains the TM Dragon Pulse. But don't think this means you're ready for the league yet!"

"Alright!" Aoshi exclaimed, smiling. "I got eight badges in the Johto Region!"

Suddenly, Aoshi's phone began reading.

"Hello?" Aoshi asked into his phone.

"Aoshi, this is Sharon." Sharon said. "You need to come to the Radio Tower in Goldenrod right away! Team Rocket has taken it over!"

"What?" Aoshi exclaimed.

"What is it?" Leaf asked.

"Team Rocket has taken over Goldenrod City." Aoshi replied.

"Crap, that is bad!" Leaf exclaimed, rushing up the staircase, Aoshi following after her.

"Okay, Fia, I need you to fly me to Goldenrod!" Leaf exclaimed, tossing her moeball out into the air, her Fearow emerging in a blast of light.

"Cara, you too." Aoshi said, tossing out a moeball, which Cara emerged from.

Aoshi and Leaf flew off to the golden city, landing in front of the moemon center, returning their moemon to their moeballs.

"Okay, he said the radio tower, right?" Leaf asked.

"Yeah." Aoshi said, nodding. "So we need to get back there." Aoshi and Leaf took off down the brick road, moving through the streets until they arrived in front of the large black building.

"Alright, let's head in!" Leaf shouted, charging straight into the radio tower building.

"I'm sorry, but only Team Rocket members may pass." The clerk at the front of the table said, smiling. "I'm sorry, but those are the rules."

"Oh, I'm sorry." Leaf said sheepishly. "I didn't know the rules. Okay, thanks for informing me!"

Leaf walked out of the radio tower, humming happily.

"Leaf!" Aoshi exclaimed.

"Oh, crap, right!" Leaf exclaimed, suddenly remembering their goal. "Okay, let's go find some team rocket uniforms and get inside that way!"

"Alright…" Aoshi said, thinking. "I remember hearing something about a dress-up place where you can dress-up like team rocket grunts…"

"Okay, that was easy enough." Leaf said, pulling the uniforms off of two grunts that walked by after knocking them unconscious.

"…Or we could just do that." Aoshi said, face palming.

"Okay, put the uniforms on." Leaf ordered.

"Are you insane? You're standing right there!" Aoshi exclaimed.

"Come on, it's nothing I haven't seen before!" Leaf exclaimed, prying Aoshi's clothes off. "So you might as well do it!"

A few minutes later, Leaf and Aoshi, disguised as team rocket grunts, made their way into the radio tower and up to the grunt standing in front of the stairs.

"Ah, so you're also members!" The grunt said, smiling. "Okay, you can go through!"

"Hold it, Team Rocket!" Silver exclaimed, barging into the radio tower. "I'm going to kick your asses!"

"Crap!" Leaf muttered under her breath. "Why did he have to show up now of all times?"

"Wait, aren't you Leaf and Aoshi?" Silver exclaimed. "Why are you two dressed up as team rocket?"

"Um…" Leaf said, looking away.

"Take that stupid outfit off!" Silver exclaimed, prying the uniform off of Aoshi.

"…" Silver said, staring at Aoshi.

"…" Aoshi said, staring at Silver.

"WHY AREN'T YOU WEARING ANY CLOTHES?" Silver exclaimed.

"Because I was wearing the team rocket uniform." Aoshi said. "Duh."

"Crap! I'm scarred for life!" Silver exclaimed, running out, crying.

"Here are your clothes back." Leaf said, handing Aoshi back his clothes thankfully, Aoshi pulling then on.

"Okay, you're not team rocket members, so I'm going to have to take you down!" The grunt in front of the stairs exclaimed.

"Get out of the way." Leaf said, bringing her fist down into the guys' face, knocking him to the ground, unconscious.

"Shouldn't you have done that before?" Aoshi asked.

"Yeah, I guess." Leaf said, smiling. "I just like cosplay, I guess."

"Alright, but could you please change out of that outfit? It really disturbs me, like I should go home and hide my money and lock up my house." Aoshi said.

"What, you really want to see me naked that badly?" Leaf asked, smirking. "Alright." Leaf pulled off her shirt, pulling her blue shirt over her chest, and replaced her black skirt with her red one, taking off the team rocket hat and placing on her porkpie hat.

"Alright, let's go!" Leaf said, pulling her bag over her shoulders, smiling, running up the staircase that led to the second story.

* * *

So, how was that chapter? Also, in Black and White, N's a real douche. He keeps talking about how "humans and pokemon don't work well together" and how "humans are just using pokemon as tools!" Now, this is actually interesting, because you don't see a main villain treat pokemon as friends all that often. I also love how he uses the pokemon from each area he's in when he battles. However, pokemon's getting a little to preachy about the fate of the endangered species and the crimes of humanity.


	78. Chapter 105

Okay, so how will Aoshi and Leaf managed to defeat Team Rocket? Or can they defeat them before Giovanni is called back to action? And what is their true goal? Review!

De Reader: Sharon's a jerk, so no.

GodlikeLegendary: I'm right now challenging the seventh gym leader, but so far I've caught every pokemon available at this point in the game.

Jelly pin: The Victini from the event is awesome because of its' attacks.

Ash Aijo: I know, right?

Mobiusfan: Well, I haven't been in the mood yet, but wasn't that last lemon enough? .

Psykotic addiction: I know, which is why if pokemon was in real life I wouldn't battle with them too much, but Black and White are getting way to preachy and condescending. I mean, it's so patronizing… It's like Pokemon is now sponsored by PETA. I mean, I have nothing against the rights of animals. I love cats and dogs, and all others. However, if I want to eat food with meat in it, I will. It's because I love animals, I'll never kill one. But if I have the opportunity to eat meat, it's already dead, if I don't eat it, it'll have died for no reason. It's a sign of respect.

Tyranidhero: Don't think I could work that in…

Some black Ninja: Oh, sorry. Yeah, White gets Zekrom.

FESTand: Hi.

Infinity-Destroier of dots: Thanks!

Mwak4ever: I know, right?

Anonymous: Yes, they would.

Snowy-D: No, I don't…

: I know, I've read about it!

Aoshi's Moemon Adventure

Chapter 105

* * *

"Alright, so how much longer till we get to the top?" Leaf asked, running up a second story staircase.

"Not too long." Aoshi said, smiling. "Alright, let's get going!"

Aoshi and Leaf walked up the stairs, and up onto the next story.

"Ah, welcome!" The director of the Radio Tower said, sitting at his oak desk, smiling.

Leaf brought her fist into the directors' fist, knocking him to the ground.

"Damn it!" Petrel shouted, pulling off his disguise. "How did you know that I wasn't the director of the radio tower?"

"Wait, you're NOT the director?" Leaf gasped. "Sorry, I was just so irritated after beating up all those rocket grunts, I needed to punch someone out."

"Well, you're not getting away from me!" Petrel exclaimed.

"Alright, where did you put the director?" Leaf demanded.

"I don't know!" Petrel said, looking away.

"Alright." Leaf said, releasing his collar, walking away, spinning around, holding a gun up to Petrel. "Where the hell is he?"

"He's in the old radio room basement in the underground shopping district!" Petrel exclaimed, sobbing. "Please, don't shoot me!"

"Okay." Leaf said, putting the safety back on her gun, sticking it in her bag, walking down the stairs, Aoshi following after her.

"Wow, this is excellent!" Leaf said, smiling. "I can't believe they designed a whole shopping center underground!"

"Leaf, let's focus!" Aoshi said, snapping her out of the shopping craze.

"Oh, right, sorry!" Leaf said, smiling sheepishly. "Okay, let's see…" Leaf walked over to the board that showed where the locations of everything was.

Leaf scanned until she found the "You are here" dot.

"Alright, where is the director…" Leaf said, looking around the board until she found the "The director is here" dot.

"Alright, Aoshi, I've found the director!" Leaf said, charging forwards, Aoshi stuck having to follow behind her. Leaf ran past several large pink or gold buildings that reached up to the surface, across the grass that made up the center of the park, and across the paved street.

"Alright, he should be held up just behind this door!" Leaf said, throwing the blue steel door open, revealing a long tiled hallway stretching out into the darkness.

"Lights?" Leaf asked, Aoshi feeling around for the light switch, flipping it on, the lights illuminating the hallway. Leaf headed down the hallway, skipping cheerfully, Aoshi following after her, getting tired of her happy-go-lucky behavior.

"Alright, hello, Mr. Director!" Leaf said, smiling, opening the door on the other side of the hallway, revealing a large room on the other side, where an old man was sitting in the chair, tied up.

"Hello." Leaf said, smiling, ripping the tape off of the mans' mouth. "You are the director, aren't you?"

"And who are you?" The director demanded. "More grunts? Why don't you untie me so I can give you a fair fight?"

"Hey, we're not team rocket." Leaf said, laughing. "We're your saviors! I'm Leaf, the Viridian City Gym Leader, and this is Aoshi, my lacke-friend, the Kanto Moemon League Champion!"

"Hey…" Aoshi said, waving, knowing better than to talk when Leaf is like this.

"Alright, we're going to save you, director." Leaf said, smiling. "However, we're going to need some compensation."

"What do you mean?" The director asked.

"Ten million poke." Leaf said, smiling.

"B-but that's impossible! There's no way I can make that much!" The director exclaimed.

"Yeah? You're a director." Leaf said. "You should have easy access to that much! Are you saying your life isn't worth it? Starvation or dehydration, not a great way to die!"

"Fine, you have a deal." The director sighed.

"Alright, where's your check book?" Leaf asked, digging through the director's pockets, pulling out his checkbook.

"Wait, let me go!" The director exclaimed, thrashing against his ropes.

"You expect me to free you before I get my money?" Leaf asked.

"Leaf, just do it…" Aoshi asked, sighing.

"Fine…" Leaf sighed, untying the ropes, freeing the director. "Okay, sign the check."

After giving her his signature, the director fled from the hallway, Leaf and Aoshi heading up to the radio tower through the elevator, heading up to the rooftop observatory.

"Alright, we've got the main office to the left of the elevator shaft." Leaf said, pointing to the map, the two of them killing time in the elevator. "That's where the leader is most likely to be."

The elevator door opened, and Leaf broke out. "Everyone down to the ground!" Leaf demanded, holding up her gun, pointing it at every grunt in sight. "We're going to walk into the Leader's room, and we don't want any trouble!"

Leaf and Aoshi walked into the room, and looked at the desk in the center of the room.

"Hello…" The man sitting at the table said, smiling. He was an old man, older than the director. He had white hair and a white mustache, and wore a black suit.

"Are you the leader?" Aoshi asked. "Where's my father?"

"How do you know I have him?" The Leader asked, smiling.

"That's the only option. Now what are you guys doing here in the Radio Tower?" Aoshi asked, as the man stepped around the oak desk, smiling.

"So, you're the leader?" Leaf asked, training her gun on him. "Answer Aoshi's questions."

"I don't know what team rocket is doing here." The Leader said, smiling.

"Why not?" Aoshi asked.

"Because he isn't the leader." A voice from the side of the room said, the connecting door slamming closed. "I am."

Leaf and Aoshi spun around to face the new man, and Aoshi gasped.

"Dad…"

* * *

So, how was that bomb? Was the chapter good? Bad?


	79. Chapter 106

So, here's the explanation of Leader and the current goal of team rocket. And also, team rocket is not evil.

Infinity-Destroier of dots: Yeah, you're right.

RS: Sorry, I can't find some of them.

Mobiusfan: I know, right?

Jelly pin: That sounds like a good idea.

Mwak: Ao-she

Ash Aijo: It'll come up later.

Galalithal: Yeah, I know.

Some black Ninja: Yes. Yes.

Snowy-D: Yeah, that'll be brought up.

RB77: Well, I'm cleaning up.

Tyranidhero: Yes. Yes.

Ninjalad223: Not the leader.

Aoshi's Moemon Adventure

Chapter 106

* * *

"Dad, why are you the leader?" Aoshi asked.

"Come on, Aoshi." The man said, smiling. "Haven't you seen this before? Who else could it be? You saw 'Star Wars'."

"Wait, Aoshi, this is your father?" Leaf asked, facing Aoshi.

"Yeah." Aoshi said, nodding. "Though I wouldn't call him a father in any form of the word. He left when I was a child, I haven't seen him in over ten years."

"Now that I look at it, I can tell…" Leaf said, looking at the two. Aoshi's father, Bryce, had Aoshi's same raven hair, though his had a little more grey, and the same eyes. He wore a black suit, and he had a warm yet strangely sad smile.

"It's been… A long time…" Bryce said, smiling. "You've grown, Aoshi. You remind me so much of you mother…"

"Dad, it doesn't make sense…" Aoshi said, frowning. "Why are you the leader of Team Rocket?"

"Before I tell you that, I have to explain something." Bryce said, offering chairs for Aoshi and Leaf to sit in. "It's a long story, so please sit down."

Aoshi and Leaf took their seats, and the man they had assumed to be the Leader sat down at his desk.

"Warren, that'll be all." Bryce said, smiling. "That's Warren. He's my decoy. He's the leader to all the grunts. Only he and the admins know who I really am, not Bryce Kashita, but as Leader of Team Rocket."

"Yes, sir." Warren said, bowing, walking out through the connecting door, which led to an elevator.

"Alright, Aoshi, it first began fifteen years ago." Bryce said, sitting down at the desk. "Your mother, after giving birth to your older brother three years before, was pregnant with you. However, at that time, your mother was infected with a disease. Every doctor we went to told her that if she carried the child to term, it would kill her. We decided to head to the Johto Region, in order for her to see the sight she always wanted to see, the Tin Tower. When we arrived in Ecruteak, we saw a sight like nothing we had ever seen before. It was a beautiful rainbow, stretching between the Tin Tower and the remains of the other tower. We saw a majestic figure flying over the rainbow, and somehow, I knew, I _knew_, that a miracle had happened. We went to the doctor, and he told me that my wife, your mother, was in perfect health."

"But what does this have to do with Team Rocket?" Leaf asked.

"Well, before all that, I was friends with a man known as Giovanni. He and I had a dream, and we created the organization Team Rocket together." Bryce explained. "It started out as a benevolent organization, trying to help people. However, eventually Giovanni became corrupted with the power, and I couldn't take it anymore. I burned a bridge that day, left Team Rocket, and headed off to Johto with son and my pregnant wife. Once she was cured, we made way back to Pallet Town, where she gave birth to you, Aoshi."

"Dad…"

"Wait." Bryce said, interrupting Aoshi. "I'm not done. Before that, Giovanni and I had created twin bells, the Tidal Bell and the Clear Bell. I held onto one, and Giovanni held onto the other. We had decided to give them to our newborn children, who were due on the same day."

"That'll be enough." A man with bright blue hair said, busting the door down, holding up a gun.

"Archer?" Leader asked the man.

"Hello, Leader." The man, Archer, said, smirking. "I've learned about your goals, and I must say, I'm impressed. Archer walked in, knocking a bookshelf down to reveal a safe, which he unlocked to reveal a small clear bell.

"What are you doing, Archer?" Leader demanded.

"I don't like what you're planning to do with the legendary moemon." Archer said. "So I'm going to take them for myself, and control the world."

Archer took the bell from the safe, pocketing it, keeping the gun trained on Bryce.

"Giovanni had your pathetic goals of world conquest." Bryce said, frowning. "And he failed, just as you will."

"We'll see." Archer said, pulling the trigger to the gun, the bullets hitting Bryce in the chest.

"Dad!" Aoshi exclaimed, leaping over the desk to his father, Leaf holding the gun up to Archer who had already ducked out the door.

"Dad…" Aoshi said.

"Listen… Aoshi… It's… alright…" Bryce said, coughing up blood. "I'm dying already, from a disease… incurable…"

"Listen, Bryce, you have to try and live!" Leaf cried out.

"No, it's alright…" Bryce said, smiling. "Aoshi, there's something I didn't tell the others… That bell… It won't ring for anyone but you… You have the Rainbow Wing… I left you when you were a child in order to find Ho-Oh… To cure my disease with the power of that rainbow… But when team rocket informed me that they needed a new Leader after Giovanni's disbandment, I decided that the best way to find Ho-Oh is with a large organization… However, it looks like I'm going to die before I can see the rainbow…"

"Dad…" Aoshi said, staring at his dying father.

"Don't worry…" Bryce said, coughing up more blood, smiling. "My only regret is that… I couldn't see the rainbow one last time, and I couldn't spend more time with you and your brother… Give my regards to your mother… Oh my."

Bryce's body went limp as he died in Aoshi's hands, who looked down at his dead father, who he had never really known.

"Aoshi…" Leaf said.

"Go away for now." Aoshi said, frowning. "I need some time… By myself."

"Alright." Leaf said, nodding, heading for the elevator.

"Sorry, dad." Aoshi said. "I always thought the worst of you before… I'm sorry…"

Tears fell down Aoshi's face as he looked down at Bryce, and he rubbed his eyes intensely, falling to the ground.

* * *

Wow, so how was that dramatic turn? Dark, huh? Oh, and Bryce died the same way another person did. Anyone know who? Well, in actuality, it was just his last two words.


	80. Chapter 107

Okay, here's another chapter! How will Aoshi react to this? And will they awaken Ho-Oh?

Infinity-Destroier of dots: Yeah, not so great.

RB77: No.

GodlikeLegendary: Thank you.

Mwak: I know, a little.

Jelly pin: Yes, I love artistic license.

Mobiusfan: I know, right?

Snowy-d: Shock.

Well, in actuality, the last words of the speech, "Oh my" is the same last words of Kirk when he died.

Aoshi's Moemon Adventure

Chapter 107

* * *

"Aoshi…" Leaf said, following after Aoshi as he walked out of the Radio Tower.

"Don't." Aoshi said. "Please, just don't…" Aoshi began walking down the brick street, Leaf following after him.

"Where are we going?" Leaf asked.

"The Bell Tower." Aoshi answered, continuing to walk down the street, heading off towards Ecruteak.

"I thought it was the Tin Tower." Leaf said.

"It was, but I decided to change it to match the clear bell." Aoshi said.

"Can you do that?" Leaf asked.

"I don't know." Aoshi said, stopping in front of Ecruteak. "Let's go, okay?"

Aoshi walked down the street, and headed into the gate to the Tin Tower, now renamed the Bell Tower.

Aoshi walked through the gates, looking up at the tower. The tower stretched up to the heavens, and was a bright tan and brown. Aoshi then stepped through the doors, entering it. The tower had several tan and brown walls, and had multiple steps and warp portals. Aoshi ran into each one, and Leaf followed after him. They soon arrived at the next floor and repeated the process, before they eventually reached the top. Aoshi and Leaf pulled themselves up the ladder, and arrived on the edge of the roof.

"Wow, look at this view!" Leaf exclaimed, looking down on Ecruteak from the ten story tower. "This is amazing!"

"So, you made it." Archer said, smirking. He was standing on top of the violet roof, while Aoshi and Leaf were standing on steps leading up to the roof. "Unfortunately, you're too late."

"Okay, let me shoot him." Leaf said, holding up her gun.

"Leaf, put the gun down." Aoshi said, holding his hand up, pushing Leaf's gun down.

"Why?" Leaf asked.

"It seems you're as big of a fool as your father." Archer said, laughing. "Now, awaken and rise to my command, Ho-Oh!"

Archer held up his hand, holding the Clear Bell. "Arise!"

…

"Why aren't you awakening, Ho-Oh?" Archer demanded, staring up at the sky.

…

"Damn it!" Archer exclaimed, throwing the Clear Bell to the ground, as it bounced down the steps to Aoshi's feet.

Aoshi reached down, holding the Clear Bell up into the air, ringing softly, glowing brightly.

A rainbow hue began emerging from the Clear Bell, arching up into a blast of light, striking the clouds. The clouds separated into a rainbow light, which a figure emerged from.

The moemon wore a red dress with golden ribbons cascading down it, as well as golden and crimson hair flowing down her back. She had bright red eyes, and wings emerging from her back that were red, white, gold, green, and a large assortment of other colors shining in unison. As she descended down from the heavens, a rainbow trail of light followed after her, and she landed on the shrine at the top of the Bell Tower, staring down at the humans.

"Ho-Oh…" Archer said, pulling out a master ball. "You will be mine!" Archer hurled a master ball at Ho-Oh, who simply stared at it. She snapped her fingers, and the ball exploded in a burst of flame, falling to the ground.

"What?" Archer exclaimed. "How…?"

"You humans think that you can simply catch us." Ho-Oh said, smiling. She turned to Aoshi, smiling warmly. "It was you who summoned me, yes?"

"Yeah…" Aoshi said, nodding.

"I see…" Ho-Oh said, smiling. "Alright then. As a thank you for awakening me from my sleep, I'll do something for you."

"What?" Aoshi asked.

Ho-Oh snapped her fingers, smiling, and Archer burst into flames. His screams of pain emerged from the flames, before they died down revealing a pile of ashes.

"Um, shouldn't I ask you what I want first?" Aoshi asked.

"Fine…" Ho-Oh said, snapping her fingers, the ashes reversing into Archer again.

"What the hell?" Archer exclaimed, looking around.

"Well, actually, that works for me." Aoshi said, nodding.

"Okay!" Ho-Oh said, happily, snapping her fingers again, Archer bursting into flames once more, struggling against the flames, screaming out in pain "not again!" before he was reduced to ashes for a second time.

"Okay, can you do that a few more times?" Leaf asked, smiling.

"Sorry, takes too much energy." Ho-Oh said, smiling, leaping from the shrine, still leaving a rainbow trail behind her. "Once again, thanks for awakening me."

"Wait, I have a question." Aoshi said.

"Yes?" Ho-Oh asked, turning to face him.

"Why did you awaken when I rang the bell, and not Archer?" Aoshi asked.

"Because." Ho-Oh said, smiling. "You have heart." Ho-Oh leapt backwards off the tower, covering her body in a veil of rainbow light, becoming the shape of a large bird in a veil of light. She flew off into the air, a trail of rainbow light leaving off an arc shape in the air.

"Wow, look at that!" Leaf exclaimed, looking at the beautiful rainbow stretching into the air. "Rainbows are created when Ho-Oh flies into the air and lands!"

"That's a fun fact, Leaf." Aoshi said. "Anyways, we sort of managed to save the world from Archer controlling Ho-Oh."

"Um, Aoshi, you do realize that he never could have awakened or controlled Ho-Oh anyways, so really all you did was awaken Ho-Oh and then she killed him." Leaf commented.

"Yeah, sure." Aoshi said. "I don't care. Anyways, we need to get over to the Moemon League, anyways! I have to challenge it again!"

"Do you really?" Leaf asked, sighing. "Fine, fine, let's go…"

After the two landed in front of the Moemon League gateway (skipping Victory Road), Aoshi looked up at the doors, took a deep breath, and pushed the doors open, walked inside, and began to prepare for his challenge.

* * *

So, how was that? A little short, but I'm kind of in a rush today. And besides, without enough reviews, it's hard to get motivated.


	81. Chapter 108

Okay, so here's my next chapter! Aoshi will once more challenge the Elite Four. Will he win? Or will his victory here so far and rein as the champion finally be removed? Remember to review!

Galalithal: Yeah, I know.

: Geez, sorry...

Jelly pin: Wait until you see Groudon and Kyogre's alarm clocks. Kufufu...

Mwak: I know, right?

Mobiusfan: That should do the trick!

Tyranidhero: Well he's not that smart.

Look into your present action: So, how'd you find this story anyway?

Some black Ninja: Yes, sir!

Aoshi's Moemon Adventure

Chapter 108

* * *

"Alright! Good luck, Aoshi!" Leaf cheered. "I'll be waiting here for you, so be sure to come back once you've won!"

"Okay!" Aoshi said, walking through the large doors, entering the Moemon League. "I'll be sure to win this time, too!"

Aoshi walked through the large red doors, and entered the first room. This room was covered with violet walls and tiles, with two generators releasing holographic clear cubes from each side.

"Hello, foolish child." The man standing on the other side of the field said, smirking. He wore a black and maroon suit, and he had violet hair down to his neck, a black mask over his face.

"Why are you wearing such a ridiculous outfit?" Aoshi asked.

"Ridiculous?" The man exclaimed. "This is a great outfit!"

"Whatever, let's just fight!" Aoshi exclaimed.

"Fine!" The man shouted. "My name is Itsuki William Koizumi! I use the psychic type, also known as the esper type! Now, come out, Na-Ti!"

Will tossed out a moeball, which a Xatu emerged from. She wore a bright green and black dress down to her knees, with long white and red sleeves, and bright green hair tied back in a red ponytail which reached her shoulders, and she had black eyes.

"Alright, Lauren, you can handle this!" Aoshi said, tossing out a moeball, which Lauren emerged from.

"Alright." Lauren said, walking up to the Xatu. She brought her fist down on the flying moemon's head, knocking her to the ground.

"What…?" Na-Ti asked, looking up at Lauren. "Me First!"

Na-Ti shot forwards and released a rock slide at Lauren, who jumped out of the way quickly, firing off her own rock slide, burying Na-Ti.

"Have a taste of HEART, bitch!" Na-Ti shouted, pulling herself out of the rocks, charging forwards, slamming her psychic imbued fist into Lauren's stomach, knocking her back into one of the generators.

"Hmph." Lauren said, pulling herself out of the wreckage, wiping her body clean. "That wasn't so bad."

"Psychic!" Na-Ti shouted, shooting a blast of psychic energy, lifting Lauren into the air.

"Dark pulse." Lauren said, firing a beam of shadowy rings at Na-Ti, hitting her in the stomach, breaking her concentration.

When Na-Ti regained her senses, she saw a large amount of rocks falling onto her body, knocking her unconscious.

"Return." Will said, returning Na-Ti to her moeball. "Alright, Yado, come on out!"

Will tossed out a moeball, which a Slowbro emerged from, smiling.

"Alright, return, Lauren." Aoshi said, returning Lauren to her moeball. "Alright, Megan, come on out!" Aoshi tossed out a moeball, which Megan emerged from.

"Alright! Megan time!" Megan said, cheering. "My first Elite Four battle! I'll take you down!"

"Water pulse." Yado said, holding up her hands, charging a sphere of water energy into her hands, shooting it at Megan.

"Ah-ah-ah!" Megan said, smiling, wagging her fingers from side to side. "Petal dance!"

Megan created flower petals from her body, spinning around in a tornado, knocking the water pulse away.

"Alright! Now have a taste of my petal dance!" Megan said, charging forwards at Yado, petals swirling around her.

"Psychic!" Yado said, focusing her energy, freezing the petals in midair, covering them in a blue hue, shooting them at Megan.

"Magical leaf!" Megan said, shooting out a smaller amount of rainbow colored leaves. The leaves shot forwards, zigzagging, maneuvering around each of the petals, and shooting straight at Yado, knocking her back, while breaking her concentration. The petals, now under Megan's control once more, began swirling in a tornado around her, and she shot forwards, hitting Yado head on. She continued her charging, and knocked Yado into the wall at far end of the room.

"Return." Will said, returning Yado to her moeball. "Rouga, come out!"

Will tossed out a moeball, which a Jynx emerged from, smiling seductively.

"Ice punch!" Rouga said, smirking, charging at Megan, moving at a surprising speed for someone in such a long dress, and brought her fist into Megan's chest, the ice moving along her body, freezing her solid.

"Megan!" Aoshi shouted.

"You shouldn't have too much concern." Rouga said, smirking. "Not until now!"

Rouga used psychic to lift the frozen Megan into the air, and threw her at the wall.

"Return!" Aoshi said, returning the unconscious Megan to her moeball before she shattered against the wall. "Alright, come out, Ca-"

"My turn." Yuki said, emerging from her moeball on the field, smirking arrogantly.

"Okay, if you guys can just come out however you want, what's the point of having moeballs?" Aoshi asked.

"You shut up for now." Yuki said, releasing ice shards at Aoshi, causing him to jump out of the way.

"What the heck was that for?" Aoshi asked.

"You annoyed me." Yuki said. "Just watch how strong I am."

"An ice type, huh?" Rouga asked, smirking. "Just like me. Let's see how well you deal with an ice punch!"

Rouga charged forwards, and brought her fist at Yuki, who spun out of the way of the fist, slamming her elbow up into Rouga's stomach, knocking her into the air.

Yuki spun around once more, and charged her claws with darkness energy.

"Night slash!" Yuki shouted, jumping into the air, bringing her claws down on Rouga, slashing into her with a wave of darkness, knocking her unconscious.

"Next?" Yuki asked, smirking.

"Nassa, come out!" Will shouted, tossing out a moeball, which an Exeggutor emerged from. She had on a brown shirt with bright yellow sleeves and brown pants, and her hair was bright green, sticking out in all directions, with bright yellow eyes.

"Alright, a psychic grass type?" Yuki asked, smirking. "Simple."

"Egg bomb!" Nassa shouted, tossing an exploding egg out at Yuki, who ducked out of the way, charging forwards at Nassa, bringing up an ice punch into Nassa's stomach, knocking her into the air, Nassa hitting the ground hard.

Nassa slowly stood up, staring at Yuki, who was standing in front of her, both hands charged with ice, one hand in front of her, the other at her side.

"Game over." Yuki said, charging forwards, slamming her icy fist into Nassa's stomach, knocking her back, samming her fists into each area of Nassa's body, knocking her further and further back into the wall, slamming her fists down until Nassa fell unconscious, and Yuki jumped back, landing in the center of the field, brushing her hair behind her ear, smirking.

"Alright, I think that's good enough." Yuki said, yawning, walking back to Aoshi. "I'm getting tired."

Yuki returned to her moeball, yawning.

"Alright, Eve, come out!" Aoshi said, tossing out a moeball, which Eve emerged from.

"Come out, Natio!" Will shouted, tossing out a moeball, which another Xatu emerged from, staring at the dark moemon in front of her.

"A psychic type?" Eve asked, smirking. "You think you can defeat me?"

"Yeah." Natio said, nodding. "Confuse ray!"

Natio released a sphere of shining light, hitting Eve, confusing her, making it hard for her to see anything.

"Aerial ace!" Natio said, charging forwards, slamming her bladed fist into Eve, knocking her back.

"Yes, that's good." Eve said, rubbing her eyes. "I'm better now."

"What? Impossible!" Will shouted. "You can't break confusion that easily! Impossible! Confusion only fades in time or when aroused!"

"Exactly…" Eve said, smiling. "That last attack felt so good…"

"Great…" Aoshi said, face palming. "Just great…"

* * *

So, how was that chapter? Good? And yes, it seems that now Eve enjoys both sides of the coin.


	82. Chapter 109

So, Aoshi will continue on with his league challenge! Will he win? Will he lose? Please review!

Galalithal: Well… That's the only thing it looks like.

The O: Yeah, Aoshi, Leaf, and Sharon.

Some black Ninja: You think so? Well, she is partially based off of the same person Leaf is, so if you combine Leaf and Eve, then you have feeling of how much my life sucks.

Jelly pin: I know, right? My friend and I were talking about this. She thought that it would be so much better if, like, you know, because you can't catch pokemon from other regions? She thought it would be best if you were able to go to the other four different regions, able to choose a new starter to join your party and challenge the gym leader again.

The Angel o' Death: Whatever drugs I may be on is between me and the state of California. Anyways, yeah, you're right on one! Yuki is a Sneasel, but Lauren is a Pupitar.

Mwak: I know. I know.

Mobiusfan: Yeah, maybe… Maybe...

Aoshi's Moemon Adventure

Chapter 109

* * *

"Aerial Ace!" Natio said, charging forwards at Eve, slashing her wings towards her.

"Faint attack." Eve said, slouching. She disappeared, and reappeared behind Natio, slamming into her, knocking Natio to the ground.

"Confuse ray!" Natio said, launching a sphere of confusion at Eve, who jumped out of the way of the zigzagging ball.

"Dark pulse!" Eve said, picking Natio up by the collar, knocking her backwards with a dark pulse, slamming her into the wall intensely.

"Return." Will said, returning Natio to her moeball. "Alright. You've managed to defeat me, but your League challenge is just beginning."

"Okay, fine." Aoshi said, sighing, returning Eve to her moeball. "See ya."

Aoshi left the room, and moved on to the next room. This room had a violet floor with grass growing out of it and swamps, with several twigs and logs, Koga standing on the other side.

"Not you again…" Aoshi sighed. "What do you want now…?"

"I'm a member of the Elite Four now." Koga said. "And I'm sure I won't lose to you this time."

"Yeah, I think you will." Aoshi said.

"Alright!" Koga shouted. "Aria, come out!" Koga tossed out a moeball, which an Ariados emerged from. Ariados wore a red dress that stopped above her chest, revealing her shoulders. There was a large black stripe on the dress right beneath her chest, and she wore yellow and violet striped gloves that reached up to her shoulders and tights that reached up to her thighs. She had long red hair tied down in a ponytail, and violet eyes.

"So, this guy's my prey?" Aria asked, smiling hungrily. "I can't wait…"

"Alright, come out, Yuki!" Aoshi said, tossing out a moeball, which Yuki emerged from, smiling.

"Ice shard!" Yuki shouted, shooting out several shards of ice at Aria, who ducked out of the way of each one.

"Spider web!" Aria said, releasing a web of string from her mouth, spitting it at Yuki.

"Gross!" Yuki said, countering each web with an ice punch, freezing and shattering them. "I really don't want to get trapped in your spit!"

"Baton pass!" Aria said, switching into her moeball.

"Alright, come out, Mora!" Koga said, tossing out a moeball, which a Venomoth emerged from.

"Ice punch!" Yuki said, charging at Mora, her fist imbued with ice energy. The Venomoth jumped into the air, and released a gust of wind from her wings, blowing her backwards.

"Supersonic!" Mora said, creating a blast of sound towards Yuki, who reacted quickly, holding her ears tightly.

"Toxic!" Mora launched a sphere of violet energy at Yuki, hitting her head on, poisoning her.

"Crap…" Yuki said, standing up. "Ice punch!" Yuki jumped into the air and brought her fist down on Mora's head, knockingher downwards, as they shot to the ground, hitting Mora down into the floor, knocking her unconscious.

"Return." Koga said, returning Mora to her moeball. "Alright, come out, Aria."

Koga tossed out a moeball, which Aria emerged from again.

"You again?" Aria asked, sighing.

"Ice punch!" Yuki shouted.

"Poison jab!" Aria countered. The two of them began exchanging blows, knocking each other back, before Yuki stumbled back, the poison getting to her.

"Damn it…" Yuki muttered.

"Giga drain!" Aria said, sucking Yuki's energy out, healing her wounds, Yuki falling to the ground, unconscious.

"Return, Yuki." Aoshi said, returning Yuki to her moeball. "Alright, Eve, it's you turn!"

Aoshi tossed out a moeball, which Eve emerged from.

"Spider web!" Aria shouted, spitting webbing out of her mouth, hitting the stone wall, then several smaller strands. The strands hit Eve's hands and legs, pushing her onto the large web, Eve sticking to it, her arms and legs open.

"So what now?" Eve asked. "You've got me stuck, so what now?"

"What do you mean?" Aria asked.

"Well, I'm stuck here, and you have total power over me." Eve said, smirking. "What are you gonna do now?"

"Um, I haven't thought out that far…" Aria said, thinking. "Um, what would you do?"

"Well, do you have any candles?" Eve asked. "Hot wax can be very stimulating."

"Sorry, I don't have any candles on me." Aria said. "Anything else?"

"Chains? Whips? Ball gags? Electric vibrators?" Eve asked. "How the hell are we supposed to get this off the ground?"

"This is a battle!" Koga shouted. "Get on with it!"

"Geez, sorry…" Aria said.

"Crap, now I wet…" Eve said, looking down. "How the hell am I supposed to do this?"

"Poison jab!" Aria said, bringing her poison imbued fist towards Eve, who managed to twist her body out of the way enough to avoid the attack.

"Psychic!" Eve said, creating a veil of blue energy around her, breaking down the webbing, Eve landing on the ground, holding her hand up. The blue energy circled around Aria, lifting her into the air. Eve shot her hand forwards, Aria slamming back into a large log, knocking her into a swamp.

"Damn it!" Aria said, pulling herself out of the swamp, mud falling from her body. "You got me all dirty!"

"Oh, I'm sorry, did I BREAK YOU CONCENTRATION?" Eve demanded, picking up Aria, tossing her into the air, firing a blast of darkness energy into Aria's chest, knocking her into the large metal doors behind Koga, falling to the ground.

"Return." Koga said, returning Eve to her moeball. "Alright, Forra, come out!" Koga tossed out a moeball, which a Forretress emerged from. She wore a rocky violet shirt with long sleeves that covered her hands, and a skirt that reached her knees, with bright red hair down to her shoulders, covering her face. She wore a rocky hat over her hair, the color matching her clothes, and she had black eyes.

"Dark pulse!" Eve said, firing a blast of shadowy energy at Forra, knocking her back.

"Got you!" Forra said, enduring the hit, charging forwards, grabbing onto Eve. "Now, explosion!"

"Holy crap!" Eve shouted. "Baton pass!"

Eve switched for her friend, Cara.

"Holy crap!" Cara shouted. "Blast burn!"

Cara fired a blast of violet and red flame at Forra, encompassing her in an explosion, knocking her back before she could use her attack, knocking her unconscious.

"Return." Koga said.

"Wait, wait!" Forra said, standing up, shaking her head. "You, Charizard!"

"Wait, me?" Cara asked.

"Yeah, you." Forra said. "Why did you use that explosive move?"

"To win…" Cara said.

"Yeah, but… why?" Forra asked. "I mean, you actually THROW the explosives? You don't wear it on your person and run into a crowd of people?"

"That's how you do it, yes." Cara said, nodding.

"That makes sense." Forra said. "Wait till everyone else hear the right way to fight!"

"Return." Koga repeated, returning Forra to her moeball. "Alright, Mukuya, come out!"

Koga tossed out a moeball, which his Muk emerged from.

"Oh, great, you again?" Cara sighed, face palming.

"I've been waiting for my rematch!" Mukuya said, smiling.

* * *

So, how was that? Good? Not so good?


	83. Chapter 110

Okay, first of all, I would like to say I am VERY VERY SORRY for the absent week. It was completely unavoidable, as fanfiction wouldn't let me access my stories. However, i'm back, and I'm ready to start up again! So please review, okay?

Some black Ninja: Thanks

Galalithal: Okay, okay, okay!

Jelly pin: I know, right? The shinies have absolutely no point. I would catch one if I came across it, but I wouldn't go looking for one.

Mobiusfan: Explained above.

Mwak: I know, I like her too.

RS: I know.

Ash Aijo: I'm on Victory Road.

Psykotic addiction: Yes. Yes she would.

: Some of it.

Look into your present action: Yes, i did.

Aoshi's Moemon Adventure

Chapter 110

* * *

"You again?" Cara asked. "Can't I get rid of you?"

"Gunk shot!" Mukuyo shouted, creating a sphere of junk and sludge, shooting it out at Cara, who managed to leap out of the way.

"Flamethrower!" Cara shouted, shooting a blast of flame out of her hand, firing it straight at Mukuyo.

"Minimize!" Mukuyo said, shrinking down to avoid the flames, and running towards Cara, leaping up onto her body. "Now, toxic!" Mukuyo launched a toxic sphere into Cara's mouth, badly poisoning her.

"Not again!" Cara said, grabbing onto Mukuyo, holding her in her hands like a small doll.

"Let go of me!" Mukuyo shouted, hitting the sides of Cara's hand, struggling, trying to get out.

"Not a chance." Cara said, smirking, coughing. Cara tossed Mukuyo into the air, and firing out a blast burn at her.

Mukuyo became encompassed in the flame, creating an explosion with her as the center.

"Return." Koga said, returning the now normal sized Muk to her moeball, unconscious.

"I'm out, too…" Cara said, succumbing to the poison and blast burn pausing.

"Return." Aoshi said, returning Cara to her moeball.

"Come out, Curo!" Koga shouted, tossing out a moeball, which a Crobat emerged from. The Crobat wore bright purple leotard, with the part over her cleavage cut out. The sleeves that led from her leotard covered her hands, and she wore bright purple tights. She had purple hair down to her neck, and bright gold eyes, with four wings sticking out of her back.

"Alright, Lauren, come out!" Aoshi said, tossing out a moeball, which Lauren emerged from.

"What do you wish, master?" Lauren asked, looking at Aoshi.

"Poison fang!" Curo said, flying towards Lauren, sinking her fangs into Lauren's arm.

"Ouch." Lauren said, hitting Curo in the side of the head, knocking her to the ground. "Rock slide."

Lauren slammed the ground, creating a torrent of rocks that buried the bat moemon. But she managed to pull her body out of the rock pile and fly up into the air, staring at Lauren.

"You're good." Curo said, smiling.

"You haven't seen anything yet…" Lauren said, holding up her hand, which a blast of dark energy shot out from, hitting Curo in the stomach, knocking her to the ground.

"Oh, yeah, that's much more powerful…" Curo said, clutching her stomach, panting.

Suddenly, Lauren's body was encompassed in a glowing white light.

"I'm… evolving…" Lauren said, staring down at her body.

The light around Lauren grew brighter, fading eventually, revealing Lauren standing there, now much different.

Lauren wore a blue and green leotard. The leotard was a translucent blue, with a green section covering her lower area, with a green over part, covering the upper part of her breasts, with three green spikes out of each side. She had long green gloves, and long green tights, with bright green hair down her back, the end tied off. She had bright red eyes, and a long green tail behind her.

"I've… evolved…" Lauren said, looking at her new body. "Alright, I'm going to win!"

"Poison fang!" Curo said, charging at Lauren, who jumped out of the way.

"Stone edge!" Lauren said, launching several pointy stones into Curo, causing her to fall down towards the ground.

"Hyper beam!" Lauren said, opening her mouth, firing a large beam of energy out, hitting Curo head on, slamming her into the violet wall, falling to the ground in pain.

"Yes!" Lauren said, smiling. "I won!"

"Return." Koga said, returning Curo to her moeball. "I'm surprised. Once more, you have managed to defeat my poisonous moemon. Move on to your next challenge."

"Alright, let me see my data." Lauren asked.

"Alright." Aoshi said, pulling out his moedex.

**Moemon**: Tyranitar

**Name**: Lauren

**Species**: Armor Moemon

**Type**: Rock/Dark

**Scarcity**: Ultra Rare

**Current Level**: 55

**Diet**: Tyranitar mainly consume different kinds of meat and minerals.

**Ability**: Sand Stream

**Height**: 5'09"

**Weight**: 109.9lbs

**Cup** **Size**: DD

**Strong Against**: Bug, Fire, Flying, Psychic, Ghost

**Weak Against**: Fighting, Ground, Steel, Bug, Water, Grass

**Attacks**: Bite, Leer, Iron Defense, Iron Head, Ancientpower, Rock Slide, Thrash, Scary Face, Dark Pulse, Hyper Beam, Stone Edge

**Evolves into**: None

**Evolves From**: Pupitar

**Info: **Tyranitar are much more outgoing than their pre-evolutions, however they are still very silent. They care greatly for their master, and while they don't like sharing him with others, they will still begrudgingly do it. They will do anything for their masters, and will not let any harm come to them. They view other team mates as rivals, and are very aggressive and competitive.

"Alright, return." Aoshi said, returning Lauren to her moeball. "Okay, let's keep going!"

Aoshi headed through the metal doors into the next room, a very familiar room. This room was made out of solid blue iron, with a large brown field of steel that was suspended over a pit of molten lava by four enormous chains, with a large man standing on the other side of the field.

"Aoshi!" Bruno exclaimed, smiling. "It's good to see you again! I take it that you'll want to challenge me again? Alright! Let's do this!"

"Okay, I'm ready, Bruno!" Aoshi said, walking up to the other side of the field. "Let's go!"

"Come out, Carro!" Bruno said, tossing out a moeball, which a Hitmontop emerged from, smiling.

The Hitmontop wore a bright blue leotard with brown tights under her blue shoes, with a tail growing out of her back, which had a third foot. She had brown hair down to the sides of her head and brown eyes, with a large horn on her forehead.

"Alright, come out, Lori!" Aoshi said, tossing out a moeball, which Lori emerged from, smiling.

"Alright, ice beam!" Lori said, firing out a beam of ice at Carro.

"Triple kick!" Carro shouted, leaping onto her head, spinning around, knocking the beams of ice out of the way, and kicking into Lori, knocking her down onto the field.

* * *

So, how was that? Lauren evolved!


	84. Chapter 111

Alright, it seems like the error problems with the story up-loader are still going strong, so once again I have to update like this on my profile. Don't worry, I won't stop writing no matter what! But I want to know if everyone else is having these problems, or if it's just me. Anyways, please continue reading and reviewing, and hopefully I can make it to 1,000 reviews!

Some black Ninja: It's my good friend. She annoys me...

RB77: I hate Caitlin. Her Sigilyph is way too strong, and her Reunculus is annoying.

Galalithal: I know...

OO: Don't worry, I've updated them all, and starting with new chapters tomorrow.

Aoshi's Moemon Adventure

Chapter 111

* * *

"Hydro pump!" Lori shouted, firing a blast of water at Carro.

"Triple kick!" Carro shouted, jumping into the air, spinning around, the rotations knocking the water to the sides.

"Damn it…" Lori said. "Why can't I beat her?"

"Lori, come back for now." Aoshi said, returning Lori to her moeball. "Your long range attacks won't work."

"Very good!" Carro said, smiling, landing on the ground. "You managed to figure out that special attacks won't work on me!"

"Alright, Yuki, it's your turn!" Aoshi said, tossing out a moeball, which Yuki emerged from. "Yuki, she's a fighting type. Can you defeat her?"

"Who do you think you're talking too?" Yuki asked, smirking.

"You think you can take down my triple kick style?" Carro asked, smiling. "In your dreams!"

"Ice shard!" Yuki said, shooting out shards of ice at Carro.

"Triple kick!" Carro shouted, jumping into the air, slamming her feet into the ice shards, smashing them to pieces. She them placed her hands on the ground and spun towards Yuki, feet in the air.

"Ice punch!" Yuki said, holding up her hand, blocking one kick, her hand freezing Carro's leg.

"Counter!" Carro shouted, bringing her fist up, catching Yuki in the chin with and uppercut. "Now, triple kick!"

Carro lept into the air, spinning, catching Yuki in the stomach, knocking her down onto the field.

"Okay, know I'm mad." Yuki said, wiping blood off of her mouth, standing up. "Shadow claw!"

Yuki charged forwards, her claw charged with darkness aura, and she brought it down on Carro's shoulder.

"Counter!" Carro shouted, grabbing onto Yuki's arm, bringing her feet up into Yuki's stomach, knocking her back.

"Ice punch!" Yuki shouted, punching at Carro, catching her in the face as Carro kicked her in the stomach.

"You actually think that a ice and dark type can defeat me, a fighting type, in martial arts fighting?" Carro asked, smirking.

"Yeah, I do." Yuki said, smirking. "Metal claw!" Yuki charged her claw with metallic energy, bringing it down on the field, charging forwards, carving into the field, bringing dust up into the air. She leapt around Carro, slamming her claw into her back.

"Triple kick!" Carro shouted, jumping onto her hands, spinning after Yuki.

"Ice punch!" Yuki shouted, charging her fist with ice energy, slamming it into Carro's face, as Carro's feet hit Yuki in the stomach.

The two of them slowly staggered back, before smiling, and collapsing to the ground.

"Return." Bruno said, returning Carro to her moeball. "Alright, Ori, come out!"

Bruno tossed out a moeball, which his Onix emerged from.

"Lori, come out!" Aoshi said, tossing out a moeball, which Lori emerged from.

"Hydro pump!" Lori shouted, firing a blast of compressed water at the Onix, who managed to avoid it.

"Sandstorm!" Ori shouted, creating a sandstorm tornado on the field.

"Ice beam!" Lori shouted, holding up her hand. A beam of ice shot forth from her palm, striking the sandstorm, freezing it in place, leaving a pillar of ice in the center of the room.

"Earthquake!" Ori shouted, hitting the ground with immense force, shattering the ice pillar.

"Ice beam!" Lori shouted, shooting a beam of ice, this time at the field. The beam of ice froze over the chunks of ice already on the ground, creating a thin layer of ice on the field.

Lori charged forwards, skating across the ice, and used a body slam on Ori, knocking her skidding across the now-melting ice, nearly knocking her off the field and into the lava.

"That was a close call." Ori said, standing up. "But you won't be able to defeat me like this. Your ice skating trick will only work once."

"I only needed it to work once." Lori said, placing her palm on the field. "Thunderbolt!"

Lori released a shockwave of electricity from her hand, shooting it across the field. The electricity slammed into Ori, and while it didn't actually hurt her, it did manage to knock her into the air.

"Hydro pump!" Lori shouted, opening her mouth, releasing a blast of water which hit Ori in the stomach, knocking her into the far wall, unconscious.

"Return." Bruno said, returning Ori to her moeball. "Alright, Hito, it's your turn!"

Bruno tossed out a moeball, which his Hitmonchan emerged from, fists raised.

"Bullet punch!" Hito shouted upon emerging, charging forwards at Lori slamming her fists into her at top speed.

"Thunderbolt!" Lori shouted, grabbing Hito, charging a large amount of electricity into her body, knocking her away.

"Thunderpunch!" Hito shouted, slamming her electric charged fist into Lori's stomach, knocking her down to the field.

"Perish… song…" Lori muttered out, a shockwave of sound emanating from her, both of the moemon losing consciousness.

"Return." Aoshi said, returning Lori to her moeball. "Alright, Megan, it's your turn!" Aoshi tossed out a moeball, which Megan emerged from.

"Li, come out!" Bruno shouted, tossing out a moeball, which his Hitmonlee emerged from.

"Bad idea, using a grass moemon against me!" Li said, smirking. "Blaze kick!" Li charged towards Megan, kicking her foot at an intense speed, charging it with flames, bringing it down towards Megan.

"Whoa!" Megan shouted, jumping back at the last second. "Petal dance!" Megan covered her body with a veil of petals, a last ditch defense.

"Blaze kick!" Li shouted, kicking Megan, the petals absorbing the flames from the kick so that Megan was simply knocked back instead of burned. The petals were now ablaze, spinning around her body in a flaming tornado.

"Not bad…" Megan said, looking around at the burning petals. She charged forwards at Li, slamming into her, knocking Li back, burning her with the flames of her petals.

"You know, you really shouldn't play with fire." Megan said, smiling. "You could get burned."

"Oh my god, not that lame line!" Li exclaimed. "Hi jump kick!"

Li jumped into the air, shooting towards Megan.

"AH!" Megan shouted, jumping out of the way, Li soaring past her, slamming into the wall.

"Damn it!" Li said, pulling herself up from the ground, and leaping at Megan again.

"Solar beam!" Megan shouted, firing a beam of light at Li, hitting her head on, knocking her unconscious.

"Return." Bruno said, returning Li to her moeball. "Alright, come out, Makie!"

Bruno tossed out a moeball, which his Machamp emerged from, smirking.

"Cross chop!" Makie shouted, charging at Megan, her arms raised.

"I can't move!" Megan shouted, Makie hitting her with the full brunt of her power, knocking her unconscious.

"That's my ability, no guard." Makie said, smirking. "This becomes a pure battle, with no dodging. The opponents will be frozen when attacked."

"Return." Aoshi said, returning Megan to her moeball. "Alright, Eve, come out!"

"Oh, it you again…" Eve sighed, yawning, staring at the Machamp. "I see you've gotten more powerful… But so have I."

* * *

So, there's another chapter! Remember to review!


	85. Chapter 112

Anyways, the chapters are working again, so I'm happy. Let's keep it up with these updates!

Some black Ninja: Yeah, she is. Think Leaf's twisted sense of humor and feminists beliefs mixed with Eve's mean-spirited personality and arrogance all rolled into one. You know that guy who hangs out with the girls but never seems to make a move on any of them? The one people think is gay? She's kind of like that. She doesn't have any female friends, all of her close friends are guys.

Aoshi's Moemon Adventure

Chapter 112

* * *

"Cross chop!" Makie said, holding up her hands, charging at Eve. She brought her hands down on Eve, knocking her down into the field.

"Not bad…" Eve said, standing up, holding up her hand. "Shadow ball." Eve released a sphere of darkness energy at Makie, knocking her back.

"Stone edge!" Makie shouted, several stones flying into Eve from all sides.

"Well, that was good…" Eve said, standing up. "Enough playing around."

"Cross chop!" Makie said, lifting her hands, charging at Eve.

"Psychic." Eve said, holding up her hand, Makie glowing blue and lifting into the air.

"What?" Makie asked, looking around. "How did you do that?"

"No matter how strong you are…" Eve said, lifting Makie higher into the air. "It matter not. Power and speed mean nothing."

Eve shot her hand forwards, Makiee shooting into the far wall.

"Shadow ball!" Eve shouted, firing a sphere of darkness energy at Makie, who was just standing up, knocking her unconscious.

"Return." Bruno said, returning Makie to her moeball. "Well, Aoshi, it seems you've defeated me once again. I have nothing left to say to you accept go to your next room and have your battle!"

"Alright!" Aoshi said, walking into the next room after healing his moemon. "Time for the next battle!" This room was much different from the other rooms. The field was coated with a dark violet tile, with small glowing white dots. The walls were a pitch black, making Aoshi wonder if there were any walls to begin with. The walls had the same colored dots, making the room seem like it was a night sky. On the other side of the field stood Karen, the fourth member. She wore white tight jeans, a yellow top, and she had silver-blue hair down her back with blue eyes.

"Well, it looks like a challenger has arrived." Karen said, smiling. "Well, to beat the other three and make it here is no easy task, I'll give you that much. But this is the end of the road. You league challenge ends with me, Aoshi!"

Karen reached for her belt, tossing out a moeball, which an Umbreon emerged from.

"Alright, Lauren, come out!" Aoshi said, tossing out a moeball, which Lauren emerged from.

"Beau." Karen ordered her Umbreon. "Use confuse ray!"

Beau held up her hand, launching a confusing sphere.

"Lauren, use earthquake!" Aoshi said. Lauren stamped the ground hard, causing the room to shake and Beau to fall to the ground. Lauren dodged the white-violet ball, and charged at Beau.

"Faint attack!" Beau said, vanishing. Lauren spun around, but she wasn't standing there, either. She reappeared behind Lauren, where she had been a second ago, and she hit Lauren in the back, knocking her forwards.

"Mega punch!" Lauren said, slamming her fist into Beau's stomach, knocking her backwards into the wall, which we now know existed.

"Payback!" Beau shouted, charging up energy, releasing it at Lauren, knocking her to the ground.

"Stone edge!" Lauren shouted. Suddenly, stones erupted from the ground, striking into Beau, knocking her into the air. "Now, hyper beam!" Lauren opened her mouth, firing a beam of light, with illuminated the dark room, hitting Beau head on, slamming her into the wall, falling to the ground, unconscious.

"Return." Karen said, returning Beau to her moeball. "Puela, come out!"

Karen tossed out a moeball, which her Vileplume emerged from, smiling.

"Great, time to battle!" Puela said, smiling. "Stun spore!" Puela launched a yellow powder over Lauren, paralyzing her.

"Damn it!" Lauren said, struggling. "I can barely move!"

"Petal dance!" Puela said, holding up her hand, releasing a tornado of petals at Lauren, hitting her head on, knocking her back into the wall. The tornado swirled around Lauren, cutting into her, before Puela released a solar beam at Lauren, hitting her head on, knocking her unconscious.

"Return." Aoshi said, returning Lauren to her moeball. "Alright, Lori, come out!" Aoshi tossed out a moeball, which Lori emerged from, smiling.

"Acid!" Puela said, taking out a small tablet, popping it in her mouth.

"Ice beam!" Lori shouted, firing a beam of ice at Puela, who ducked out of the way.

"Petal dance!" Puela shouted, holding up her hand, a tornado of leaves emerging from the ground at Lori's feet, cutting into her, knocking her down to her knees.

"Blizzard!" Lori shouted, holding up her hand, firing a large blizzard of ice and wind at Puela.

"Oh, crap!" Puela said, holding up her arms as a defense, blocking the snowstorm with a tornado of petals surrounding her body. When the winds died down, she was surrounded by frozen petals that were still swirling around in a tornado.

"Petal dance!" Puela shouted, launching a tornado of frozen petals at Lori, knocking her back.

"Blizzard!" Lori said, releasing a snowstorm of icy wind and hail at Puela.

"Petal dance!" Puela shouted, releasing a tornado of petals out at Lori. The two attacks collided with each other, and passed each other by, hitting into their opposing users, knocking them back a ways.

"Solar beam!" Puela shouted, firing a beam of light energy at Lori.

"Ice beam!" Lori shouted, firing a beam of compressed ice at Puela.

The two ran in past their attacks, absorbing the attacks into their bodies, badly injuring them. They brought up their fists, and slammed them into each others' face, knocking them backwards into the air, hitting the ground intensely, badly injured, unmoving.

* * *

So, how was that? I'm sorry this chapter was a little short. One of my friends (of the female variety) had to move in with me for a while, because she and her boyfriend are having a separation, and she can't afford her own apartment. I must say, living in the same apartment with a girl who you're not going out with and you've known since grade school and never once viewed as sexual can become REALLY trying on the nerves. While living in the same apartment as a childhood friend seems really, really hot and a good set-up for a good story, it really is not worth it. You know what, I'm going to stay locked up in my room for a while. She scares me.


	86. Chapter 113

I'm glad it's working again! I'll have another chapter out tomorrow!

Some black Ninja: Yeah, but they probably won't for a while. It might be a hacker or a system malfunction.

Aoshi's Moemon Adventure

Chapter 113

* * *

"Return." Aoshi said, returning Lori to her moeball, as Karen did the same with Puela. "Alright, come out, Yuki!"

Aoshi tossed out a moeball, which Yuki emerged from, smiling.

"Marrow, come out!" Karen shouted, tossing out a moeball, which a Murkrow emerged from, smiling.

"Ice punch!" Yuki shouted, running over towards Marrow, fist raised.

"Faint attack!" Marrow shouted, disappearing.

"Faint attack!" Yuki shouted, disappearing and reappearing behind Marrow, as Marrow disappeared and reappeared behind Yuki. The two kept immerging behind each other, shuffling down the field.

"Okay, screw this shit." Yuki said, spinning around, shoving her ice punch into Marrow's stomach, knocking her back. "Now, ice shard!"

Yuki fired shards of ice at Marrow, shattering on her body, the shockwave shooting her into the wall.

"Pursuit!" Marrow said, jumping into the air, shooting towards Yuki, knocking her back.

"Ice punch!" Yuki shouted, slamming her fist into Marrow's stomach, knocking her back. She continued her assault on Marrow, knocking her back, and continued to strike into Marrow, knocking her into the wall, then continuing until a crater immerged in the wall, Marrow knocked out completely.

"Return." Karen said, returning Marrow to her moeball. "Genta, come out!" Karen tossed out a moeball, which a Gengar immerged from, angered.

"Faint attack!" Yuki shouted. She disappeared, reappearing behind Genta, slamming her fist into the Gengar's back, knocking her to the ground.

"Lick!" Genta said, standing up, running her tongue up Yuki's cheek, smiling.

"Ugh…" Yuki said, shaking. "I can't… move…"

"You're paralyzed." Genta said, smiling. "That's what my lick does. Now, focus blast!"

Genta created a sphere of energy in the palm of her hand, and fired it at Yuki, hitting her head on, due to the fact she couldn't move. Yuki hit the ground, and tried to pull herself up.

"Copycat!" Yuki said, pulling a sphere of light out of Genta.

"Whoa, I thought that Sneasel couldn't use that move!" Karen exclaimed.

"I'm special." Yuki said, smiling.

"Focus blast!" Genta shouted, firing a sphere of energy out at Yuki, hitting her head on, as Yuki released a small plate of light energy out of her hands, encompassing Genta, knocking her unconscious.

"What?" Karen exclaimed. "How…?"

"Destiny bond." Yuki said, smiling, before falling to the ground.

"Return." Aoshi said, returning Yuki to her moeball.

"Return." Karen said, returning Genta to her moeball. "Come on out, Horun!"

Karen tossed out a moeball, which a Houndoom emerged from. The Houndoom wore a black and orange form fitting outfit, with silver claws on it. She had long black hair down her back, with bright red eyes. She had two large grey horns sticking out of the sides of her head, as well as silver and black gloves with claws on the end over her hands.

"Alright, come out, Eve!" Aoshi said, tossing out a moeball, which Eve emerged from.

"Flamethrower!" Horun shouted, firing a blast of flame out at Eve. Eve jumped to the side just in time, the flames barely singing the back of her hair.

"Damn it!" Eve shouted, grabbing onto the hair, putting out the fire. "My beautiful silver hair! You bitch!"

"It's just hair!" Horun said, laughing. "Stupid women like you shouldn't care so much about your appearance."

"Bitch…" Eve shouted, coating her body with a blazing red aura. "You bitch!" Eve charged at Horun, slamming her red body into Horun. She charged forwards, slamming Horun into the wall, slamming her fists into Horun's stomach. She pulled Horun off of the wall, and threw her towards the far wall, hitting her head on, blowing a crater in the side of the wall.

"What the hell was that?" Horun asked, sitting up, coughing up some blood.

"Frustration." Eve said. "When I get frustrated enough, I can do anything, and blow through anything. It's power is based off of rage and anger. Not too shabby, huh?"

"Damn Umbreon." Horun said, standing up. "You should be more like Beau, and not such an arrogant bitch."

"You think that you're so hot." Eve said. "Just because you might be more mature and a better woman, that doesn't mean that you're better than I am."

"Do you honestly consider this a battle?" Karen demanded.

"Yeah, all of her battles end up like this." Aoshi said, sighing. "I've just decided to let it go."

"Hey, you guys, speed it up!" Karen shouted.

"We're trying, mistress!" Horun shouted.

"Okay, well, let's do this." Eve said, cloaking her body in a white aura, slamming into Horun, sending her flying across the room, slamming into the large doors, unconscious.

"Return." Eve said, smirking. "By far my strongest attack."

"Yeah, yeah." Aoshi said, holding up a moeball. "Return."

"I see." Karen said, laughing. "Whether your moemon are weak or not, it's obvious you love them from the bottom of your heart. The champion is waiting."

"Alright!" Aoshi said, walking into the next room. He went through the long hallway, until he reached a large golden room. The room had a long red carpet leading up to the field, and had large golden dragon statues.

Meanwhile behind the field, Lance sat on a red couch, watching TV.

"Um, Lance…" Aoshi said.

"Wait, wait, wait, I'm watching America's Funniest Home Videos. But only the first few. Those ones with Bob Saget are hilarious!"

"Let me see." Aoshi said, looking over the couch at the television. "What the heck is this? This guy isn't any funnier than that dad on Full House."

"Anyways, let's battle." Aoshi said, walking over to the field.

"Alright…" Lance sighed.

"Oh, by the way, how did you get to be champion if you never defeated me?" Aoshi asked.

"Are we really arguing that?" Lance asked. "I mean, honestly, are you seriously trying to argue with the author of this story?"

"Yeah, kind of." Aoshi commented. "I mean, it doesn't make any sense."

Aoshi suddenly died of a heart attack, and Lance remained the champion.

"I get the point." Aoshi sighed. "Okay, let's battle!"

* * *

Alright, so here comes the battle between Lance and Aoshi! Who will win?


	87. Chapter 114

Alright, here's a new chapter!

Mr. Bamboo: Yeah, she's just that awesome.

Mobiusfan: It depends on the updates.

Some black Ninja: Yeah, I might do that now.

ChaosKaiju07: Yes, he must.

Aoshi's Moemon Adventure

Chapter 114

* * *

"Gara, come on out!" Lance shouted, tossing out a moeball, which a Gyarados emerged from.

"Alright, Eve, it's your turn!" Aoshi said, tossing out a moeball, which Eve emerged from, smirking.

"Waterfall!" Gara shouted, covering her body in a veil of water, charging at Eve, who jumped out of the way.

"Dark pulse!" Eve shouted, holding her hand up towards Gara, who spun around, the dark pulse hitting her in the chest. Gara was pushed against the golden floor, striking into the golden wall, causing her to fall to the ground. She stood up, and charged towards Eve.

"Ice fang!" Gara shouted, biting down on Eve's shoulder, coating it in a layer of ice, numbing her.

"Damn…" Eve muttered, rubbing her shoulder.

"Now, dragon pulse!" Lance ordered. Gara raised her hands, charging a violet sphere of energy into her palms. She threw the sphere onto the golden battlefield, and it charged down the field, hitting Eve in the legs, knocking her into the air.

"Waterfall!" Gara shouted, charging up, covered in a veil of water, striking into Eve's stomach, continuing the upwards ascent upwards into Eve's body, slamming her into the ceiling. Gara placed her feet onto Eve's stomach, kicking her legs, leaping back to the ground. Eve fell towards the ground, hitting it hard. She attempted to pull herself up, but another dragon pulse knocked her down once more.

"I'm not done yet…" Eve muttered, disappearing. She reappeared behind Gara, slamming her fist into the back of Gara's neck, knocking her to the ground.

"I'm awesome." Eve said, smirking.

"Return." Lance said, returning Gara to her moeball. "Alright, it's your turn, Aeros!"

Lance tossed out a moeball, which Aerodactyl emerged from.

"Shadow ball!" Eve said, holding up her hand, launching a sphere of darkness energy from it, hitting Aeros upon emerging. The sphere knocked Aeros to the ground, causing her to take a few seconds to focus.

"Thunder fang!" Aeros shouted, leaping into the air, shooting towards Eve. She bit down on the same shoulder as Gara did, this time charging lightning into it, paralyzing her.

"Synchronize." Eve said, releasing a glowing light, paralyzing Aeros.

"Return for now, Aeros." Lance said, returning Aeros to her moeball. "Charla, come out!"

Lance tossed out a moeball, which a Charizard emerged from.

"Oh, f*ck this shit." Eve said, face palming with her good hand. "You know what, I don't even care anymore."

"Fire fang!" Charla shouted, charging at Eve, biting down on her shoulder, this time charging fire into it.

"Dark pulse!" Eve shouted, holding her hand up, blasting a beam of darkness up into Charla's stomach, knocking her into the air.

"Air slash!" Charla shouted, releasing a cutting wave of wind, which sliced through the air barrier, cutting into Eve multiple times, knocking her unconscious.

"Return." Aoshi said, returning Eve to her moeball. "Alright, Cara, it's your turn!"

Aoshi tossed out a moeball, which Cara emerged from. The two Charizards stared each other down for a while, and leapt at each other.

"Dragon claw!" Charla shouted, charging at Cara, her hand infused with draconic energy.

"Iron tail!" Cara shouted, countering the attack with her tail, dispersing the power. "Dragon rage!"

Cara launched a sphere of violet flames at Charla, who jumped out of the way. Cara charged forwards at her, charging her claws full of violet flames, hitting Charla in the stomach with a dragon claw.

"Dragon claw!" Charla shouted, charging at Cara their claws continued to counter each other, blocking their attacks.

Their claws blocked the others', allowing them to continue their fight, the attacks not letting them have one moment to fight back.

"Ancient power!" Cara shouted, ceasing the dragon claw, allowing Charla to hit her in the stomach. Instead, she created a large sphere of energy, launching it into the air, slamming it down onto Charla, knocking her unconscious.

"Return." Lance said, returning Charla to her moeball. "Alright, Aeros, come on out!" Lance summoned Aerodactyl, who was still paralyzed but didn't look any less threatening.

"Rock slide!" Aeros shouted, releasing a surge of rocks onto Cara's tired body, knocking her to the ground.

"Dragon pulse!" Cara shouted, releasing a shockwave at Aeros, hitting her head on. Aeros countered with a hyper beam, hitting Cara in the stomach, knocking her backwards, hitting her against the golden wall, knocking her unconscious.

"Alright, Lori, it's your turn!" Aoshi shouted, returning Cara to her moeball, tossing out a moeball, which Lori emerged from.

"Hydro pump!" Aoshi ordered. Lori released a high powered blast of water at the paused moemon, hitting her in the face, knocking her to the ground.

"Thunder fang!" Aeros shouted, biting down onto Lori's shoulder, releasing a shockwave of electricity into her shoulder, surging it through her body.

"I'm… not done yet!" Lori shouted, slamming her fist into Aeros' stomach, knocking her into the air. "Sheer cold!"

Lori released a high powered blizzard, encasing Aeros in a block of ice, freezing her solid, knocking her unconscious.

"Return." Lance said, returning Aeros to her moeball. "Nara, come on out!"

Lance tossed out a moeball, which a Dragonite emerged from.

"Ice beam!" Lori shouted, firing a beam of ice at Nara, hitting her head on. However, it wasn't strong enough to knock her unconscious, and she stood back up, charging at Lori.

"Thunder wave!" Nara shouted, releasing a wave of electricity, paralyzing Lori, causing her to fall to the golden floor, lying unmoving on the ground.

"Damn… it…" Lori said, struggling to move.

"Thunder!" Nara shouted, holding her hand up over Lori's body, a bolt of lightning striking down on Lori's body at high power, knocking her unconscious.

"Return." Aoshi said, returning Lori to her moeball. "Alright, Megan, it's your turn!" Aoshi tossed out a moeball, which Megan emerged from.

"Dragon rush!" Nara shouted, charging at Megan, slamming into her, knocking her backwards.

"Petal dance!" Megan said, creating a tornado of flower petals around Nara's body, cutting into her.

"Hyper beam!" Nara shouted, firing a high powered blast of energy at Megan, who countered with a solar beam.

The two beams of energy collided with each other, resulting in a fierce explosion, covering the field in smoke.

When the smoke cleared, Megan was standing there, panting, Nara frozen in place.

"Petal dance!" Megan shouted, releasing a tornado of petals from her hand, the petals slamming into Nara, knocking her unconscious.

"Return." Lance said, returning Nara to her moeball. "Inari, come out." Lance tossed out a moeball, which Inari emerged from, smiling.

"Great…" Megan panted. "Another one…?"

"Blizzard!" Inari shouted, firing a blizzard of wind and ice at Megan.

"Sleep… powder…" Megan panted, releasing green powder into the air, as she succumbed to the blizzard, falling unconscious.

"Return." Aoshi said, returning Megan to her moeball. "Alright, Yuki, it's your turn!" Aoshi tossed out a moeball, which Yuki emerged from, smiling.

At this point, Inari had fallen unconscious, irritating Yuki.

"Just what do you think I am?" Yuki demanded, turning to face Aoshi. "I can do more than just fight a sleeping moemon!"

"Yuki…" Aoshi said, force palming.

"Fine…" Yuki said, sighing, charging at Inari, holding up her hand, charging it with ice punch, slamming it into Inari, knocking her back. Yuki continued her barrage of ice punches on Inari, finally waking her up.

"Hyper beam!" Inari shouted, firing a blast of energy at Yuki, who leapt out of the way, slamming another ice punch into Inari's stomach, knocking her unconscious.

"Alright…" Lance sighed, returning Inari to her moeball. "Ryuko, come out!" Lance tossed out a moeball which yet another Dragonite emerged from, firing a fire blast at Yuki upon emerging, catching her off guard, hitting her head on.

"Yuki!" Aoshi shouted.

"She's stronger than I thought…" Yuki muttered, falling unconscious. "Be careful…"

"Return." Aoshi said, returning Yuki to her moeball. "Lauren, come on out!"

* * *

Alright, and I'm going to cut you off there. Please, review! The hiatus was really damaging, and I want to get to one thousand reviews! Review!


	88. Chapter 115

Okay, I'm getting closer and closer! This chapter is kind of bonus, but still good! Review!

Ash Aijo: Hopefully, yes.

Nekomakie: Can't wait!

Some black Ninja: Yes, I'm back.

Not my real name213: I'm back!

Anon: Good… Good…

Aoshi's Moemon Adventure

Chapter 115

* * *

"Not bad." Lance said, chuckling. "A Tyranitar vs. a Dragonite."

Lauren and Ryuko stared each other down, each silent.

"Fire blast!" Ryuko shouted, creating a star of flame, firing it off towards Lauren. Lauren jumped to the side, managing to avoid the flames, which lightly singed the gold wall in a star pattern.

"Rock slide!" Lauren shouted, slamming her hands on the ground, releasing a tremor of rocks towards Ryuko, who hurriedly tried to avoid them.

"Hyper beam!" Ryuko shouted. She charged a sphere of light energy into her mouth, and released it in a fierce beam at Lauren.

"Giga impact!" Lauren shouted, cloaking her body in a veil of energy, charging straight at the beam. She collided with the beam head-on and charged right through it, slamming into Ryuko. The two of them stood their ground once more, unmoving, this time paused by the force of using the two attacks.

"Outrage!" Ryuko and Lauren shouted at the same time. Their bodies were covered with an orange and violet hue, and they began hitting each other with their clenched fists.

The two continued to trade blows, beginning to tire out. After a while, the fatigue of the attacks set in, and the two fell back, confused, bewildered, and exhausted.

"This… is tiring…" Ryuko panted.

"I know…" Lauren agreed. "We need… To do something faster…"

"Fine… How about one final attack?" Ryuko asked. "My hyper beam against your giga impact?"

"Sounds good." Lauren said, nodding, coating her body in a glowing white veil of energy.

"Hyper beam!" Ryuko shouted, firing a beam of energy at Lauren, who charged forwards at the beam of light. She burned through the beam of light easily, and reached Ryuko in no time at all. She wrapped her arms around Ryuko's waist and charged forwards, slamming her into the wall, releasing an explosion of light.

"Return." Lance said, returning the unconscious Dragonite to her moeball. "Congratulations, Aoshi. You've managed to defeat me once again, and now you're the Johto League Champion!"

"Alright!" Aoshi said, smiling. "We did it!"

"Yes." Lauren said, brushing herself off, smiling.

"Alright, Aoshi." Lance said, walking to the doorway to the next room. "It's time for you to once again be recorded as the moemon champion."

Lance opened the bright red door, the light on the other side bathing Aoshi, as he stepped into the next room.

"Alright, Aoshi!" Leaf cheered, smiling. "You won! I can't believe you won!"

Aoshi, Leaf, and Sharon were having a party in a large villa, which Leaf purchased with her money. This villa was wear she had planned to live, and had several large rooms in it.

"I like all my new furniture!" Leaf said, lounging back on a large sofa, smiling. "It's great!"

"I can't believe you bought your own Villa in Olivine!" Sharon said.

"Yeah, but you're not allowed to stay here." Leaf said, smiling. "This villa belongs to me and Aoshi!"

"Wait, what?" Aoshi asked.

"Yes!" Leaf said, hugging Aoshi tightly. "This villa is perfect for just the two of us!"

"Um, I kind of like having adventures, though…" Aoshi said.

"Alright, wait, I need to call my dad and let him know we're coming by for a visit!" Leaf said, pulling out her phone. "Hello, Daddy? My boyfriend and I are coming to visit!"

"Wait, Leaf, you have a family?" Aoshi asked.

"Well, yeah…" Leaf said. "Duh…"

"Strange…" Aoshi said. "I always imagined you were raised by bears or wolves or the like…"

"Don't be rude!" Leaf said. "We're flying down their tomorrow!"

Leaf and Aoshi flew down to Viridian City, landing in front of a large brown house with a green roof. The wind was light, and Aoshi was shaking in his boots as Leaf threw open the door with a triumphant "I'm home!"

"Ah, welcome back, Leaf." The man sitting at the oak table said, setting his newspaper down. He wore a black shirt and black pants, and had short black hair and piercing black eyes, and his glare at Aoshi was enough to make him piss himself.

"H-hello, sir…" Aoshi said, shaking.

"My name is Forrest Green." Leaf's father said, shaking Aoshi's hand, squeezing it tightly enough to cut off circulation temporarily.

"Leaf, you're back!" An older woman, presumably Leaf's mother, came in, smiling. She wore a white shirt and red pants, and had brown hair that resembled Leaf's in both shape and length, and she had eyes that were the same as Leafs'.

"Who was at the door, mom?" The elder of the two girls sitting at the TV asked.

"Your sister, Leaf." Leaf's mother said. "She brought her boyfriend to meet the family."

"A boy?" The younger of the two exclaimed, smiling, whipping her head around. When she laid eyes on Aoshi, she squealed in delight.

"Wow, I can't believe that there's a guy who would go out with my big sister!" The girl exclaimed, sitting up from the coach, running over to Aoshi, holding out her small hand. "My name's Petal! What's yours?"

Leaf's younger sister quite resembled Leaf in a lot of ways. She had the same color hair and eyes as Leaf did, only her hair was shorter and in two pigtails. The front extensions to her hair were the same, though, but she wore a childish white dress that was actually girly.

"I'm Aoshi." Aoshi said, shaking Petal's hand.

"Uh-huh…" The elder of the two sister, still sitting on the coach, said, still slowly eating her popcorn, not taking her eyes off the TV.

"So, Aoshi, sit down." Forrest said, gesturing towards the chair across from him with his newspaper.

Aoshi sat down at the table, and Forrest began to analyze him.

"Um, Daddy…" Leaf said.

"Leaf, take your sisters and go to your room." Forrest said.

"Why do I have to go?" The girl on the coach groaned.

"Because I told you to."

"Damn it all…" Leaf's older sister muttered, standing up, yawning. After the three of them left the room, Forrest turned back to Aoshi.

"Alright, Aoshi, I want you to answer a few questions." Forrest said, glaring at Aoshi intensely.

"Yes, sir…" Aoshi said, shaking in fear.

"First of all, have you and Leaf been sexually active behind our backs?" Forrest asked.

* * *

Uh-oh… Well, anyways, the end of the story is almost upon us, I'm sorry to say… But still, please review!


	89. Chapter 116

Okay, so here's the second half of the "Meet the Green's" Chapter! Please review!

Ash Aijo: You ain't seen nothing yet.

Psykotic addiction: Worse than that.

Some black: Metaphorical wolves, but wolves all the same.

Jelly pin: I will continue in Hoenn, but under a new story as it's no longer Aoshi-centered.

Mobiusfan: Hopefully not!

RS: Pray hard.

Aoshi's Moemon Adventure

Chapter 116

* * *

"So, do you WANT to be sexually active behind our backs?" Forrest asked.

"Um…" Aoshi started.

"Forrest, you're scaring the boy." Leaf's mother said, lightly hitting Forrest on the head.

"Alright, here's another question." Forrest said. "Are you planning on marrying my daughter?"

"I honestly haven't thought that far." Aoshi said.

"So you're just using my daughter for sex?" Forrest asked.

"Of course not!" Aoshi exclaimed.

"So you admit to having sex with her?" Forrest asked.

"Wait, what?" Aoshi asked, completely bewildered.

"Alright, fine." Forrest sighed. "You can leave now. Go get Leaf. I have some questions for her, as well."

"Alright, fine…" Aoshi sighed. He headed up the stairs to the bedrooms, and looked around for the door labeled Leaf.

"Hey, Leaf?" Aoshi asked, knocking on the door.

"What?" Leaf asked, opening her door enough to stick her head out.

"Well, your dad wants to talk to you." Aoshi said.

"Fine…" Leaf sighed. She opened the door and stepped out, walking past Aoshi and down the stairs.

After Leaf was out of sight, Aoshi slipped into her room to dig up some dirt on her.

"Daddy, what is it?" Leaf asked, sighing, sitting down at the table.

"Leaf, I want you to be completely honest with me." Forrest said. "Have you been having sex?"

"That's kind of required..." Leaf said, lounging back on her chair.

"No, with Aoshi." Forrest said.

"And if I did?" Leaf asked, sitting up.

"Answer." Forrest said.

"Of course." Leaf said, smiling innocently.

"Alright, now, are you pregnant?" Forrest asked.

"Pshaw…" Leaf smirked. "In this day and age of abortion? Not likely…"

"Leaf…" Forrest said.

"God, Daddy!" Leaf exclaimed. "I'm not pregnant! Why do you think I'm pregnant? I love Aoshi! I don't need to be pregnant to marry him!"

"But you need to be pregnant for him to marry you." Forrest said, standing up. He walked over to the closet and pulled a shotgun out of it, slipping the shells into it, pulling the barrels up, cocking it.

"Daddy!" Leaf exclaimed.

"I'm just going to talk to him." Forrest said, walking towards the stairs, Leaf holding onto him. "I'm just going to talk to him I'm just going to talk to him I'm just going to talk to him I'm just going to talk to him I'm just going to talk to him I'm just going to talk to him I'm just going to talk to him I'm just going to talk to him I'm just going to talk to him I'm just going to talk to him I'm just going to talk to him I'm just going to talk to him I'm just going to talk to him I'm just going to kill him I'm just going to talk to him I'm just going to talk to him I'm just going to talk to him I'm just going to talk to him-"

"Daddy!" Leaf exclaimed, pulling him back.

"Wow, Leaf's room is so… girly…" Aoshi said, looking around. She had several stuffed dolls on the shelves, and her walls were pink, as were her bed sheets.

"So, you like my sister's room, huh?" A voice asked, as the door slammed shut, startling Aoshi, who was rummaging through one of the dressers.

"Um…" Aoshi said, spinning around. He got a good view of her older sister for the first time. She wore a pink tank top over her large chest, and she wore faded blue jeans. Her hair was similar to that of Leaf, except down to her shoulders instead of down her back and colored the color of light honey. Her emerald eyes were much more mature, and she was what Aoshi expected Leaf to look like in her twenties.

"I-I wasn't…" Aoshi started, but Leaf's sister strolled up, putting her finger on his mouth.

"Shh…" Leaf's sister whispered into Aoshi's ear. "You don't have to say a word… I'll keep quiet about this, if you come spend some time with me in my room…"

"Um, no thanks…" Aoshi said, backing up.

"Shut up." Leaf's sister said, placing a rag on Aoshi's mouth, knocking him unconscious.

Aoshi woke up, tied up to the bed posts of a bed, inside of a very… dark, strange room.

* * *

"So, Aoshi, you finally got out." Forrest said, when Aoshi walked down. "We were discussing wedding plans!"

"Well, I don't know if a wedding is an immediate thing…" Aoshi said.

"Nonsense!" Forrest said, smiling. "Here's a ring for you! It's been in the family for generations!"

Forrest handed Aoshi a ring that was just a simple band of gold. Aoshi slipped the ring onto his finger, and suddenly he was transported to a dark world.

He stared up at a large blazing red eye staring down at him.

"I… see… you…" The eye said.

"AH!" Aoshi exclaimed, dropping the ring to the ground. "What sort of ring is that?"

"Daddy, can we please go?" Leaf begged. "Let's just go, Aoshi."

Leaf grabbed onto Aoshi's collar, and pulled him outside of the building, flying back to their villa.

* * *

So, how was that chapter? Good or not? Review!


	90. Chapter 117

Alright. This might be the final chapter, because I'm going to move on to Hoenn. So these next two chapters will be the final chapters with Aoshi as a main character. So, please, everyone, try and get me up to 1000 reviews! I only need 19 more reviews from you, so please review!

Wamu: Very messed up.

Infinity-Destroier of Dots: No, they don't.

The O: Yes.

Jelly pin: And Ash is still 10. No, people ACTUALLY AGE in this story, so yeah, they're 16.

Guardian54: Yes, but they knew what Umbreon WAS, they just didn't know its abilities, as shown from the moedex.

Some black: Yes, it's strange.

Mobiusfan: No. No, you don't.

RS: I'm sure you don't.

Aoshi's Moemon Adventure

Chapter 117

* * *

"Your family is scary…" Aoshi said, shaking on the couch.

"Yeah, I hate them. Well, at least my big sister. She's a real bitch." Leaf said, nodding.

"Alright, well, let's go somewhere to celebrate!" Aoshi said, smiling. "How about going to the United States?"

"NO." Leaf said, sitting up from the table she was lazing across.

"Why not?" Aoshi asked, surprised.

"America is where all the gays live." Leaf said. "I just can't stand those homosexuals…"

"Wow." Aoshi said.

"Do you understand how horrible this is?" Leaf asked. "All the gays in America… Homosexuality is wrong, it is immoral, and I will not go to the U.S."

"Are… Are you serious?" Aoshi asked.

"What do you mean?" Leaf asked.

"YOU ARE A LESBIAN." Aoshi explained.

"Yeah, but that's my sister's fault." Leaf said.

"Why is it your sister's fault?" Aoshi asked.

"Because!" Leaf exclaimed. "I used to date guys, and when I brought them home, my sister would seduce them from me! I began to hate men as a whole, and I decided that women were better! It's all that bitch's fault!"

"And we come full circle…" Aoshi sighed.

"Okay, let's go somewhere other than America, okay?" Leaf asked. "How about Mt. Silver?"

"Where's Mt. Silver?" Aoshi asked.

"It's in the Johto Region!" Leaf said. "Come on, let's go fly!"

Leaf got onto Fia, and flew up into the air. Aoshi followed after her on Cara, and she led him towards a large mountain that seemed to be practically glowing with silver ore.

Leaf landed in front of a moemon center, which was located next to a cave that led up Mt. Silver.

"Let's go!" Leaf said, smiling, skipping up to the cave, entering it. Aoshi followed after her, into a dark grey cave. Silver ore lined the walls in veins, and the glowing lights of the glow-moss illuminated the walls and ice.

"Okay, so what do you think we're going to find on Mt. Silver?" Leaf asked, looking around hurriedly. "Wait, there's an exit!"

Leaf ran down the grey stone floors, and stepped out into the light, to be greeted by a blizzard of ice.

"Whoa, Leaf, are you alright?" Aoshi asked, running up to her.

"N-never go into a blizzard in a skirt…" Leaf said, shaking.

"Hello, Humans." A voice said, as a figure emerged from the ice and snow. "What are you doing here? This place is no place for your people."

"Who are you?" Leaf asked. The moemon before their eyes wore a white skirt and dark blue sleeveless top. She wore a white trench coat with fur trim, and she had white hair down to her neck, with a stripe of dark blue down the left side. She had red eyes, and a cold expression.

"I am Absol." The Absol said.

"Alright! I'm going to catch you, mysterious moemon!" Leaf said, smiling, tossing out a moeball, which Haru emerged from.

"Battle time, huh?" Haru asked, smiling. She charged at the Absol, fist raised.

Absol disappeared, reappearing behind Haru, slamming her fist into her back, knocking her into the snow.

"C-c-cold!" Haru said, hugging herself, shaking.

"Razor wind." Absol said, creating a tornado of wind, firing it out at Haru.

"Petal dance!" Haru shouted, creating a tornado of petals around her body, the wind dispersing the two attacks.

"Pursuit!" Absol said, charging at Haru.

"Sludge bomb!" Haru said, holding up her hands, firing a sphere of poison into Absol directly, knocking her into the side of the mountain.

"Moeball, go!" Leaf said, tossing out a moeball, catching the Absol.

"Can I go into my moeball, now?" Haru begged.

"Alright." Leaf said, returning Haru to her moeball. "Okay, I'm going to name you Abby!"

Leaf opened up her moedex, scanning the data.

**Moemon**: Absol

**Name**: Abby

**Species**: Disaster Moemon

**Type**: Dark

**Scarcity**: Rare

**Current Level**: 39

**Diet**: Absol consume different kinds of meat and berries.

**Ability**: Super Luck

**Height**: 5'07"

**Weight**: 99.6lbs

**Cup** **Size**: C

**Strong Against**: Psychic, Ghost

**Weak Against**: Fighting, Bug

**Attacks**: Faint Attack, Scratch, Leer, Pursuit, Quick Attack, Razor Wind, Sword Dance, Bite, Double Team, Slash.

**Evolves into**: None

**Evolves From**: None

**Info: **Absol are very silent, and very rare. Absol rarely talk to anyone but their masters, and they even barely talk to them. They live in very secluded areas and love nature, and only come into public in order to warn people about upcoming disasters. They are very loyal, and are very powerful in battle. They also are very skilled in the bed department, enjoying their master's company.

"Oh, cool! It's a super rare moemon!" Leaf exclaimed, smiling. "Alright, sorry to cut this short, but I'm going to need to have sex with my Abby, okay? I need to get awa- I mean, make a pact with her, okay? You can continue to scale the mountain! Bye for now, Aoshi!"

Leaf rushed from the mountain, more intent on getting away from the cold than getting to a moemon center.

"Alright…" Aoshi sighed, continuing to move up the mountain. He maneuvered around the trees, and moved past the mound of snow and large boulders, his body trembling.

Aoshi entered the caverns again, this time arriving in what seemed to be a labyrinth. He maneuvered his way between the maze of stones and rocks, before arriving at an exit. He walked out, and the winds began dying down again, blowing light diamond dust onto him. He walked down a pathway to the edge of the cliff to look out over the Johto Region, but someone was already there.

"Who are you?" Aoshi asked, staring up at the man. He wore a red jacket over a black shirt and blue jeans, and a red and white hat over his black hair and red eyes.

"…" The boy said, turning around to face Aoshi.

"Alright, I'll battle you." Aoshi said, smiling. "Let's do this!"

* * *

So, how was that chapter? Good or not? Please review, we're almost at the end!


	91. Chapter 118

This is the final chapter. I am glad to say that this has been a great ride, and I'm glad to say that this story will reach 1000 reviews with this chapter (I hope). So please, review and wait for my next story!

Tyranidhero: Thank you.

The O: What's interesting about this is that yesterday I had decided to do a Pokemon Ranger story with Leaf's younger sister, so this is pretty good explanation. Pokemon Rangers are a bit more tame, as they don't actually catch moemon. It's sort of like the idea of familiars, where they receive a partner moemon they make a pact with. They are allowed to have sex with any moemon they wish, however, they cannot catch them. This doesn't happen very often, however, because being in a position of authority, they are more mature.

Infinity-Destroier of dots: Yes. Yes.

Mobiusfan: Don't worry, I have one. Can't say it'll be good, but I have one.

Some black Blaziken: Yeah, I guess that's sad.

Aoshi's Moemon Adventure

Chapter 118

* * *

"Ice beam!" Yuki shouted, firing a beam of ice out at the moemon in front of her, a Pikachu. The Pikachu wore a yellow shirt and yellow skirt, with a brown and yellow tail. She had blonde hair down to her shoulders, black eyes, and red cheeks.

The Pikachu skillfully jumped out of the way and held her hand up, an enormous bolt of lightning arching down from the sky, hitting Yuki head on, knocking her unconscious.

"Return." Aoshi said, returning Yuki to her moeball. "Alright, Lauren, it's your turn!" Aoshi tossed out a moeball, which Lauren emerged from, smiling.

"Earthquake!" Lauren shouted, releasing a shockwave of energy from her feet, striking through the icy ground and up into the Pikachu's stomach.

Pikachu jumped out of the way just in time, her tail glowing white, slamming into Lauren's shoulder, knocking her to the ground.

"Pia, use thunder wave." Red ordered, Pia releasing a paralyzing wave of energy, freezing Lauren in place.

"Thunderbolt!" Pia said cheerfully, releasing a bolt of electricity out, hitting Lauren in the stomach, knocking her back into a snow mound.

"Return." Aoshi said, returning Lauren to her moeball. "Alright, Eve, come on out!"

Aoshi tossed out a moeball, which Eve emerged from.

"Shadow ball!" Eve shouted, firing several spheres of darkness energy out at Pia.

"Quick attack!" Pia said, smiling. She dodged and weaved between the attacks, and tackled Eve in the stomach, knocking her into the ground.

"Pika Punch!" Pia said, straddling Eve, punching her repeatedly, before pulling her fist back, and charged it with electricity, striking Eve in the stomach.

"Return." Aoshi said, returning Eve to her moeball. "Megan, go!" Aoshi tossed out a moeball, which Megan emerged from.

"Petal dance!" Megan shouted, charging at Pia, surrounded by a veil of petals.

"Volt tackle!" Pia shouted, coating her body in a veil of lightning, and slammed into the tornado of petals, which knocked away the electricity, and she slammed into Megan, knocking her back.

"Ugh…" Megan said, snapping back into focus, as Pia lunged forwards at her, tackling her head on, knocking her into a snow mound, knocking her unconscious.

"Lori, come out!" Aoshi said, returning Megan to her moeball, and tossing out a moeball which Lori emerged from.

"Ice beam!" Lori shouted, firing a beam of ice from her mouth at Pia.

"Thunderbolt!" Pia said, smiling, holding up her hand, striking a lightning bolt into the beam, which went right through it and into Lori, knocking her back.

"Volt tackle!" Pia shouted, slamming into Lori, charging electricity into her body, knocking her unconscious.

"Darn it, I'm down to my last moemon…" Aoshi said, returning Lori to her moeball. "Cara, come out!"

"Fire punch!" Cara shouted, charging her fist with a blazing energy, lunging at Pia.

"Thunder punch!" Pia said, smiling, hitting Cara's fist head on with her own fist, charged with electricity. The shockwave of power was enough to launch Cara into the air, and Pia charged after her. She jumped up and slammed an iron tail down into Cara's stomach, knocking her into the ground intensely.

"Damn it…" Cara said, standing up. "I'm not going to lose this easily…"

"Yes." Pia said, holding her hand up. "Yes you are."

An enormous bolt of lightning struck down on Cara in an almost totally concentrated laser of electricity, knocking her unconscious.

"I lost…" Aoshi said, falling to his knees.

"After all you've been through…" Red said, standing over Aoshi. "And you still are only at this level…"

"It's been a while, Red…" Aoshi said, smiling. "You are him, aren't you?"

"…" Red said, continuing to stare at Aoshi.

"I knew it…" Aoshi said, falling unconscious. "You're the only person I know with that sort of strength…"

Aoshi woke up in one of the rooms in the moemon center, Leaf standing over him.

"Oh, good, you're alright." Leaf said, smiling. "Who was that guy who brought you in, anyway? What happened to you up there?"

"It's complicated…" Aoshi sighed. "Did he have black hair and red eyes like a demon?"

"Yeah." Leaf said, nodding. "No emotion, either. He just dumped you at the moemon center and took off."

"Thought so…" Aoshi sighed. "He's Red. He's my older brother… And a real jerk…"

"Oh, yeah, I could kind of see the resemblance." Leaf said, nodding. "Wait, Red's your brother?"

The shock of this was enough to knock Leaf out of her chair, and she just stared at Aoshi for a while.

"HOW COME YOU DIDN'T TELL ME ANY OF THIS, YOU JACKASS?" Leaf exclaimed.

* * *

So, how was that for the last chapter? Good? Not so good? Please, everyone who's read this story, please review to get me up to 1000! Please! Please! Review! I really, really want to make it up to 1000!


End file.
